


@sgtbarnes1917 and @cptrogers1918

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes-centric, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, Happy Avengers, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Steve Rogers, Liberal Steve Rogers, Memes, Mixed Media, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Photos, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Social Media, Steve Rogers-centric, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, We're pretending that they're happy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 94,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: Bucky Barnes broke Twitter with one photo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey! How you going?**
> 
> Welcome!
> 
> So, there is no real timeline for this. It just exists. Year? Date? Not in this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> **We fear nothing here**
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all remember 2012? Well, it's back with everyone this time! 
> 
> Canon up to The Winter Soldier, aside from Steve and Bucky have been together since childhood and Peggy and Steve are just friends. Clintasha is a thing #budapest. Sometime around the time Age of Ultron should happen Bucky turns up to the tower, lowkey not-brainwashed. This story starts about a year after that (again, no timeline). Wanda's here and so is Sam and Peter P, Vision is not. Also, they all live in the tower because I am, as stated previously, a 2012 hoe. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Find all the fandom references and you win my undying love_
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Most mistakes (grammar and spelling, Syntax etc) are on purpose~~
> 
>  
> 
> There are swear words, references to sex and other risky stuff. A lot of talk of murder but only, like, only a handful of actual murders! 
> 
>  
> 
> I like to get personal in my notes! Probably too personal but here I am. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Very much influenced by Stan Twitter_
> 
>  
> 
> ((I have a playlist for this story [Here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLI_7WY69G_15zg755yn8-XNQUx1O-eYWd)))

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I'm new to this whole 'Twitter' thing what should I post????

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Whatever you want. That's the point...

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**   _In reply to @flying_falcon_

Thanks for the tip *rolls eyes*

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Who taught you about Twitter? And why??

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**   _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Tony said it was vital to have in the 21st century. Which is dumb. Just yell on the street corner like we did.

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Was that a joke? #Concerned

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

Yes, it was a joke. We didn't yell on street corners. We ran around Brooklyn until we found who we wanted

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Man, Cap and Buck had a weird childhood.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _in reply to @arrowboi_

Yeah, I know. #stevesisstaringatme #heisconfused #getontwitterSteve

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve on Twitter? I need to see that. #getontwitterSteve

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

#getontwitterSteve

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

#getsteveontwitter is trending. Can someone tell Steve?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _in reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

Already done. He's reading all this and frowning, now he's saying that he's not frowning. #getontwitterSteve He said he doesn't want to. I'll break him.

_________________

**B @Bburtqa**

Are we just ignoring the fact that Steve and Bucky are sitting beside each other??? #stucky #getontwitterSteve

**Elisa @Elisa24**

OMG THE AVENGERS ON TWITTER IS CRACKING ME UP!! #getontwitterSteve

**Rach @rachinwonderland**

I love this #getontwitterSteve can you imagine the subtweeting!

**Ryan hates Twitter @Ryanitists**

Okay I never come on but #getontwitterSteve drew my attention

**The Avengers @AvengersFanAccount03**

#getontwitterSteve Please, we need some Cap content!!

**Maddie || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

Can Steve pleasssse come on! We need to see them interact #getontwitterSteve

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG**

I AM SCREAMING OMG #getontwitterSteve

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

_Tony Stark Created the Group_

_Tony Stark added Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, and Wanda Maximoff_

_Tony Stark changed his name to Iron Man_

**Iron Man** \- can we acknowledge that Steve needs Twitter?

**Steve Rogers** \- no.

_James Barnes changed his name to Bucky_

**Bucky** \- yes.

**Steve Rogers** \- no.

**Bucky** \- listen to the people. They want you to so bad!

_Sam Wilson changed his name to Falcon_

**Falcon** \- dude. Get with the times

**Natasha Romanoff** \- #getontwitterSteve has been trending for a day. Give up already!

**Steve Rogers** \- I don't need it. I read everything you say on Bucky's phone.

**Clint Barton** \- ew

_Clint Barton changed his name to Hawkeye_

**Hawkeye** \- get with the times

**Steve Rogers** \- did you just create this chat to annoy me into getting twitter @Iron Man???

**Iron Man** \- no comment

**Pepper Potts** \- I think it's a good idea. Out of everyone in this chat, Steve's the least likely to do something bad online.

**Bucky** \- I wouldn't say that. Also, side note, we need a new TV.

**Iron Man** \- what!!

**Pepper Potts** \- why?

**Bucky** \- it was Steve

**Steve Rogers** \- no comment.

**Bruce Banner** \- please tell

**Bucky** \- Steve is banned from watching the news that's all I'm saying

**Falcon** \- omg

**Bucky** \- it was bad

**Natasha** **Romanoff** \- I need to story

**Steve Rogers** \- I got annoyed at politicians using my name for their bull shit so I may or may not have punched the TV

**Falcon** \- wow

**Natasha Romanoff** \- wow

**Iron Man** \- wow

**Hawkeye** \- wow

**Iron Man** \- also, Cap swore

_Bucky changed Steve Rogers name to Captain Ass-Merica_

**Iron Man** \- Ass-Merica?? I hate it

**Falcon** \- I love it

**Iron Man** \- The symbol of our nation

**Falcon** \- I mean, we can all agree that Steve is Captain Ass-Merica can't we?

**Pepper Potts** \- you're all children

**Iron Man** \- but you love us

**Pepper Potts** \- *eye roll emoji*

**Hawkeye** \- amazing. I love you Pepper

**Natasha Romanoff** \- are we going to ignore the fact that Steve may have just killed Bucky?

**Iron Man** \- I guess

**Hawkeye** \- let the people know

**Falcon** \- too bad

**Bruce Banner** \- I just heard Steve yelling and the both of them running around upstairs.

**Bucky** \- your concern for me is overwhelming

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I only tried to kill him.

**Bucky** \- but you couldn't

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I could

**Bucky** \- we've been through this before

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- don't remind me

_Captain Ass-Merica changed Bucky's name Captain America's Bitch_

**Captain America's Bitch** \- no fair. You didn't even come up with that on your own!

**Iron Man** \- ???

**Falcon** \- explain

**Captain America's Bitch** \- some lady yelled it at me when we went to the mall. It was an ... experience

**Hawkeye** \- you two live such interesting lives

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

In case you were wondering. In the group chat Bucky's name is Captain America's Bitch and Steve's in Captain Ass-Merica.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

The group chat is a strange place.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _in reply to @arrowboi_

Man. That was private #rude

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Also. I am not Captain America's bitch. he is mine.

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

They have a GROUP CHAT

**Will @williamDASH**

This day just keeps on getting better #getontwitterSteve

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG**

Captain America's Bitch and Captain Ass-Merica??? I stan

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Steve would like me to tell you that is his happy people want to hear from him but he doesn't know if he wants to get Twitter yet

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

No. A lie. He didn't tell me that, I just know that's what he's thinking so I said it

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

He said I was right. Ha.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I need some help

**Falcon** \- I’m scared that it’s going to be something weird

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- like what??

**Falcon** \- IDK, getting rid of a body?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I am offended. I am perfectly capable of getting rid of a body on my own.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- no killing anyone.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I didn’t! Sam brought it up

**Falcon** \- you’re a child

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- anyway. I need help deciding what Steve’s name should be on Twitter.

**Falcon** \- the @ or the display name?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I already have the @

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- What???

**Falcon** \- ‘annoying old man’

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- wait

**Iron Man** \- oh, um, just the American flag

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I don’t have twitter. We’re aware of this, right?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I made you an account when I made me one. We have matching @’s :) @sgtbarnes1917 and @cptrogers1918. Do you like them? I thought it’d be cute, is it dumb?

 

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Sam Wilson**

**Sam** \- are you trying to persuade Steve by being cute??

**Bucky** \- Steve doesn't like saying no if he thinks it’ll make me happy

**Sam** \- that sounds

**Bucky** \- dirty? Yeah. It should.

**Sam** \- dude.

**Bucky** \- it’ll work.

 

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- it’s cute. I still don’t want Twitter. Now it’s just principal.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Steve!! Please. It’s fun

**Falcon** \- it is. People can ask questions and you can talk to people about

**Falcon** \- Idk what you talk about but that

**Iron Man** \- you can call out politicians you don’t like.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- ^^^

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- come on Stevie. We can match. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes battling Twitter

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- You’re so stupid

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’ll think about it

 

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Sam Wilson**

**Bucky** \- ;)

**Sam** \- yeah yeah

_________________

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Bucky’s way of getting Steve on Twitter is by saying ‘Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes battling Twitter’ in the Avengers Group Chat #getontwitterSteve

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Did it work???? #getontwitterSteve

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @stuckyfanOG_

We think.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

I think my suggestion of calling out politicians will tip him over

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Yeah, if Steve does get Twitter be prepared for a lot of fighting… sorry @PepPotts

**Pepper @PepPotts** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Sometimes I wish I lived far away from you lot

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @PepPotts_

Sorry Peps, love you!! #shesmybetterhalf #byalot

**Pepper @PepPotts** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

Love you too. #iamthebetterhalf ;)

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

Wait! How does @sgtbarnes1917 already have ten million followers? It took me a year to get that many!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

The people love me.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Ugh

_________________

**Chad Brown @ChadBoiB**

#getontwitterSteve just so he can tear apart the dumbass liberals

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @ChadBoiB_

HAHAHA no

_________________

**Senator Micheal Massey @MichealMassey**

#getontwitterSteve I’d love to see what he thought about certain policies and we all know that all his interviews and scripted and #fakenews.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @MichealMassey_

I’m sure you’d love to hear his opinions on some stuff - doubt you’d like his opinions though.

_________________

**Brian Dale @senBrianDale**

Steve Rogers supports an all American marriage. One man and one woman. The idea that he supports anything else is #fakenews

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @senBrianDale_

I’ve known Stevie for a long time and I can assure that he believes everyone has the right to get married to whoever they want. Has done since the 20’s.

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

Liberal!Cap?? The only man I trust

**Pumpkin Spice Boi @friskymisky**

I have chosen the right man to stan #Capsaliberal

**TayTay @TayyTayy**

A liberal Cap? It’s more likely than you think

**Spicy @emily456**

Honestly it makes me so happy to hear that Captain Rogers supports same-sex marriage. Especially during the 20’s.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @emily456_

Yeah, he got beat up a lot because of it. Don’t ever say Steven Rogers won’t fight for your rights.

**Adam @adamandsteve**

So does this mean that @sgtbarnes1917 is a liberal as well?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @adamandsteve_

Hell yes!

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Steve they think you’re a conservative.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- What??

**Falcon** \- ??

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Chad Brown said you would ‘tear apart the dumbass liberals’ and he isn’t alone in that train of thought. Guess they think cause we’re old were conservatives?? Anyway, thought I’d let you know so you could deal with it how you see fit. And if that’s getting on twitter and telling them off yourself, I wouldn’t complain. Also, there are senators and stuff talking about how you’d support them and their policies. And Brain Dale said you’re homophobic and support ‘all American’ marriage.

 

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Sam Wilson**

**Bucky** \- ;)

**Sam** \- is it true?

**Bucky** \- yeah

**Sam** \- that sucks

**Bucky** \- yup. But it should make him want to get on sooooo

**Sam** \- you can deal with the homophobes if it means getting Steve on Twitter?

**Bucky** \- been dealing with homophobes longer than Twitter’s been around

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

The idea that Cap is against same-sex marriage is laughable.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- maybe I will get it

 

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Sam Wilson**

**Bucky** \- told ya

**Sam** \- you know him creepily well

**Bucky** \- ha probably

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

I think Bucky just convinced Steve to join #getontwitterSteve

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- Please don’t make too much damage. The PR team have already sent me a dozen emails complaining about today. Just, remember that everything you say online can and will come back to bite you. And that people will screenshot everything so they will be able to bring it back even if you delete it. Don’t say something you wouldn’t say on camera - and Tony, don’t say anything. Ever.

**Iron Man** \- rude

**Hawkeye** \- Pepper laying out the truth

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- As the kids say; I stan.

**Iron Man** \- You’ve been on Twitter for a day and you already know what stanning is. How?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I PM’d a fan and asked for her help. She’s very nice.

**Natasha Romanoff** \- that’s what I did when I first got it as well

**Hawkeye** \- same

**Iron Man** \- is it some kind of spy thing then?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I was never a spy.

_Natasha Romanoff changed her name to GreatestSpy_

**GreatestSpy** \- I wanted to know what people were saying about me after New York and I didn’t understand.

**Bruce Banner** \- I prefer to stay away from Stan twitter. Freaks me out

**Iron Man** \- I’ve seen some things

**Hawkeye** \- the fan art?

**Iron Man** \- it’s impressive. I bought a T-shirt of me and Banner once.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- fan art?? Hang on.

**Bruce Banner** \- I may have a travel mug with the logo on it and all our ‘symbols’ around the bottom. It’s cute.

**GreatestSpy** \- I have a jumper with me and Clint

**Hawkeye** \- One time I saw some art of me and Tony

**Iron Man** \- say anything else and I’m deleting you from the group

**Hawkeye** \- you don’t want to hear about the yoga-like position we were doing?

_Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat_

**GreatestSpy** \- he’s complaining on our private chat.

**GreatestSpy** \- begging to be let back in

**GreatestSpy** \- says he’s sorry

**Iron Man** \- Fine

**Iron Man** \- only if he doesn’t talk about our fan art anymore.

**GreatestSpy** \- told him the rules

_Iron Man has added Hawkeye to the chat_

**Hawkeye** \- I was in the downward dog and you were on top

_Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat_

**GreatestSpy** \- is it rude to block your boyfriend on the private chat?

**Iron Man** \- Yes

**Pepper Potts** \- No

**Falcon** \- ha. It’s happened to you two before.

**Iron Man** \- No

**Pepper Potts** \- Yes

**Falcon** \- Amazing

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m back. Fan art’s interesting. There’s a lot of me and Steve. People ship us which is cool.

**Bruce Banner** \- You’re literally together

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- they don’t know that do they?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- what’s shipping?

**Iron Man** \- old man. Go to sleep old man, it’s already nine pm!

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m going to bed but we won’t be sleeping

_Iron Man has removed Captain Ass-Merica from the chat_

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- HA! Fair.

_Captain America’s Bitch has added Captain Ass-Merica to the chat_

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Good night everyone. Bedtime for old people ;) - Don’t worry, I’m going to try and convince Steve to get on Twitter #getontwitterSteve

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

Please Do!!!! We need #stucky content #getontwitterSteve

**I am Will @will-i-am**

#getontwitterSteve is still trending with over a million tweets.

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG**

UM BUCKY SAID HE’S GOING TO BED BUT HE CAN STILL TALK TO STEVE I AM SCREAMING

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _In reply to @stuckyfanOG_

Either they’re in the same room or they message each other in bed and I am dead

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

These guys I swear to god!!

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _In reply to @stuckyfanOG_

Girl, I am dead because of them #stuckyisreal

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Good morning everyone

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

What to tweet??

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

#getontwitterSteve

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Anyway, here’s something to start our mornings off right! Steve Rogers in his natural habitat

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30754632978/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Breaking News CNN @CNN_Offical**

Twitter back up after two hours. Reports are saying the picture that James Barnes posted as the cause of the crash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Okay, okay. You win @sgtbarnes1917 #getontwitterSteve

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I knew I would 

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

What now?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You tweet stuff

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Like????

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

What are you doing right now? 

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

We’re eating breakfast together Buck you can see me

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You have to tell everyone else what you’re doing. Not me.

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918**

I’m eating toast with Bucky right now. He’s glaring at me.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You’re the worst 

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

:)

_________________

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Anyway, here’s Bucky in his natural habitat 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42814495890/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Kinda sad my picture didn't break twitter's like Steve's.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- Are we all on Twitter now? 

**GreatestSpy** \- Yeah

**Iron Man** \- and we’re all in the chat?

**GreatestSpy** \- clint

**Iron Man** \- shit

_ Iron Man has added Hawkeye to the chat _

**Hawkeye** \- oh wow. Only invited when needed, I get it.

**Iron Man** \- shut up and I need everyone online. Everyone here? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- looks like.

**Iron Man** \- good. The PR team keeps emailing me (Pepper) about it. Basically, they want to humanize us using our accounts. Apparently, people are annoyed that we keep accidentally breaking buildings when they don’t know anything about us so the PR team wants to rectify that. Hope you don’t mind. 

**Hawkeye** \- uh I mind?? 

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat _

**Iron Man** \- it was rhetorical 

**GreatestSpy** \- you answered him after you took him out of the chat 

_ Iron Man has removed GreatestSpy from the chat _

**Iron Man** \- leave me alone.

_________________

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Bucky never showed me the picture that ‘broke’ Twitter. I just saw it.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

He blushed 

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

These few days have been the best of my life #stucky 

**Ditzy Daisy @DaisyDo**

UGh, they’re so cute!!

**A-MAZIE @mazieGray**

And THAT PICTURE OMG

**Alex @Alex99**

So it’s completely been confirmed that Steve and Bucky just hang out #stucky

**Scott @scottfinch** _In reply to @Alex99_

Just because two people hang out doesn’t mean they're together. Jesus Christ. Stucky fans are so cringey. Like just piss off.

**Alex @Alex99** _ In reply to @scottfinch _

Fuck off yourself. I’m just having some fun. You know what that is, right? 

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG**

Are they just always together? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

Yeah, basically. All our friends are dead soooo

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Rude 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

I meant from the 30’s. Clearly. Yes, we have other friends but we don’t live with them, do we? 

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

We didn’t really have friends in the 30’s either if we’re being honest.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I Came Out to Have a Good Time and I'm Honestly Feeling So Attacked Right Now

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I hate you

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Wanda Maximoff** \- I missed a lot. Catch me up?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I wanted Steve to get Twitter, made a hashtag go viral, broke Twitter and Steve got an account. 

**Wanda Maximoff** \- Got it and why is everyone but Nat and Clint on this chat??

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- oh Stark kicked them out for being annoying 

**Wanda Maximoff** \- they keep messaging me to get back on

**Wanda Maximoff** \- do I let them?

**Wanda Maximoff** \- Stark?

**Iron Man** \- fine

_ Wanda Maximoff has added Hawkeye to the chat _

_ Wanda Maximoff has added GreatesSpy to the chat _

_ Wanda Maximoff changed her name to Wanda  _

**Hawkeye** \- that was rude Tony. I had a valid complaint about my privacy and I was ignored. I would like to file an official complaint. @pepper 

**Wanda** \- What happened with our privacy??

**Iron Man** \- nothing 

**Hawkeye** \- yet

**Pepper Potts** \- PR wants to work on our images with the public so we’re not as hated

**Wanda** \- oh. Okay

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- speaking of our images. I may or may not have accidentally started a rumor about me and Steve?? Wasn’t my fault though.

**Pepper Potts** \- what happened?!

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- so someone asked if I was with Steve at that moment and I said no, he was running with Sam which is true. And then another person replied with their sot of Stucky (awesome name) stuff and I may have liked it. I said that I was lonely and I was! So I liked it then I saw their name and it was - StevexBucky. Not my fault

**Pepper Potts** \- unlike it, please

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- aww. But I am lonely

**Falcon** \- you’re ridiculous

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- why aren’t you running? 

**Falcon** \- Steve decided to do another lap and I didn’t want to

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- didn’t want to or couldn’t keep up?

**Falcon** \- I’m gonna ship you back to Russia

**GreatestSpy** \- we don’t want him

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- rude.  

**Pepper Potts** \- Bucky please unlike it.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I did. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- are you coming home then Sam?

**Falcon** \- we might go out for breakfast first. Why?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- codependency issues

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- well that’s what my therapist says anyway 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- what does she know

**Falcon** \- a lot???!!!

**GreatestSpy** \- she’s a trained therapist Bucky, she knows what she’s talking about 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m coming home Buck

**Iron Man** \- you spoil him 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Oh well

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I stan

_ Iron Man has removed Captain America’s Bitch from the chat _

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Tony kicked me out of the group chat :(

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

For no reason!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I am innocent in this

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

You said you ‘Stan’ Steve

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Join the club 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Didn’t deserve to be kicked out. Now I don’t know where Sam and Steve are

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Private message?!

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

We’re on our way back now - five mins tops

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

This is why you’re my favorite Avenger

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Yeah, that’s the only reason why

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- Tony! 

**Pepper Potts** \- this is an example of what not to tweet. No hinting at things that aren’t already public. Ever.

**Iron Man** \- have you seen what they’re tweeting right now!! Nothing I tweet is worth that

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- it’s alright Pepper. People either believe we’re together or they don’t and that’s how we like it. 

_ Captain Ass-Merica has added Captain America’s Bitch to the chat _

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yeah, it’s all good 

**Wanda** \- why hide it then? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- We’re not ready for everyone to know just yet. 

**Falcon -** I think the majority of people think it.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- they can think whatever they want to think 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Oh Steve’s back. brb

**Falcon** \- don’t think about what they’re doing rn. 

**Falcon -** I was told.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Steve just told me we have an interview tonight. Tune into ABC News to catch us talking about … something? Steve didn’t specify. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- please behave boys.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- ‘course we will! 

**Pepper Potts** \- oh God. 

_________________

**Transcript for Steve Rogers and James Barnes interview with Kathy Richard. 7PM slot.**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/29686234577/in/dateposted-public/)

_ The scene opens after ads. Kathy Richard is sitting on a chair with Steve and James sitting beside her on a sofa. Both Steve and James are wearing casual clothes. and Kathy is wearing a white dress. Everyone is smiling. Kathy turns from Steve and James to the camera, addressing the camera before turning back to Steve and James. _

_ Kathy Richard _ : Good evening America, it is seven o’clock I’m Kathy Richard and you’re watching ABC news. Tonight I’m lucky enough to be sitting here with fan favorite Avengers; Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes. How are you both tonight? 

_ Steve Rogers _ : We’re good. How are you?

_ Kathy Richard _ : I’m great. So, you’ve both been in the news recently. With everything that happened yesterday with Twitter. How did that come about? James, were you the instigator of it all? 

_ James Barnes _ : Please, call me Bucky. Tony Stark told me I needed to get it, said it was vital to surviving. I’m all about surviving so I downloaded the app. I actually made both of our accounts at the same time, so we could be matching. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : So you knew that Steve would be coming onto Twitter before you had asked him?

_ James Barnes _ : Definitely. Tony and Natasha both said they had tried to get him online before I had but had been unsuccessful. I told them that I had something they didn’t. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : And what’s that? 

_ James Barnes _ : The ability to get Steve to do what I ever I want. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : Steve, do you have anything to add to that?

_ Steve Rogers _ : He’s not wrong. Bucky can pout like no one else. He kept asking, showing me his account and how he was talking to people and things like that. Knowing that it would get me on at some point. After a few hours, I relented and took the password off him. It was after I found out a picture of me had ‘broken’ Twitter for two hours, however. I don’t know if I would have agreed if I knew that.

_ James Barnes _ : He would of.

_ Kathy Richard _ : You sound very sure.

_ James Barnes _ : I know Stevie.

_ Steve Rogers _ : Yeah, I would have ended up on Twitter by the end of today anyway. Like I said, Bucky is really good at pouting. He’s been practicing on me since we were kids. It’s why I let him post the photo.

_ Kathy Richard _ : Let’s talk about that photo, a lot of people have a lot of questions. But first, you knew that he was posting it? I guess the way you reacted made people think that it was surprising for you.

_ Steve Rogers _ : I was awake when he took it. I didn’t realize it would cause such an uproar and break twitter. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : Well, you heard it here first. Before you both arrived I asked if anyone on Twitter had any questions they wanted answered on this show. The most common one, by a long shot, was ‘why was Bucky in Steve’s room’. I mean, we got hundreds of people asking us that. Now, you don’t have to answer the question but what’s your reaction to knowing that hundreds of people all asked the same, somewhat invasive, question. 

_ Steve Rogers _ : I still haven’t gotten used to people wanting to know every bit about me. It’s been happening since my USO tours back before I was on the front lines. People would come up to me in person and ask random and personal questions. So it’s still a shock whenever it happens. Plus there’s so much more now, hundreds not a handful. 

_ James Barnes _ : Doesn’t really bother me. It did before I was taken by Hydra. Soldiers constantly came up to me and Stevie, asking all sorts. Freaked me out. But then I wasn’t allowed to have any privacy for a long time so I got used to it. 

_ James Barnes shrugs and Steve Rogers looks at him, clearly upset with the answer. The two men stare at each other for a moment. They both move at the same time, moving so they’re sitting closer together. Kathy sees it but doesn’t say anything or react in any way. After around 20 seconds they stop looking at each and turn back to Kathy, Steve clears his throat and James grind. _

_ James Barnes _ : Also, I was in Steve’s room because it was morning and that’s where Steve was. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : You two spend a lot of time together then? 

_ James Barnes _ : Yeah, people keep throwing around the word codependent and stuff like that.

_ Steve Rogers _ : I say we’re just catching up on 70 years. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : It’s sweet that you’re still so close. I scheduled this interview a while ago, not to talk about twitter but to talk about your teammates. The Avengers, well, we owe them a lot and I doubt anyone can deny that. But, we still don’t know a lot about them. You’re all very elusive people. Which is understandable. But if you’re up to it I’d love to get to know everyone a bit better. Nothing too personal of course, more like - what’s everyone's favorite thing to do when you’re not on a mission? Can we know that? 

_ James Barnes _ : Yes. I would love to explain everyone’ favorite hobbies. Steve really likes knitting, I mean I don’t mind it, but Steve’s really good at it. So if you ever need something knitted, go to him. 

_ Steve Rogers _ : True, I do enjoy it. Buck’s favorite thing to do it lay on my bed and watch YouTube videos incredibly loud while eating all our food. 

_ James Barnes _ : Food’s better now and I like YouTube. Natasha likes those gossip magazines and Clint pretends not to read over her shoulder. 

_ Steve Rogers _ : Tony just constant makes stuff. Redesigning suits, making new ones. 

_ James Barnes _ : Poking at my arm and asking to open it up.

_ Steve Rogers _ : Bruce hangs out with him a lot, doing science stuff that interests Bucky way more than me. 

_ James Barnes _ : Yeah! What they’re working on now is awesome, but it’s classified.

_ Steve Rogers _ : Tony said that no one on the team could know because it’s classified.

_ James Barnes _ : He gave me a higher classification in the lab. 

_ Steve Rogers _ : Huh, okay. Bruce also does mediation and stuff like that. Sam has a real person job in the VA but he spends his downtime reading with me. Wanda’s getting her high school diploma online right now so she spends a lot of her time doing that. Then  Rhodey also as a real person job so does the honorary Avenger Pepper, so they go to work and stuff. Things that the rest of us don’t do very often. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : It seems like the Avengers Tower is a very calm place then. If you’re all knitting and reading.

_ Steve Rogers _ : It can be.

_ James Barnes _ : Then sometimes Clint will just throw a knife at Nat because he’s annoyed at her and then they start fighting. Or something will explode in the lab, or well, a lot of things can happen. 

_ Steve Rogers _ : We can be pretty, what’s the right word? Intense. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : But you definitely seem happy.

_ Steve Rogers _ : Oh yeah, we’re like a family. I’d do anything for any one of them and I’d put my life in their hands any day. We fight and stuff but when it comes down to it, we’re all there for each other. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : Do you have team bonding? You just need to trust each other when you’re fighting.

_ Steve Rogers _ : We train a lot together, which helps with the trust because you know who’s capable of what and stuff like that. But I think we bonded more when we’re not working. We spend a lot of time together; movie nights, dinner, workouts, lunches. We’re constantly together. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : Movie nights? 

_ James Barnes _ : Every Thursday and Sunday. Brunch on Saturday, dinner on Tuesday and Friday.

_ Kathy Richard _ : The whole team?

_ James Barnes _ : Whoever's in New York. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : What about secrets? Do you tell each other everything? I don’t know anything about superheroes but I’d assume you’d have to have a fair bit of transparency. 

_ Steve Rogers _ : The general rule of thumb is, is it going to get someone killed or hurt if they don’t know? If yes you need to tell. But, because we work in such dangerous places, a lot of things could get you killed. Like not knowing about minor injuries or even fights between two people. So we definitely ‘overshare’ for safety. 

_ James Barnes _ : And medical privacy isn’t a thing. We tell each other about all the injuries or sickness we sustain. Even I do and I don’t fight with them. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : Will you ever fight with them? 

_ James Barnes _ : Maybe. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : Has there ever been a time where you wished that you just weren’t a superhero? 

_ Steve Rogers _ : Yeah, once or twice but I wouldn’t ever go through with it. It’s more like, when I have to fight some robots I’m just like ‘really?’. I don’t ever mean it. 

_ Kathy Richard _ : Well, that’s all the time we have tonight. Thank you both so much for coming down. We really appreciate it.

_ Steve Rogers _ : Thanks for having us.

_ James Barnes _ : Thank you.

_ Kathy Richard _ : This is Kathy Richard with Steve Rogers and James Barnes. ABC News at seven and I’ll see you tomorrow. 

_________________

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42814495070/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30754632558/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

STEVE ROGERS LIKED MY TWEET OMFG 

**Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli** _In reply to @MialovesAvengers_

GIRL WHAT WHICH ONE!!!

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** _ In reply to @littlelilli _

My PINNED

**Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli** _In reply to @MialovesAvengers_

OMFG HE LIKED THAT ONE!!!!! #Stucky 

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

**Pinned Tweet**

I need to get me a man like this 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42814496330/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Why is #codependentandstufflikethat trending? 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Because apparently anything you say becomes something worth trending 

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

When did I say that??

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Your boy toy did in the interview last night. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Don’t regret it either. #codependentandstufflikethat

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

We’re out of milk. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

This isn’t a private chat Steven

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

I know. I like making you annoyed ‘cause my domestic tweets get more likes than yours.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Despicable

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Who me? I’m just an old man who doesn’t understand social media. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Let the record show that Steve Rogers is and always be, a little shit.

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Yet you love me

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You’re both gross. 

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

You love me too

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Never

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Let the record show that the three of them are currently sitting on a sofa together. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

You're banned from the common area

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

Oh, it worked, she actually left. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Don’t worry, I’m still in the room. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

NO???? You’re not!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

He’s clearly in the vents. Can’t you hear him?

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

No. What the hell?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Now who’s the old man? 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

They’re still sitting beside each other FYI

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

Piss off Clint

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

;)

_________________

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

Are we going to talk about how Bucky didn’t deny that he was Steve’s boy toy? 

_________________

**Thursday @ThursdayMay**

Also, Steve saiD THAT BUCKY LOVED HIM AND BUCKY DIDN’T DENY IT LIKE TONY DID?!?!

_________________

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Sam Wilson**

**Bucky** \- Steve wants to know if you’re coming up for lunch?

**Sam** \- and he isn’t asking because... 

**Bucky** \- his phones dead.

**Sam** \- yeah, I’ll come up. Can I ask you something?

**Bucky** \- shoot

**Sam** \- the whole #codependentandstufflikethat thing, does it bother you? People knowing how you are with Steve?

**Bucky** \- not really, why?

**Sam** \- wanted to make sure you two were happy. 

**Bucky** \- yeah, it’s fine. Thanks though

**Sam** \- cool. I’ll see you for lunch.

**Bucky** \- great, I’m making mayonnaise cake 

**Sam** \- that’s not a real thing

**Bucky** \- look it up

**Sam** \- oh dear god

**Sam** \- what is that!?!

**Bucky** \- I’m not making it. Steve and I are gonna make pizzas!

**Sam** \- you’re extremely cute for a hundred-year-old assassin.

**Bucky** \- thanks. I try. See you at one!

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Are you aware that mayonnaise cake was a thing?? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

It’s not that bad!

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I’m not coming over for lunch anymore. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

We made such a nice pizza! (Or maybe 7 nice pizzas)

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

7??

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

It’s 6 now

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I’m coming up. Don’t eat anything else. 

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

So Steve and Bucky just invite Sam up for pizza sometimes?? Amazing 

**Ditzy Daisy @DaisyDo**

The Avengers are just - uGH 

**Poppy @PoppyGurl**

Bucky and Steve getting twitter has cleared my skin, got rid of my depression and fixed my grades

**Thursday @ThursdayMay**

Wait, did they MAKE the pizza? Amazing

**Llama Fucker @redToby**

What does it take to get into their lunch dates??? I just wanna eat pizza with Captain America and his boy toy.

**Alex @Alex99**

But like - what is mayonnaise cake?? Are we not addressing that? 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @Alex99_

You don’t want to know.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

It’s not that bad!

**Alex @Alex99**

BOTH BUCKY AND SAM REPLIED TO MY TWEET OMFG I CAN’T BELIEVE IT 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Alex99 _

Lol, Alex, Sam ain't that great.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

A) Fuck you and B) who taught you lol???

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

The internet’s not that hard. Steve said he disagrees. LOL

**Alex | Bucky said my name @Alex99**

I am about to pass out holy hell

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Alex99 _

;)

**Alex | Bucky said my name and sent me a WINKY face @Alex99**

Okay. Ima go and bury myself brb

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @Alex99 _

Don’t do that!

**Alex | Bucky said my name and sent me a WINKY face and Steve told me not to bury myself @Alex99** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I love you omg

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Alex99 _

Get in line lol

**Alex | Bucky said my name and sent me a WINKY face and Steve told me not to bury myself @Alex99** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

AHHHHHHHHHHH 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- Can you go one day without causing mayhem with the PR depart?

**Pepper Potts** \- no, go one hour! 

**Pepper Potts** \- do you know how many emails I’ve gotten!

**Pepper Potts** \- you don’t

**Pepper Potts** \- I’m so tired

**Captain America's Bitch** \- sorry??

**Captain Ass-Merica** - yeah. Our bad.

**Captain America's Bitch** \- your bad

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- NO

**Captain America's Bitch** \- yes. 

**Pepper Potts** \- you’re both grounded

**Iron Man** \- HA

**Pepper Potts** \- speak again and you’ll be grounded too

**GreatestSpy** \- HA

**Iron Man** \- Aren’t you going to tell her off?!   
**Pepper Potts** \- Natasha can do what she likes. 

**GreatestSpy** \- HA! 

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Turns out that Steve and Bucky can make a pretty good pizza. Who knew?

_________________

**Victoria @VicLu**

Is it bad that I’m lowkey attracted to Bucky as the Winter Soldier?? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @VicLu _

Yeah

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @VicLu _

Nah

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- I need everyone to listen up. Okay? This is important to me and to you. The PR team has been monitoring the responses you’ve been getting. Support for the Avengers? Way up since Bucky and Steve got Twitter because they’re sharing more than we ever did before. People are liking knowing about what we do in our spare time. Like the interviewer last night said, the people don’t know us. So, the PR team wants to film us for a day to show the public what we’re like in private. If we’re all against it I can say no, but my two sense? It’s a good idea. And you don’t have to be in it all day, just appear for a few moments. Okay? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- will there be cameramen?

**Pepper Potts** \- No. I said they can set up and go.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- will it be live?

**Pepper Potts** \- No, the highlights will be compiled and shared the next day. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- cool. I’m in

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m fine with it. 

**Falcon** \- I don’t mind

**GreatestSpy** \- I won’t be acting like my normal self 100% but I’m fine

**Hawkeye** \- Same ^^^

**Iron Man** \- doesn’t worry me.

**Wanda** \- okay. 

**Bruce Banner** \- I’m fine with. So long as there are no cameras in the lab. 

**Pepper Potts** \- Thank you. Seriously. Hopefully, this gets them off my back. I’ll set up a date and let you all know long beforehand, no surprises. Also, Steve and Bucky, I asked you to go one hour without causing a panic and what did you do? You went ahead and caused a panic. I got twelve emails from ten people in the space of five minutes because of your little stunt!

**Hawkeye** \- What’d they do??

**Hawkeye** \- OH

**Hawkeye** \- You were attracted to the Winter Soldier?? 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- no comment

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I SHOT YOU

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Look, maybe it was because I love you but you were sexy.

**GreatestSpy** \- murder strut 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- basically

**Iron Man** \- National hero everyone 

**Iron Man** \- as soon as you come out I’m tweeting that

**Iron Man** \- FYI

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m still confused on why you and others were attracted to me. I was a killing machine. 

**Wanda** \- a sexy killing machine

**Iron Man** \- WANDA!

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Oh my god 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- OH wait is that why

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- in the gym you were

**Captain America’s Bitch** \-  **...**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- continue typing and I’m never doing it again.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- that’s what I thought

**Iron Man** \- what did you do to my gym!?!?

**Hawkeye** \- I’m never going to the tower gym again. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- virgins.

**Iron Man** \- WTF

_________________

**Pepper @PepPotts**

Sometimes I think Steve and Bucky wake up and go ‘how can we annoy Pepper today?’

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @PepPotts _

Love you Pepper!

**Pepper @PepPotts** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You’re still grounded

_________________

**Pepper Potts Love Bot @lexa73**

GROUNDED I LOVE

**Stucky Lover @kirahiggs**

Ugh my heart is full 

**Bucky Love Bot @sam_white**

Bucky’s just so cute 

**OMS @ollieSith** _In reply to @sam_white_

He’s a fucking assassin!

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @ollieSith _

Yeah but a cute one

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- Steve!

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

My knight in shining armour

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- Bucky!!

_________________

**Brian Dale @senBrianDale**

Steve Rogers (Captain AMERICA) supports the right kind of marriage. One man and one woman. The idea that he supports anything else is #fakenews. Don’t listen to the left wing nutjobs who disagree. 

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @senBrianDale _

Hi. Steve Rogers here. No, you’re completely and utterly wrong. You’re just a homophobic dick looking for anything to back up your bigoted and unwanted views. 

**Brian Dale @senBrianDale** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918  _

It’s not bigoted or unwanted. It’s the Christian way, which we should be emulating. Gay people need to #repent and understand it’s a sin. No matter who says it’s not. 

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @senBrianDale _

Again, unwanted and bigoted. I’ve heard people talking like you for ninety years. I’ve also seen people fighting people like you for just as long. Your time is up. Understand? 

**Brian Dale @senBrianDale** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918  _

You know nothing. You’ve been in a coma for seventy years.

**Steve Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @senBrianDale _

Yet I’m still more woke then you. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Sorry Pepper

**Pepper Potts** \- I can let this one slide.

**Falcon** \- I’M STILL MORE WOKE THEN YOU HOLY SHIT STEVE

**Hawkeye** \- it’s got fifteen million likes already. Amazing.

**Falcon** \- this is the best thing ever

**Bruce Banner** \- way to go Steve. He’s a dick

**Iron Man** \- he is, keeps trying to take money from sick kids. 

**GreatestSpy** \- as the kids say; get rekt 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Live to serve 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I stan. 

**Iron Man** \- You’re excused this time 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- why

**Iron Man** \- I agree

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Glad you all agree

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- kinda have to

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- cause you know

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- gay

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- thanks for confirming

**Falcon** \- they’re probably cuddling right now or something gross like that.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- he’s on my lap. 

**Iron Man** \- ugh goodbye

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you’re just jealous 

**Iron Man** \- I will remove you

**GreatestSpy** \- this chat is wild 

**GreatestSpy** \- and so is Bucky

**GreatestSpy** \- so makes sense I guess

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you’re jealous as well

**GreatestSpy** \- that I’m not on Steve’s lap??

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- sit on Steve’s lap and I will cut you :)

**Falcon** \- that was the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen

_________________ 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Bucky can be so cute and sweet and then he does something like he just did and you have to stare at the screen for a while.  

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

He’s so annoying 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

And also weirdly dirty for a hundred-year-old

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @youknowho-Iam _

When do you think sex was invented?? Remember, we were in the army and grew up in Brooklyn.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

My eyes

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

They’re just jealous of what I got ;)

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

NO

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @youknowho-Iam _

HaHaHa

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

This is how they look after Steve and I go for an hour run. One hour. They act like it’s the end of the world.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42814496090/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Cause it is   
_________________

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42814495650/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/29686234337/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42814495370/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Steve’s on a mission and I’m bored. What should I do?

**Bucky Barnes Love Bot @sam_white** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Answer our questions!! 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

#AskBucky go ahead 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- Really? #AskBucky 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I thought you wanted to humanize us

**Pepper Potts** \- honestly 

_________________

**Pepper @PepPotts**

#AskBucky have you made it your life mission to annoy me? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @PepPotts _

No. Promise.

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#AskBucky what are you doing right now? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Eating crumpets, watching Buzzfeed unsolved and answering questions

**Ditzy Daisy @DaisyDo**

#AskBucky Shaniac or Boogara 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @DasiyDo _

I’m a Boogara and Steve’s a Shaniac 

**Poppy @PoppyGurl**

How much time do you spend with Steve???? Love you! #AskBucky

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @PopyGurl _

If we’re in the same city we’re together. So, maybe, 90% of my life.

**Thursday @ThursdayMay**

Are you happy living with the Avengers? #AskBucky

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ThursdayMay _

Yeah. They don’t care that sometimes I forget where I am and stuff. Which is nice. 

**Micheal Micheal Micheal @M_dust**

#Ask Bucky How does it feel knowing you’re a traitor to the country and should have been put down like the dog you are

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @M_dust _

Pretty bad. But Steve says I shouldn’t and I trust him more than you so...

**Poppy @PoppyGurl**

Don’t feel bad. The majority of people don’t blame you! #FuckHydra

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**GreatestSpy** \- you sure you want to do this?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- yeah, why?

**Iron Man** \- have you seen some of the replies?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- yeah. I just won’t answer them

**Falcon** \- you already did?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- piss off Sam and get back to work

**Iron Man** \- be careful. I’m not paying if you break my tower in a Soviet Rage

_________________

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Steve Rogers**

**Stevie** \- Bucky

**Bucky** \- aren’t you working

**Stevie** \- I saw the messages coming up 

**Stevie** \- A lot of people are angry at you and I don’t want you to see it.

**Bucky** \- a lot of people protested outside the tower and court. I can handle a few people on the internet. 

**Stevie** \- What they’re saying isn’t true. You know that, right?

**Stevie** \- Bucky?

**Stevie** \- It wasn’t you.

**Bucky** \- Yeah, I know that.

**Bucky** \- Now.

**Bucky** \- Sometimes.

**Bucky** \- I love you Steve

**Stevie** \- Love you too, always will. Just stay safe, okay?

**Bucky** \- Always.

**Bucky** \- just like you’re gonna stay safe on the mission.

_________________

**DiggerDave5000 @davediggs**

What’s something you miss from before the war? #AskBucky

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @davediggs _

BANANAS whatever you have today aren’t bananas.

**Llama Fucker @redToby**

What’s your favorite food?? #AskBucky

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @redToby _

Chocolate Pretzels. Steve and I would save up for ages to go and get some on Sundays.

**Alex @Alex99**

#AskBucky Are you and Steve a couple???

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Alex99 _

Do you know how many people have asked me that?? 

**Alex @Alex99** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

We want to know! 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Alex99 _

I love Steve with all my heart - always have. But our relationship isn’t like that. 

_________________

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Steve Rogers**

**Stevie** \- Bucky

**Bucky** - dejavu

**Bucky** \- what’s up?

**Stevie** \- just don’t answer the questions about our relationship

**Bucky** \- if I don’t people will speculate 

**Stevie** \- they’re speculating now! 

**Bucky** \- I won’t answer any more

**Stevie** \- When we come out I don’t want it to be because you let something slip on Twitter thank you very much 

**Bucky** \- how do you want to???

**Stevie** \- idk

**Bucky** \- WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT   
**Stevie** \- none of your business brb ttyl

**Bucky** \- ugh

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Changed my mind. Steve’s canceled.

_________________

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Science Bros

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30720649288/in/dateposted-public/)

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Bird Bros

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42781081930/in/dateposted-public/)

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Frozen Bros

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42781082200/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Aren’t you on a mission? And where did you get that photo? And frozen bros?

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Multitasking and off Steve’s phone

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Where did Steve get it from??? Don’t remember taking it.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

It was at Tony’s party thing. Someone else took it and Steve got it from them.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Oh. I think all his photos are downloaded from the internet lol

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Also, can you get back to work so Steve doesn’t die? Thanks!

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Multitasking! 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Could you stop that and help us?? We’re about to go???

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby and @flying_falcon _

Don’t let Steven die, please. That’d be annoying.

**$$Yam @yamGod** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

#AskBucky why’d it be annoying if he died? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @yamGod _

Steve makes really good pancakes. 

**Shane @shamwow** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

#AskBucky that’s the only reason?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @shamwow _

Uhh yeah.

_________________ 

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- your concern for me is overwhelming

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- why are you on your phone!

**Falcon** \- we’ve finished

**GreatestSpy** \- I’m thinking Chinese tonight 

**Hawkeye** \- I could go Chinese

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- apparently the only thing I’m good at is pancakes so we may as well order in.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \-  **…**

**Falcon** \- you say anything about what Steve’s good at and I’m dropping you off the tower

**Falcon** \- that’s what I thought.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- we’ll pick up dinner on our way through. The normal? 

**Iron Man** \- yeah but get me spring rolls

**Hawkeye** \- say please 

**Iron Man** \- bitch, who’s paying?

**Hawkeye** \- you pay us in food. That’s how it goes

**Iron Man** \- poor people

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Stevie and I ain’t poor

**Iron Man** \- Yes you are????

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- no we’re millionaires boo

_ Iron Man has removed Captain America’s Bitch from the chat _

**Iron Man** \- Wait

_ Iron Man has added Captain America’s Bitch to the chat _

**Iron Man** \- How??

**Iron Man** \- you don’t have a paying job?

**Falcon** \- Etsy? 

**Hawkeye** \- male modeling? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- back pay

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- not that you need to know figures

**Hawkeye** \- no, we need to know

**Falcon** \- you got back pay?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I was never declared KIA, only MIA. Don’t know how Peggy did it but she did. And Bucky was a POW for 70 years. We got enough to be happy. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Stark’s still paying for dinner though.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- and we grew up in the depression. We know how to be thrifty. 

**GreatestSpy** \- with a few minutes of research I think it’s about 2 mil each.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- no

**James Rhodes** \- more like 5mil?

**Iron Man** \- Rhodey?? I added you to this chat???

**James Rhodes** \- Yeah. I’ve been in Iraq and couldn’t check my phone. 

**James Rhodes** \- am I right?

_ Iron Man changed James Rhodes name to Rhodey  _

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- no.

**Hawkeye** \- so like 3-4?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- no.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- stop asking Steve’s uncomfortable

**Hawkeye** \- you’re not in the same place how do you know that? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Stevie Senses 

_ Iron Man has removed Captain America’s Bitch from the chat _

**Iron Man** \- I still want to know.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- about 7 each.

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

I just found out that Steve and Bucky are richer than I thought and I want to go back

**$$Yam @yamGod**

#AskBucky how rich are you?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @yamGod _

First the Avengers and now the public. Thanks, Sam. It’s private.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Steve told us

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

I wouldn’t know, would I??

**Alex @Alex99** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

What happened #AskBucky

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Alex99 _

I got kicked out of the group chat again 

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

He deserved it

_________________

**Rachel @rachxpeach**

#AskBucky favourite movie? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @rachxpeach _

Nosferatu played at our cinema for a second time when we were like 12 so Steve and I snuck in through a service door to watch it because they wouldn’t let us in and we couldn’t sleep for weeks, we were terrified. Probably that. Steve’s was Snow White though. 

**JJ @jjhigh** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

#AskBucky Snow White? Wasn’t expecting that.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @jjhigh _

Oh yeah. He liked looking at the drawings.

**Aher @ashash**

So did you guys see the first movie with sound??? #AskBucky 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ashash _

Yup! In ‘27. We were 9 and 10. Our families went together, it was Steve’s late birthday present. 

**Emily @uhem**

#AskBucky favorite movie from the 21st century?? Or just genres? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @uhem _

Tough question. I like any (animated) Disney movie. Horrors are cool as well. Don’t really like the CGI though, it’s very strange to see. And Action is banned in the Tower so can’t really have an opinion on that. 

**YunSpite @spite001**

#AskBucky - who was better at adjusting to the 21st century? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @spite001 _

Probably me because I had Steve and a few fragmented memories of the world post WW2. 

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

Favorite food that wasn’t around in the 30’s? #AskBucky

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @mikeOconnor _

Anything sweet. It was around back then but we could hardly ever afford it. And now I can buy as much as I want. Our apartment looks like a sweet shop most of the time (to Steve’s annoyance)

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

Do you and Steve live together then? Like - same room and all that ;) #AskBucky

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @GG6 _

We live in the same apartment, yes. And I don’t keep candy in my bedroom. 

**Chad @ChaddWin**

Does Steve not like candy? #AskBucky

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChaddWin _

No, he doesn’t all that much. He likes salty things.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Is that why he likes you? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Ha. Ha.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

_ Falcon added Captain America’s Bitch to the chat _

**Falcon** \- we’re at the Chinese shop now. Last requests? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- hurry up

**Falcon** \- rude

**Iron Man** \- my spring rolls

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- just hurry up

**Falcon** \- dude we can’t go any faster 

**Iron Man** \- my spring rolls

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- threaten the cooks to make it faster

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- it’s easy

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No threatening the public

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I was joking

**Falcon** \- you’re hilarious

**Iron Man** \- my spring rolls

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I try

**Falcon** \- why is your sense of humor so strange

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- kidnapped and tortured for 70 years

**Hawkeye** \- that’ll do it

**Falcon** \- why do I even try?

**Iron Man** \- BITCH my spring rolls

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- we’re heading home now

**Iron Man** \- BITCH MY ROLLS

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- yeah we got them 

**Falcon** \- damn tony calm down

**Iron Man** \- I hate you all so much

**Hawkeye** \- I’ll eat your spring rolls

**Iron Man** \- I will eat your vent snacks

**Hawkeye** \- how

**Iron Man** \- Jarvis 

**Iron Man** \- hurry up with my rolls

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- hurry up with my Steve

**Iron Man** \- god your gross

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- You’re

**Falcon** \- I’ll remove you if you pull that again

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- sorry 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- but still. Hurry up with my steve

**Iron Man** \- and my rolls

_________________

**Addy @addddddyy**

Are you proud of Captain America? #AskBucky 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

No. I’m proud of Steve Rogers. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m proud of you too Buck

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- hurry home and show me ;)

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- the package arrived today. We can use it tonight 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- this is not our private chat

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- huh

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- ignore us??

**Iron Man** \- why does god hate us?

**Hawkeye** \- Fool. God abandoned us years ago, we’re on our own in this world now. 

_________________

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner**

There are things that you shouldn’t say in a group chat.

**Am I really her? @blackwidown_baby**

Why does God hate us? - Tony Stark, not overreacting for once. 

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox**

Sometimes I wish I wasn’t an Avenger

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @war_machine_rox _

I’m with you

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Somedays I wish I was blind not deaf. Just so I don’t have to read what they say. 

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch**

“Fool. God abandoned us years ago, we’re on our own in this world now.” - Wise words from Clint Barton 

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

I feel like they’re angry at us.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I think so too

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

@cptrogers1918 and @sgtbarnes1917 I’ll forgive you when I get my spring rolls

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

But also never talk to me or look me in the eye again

_________________

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/29586985037/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/43613867545/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Maybe Follow My Twitter?](https://twitter.com/stevevbucky)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, do you want your fanart in this story? DM on Twitter ^^ and we can chat! I'd love to have it in here :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- Morning everyone. 

**Hawkeye** \- it is 6 am. Too early to be messaging the group chat

**Pepper Potts** \- Remember how I said that we were going to be filmed and then that footage would be made into an hour-long TV special?? Remember that? Great. Well, it’s happening today. When you go onto the common floor there will be cameras set up. All of them are obvious, none are hidden and there only in common areas. No bedrooms/labs/personal floors. So; the main kitchen, living room, gym, movie room, and the roof. They’ve asked that everyone has at least a little bit of screen time so we’re all having breakfast together at 8 am, as if we were having our normal brunch. 

**Iron Man** \- how normal do they want us?

**Pepper Potts** \- as normal as possible. Pretend the cameras aren’t there. 

**Pepper Potts** \- thank you for agreeing to this. 

**Pepper Potts** \- see you at breakfast. 

_________________ 

**Narrator**

_ Over a montage of clips from previous Avengers battles _

The Avengers. People we trust with our lives, with our cities, with our everything. People we look up to in times of need and stress. We know the basics, stuff we learned in history books or news articles or brief appearances on TV shows and on the streets. Today, today that changed. For the first time in Avenger history, we are allowed to film a standard day in the Avengers tower. In this TV3 special you will get to see how the superheroes we all love, live.  _ Avengers Tower Kitchen and Breakfast bar. Natasha, Clint, Sam, Tony, Wanda, and Bruce are sitting at the breakfast bar with Pepper cooking.  _

**Tony**

Bacon’s better than ham it’s a known fact of life.

**Bruce**

No. Ham’s better, you don’t have to cook it.

**Wanda**

Bacon’s better for breakfast. Ham for lunch and then pork for dinner. Easy.

**Tony**

Bacon’s better for every meal.

**Natasha**

Pork in general's dumb.

**Clint**

To hard. Order pizza and you’re done.

**Bruce**

Not for breakfast.

**Clint**

You’ve never been to my apartment in the morning.

**Natasha**

Why am I with you?

**Clint**

Feeling the love.

**Pepper**

Where’s Steve and Bucky? 

**Sam**

They said they were headed to the gym before breakfast

**Pepper**

Can someone go and get them? 

**Steve**

_ Walking into the room with Bucky standing right beside. Bucky looks at each camera before stepping closer to Steve. Steve brushes their hands together and smiles at Bucky who looks more at ease _ . We’re here. 

**Tony**

Bacon or ham?

**Steve**

Ham.

**Bucky**

Bacon. 

**Sam**

Great, we’re still having this conversation. This is what I want to be doing right now. 

**Bucky**

_ As Steve and Bucky sit down beside Sam. _ Why are we discussing this?

**Tony**

Because bacon is clearly the top tier and there are certain people who don’t think that. Ham is nothing and doesn’t deserve to be compared to bacon. The people that think differently need to be called out and shown how wrong they are. Don’t you agree?

**Bucky**

Bacon’s better but ham sandwiches are really good. 

**Tony**

You have such basic tastes.

**Steve**

We grew up in the depression. What do you accept? 

**Sam**

Two words. Mayonnaise cake.

**Natasha**

Is that actually a thing?

**Steve**

Yeah, when we didn’t have butter or milk we’d make desserts with mayonnaise.

**Pepper**

_ Pointing at Tony who stands and helps her put plates and bowls of food out in front of everyone _ . Foods up. Ham and Bacon, take your pick. 

**Steve**

_ Standing and walking to a cupboard above the fridge. _ Flavour?

**Bucky**

_ Eyes flickering to the cameras with noticeable unease.  _ Whatever you're having. 

**Steve**

_ Pulling out two packets of chocolate protein powder and mixing it with milk.  _ Alright

**Natasha**

What are you guys doing for the rest of the day? Clint and I were thinking of training after breakfast if anyone wants to join.  _ She brings out a pocket knife, throwing it to Bucky who catches it without looking up from his plate. _ We’re practicing with our knives, haven’t seen you with one for ages.  

**Bucky**

_ Flips the knife around in his hand three times before putting it in the band of his jeans and shrugging.  _ Maybe. 

**Tony**

Sam, I have that new upgrades for the wings we were talking about. You wanna play after breakfast? 

**Sam**

Sure. Steve you up for a match? 

**Steve**

Always.

**Natasha**

So it’s settled. Knife fun first then we can throw stuff at Sam. 

**Sam**

Good day.

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

BUCKY AND STEVE ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER #Avengerson3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/43703676145/in/dateposted-public/)

**Addy @addddddyy**

I don’t know what I was expecting but this isn’t it. #Avengerson3

**Aher @ashash**

#Avengerson3 KNIFE FUN

**Benson @BB_Benson** _ In reply to @ashash _

Should they even let Bucky touch knives. Kinda assumed he’d be banned from weapons, ya know?

**Aher @ashash** _ In reply to @BB_Benson _

If they’re happy with it who cares?  

**Emily @uhem**

#Avengerson3 They’re so sweet together. More of a family than a team. 

**Shar @shamer**

I’m so happy they agreed to do this. Also, Natasha can impale me with her knife any day and I’d say thanks. #Avengerson3 

**YunSpite @spite001**

#Avengerson3 my new favorite thing 

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

#Avengerson3 the stucky content we’re gonna get 

**Hope Elise @HElise**

We talk about Stucky but Pepperony and Clintasha?? Valid. #Avengerson3 

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

So Bucky wasn’t lying. They do spend all their time together. Amazing. #Avengerson3 

_________________

**Rachel @rachxpeach**

#Avengerson3 let’s just throw shit at Sam

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @rachxpeach _

It’s our favorite hobby 

**JJ @jjhigh**

#Avengerson3 what’s with the chocolate powder? Getting the gains lol

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @jjhigh _

They’re calorie rich smoothies, so we don’t have to eat 4x what a normal person eats. 

_________________

_ The Avengers gym. Steve, Bucky, and Sam are all on treadmills. Steve and Bucky are racing while Sam laughs at a jogging pace. Natasha and Clint are on the mats in the middle of the room, sparring with each other. As the scene opens Natasha pins Clint down with a satisfied grin. When they stand Sam gets off his treadmill, leaving Steve and Bucky to continue. Sam, Natasha, and Clint, who are all out of breath and grinning, go over to a rack of throwing knives. Steve and Bucky stop their treadmills and walk over to the others as well, neither are out of breath.  _

**Sam**

Who won?

**Steve**

Not you

**Sam**

Harsh

**Bucky**

Me

**Clint**

Steve probably let you win

**Bucky**

Wanna race? 

**Natasha**

He’s just sour because of yesterday.

**Bucky**

Of course, he is. Don’t know why he’s surprised. I’m the better sniper. 

**Clint**

You’ve had more time to practice. And the whole ‘if you’re bad at it you get punished’ shit.

**Bucky**

If that helps you sleep at night.

**Natasha**

Throw some knives boys, might help you feel better.  _ Everyone picks up five knives each and weight them. Against one wall five targets are already set up. Each target has multiple bullseyes and they are already cut up. Everyone stands fifty meters back from one target and begins to throw the knives. Clint and Bucky finish first, Natasha a close third. Steve and Sam both finish around the same time. They walk to their target. Clint and Bucky’s have a knife sticking out of each bullseye perfectly. Steve’s is close and Natasha is not far behind him. Sam’s are good but he only got one bullseye.  _

**Sam**

Why do I even try?

**Steve**

You did fine. All kill shots. 

**Sam**

When did my life become this? 

**Natasha**

So dramatic.

**Clint**

Looks like I bet you, Buck Boy. 

**Bucky**

_ Tensing and stepping closer to Steve, who again brushes their hands together with a warm smile. _ Looks like you did, finally. 

**Clint**

You’re no fun.

**Natasha**

Hand to hand?

**Clint**

I’m in.

**Sam**

_ Pulling out his phone that just beeped _ gotta go. My new wings are ready. Meet me on the roof in about half an hour if you want to throw shit at me.  _ He turns, puts his knives back on the rack and leaves the gym.  _

**Steve**

Buck? Wanna spar?

**Bucky**

Always. Get ready to be beaten. 

**Steve**

Nah, I’ll win.

**Bucky**

I’ve been beating you since we were babies. 

**Natasha**

_ As Clint and Natasha step back, leaving the floor open for Bucky and Steve. Who start circling each other, each has a pocket knife in their hand and a grin on their face.  _ Are you boys gonna fight or just check each other out for a few hours?  _ Clint laughs, prompting Natasha to as well.  _

**Bucky**

Who says we can’t do both? 

_ The scene cuts to black just as they advance on each other. Commercials come on, the first one is for a new product targeted at children - Avengers themed pillowcases and duvets and sheets. The parent in the ad clearly wants the product for himself but it is never addressed.  _

_________________

**Aher @ashash**

#Avengerson3 KNIFE FUN INTENSIFIES  

**Aher @ashash**

I could watch this forever. Can the Avengers just have their own reality TV show now? #Avengerson3 

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

#Avengerson3 why’d it have to cut awayyyyyyy 

**Hope Elise @HElise**

Clintasha is still superior. They’re FUCKING GOALS  #Avengerson3 

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

I wanted to see them fighting so badly #Avengerson3 

**Emily @uhem**

#Avengerson3 can’t wait to see them throw shit at Sam. 

**Angie @fallenangel**

So did Bucky just admit to checking Steve out? 

**Shar @shamer**

Imagine being that good at running #cantrelate #Avengerson3 

**YunSpite @spite001**

#Avengerson3 they’re so happy to be fighting with each other. It’s sweet. They clearly trust each other a lot. 

**Rachel @rachxpeach**

#Avengerson3 Steve ‘jokes about kill shots’ Rogers 

**Addy @addddddyy**

I wanted to see them fight! Let a girl watch #Avengerson3

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#Avengerson3 that knife flip Bucky did? My new kink.

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

BITCH STEVE ROGERS LIKED THIS TWEET I’M FUCKING SCREAMING 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- Really Steve?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- knife kink? I had no idea

**Pepper Potts** \- I’m going to have a heart attack

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Why are people attracted to the murder part of me?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- kinda freaks me out

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I just liked it because I thought it was funny

**Falcon** \- yeah okay

**Hawkeye** \- I’m pretty sure he passed out while they were sparing and now I know why

**Iron Man** \- my poor gym

**Iron Man** \- super soldiers are banned from the gym until further notice 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Nothing happened

**Hawkeye** \- But you do have a knife kink?

_ Captain Ass-Merica has removed Hawkeye from the chat  _

_________________

_ The scene opens on the roof of the Avengers tower. Sam is standing on the edge with his wings strapped to his back. Tony is standing to one side on a tablet. Wanda and Bruce are talking quietly between themselves beside the elevator. The elevator doors open and Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bucky all get out. Clint says something and Steve pushes him, rolling his eyes. They walk over to Tony and stand quietly until the elevator doors open again a few minutes later, this time Rhodey arrives with two baskets as tall as his hips that are full of tennis balls beside him. Steve goes over and helps him carry the baskets to the others, setting them down near the edge.  _

**Tony**

Alright. We’re ready to go. Sam’s gonna fly around and we’re gonna chuck balls at him. 

**Sam**

Is there a reason for the change? 

**Bucky**

I feel like tennis balls are better than bouncy balls. Not everyone can hit create accuracy.

**Tony**

Exactly, snowflake.  

**Steve**

And the wings work? 

**Tony**

Yeah, my word. 

**Sam**

Still, tennis balls? 

**Natasha**

Wanda? You good with collecting?

**Wanda**

Yeah.

**Sam**

Guys? It’s gonna hurt.

**Bucky**

You know what hurts, getting your arm ripped from your body and bleeding out in a snowy ravine for hours only to be kidnapped by Russians and tortured for 70 years and stuff. This is nothing. 

**Sam**

_ Picks up a tennis ball and throws it at Bucky, who ducks out of the way. Wanda, using her powers, caught the ball and brings it back to the basket. Bucky is grinning and sticks his tongue at Sam, Steve rolls his eyes and everyone else ignores them. Sam continues to glare at Bucky, throwing another ball which Wanda catches again.  _ I hate you so much. Just so we’re clear on that. 

**Bucky**

Let’s go.

_ Sam’s wings extend out as everyone converges on the baskets of balls. Sam walks to the very edge and looks back at Tony, who gives him a thumbs up. With a sigh Sam jumps off the edge of the building, everyone is silent as they wait. Then Sam soars up in front of them, flying so he’s circling above them. Instantly Bucky throws a ball that hits him square in the chest. Sam coughs but isn’t affected otherwise. Everyone else starts throwing as well. Sam flys about randomly, he dodges the majority of them all, nearly all of Hawkeye’s and most of Bucky’s hit their target. Wanda does not throw the balls, instead, she stops the balls from falling off the tower, depositing them on the ground of the roof. Everyone, including, Sam is laughing as it goes on. Sam lands in front of everyone and bringing his new wings back in with a satisfied grin on his face. Buck throws another ball, slower and more gentle than previous ones. Sam catches it and throws it back with the same about of force. Steve reaches out before Bucky can, catching the ball and throwing it at Bucky’s head.  _

**Steve**

Looks like your reflexes aren’t that great after all.

_ Bucky throws the ball at Steve before sprinting to the stairs, Steve hot on his trail. Sam rolls his eyes and no one else reacts.  _

**Sam**

They work.

**Tony**

I can see that. Kind of surprised though.

**Sam**

What? - Tony!

_________________

**Hope Elise @HElise**

So… they’re all children? I stan  #Avengerson3 

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

Bucky’s grin when he hit Steve with the ball????? #Avengerson3 

**Emily @uhem**

UGh they’re killing me. So glad they agreed to this. #Avengerson3 

**Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli**

#Avengerson3 them throwing tennis balls at Sam - amazing

**Angie @fallenangel**

MY little STUcky HearT is GONE #Avengerson3 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/43703675605/in/dateposted-public/)

**Shar @shamer**

Imagine being that good at throwing #cantrelate #Avengerson3 

**Aher @ashash**

Still, think they need their own TV Show #Avengerson3 

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

#Avengerson3 they’re all so happy!

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#Avengerson3 Wanda? My Queen you mean. 

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

This is what I live for #Avengerson3 

_________________

**Shane @shamwow**

#Avengerson3 So did any of the tennis balls actually hit and hurt @flying_falcon?  

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @shamwow_

Yeah. I have a feeling they all came from Bucky as well. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

No comment. 

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#Avengerson3 Can Bucky and Steve just kiss on camera already? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

No comment. 

_________________

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42714290560/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42714290960/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44523079741/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as close to Civil War as we're getting

_Avengers Tower Kitchen and Breakfast bar. Bucky is sitting at the breakfast bar with a tablet in front of him but he is watching Steve, who is in the kitchen, cooking. There is 30’s music playing, Steve is singing along while Bucky looks on in amusement._

**Steve**

_Singing_ But the pleasure we both seemed to gather. I'm sure, love, I'll never forget.

**Bucky**

This came out before the war. My dad used to sing it to my mum and Becca would flip out when he did. Said it was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. She told me that if her husband didn’t sing to her she was going to get me to beat him up so that he would.

**Steve**

Yeah, they did. She made me listen once as well, stuck my head against your bedroom wall and threw a doll at you to make you stop talking.

**Bucky**

We listened to it in France as well though.

**Steve**

Dugan kept singing it, we all just joined in.

**Bucky**

Oh! Yeah, said it was - ha.

**Steve**

_Pushing a plate of multiple sandwiches in between the two of them._ Yup. Alright, lunch’s ready. Morita would hum it all the time, especially when we were camping in the woods. Or when we were in meeting with Phillips or Peg.

**Bucky**

Yeah, I remember that. Thanks.

**Sam**

_Walking into the room with a sandwich in hand._ What are you guys up to?

**Steve**

Discussing wartime music.

**Sam**

No thanks.

**Bucky**

What? You don’t want to hear about the songs we sang? Do you know how many of the songs were about Steve? So many of them, and I remember making some of them up. It was, uh, Monty and I that made the most of them up.

**Sam**

About what?

**Bucky**

Anything. Different raids, how he looked, him getting told off. Little poems that spread because we told them to people. No matter how much Steve begged us not to.

**Steve**

Some friend you are.

**Bucky**

_Grinning while picking up the sandwich from his plate._ You love me.

**Sam**

And I’m gone.

**Steve**

Love you too Sam

_Sam stands up and he leaves the room. Grumbling under his breath, the only words audible are ‘Steve’ ‘Bucky’ and ‘idiots’. Steve grins at Bucky, who laughs and shakes his head._

**Steve**

_Singing_ Oh, I'm thinking tonight of my blue eyes. Who is sailing far over the sea. I'm thinking tonight of my blue eyes. And I wonder if he ever thinks of me.

**Bucky**

You’re such a good singer.

**Steve**

Oh please, you love it, don’t lie to yourself. Eat another sandwich. _Steve pushes the plate over to Bucky again and Bucky takes another one before pushing the plate back to Steve for him to take another sandwich. Steve picks it up and then the two of them vacate the room together. As they walk out Steve puts one arm around Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky rests his head on Steve’s shoulder._

_________________

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

OMG OMG OMG OMG STEVE AND BUCKY FUCKING HUGGING AS THEY WALKED OUT I AM DEAD #stucky #Avengerson3

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

#Avengerson3 Bucky looked so happy when they were talking about the past

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44613381111/in/dateposted-public/)

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#Avengerson3 Sam? My man.

**Aher @ashash**

My heart can’t take this anymore #Avengerson3

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

The song??? Bucky’s dad singing it to his mom back before and the war and now Steve’s singing it to him as well? #Stucky #Avengerson3

**Emily @uhem**

That song as well -BLUE EYES- they both have blue-ish eyes and they got it sung to them all the time?? #stucky #Avengerson3

**Angie @fallenangel**

Sam just ‘noping’ out of there #Avengerson3

 **Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli**

#Avengerson3 Discussing their old life together in their new life and just reminiscing #stucky

_________________

_Avengers Tower living room. The sun is setting shown clearly through the floor to ceiling windows behind everyone. Natasha, Clint, Sam, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey Wanda, Bruce, Steve, and Bucky are all sitting on sofas facing each other. Clint is sitting on Natasha's chair’s armrest. Tony has his arm around Pepper. Bucky and Steve sit pressed up against each other on a loveseat and Steve has his arm around the back of Bucky and are ignoring everyone else, whispering back and forth between themselves. On the table, in the middle of them all are cups and bowls full of snacks and there is a stack of empty pizza boxes behind the sofa. Clint is throwing blueberries into Wanda’s mouth. There’s a movie on in the background but no one is watching it, instead, they are talking and laughing amongst themselves._

**Tony**

I still think my suit would win.

**Natasha**

Against two super soldiers?

**Tony**

Yeah!

**Rhodey**

Depends on how angry they are.

**Hawkeye**

They can punch pretty hard though.  

**Natasha**

Do they have the shield?

**Tony**

Yes.

**Natasha**

No way you’d win.

**Tony**

That’s so rude. My suits could take it.

**Natasha**

One hit to the arc reactor and you’d die.

**Tony**

Jesus, no one said anything about death. Just winner vs loser.

**Natasha**

So who lives and who dies.

**Tony**

There’s something seriously wrong with you. Cap, Bucky, wanna weigh in? _Steve and Bucky look up and at the others_ . Or are you to busy declaring your love for each other over there. _Steve and Bucky both roll their eyes. Natasha whispers something to Clint._ Who do you think would win in a fight? Me in my latest suit or the two of you working together with your shield but nothing else.

**Steve**

Us.

**Bucky**

Yeah, no question. _They go back to their own conversation ignoring Tony trying to get their attention._

**Tony**

I feed and house you all and this is the thanks I get.

**Rhodey**

Don’t feel bad. At least your house is the best.

**Tony**

_Laughs and shakes his head._ You’re ridiculous. Anyway, does anyone want to watch another movie? I was thinking horror, something with thinly veiled references to the Soviet downfall perhaps. To rub it in the _he mock-glares at Bucky_ Russian’s faces.

**Bucky**

Not Russian. Been an American longer than anyone else in this room so ha. But I do want to watch a movie.

**Tony**

Good, Jarvis, roll the next movie on Cap’s playlist. We’ll go from there.

_________________

**Aher @ashash**

After a long day of throwing shit at Sam and knife fun, it’s movie time #Avengerson3

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

#Avengerson3 Rub it in the Russian’s faces Tony says - ignoring the actual Russian

**Hope Elise @HElise**

Clint throwing blueberries at Wanda?? Cured my depression  #Avengerson3

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

They just chill most days apparently. I was accepting more action #Avengerson3

**Emily @uhem**

#Avengerson3 STEVE AND BUCKY PRESSED UP AGAINST EACH OTHER (HUGGING), IGNORING EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM SO THEY CAN BE ‘ALONE’ AND WHISPERING TO EACH OTHER?? THERE IS NO HETERO EXPLANATION FOR THIS

**Angie @fallenangel**

#Avengerson3 ‘Declaring your love for each other’ - Tony Stark about Bucky and Steve, 2015.

**YunSpite @spite001**

#Avengerson3 Tony just being so done with everyone is my aesthetic

**Rachel @rachxpeach**

#Avengerson3 This show has just,,,,,, outsold in every way imaginable.

**Addy @addddddyy**

Can this be a weekly thing?? #Avengerson3

_________________

**Shar @shamer**

STEVE BRUSHED HIS LIPS AGAINST BUCKY’S CHEEK THIS IS NOT A DRILL #Avengerson3

 **Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli** _In reply to @shamer_

Where!!!!

 **Shar @shamer** _In reply to @littlelilli_

35:89!!

 **Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli** _In reply to @shamer_

BITCH HE BASICALLY KISSED HIM

_________________

_Avengers Tower living room. The sun has set and the lights are on low. The sofas have been pushed apart so there is a large space in the middle of the room. Bucky and Natasha are standing in front of everyone else who are sitting on the sofas. Swing music plays through the speakers. Steve is grinning and everyone looks excited at what is happening. Bucky and Natasha get ready. The music gets louder as a new song starts and Bucky and Natasha start dancing. They’re not the best. Some of their steps get muddled up and the twirls go wrong._

**Natasha**

This is torture. I thought ballet was bad. _She sits down next to Clint, shaking her head rapidly._ Gotta hand it to you lot, your dancing sucks.

**Tony**

Steve, show us how to dance.

**Steve**

Not a very good dancer.

**Bucky**

Oh come on, that’s not true. We used to dance all the time. Oh! Remember that time in the dancehall opposite our apartment at the time. Uh, around the docks somewhere. We were going with, um, Lizzie and Faith. _He turns to the others_ Steve and I got all dressed up and went on over, ready for our date, and the girls just never turned up. Their friend came running over about an hour later and said Lizzie had broken her leg but the next day I saw them walking around town. Do you remember that Stevie? First - and last - time I was ever stood up.

**Steve**

I remember that, but it wasn’t the first time you’d been stood up. You wanted to go and get ice-cream with a girl in our class, Mary, and she never turned up.

**Bucky**

Why?

**Steve**

John asked her out the same day and she went with him. We were probably 12? It was a good thing though, their parents were not happy.

**Bucky**

Oh yeah! I lived next to John and we watched Mary’s mom arrive and yell at John’s mom for allowing him to ask her out. We stayed real quiet while that happened. Did I tape Becca’s mouth closes?

**Steve**

That was later on when we were living together.

**Bucky**

I stole something.

**Steve**

Money.

**Tony**

Wait, the embodiment of America’s best friend was a thief? And you didn’t care?

**Steve**

If he didn’t I’d be dead so I didn’t mind, no. _After a pause of confused silence,_ I needed my heart medicine and we had no money.

**Bucky**

And you don’t need it now so get up here and dance. _Steve sighs but stands anyway, walking over to Bucky and getting into position as the music gets louder again. Bucky leads them through the song, dipping and twirling Steve all over the room as everyone else laughs and claps, encouraging them. Steve and Bucky are both grinning as well, and as the music slows down they up waltzing around, staring at each other and talking quietly. The music ends and the two of them dramatically bow to the others._ Alright, we’ll see you guys in the morning. We’re going to bed. _Steve waves as Bucky pulls them away and to the elevator, the others wave back before turning to each other and start talking again._

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#Avengerson3 I’m sobbing on the floor holy ahhhhh

**Ditzy Daisy @DaisyDo**

#Avengerson3 is literally ruining my life

**Poppy @PoppyGurl**

Dancing TOGETHER #Avengerson3

**Thursday @ThursdayMay**

#Avengerson3 that song waS ABOUT LONG LOST LOVERS I AM SOFT

**Poppy @PoppyGurl**

#Avengerson3 THE MEMORIES

**Aher @ashash**

They pushed their sofas out of the way so that they could dance my heART #Avengerson3

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

#Avengerson3 He tapped his sister’s mouth closed and honestly same???

**Hope Elise @HElise**

Also, can we just point out that Natasha is a trained ballet dancer. She’d be able to swing dance… maybe (tin foil hats) she pretended to not know how to dance so that Steve and Bucky (the ones who knew swing) would be forced to dance together. #Avengerson3

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

Me rn #Avengerson3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44613380981/in/dateposted-public/)

**Emily @uhem**

#Avengerson3 STEVE AND BUCKY DANCING HAS FIXED MY GRADES AND CLEARED MY SKIN AND WATERED MY CROPS

**Angie @fallenangel**

#Avengerson3 All these Stucky moments

**Kathy || IA because life hates me @kathybabe**

Bucky grinning when he talks to Steve???

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44613381261/in/dateposted-public/)

**Addy @addddddyy**

Still, want this be a weekly thing #Avengerson3

_________________

_The Avengers kitchen. 3 AM as told by the clock in the left-hand corner of the screen. The kitchen is empty and dark. Suddenly the lights flick on and Bucky walks into the room. He’s shaking slightly and his hair is a mess, sticking up all over the place. He boils the kettle, tapping his metal hand on the counter while he waits. As he pours the boiling water into a mug Steve comes in, he is also disheveled and half asleep, stumbling around slightly._

**Steve**

Bucky? You okay?

**Bucky**

Bad dream. Did I wake you?

**Steve**

I got cold. What are you doing?

**Bucky**

Making that tea Bruce recommended. He said it could help me get back to sleep after a bad night.  

**Steve**

Do you need anything else?

**Bucky**

Uh _Steve crosses the room and brings Bucky into a hug, Bucky relaxes into Steve’s arms and stops shaking. Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead as they hug. They stand like that, silent and still, for a minutes before Bucky steps back with a low and drawn out sigh and picks up his tea. He takes a sip, grimacing, but continues drinking it anyway._

**Steve**

It’s all right. You’re all right.

**Bucky**

Come on, baby doll, I want to go back to bed.

_The scene fades to black as Bucky holds out his hand for Steve to take, which he does, and the two of them walk out. Credits start to roll up, thanking the Avengers and listing the other workers from the show._

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#Avengerson3 oh so I’m dead

**Ditzy Daisy @DaisyDo**

#Avengerson3 I can’t deal with this right now. See you all in 1000 years.

**Poppy @PoppyGurl**

THEY FUCKING KISSED #Avengerson3

**Thursday @ThursdayMay**

#Avengerson3 STEVE COMFORTING BUCKY AFTER A NIGHTMARE BY KISSING HIM I,,,,,,

**Aher @ashash**

Holy holy holy shit that was so fucking gay im here for it #Avengerson3

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

#Avengerson3 this can’t be real??? (please be real)

**Hope Elise @HElise**

Ahh yes, the moment Bucky left Steve got cold, wonder why?? #stuck #Avengerson3

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

#Avengerson3 shot me it’d hurt less rn

**Emily @uhem**

#Avengerson3 HUGGING AND KISSING AND I’M DEAD

**Angie @fallenangel**

#Avengerson3 All these Stucky moments X1000

**Kathy || IA because life hates me @kathybabe**

Bucky called Steve BABYDOLL #Avengerson3

**Addy @addddddyy**

“I want to go back to bed” singular?? #Avengerson3

**B @Bburtqa**

Are we just ignoring the fact that Steve and Bucky are clearly in a relationship??? #stucky #Avengerson3

**Elisa @Elisa24**

#Avengerson3 I cried I laughed I died I am in love

**Rach @rachinwonderland**

#Avengerson3 was the best thing I’ve ever seen in my LIFE

 **Ryan’s only here because of** # **Avengerson3** **@Ryanitists**

Ugh I don’t want this to enddddd #Avengerson3

**The Avengers @AvengersFanAccount03**

The Avengers own my heart and soul #Avengerson3

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG**

#Avengerson3 I didn’t know I could feel this much happiness in life. Thanks, @avengers

**DiggerDave5000 @davediggs**

First, we get Bucky on Twitter then we had #getontwitterSteve and then we had Stucky on Twitter. Then we were blessed with #askbucky and now we get #Avengerson3. We’re being blessed right now.

**Llama Fucker @redToby**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42819652230/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/43910698674/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Micheal Micheal Micheal @M_dust**

#Avengerson3 yeah, we can all pretend that they’re all sweet when they’re harboring a fucking criminal. Just because he danced and smiled doesn’t mean anything. All the Avengers should be locked up because of this. #heisguilty #wintersoldier #Avengerson3

 **Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @M_dust_

Hi, kindly fuck off.

 **Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @M_dust_

You right now

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44613382811/in/dateposted-public/)

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @M_dust and @blackwidow_baby_

I don’t know where you found that picture but it’s true.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I think that was a success

 **Pepper Potts** \- a SUCCESS!!!

 **Pepper Potts** \- Have you been on Twitter - no ANY social media??

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- No, we haven’t.

 **Falcon** \- dude you and Bucky are trending

 **Iron Man** \- again

 **Hawkeye** \- #stucky is number 2 globally

 **Falcon** \- type in your name

 

 **Hawkeye** - people are fighting about it.

 **Hawkeye** \- if you're together 

 **Pepper Potts** \- AND THAT’S ANOTHER THING!! People are out there fighting over the two of you. Some people are saying that you’re not together and others are saying that you. All across the world, THE WORLD people are arguing about you. PR’s pissed to high heaven and so I am I! You’re little stunt at 3 AM?? Trending, 150 emails and complaints. Dancing together? 100 emails. Fighting together? 50 emails. And that’s just the ones I’ve read and given my time to. Do you know how many open emails I’ve gotten?? One night that’s all I want.

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- sorry Pepper. Truly. We didn’t think it would even make it into the episode. We got tea.

 **Falcon** \- the people will eat up any moment with you and Bucky in it.

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- sorry.

 **Pepper Potts** \- where’s Bucky?

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- sleeping but he’d be sorry as well.

 **Pepper Potts** \- it’s fine. But I need a holiday.

 **Iron Man** \- You, me, Italy.

 **Pepper Potts** \- thank you, Tony. I love you.

 **Hawkeye** \- Nat; you, me, Italian restaurant

 **GreatestSpy** \- Ugh leave me alone.

 **Hawkeye** \- why am I destined to be hated forever

 **Falcon** \- Sam, me and takeout.

 **Wanda** \- single forever squad!

 **Falcon** \- you're like 12

 **Falcon** \- I’ve been put with the kid.

 **Wanda** \- I’m not a kid!

 **Rhodey** \- we can get pizza @sam

 **Falcon** \- YEs!

 **Rhodey** \- great. Tuesday?

 **Falcon** \- perfect. I know a great place near the tower.

 **Iron Man** \- did we just witness the birth of a new relationship?

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- sorry Pepper. I can make it up to you??

 **Pepper Potts** \- please don’t

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- opps.

 **Pepper Potts** \- oh god.

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- it’s not even that bad.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Please stop asking if Steve and I are in a relationship. A) none of your business but B) (and more importantly) you’re making Pepper mad at me and, honestly, she’s the scariest women I’ve meet since Peggy Carter. Thanks.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- oh. I’m kind of flattered.

 **Pepper Potts** \- but Natasha (no offense) is much scarier

 **GreatestSpy** \- none taken

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- Nah, have you seen you when you’re mad? At least I know what Nat’s gonna do. You’re downright terrifying.

 **GreatestSpy** \- that’s true. If you mess up, don’t let Pepper know.

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- but she always knows

 **GreatestSpy** \- I think Pepper would be a good agent/Avenger.

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- definitely. She’d give the enemy one look and bam - war’s over and we get to go home.

 **Pepper Potts** \- I’m flattered but I’m still angry.

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- love you too Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they dance to is: Kitty Kallen W Harry James - It's Been A Long Long Time  
> The song Steve sings to Bucky is: The Carter Family - I'm thinking tonight of my blue eyes
> 
> 7 is my favourite number - next chapter is a doozy


	7. Chapter 7

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Super soldiers are so sappy 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

They ARE! it’s so annoying

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Not even in the same state but I bet I know what they’re doing right now. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @youknowho-Iam _

Bet you that you do know. They’re so dumb.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

We’re making up for 70 years. Besides, you and Rhodey are basically a couple now anyway.  

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Rhodey and I are friends. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

‘Friends’

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Says you

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @flying_falcon  _

Sam and I aren’t together - just FYI. (He couldn’t handle me even if I swang that way)

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @war_machine_rox _

Excuse me!!!!

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

He blocked me. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Falcon** \- honestly. I thought we had something. 

**Rhodey** \- like I said you can’t handle me

**Falcon** \- wow

**Falcon** \- we’re over just so you know.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- you’re ridiculous 

**Falcon** \- what are you doing right now?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- messaging you

**Falcon** \-  Steve. Where is Bucky in relation to you?

**Falcon** \- Steven

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- against my side. 

**Falcon** \- calling me ridiculous when you can’t even go a minute without hugging your boy toy. 

**Captain America's Bitch** \- why am I always the boy toy? Also, I came up with a great idea!

**Pepper Potts** \- I can assure you. It’s not great. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

#AskSteve

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

If you annoy him enough he’ll join in! 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- not great!

**Pepper Potts** \- I’m with Steve.

**Captain America's Bitch** -

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/29715709217/in/dateposted-public/)

**Iron Man** \- Who taught you that????

**Captain America's Bitch** \- me bitch

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Sometimes I think Bucky hates me. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

But … go ahead. #AskSteve

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- love you Steve

**Iron Man** \- you have PM for a reason

**Falcon** \- you’re also sitting next to each other

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Just laying my claim. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- what???

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- just laying my claim.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you’re mine lol

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- letting everyone know

**GreatestSpy** \- we know.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson**

**Steve** \- hey

**Sam** \- what’s up? 

**Steve** \- if I asked for your help would you help me?

**Sam** \- depends on what it is but probably

**Steve** \- Nothing bad or anything.

**Sam** \- Okay? Sure, what’s up?

**Steve** \- stay on standby. I’m planning something.

**Steve** \- and don’t say anything to anyone else - especially Bucky

**Sam** \- man I am not looking to die because I kept something from your crazy boy toy.

**Steve** \- you won’t. Promise.

**Sam** \- Why did I let you in my house? 

_________________

**Rogers is my life @stevebae**

#AskSteve Cats or dogs?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @stevebae _

Dogs all the way.

**Poppy @PoppyGurl**

How much lingo do you understand now you have Twitter? #AskSteve

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @PoppyGurl _

More than any other Avenger (bar Bucky)

**Stanning Steve @Stevestan**

#AskSteve favorite food of all time? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @Stevestan _

Any warm meal is a good one in my eyes but Bucky makes a great Sunday roast.

**Aher @ashash**

#AskSteve favorite Avenger? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @ashash _

I think I have a bias when answering this one.

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#AskSteve How much do you love Bucky Barnes?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

From 1921 till the day I die.

**Ditzy Daisy @DaisyDo**

#AskSteve Would you rather stay in 2015 or go back to the 1940’s?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @DaisyDo _

This is a hard one. I think I’d rather stay here. I have great friends and I get to help people more than I ever could. If you had asked this before Bucky came back it’d be a different answer but as it stands - now’s great.

**Thursday @ThursdayMay**

#AskSteve why don’t you like chocolate? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @ThusdayMay _

Idk, I don’t really like sweet stuff. Guess it’s cause it made me sick when I was little?

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

#AskSteve favorite memory of all time?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @mikeOconnor _

When I meet Bucky is always going to be one of the best. We were five in the schoolyard. But, the time that slept walked into our neighbors' apartment (we still don’t know how) and I woke up to Mrs. Connor screaming because Bucky was in her kitchen muttering? Also, my favorite memory and I doubt anything can top it.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

You’re such a sap.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You love it.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You know I do.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff**

**Steve** \- Can you help me with something?

**Natasha** \- I just put on sweatpants

**Steve** \- you don’t need to move

**Natasha** \- then sure.

**Steve** \- yet.

**Natasha** \- Steve???

**Steve** \- trust me for a bit?

**Natasha** \- Okay but give me at least ten minutes warning so I can get changed.

**Steve** \- You’re the best.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark**

**Steve** \- Tony?

**Tony** \- Yeah

**Steve** \- can I get some help?

**Tony** \- what’s wrong?

**Steve** \- nothing as of right now. But, can you make a program that mass blocks people based on keywords or phrases? For Twitter?

**Tony** \-  Of course.

**Steve** \- Stand-by

**Tony** \- Ready when you are. And good luck.

**Steve** \- Thanks.

_________________

**Hope Elise @HElise**

#AskSteve - opinions on Tony Stark? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @HElise _

Madman

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Well then.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Love you, Tony.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Yeah yeah, I know you do.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Taking it back

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You wish you could. Love you too babe (don’t tell Bucky)

_________________

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

#AskSteve least favorite Avenger??? (just kidding obviously) 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @GG6 _

Right now - Bucky.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Rude. What did I do??

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1918 _

I need a moment alone and you’re following me.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

That’s your fault. Not mine.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1918 _

How’s it my fault??

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

You’re cute and I want to spend time with you.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1918 _

Yeah same but I’m busy!

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Does anyone know what Steve’s planning? #AskSteve

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff**

**Steve** \- Distract Bucky for me?

**Natasha** \- why

**Steve** \- please

**Natasha** \- fine. 

**Steve** \- thanks, Nat. You’re the best!

**Natasha** \- I know.

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1918 _

I’m not planning anything.

_________________

**Emily @uhem**

#AskSteve Have you seen the ‘Captain America’ movies before??

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @uhem _

No, I’ve heard of them and everyone keeps asking to watch them but they look so bad!

**Emily @uhem** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Oh, they’re terrible! But you should watch them - we watched them in high school.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @uhem _

Is it even a little bit correct? 

**Emily @uhem** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Not even a little

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @uhem _

Maybe I will, later.

**Angie @fallenangel**

#Ask Steve favorite movie?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @fallenangel _

No idea. I like drama and movies based on real life.

**Kathy || IA because life hates me @kathybabe**

#AskSteve thoughts on the Captain America comics?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @kathybabe _

They’re strange. They were out when I was touring but I never read them. Then I wake up and they’re this huge thing. I don’t think a single thing in them are right just FYI.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Bucky would like everyone to know that he resents the fact he’s a teenage sidekick. I won’t repeat some of the other things he’s saying. 

**Kathy || IA because life hates me @kathybabe** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Why is he not on Twitter right now??

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @kathybabe_

I had to take his phone off him because he was being a baby.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

What???

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

You told me to keep him away from you.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

I knew it!! What are you planning and why can’t I know!?!

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

How’d you get your phone back?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

I’m the better spy I guess. 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

You’re not even a spy!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Yet I still found my phone.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

No lol, I asked Jarvis where you put it. Sorry about your safe, I’ll get you a new one.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

He punched my safe open??? Baby.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Steve’s not answeringgggggg me

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

HE BLOCKED ME

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

He’s forgiven he sent me a of pizza.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

He sent US a box of pizza. We’re sharing

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Get your own sugar daddy

_________________

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Steve Rogers**

_ Bucky changed Stevie’s name to Sugar Daddy _

**Sugar Daddy** \- Buck no

**Bucky** \- now he speaks 

**Sugar Daddy** \- I’m busy 

**Bucky** \- and I’m codependent 

**Sugar Daddy** \- I love you

**Sugar Daddy** \- just trust me 

**Sugar Daddy** \- and please change my name

**Bucky** \- love you too, I do and no.

_________________

**Viv @callmeviv**

#AskSteve favourite insult to give to people? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @callmeviv _

Come on now, you know that Cap doesn’t insult people ;)

**Lulu Lulu @eyitislu**

#AskSteve what makes you happy? 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @eyitislu_

Man, don’t ask him that one. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @eyitislu _

Don’t listen to Sam. My work makes me happy, the Avengers make him happy, the future’s good. Food now. Uh, Clint’s dog. A lot of things make me happy.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff**

**Natasha** \- we’re on our way now. He thinks we’re getting more food FYI.

**Steve** \- thanks, Nat. I owe you.

**Natasha** \- hell yeah you do. He’s so pouty when you’re not here.

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

My phone right now.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/29715709367/in/dateposted-public/)

**Queen Bee @almondmilk**

#AskSteve does that bottom text say I LOVE YOU i’m about to pass out.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @almondmilk _

I can neither confirm or deny.

**Queen Bee @almondmilk** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

ThaT’S A YEs AhHhHhHhHhh

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark**

**Tony** - everything’s ready 

**Tony** \- I’m happy for you guys

**Steve** \- thanks Tony. It means a lot.

_________________

**Neither Confirm or Deny @sunlightstucky**

#AskSteve Perfect pizza?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sunlightstucky _

I’m a sucker for a nice classic - just cheese and tomatoes.  

**Caleb @fukingtired**

#AskSteve Something you miss from before?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @fukingtired _

Corny but the simple life. Not to sound like an old man but the future’s really intense and bright and phones are annoying. I’m aware I sound old right now. No need to call me out on it.

**Tim @timothy789**

#AskSteve something you’re happy about from the future? What have we done right? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @timothy789 _

Much more progression than I could have ever dreamed. That’s something I’m proud of. Still a lot to do but it’s a start. 

**Barnes and Noble @barnesxrogers**

What are you doing right now? #AskSteve

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @barnesxrogers _

Setting something up - you’ll see what soon. 

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Hey, @sgtbarnes1918 you there?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Oh, am I unblocked?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Yeah, can I ask a question?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Of course.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Is #AskBucky still a thing?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Sure?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Great.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff**

**Natasha** \- we’ve just arrived. I’m sending him in now.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson**

**Sam** \- good luck, man. You don’t need it though.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Pepper Potts**

**Pepper** \- the two of you deserve all the happiness in the world.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark**

Tony - Have fun!

Tony - FYI I’m not paying. You’re rich enough and Bucky said you’re his sugar daddy not me so.

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

#AskBucky 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44603754932/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww they're out!  
> (Ignore the fact that it's a man and a woman in the photo and they're not in New York - I couldn't find any good gay ones!)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I was finished, did you?? No way. 
> 
> {Anyway - I used some of the comments that I was sent because I thought it would be fun. They're all in the Tweets from the public. If you want yours removed don't hesitate to let me know in the comments!}

**The OG bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Finally I can tweet my frustrations

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

All they do is cuddle 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

They pout if they spend more than a minute apart.

**Pepper @PepPotts**

Months of worrying about their PR and they don’t even tell you when they announce to the world that they’re getting married. 

**Bruce Banner @Dr_banner**

You’d never be able to guess just how cuddly and touchy they are - all the time.  

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch**

They’re annoying but at least they’re cute.

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox**

I have never met two people who love each other as much as they love each other. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

Cap was attracted to the Winter Soldier 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

Really?

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I told you that I would tweet it when you came out.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

If anyone thinks about being bigoted towards Steve or Bucky - well

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/42899390560/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Emily @uhem**

IM DEAD IM GONE IM OVER

**Violet @violetTT**

HOly hell I literally fell off my fucking chair what the fucccccckkkkkkkkkkkk

**@dixiehellcat**

Can the @avengers live tweet the wedding for us??

**Shar @shamer**

I really hope they’re into PDA

**@EntrancedSnow70**

I love how that’s a question

**YunSpite @spite001**

Fangirls are rising from the depths of hell chanting stucky over and over right now

**Hope Elise @HElise**

STUCKY STUCK STUCKY STUCKY

**JAKE P @jake99**

STUCKY STUCKY STUCKY

_________________

**Transcript for Steve Rogers and James Barnes interview with CNN; Andrew Williams.**

_ The screen is split into two screens. On the left is Andrew, sitting at his desk with an earpiece in his ear. On the right are Steve are Bucky, sitting pressed together and relaxed on a sofa, Steve’s arm around Bucky.  _

Andrew : Hello and welcome to CNN. I’m Andrew Williams and I’m lucky enough to be talking with Avengers Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Bucky Barnes. Who have, again, broken Twitter with just one photo. But this time Twitter was done for nearly five hours versus the two last time. The photo in question, of course, is the ultimate question a person can ask. Steve on one knee in front of a sign that says ‘will you marry me’. It’s lovely to have you both here, especially during such a busy time. 

Bucky : Great to be here.

Steve : Yeah.

Andrew : I guess congratulations are in order. Although we never did get a response?

Bucky :  _ laughs _ . I said yes.  _ He holds up his left hand, a gold band settled around a metal finger. _

Andrew: Well, congratulations. When’s the wedding?

Bucky: Summer, New York. I’ve been planning this for a long time.

Andrew: Long time as in these last few months or were you planning your big day before the war? 

Bucky: Since we were about twelve. This wasn’t even the first time Steve had asked to marry me. When we were young, maybe sixteen, he asked me. We were laying on his bed and out of the blue he says ‘when we can, marry me’. Not very romantic but I said yes anyway. 

Andrew: And now you’re here.

Steve: So I had to ask again. We made it, you know. It was always our dream to get to a place where we could be free to get married and hold hands in public and all that. We talked about it for years. Ever since I can remember.

Andrew: It’s a fairy tale romance for sure. And you decided to come out, publicly, with your proposal. Why now?

Steve: I was getting real tired of not being able to hold Bucky in public. The picture was taken and I asked if we should upload it, Bucky said yes and I posted it. Haven’t regretted publishing it yet. 

Bucky: I was sick of hiding, it’s been ninety years since I fell in love with Steve and only a handful of people knew because we had to hide it.

Andrew: Who knew?

Steve: I think my ma knew. She always gave me this look when I talked about Bucky.

Bucky: Becca knew when we were older. Always giggled when I told them we were going out. Liked to tease me that it was a date. And my parents probably knew as well, they caught Steve leaving out house at 5 am once and that kind of sealed the deal. A guy called John knew because we were kissing in an alley when were about fifteen and he saw us. 

Steve: We had to threaten him not to tell anyone. Not our finest moment.

Andrew: Because it was so dangerous?

Bucky: Oh yeah, if people knew about Steve and I we wouldn’t be here. Someone would've jumped us and everyone else would look the other way. It happened more often than you’d think.

Steve: Peggy and the Commandos knew. Peggy was just to smart not to notice and then one by one the commandos figured it out. Walking in on, more compromising positions or gossiping between each other. We weren’t very good at being subtle during the war. Phillips probably knew as well because soldiers are gossips at heart. 

Andrew: And they didn’t care?

Bucky: No. Phillips told me to watch out for ‘your idiot’ once. Peggy didn’t care at all and the commandos were cool with it. 

Andrew: A lot of people are confused about what happened with Peggy, seeing as we grew up thinking that you had dated her during the war.

Steve: I was just as confused. When I woke up and found out that people thought I had been with her. She explained it to me, told me that they were going to discredit everything I did because they thought I was gay. Peggy and the howling commandos came up with the lie to keep my name intact. Peggy and I were always just friends.

Bucky: I mean, a lot of people wanted to be with Steve during the war, even some other soldiers. Can’t blame them though, look at him.

Steve:  _ grinning _ . Buck.

Andrew: Did the Avengers know?

Bucky: They had to. When I arrived at the tower the first thing I did was pull Stevie into a kiss in front of all them.

Steve: All of them were pretty shocked. None of them knew beforehand.

Bucky: I think Sam and Nat figured it out though. 

Andrew: Well, thank you so much for agreeing to speak to us and again, congratulations. 

Steve: Thank you.

_________________

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

THEY CALLED US CRAZY AND HERE WE ARE

**@riani1**

Glee!

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

We knew

**@TwistedRomance**

OMG!!!!!! That was so sweet i can’t

**Rachel @rachxpeach**

And the other avengers roasting their relationship? HERE.

**@lilmissdeadgirl**

Yessssssss!!!! Love it

**JJ @jjhigh**

I legit started crying when I saw it.

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

I’m hyperventilating my life is COMPLETE NOW

**@the17thmuse**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *happy screaming in the background*

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- how’s engaged life treating you? 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- it’s great

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- we’re probs going to be even sappier now.

**Falcon** \- BITCH you can’t get sappier

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- try me

**Falcon** \- shit

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- 90 years of hidden love is about to come out full force. Just so we all know and are ready for it. Stevie and I have been holding back! No longer will we hide in shadows and suffer silently. We (the gays) have risen.

**Falcon** \- what the fuck

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

We (the gays) have risen - Bucky Barnes

_________________

**Flower Power and all that Jazz @sunshineOhare**

STUCKY STUCKY STUCK STUCKY STUCKY

**@DrunkRevolutionaries**

Oh shit I’m so happy!

**Alex @Alex99**

The prophecy has come true 

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

I don’t know how to respond rn I need some time

**@black_eyed_angel**

Yesssss

**Addy @addddddyy**

HOLY HELL

**@mamahub**

Squeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! My heart!

**StarBucks @hope4566**

OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG

**I still ship Stony @stonylover**

I’m in physical pain rn

**I am Will @will-i-am**

HOLY SHIT H O L Y S H I T

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG**

Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg I’ve shipped those two since GRADE SCHOOL AND HERE I AM!! I love my dads

**@animaniacs16**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Ditzy Daisy @DaisyDo**

#stuckyforthewin

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I want to talk to Alex Murphy.

**Hawkeye** \- so we’re just ignoring that last message then? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yes

**Iron Man** \- who’s Alex Murphy?

**Pepper Potts** \- NO NO NO

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- why!

**GreatestSpy** \- he’s a super conservative youtuber. Already he has two videos out about how Steve and Bucky and gays, in general, are the devil and all that jazz. Why’d you want to go and talk to him? 

**Iron Man** \- oh him, the dick with a beard yeah I know him

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- because he’s anti-gay and I’m hella gay

**Pepper Potts** \- I will repeat myself NO

**Pepper Potts** \- the PR is so bad right now can you go a day without messing it up?

**Iron Man** \- I mean

**Pepper Potts** \- Tony I swear to god

**Hawkeye** \- I kinda want to see the winter soldier tearing him a new one. He deserves it.

**GreatestSpy** \- he does

**Wanda** \- I’m not choosing a side but he’s super anti-Jew as well so if Bucky did decide to go on I wouldn’t consider it a bad thing…

**Falcon** \- he’s also hella racist

**Rhodey** \- he said I shouldn’t be an Avenger because black people are more likely to be criminals once

**Iron Man** \- asshole

**Pepper Potts** \- I’m not saying yes because I am not getting yelled at by Margie again but I may go out to diner with Tony tonight and not realize that you’ve organized it all ready. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- great because I organized this hours ago.

**Pepper Potts** \- Bucky!!!!

**Pepper Potts** \- (tear him a new one from all of us)

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you’re the best!

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Catch me on Alex Murphy’s YouTube live show tonight at 5PM EDT. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**GreatestSpy** \- have fun tearing Murphy apart. Send him a hug from me.

**Iron Man** \- didn’t he do an entire series on why you should be getting the death penalty?

**GreatestSpy** \- Yes! And he wouldn’t let me on the show. I’m surprised he’s letting Bucky on.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I may or may not have threatened that if he didn’t let me on I would just arrive and sit on that ugly sofa until he talked to me.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- also same, he wanted me to cast my last anchor and all that.

**Iron Man** \- I’m going to assume that means be killed?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- obviously

**Iron Man** \- obviously. 

_________________

**Alex Murphy @MurphyAlex**

Join me tonight for special guest The Winter Soldier (James Barnes). 5PM EDT. Lots to talk about.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- just don’t kill him.

**Pepper Potts** \- physically. Fuck him up mentally 

**Pepper Potts** \- you will be arrested if you cause bodily harm or destruction of property and I will not get you out until after I’ve calmed down which will be awhile. And I doubt you want to get married in a prison cell.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I would marry him anywhere

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’d marry you anywhere as well babe

**Iron Man** \- gross

**Iron Man** \- this chat is cured I swear to GAWD

_________________ 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

I love the Avengers group chat sometimes

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

What happens on the chat stays on the chat.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

Won’t tell, swear to GAWD

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- bitch

_________________

**The OG bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Hi I hate Steveo and Bucko

**The OG bird Avenger @arrowboi**

I always assumed they wouldn’t be all touchy feely 

**The OG bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Nope, they love PDA

**The OG bird Avenger @arrowboi**

It’s all they do

**The OG bird Avenger @arrowboi**

:(

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you done bird brain?

**Hawkeye** \- bird brain, real original

**Hawkeye** \- I haven’t heard that one before

_ Captain America’s Bitch has removed Hawkeye from the chat  _

_________________

**Transcript for James Barnes interview with Alex Murphy.**

_ Alex sets behind a desk to the left of the screen while Bucky sits on the grey sofa, his metal hand tracing the pattern on the pillows. Alex looks tense and doesn’t take his eyes off Bucky. Bucky seems relaxed and is smiling lazily at Alex.  _

**Alex** : Thank you for coming.

**Bucky** : I didn’t give you a choice. Alex didn’t want me on the show but I really wanted to come and talk to you. 

**Alex** : Yes, well I don’t like criminals on my show.

**Bucky** : You’re a criminal. Oh, does your audience not know? Alex here likes paying under the table, don’t you?

**Alex** _very red in the face_ : At least I’m not a murderer.

**Bucky** : According to the courts, neither am I. Well I’m not here to discuss that. You’ve already covered everything you wanted to about me. Leaving out the torture and stuff but bygones and all that. I think we’re here to discuss my engagement to my Stevie  _ he holds up his left hand, a band still sits on his ring finger. He grins. _

**Alex** : Yes, yes we are. I’m surprised you’re here seeing as I don’t exactly, agree, with your lifestyle. 

**Bucky** : Oh I know. Gays deserve to fry. Isn’t that what you said after Stevie and I came out? 

**Alex** : That’s my view, yes.

**Bucky** : And I couldn’t care less. Funny that. Now first, I don’t care about what you say about me. You can call me any names or say I deserve this or that. I’ve had worse and I’ve probably already thought it. But, Steve’s different.  _ He leans forward, the grin twisting into something much darker. _ Talk about Stevie the way you have again and you’ll have a bigger problem than demonetization on YouTube. Are we on the same page here? 

**Alex** : You can’t come onto my show and threaten me.

**Bucky** : I don’t threaten people Alex, you should know that about me. You seem to know everything else about me. 

**Alex** : I think it’s time you leave.

**Bucky** : No. You’re gonna promise to leave Steve’s lovely name out of your filthy  _ beep _ mouth and then I’ll leave. What’d you say about that?

**Alex** :  _ Beep _ you. 

**Bucky** : But Alex, that’s gay!

_ The screen cuts to black as Bucky laughs and Alex gets even more red in the face. _

_________________

**@cosmokid**

ASFJCJCKCKCKDKCKCJ MARRIAGE MARRIAGE MARRIAGE

**@BarqueBatch**

Screaming!!!!! Eeeesooooocuuuuuute!!!

**Tate L @ghostboi**

No way this is real. They were probably hacked or something like that. 

**@starbucks22**

AAAAAHHHHH

**JD @slushiesandguns**

Oh was not expecting this when I woke up

**Kitttttt @kitwalk**

GAYVENGERS

**Aher @ashash**

They broke twitter again lol. Not surprising

**@marvelouslysupernatural**

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli**

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

**Addy @addddddyy**

HOLY HELL

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Had a great time with Alex!

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Dear god, I love you so much. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while. It was surprisingly hard to write.

**Avengers Assemble**

**Bruce Banner** \- stop leaving dirty dishes in the sink you animals

**Iron Man** \- does it make you angry??????

**Bruce Banner** \- it makes me grossed out

**Bruce Banner** \-  so stop

**Bruce Banner** \- also I hate you

**Iron Man** \- ILY

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- gather round children

**Iron Man** \- we’re not children

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I could have fathered all of you bar Steve

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- so shut the fuck up

**Iron Man** \- damn

**Iron Man** \- touchy much?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- gather round children

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I have a plan

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- is it a good plan?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- it’s a plan

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- we’re going to watch and live tweet the Captain America movies as a team bonding exercise. Now I can hear you whining and complaining like the children you are but I have something to say to that as well. Steve’s the leader of you odd lot so he’s going to tell you it’s mandatory. Next Saturday, 4 pm, common living room. I don’t care if you’re in a different country - you get here.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’ll be providing the alcohol. Don’t worry.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Saturday night - it’s gonna be lit.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- lit?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- just ‘cause you’re an old man.

**Iron Man** \- you’re older than my dad dude

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- not physically. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- isn’t that right Stevie?

**Falcon** \- dude

**Hawkeye** \- gross

**GreatestSpy** \- really? 

**Wanda** \- seriously Bucky? 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- oh my lord

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Stevie back me up

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- yeah. He’s young physically.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- and in terms of my stamina.

_ Falcon has removed Captain America’s Bitch from the chat _

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Sam’s an ass

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Piss off

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

Who knew we had a twitter account? 

**The Avengers @avengers**

OH!! We’ll be using this one Saturday. 

**The Avengers @avengers**

But you won’t be able to tell who’s who which isn’t good

**The Avengers @avengers**

I know ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Perfect. ~Bucky

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

_ Captain Ass-Merica has added Captain America’s Bitch to the chat _

**Falcon** \- I removed him for a reason

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- you don’t live with him

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- he was whining 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- did you all see the account of Twitter? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- everyone can log in to that for the live tweeting tonight. The password is Buckyisthebestavenger3

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- also I don’t whine I persuade 

**Iron Man** \- sometimes I want to lock you in a hole

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- been there done that. Log in and come to the living room.

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

It’s starting ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

We’re waiting for Tony and popcorn ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

And I thought there would be alcohol ~Natasha 

**The Avengers @avengers**

It’s coming too ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

I don’t want to be here ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

Don’t care. Movies starting. Up first we have the 1951 film, Captain America and the fight for justice, freedom, and love. Long name and a terrible cover on the DVD, where am I ? ~Bucky. 

**The Avengers @avengers**

I was small but I wasn’t that small ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

Yes you were ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Sarah Rogers was an amazing woman and this movie does her justice ~Bucky 

**The Avengers @avengers**

Why is Steve glowing? ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

Why is Peggy blonde? ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

So many questions ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

That’s a huge gun to be carrying ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

Bucky’s pouting as ‘Steve’ kisses ‘Peggy’ ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

Why is she BLONDE ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

That’s your main concern? I’m more concerned about the fact that I’m in this movie for a few moments then I get shot? I fell off a train guys.

**The Avengers @avengers**

Oh, that was Bucky by the way ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Who else fell off a train? ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

Don’t sass me ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Steve’s flying into the Arctic now. Very dramatic. ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

I was crying as I flew into the ocean just so we all know ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

Why wouldn’t I be? I was about to DIE ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

“I loved him” -Peggy Carter apparently. Bitch (kidding) ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Captain America and the fight for justice is over. It was okay. Some of the mission specs were strangely accurate but I didn’t get enough screen time and I was never shot (pre-Hydra and those asses). 7/10 ~Bucky.

_________________

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

So, what we’ve learned today is Bucky likes his face on things. He wants to be the star in the movie. It’s kind of cute but also really, really, annoying. 

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

Onwards and upwards. 1964’s Captain America; the long road to hero. Apparently, this one is about Steve pre-war? Interesting and I’m excited. Cover art has me on it so I’m alright with it so far. ~Bucky.

**The Avengers @avengers**

Why is Steve so angry all the time?? ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

Like a little chihuahua or something ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

He threw a little stone at the bullies head and was surprised when it didn’t work? A genius everyone ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

I was never this patriotic ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

Steve didn’t choose the name guys ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

It’s a dumb name anyway. Falcon’s better ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

Oh, I’m here. Kicking someone up the ass for messing with Steve? Accurate ~Bucky 

**The Avengers @avengers**

Why is Bucky wearing a suit? ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

It’s not a suit it’s just what we wore ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

So formal ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

Uncomfortable too. You lot are lucky ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

WHO’S LISA?? ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Bucky is very upset that he has a girlfriend ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

Because I was already in a relationship with Steve ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Just make me single, don’t make up some weirdo. ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

OMG NO Lisa was the name I gave to Steve when I was overseas. I couldn’t say I was with Steve so I said her name was Lisa I can’t believe people thought she was real ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Is that why the commandos would call me Lisa?????? ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

You should see them. They’re both cracking up with laughter and hugging each other. ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

We had to pause the movie ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

They’re done ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

And we’re watching the movie again. Sorry for the delay ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

Why am I the one getting into fights before Steve? Steve always got hit then I had to come in after to help his punk ass. ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

I didn’t sign up to the army and get in straight away. I took me forever ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

And Stevie’s beefy ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

“Lol my friend and the person who knew what had happened to me just got shot in front of me, but I’m big now so who cares?” -Steve, apparently. ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

An interesting take on our lives before the war. 5/10 could be gayer ~Bucky

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

“Could be Gayer” - Our Bucky’s life motto

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

Next movie is the drama-filled 1974 Captain America the Last Stand. It promises heartbreak, drama, action, love and life. Don’t know what that means seeing as the main character ‘dies’ but we’re going to see what’s what. ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

I can’t tell if by main character he means Steve or himself? ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

‘You’re allowed to have feelings Bucky’ ‘we’re laughing at your feelings now Bucky’ ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

That’s how humans work ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

I’m going to stuff myself in a goddamn freezer and Steve’s coming with me

**The Avengers @avengers**

You’re so dramatic (and you forgot your name again) ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

Did anyone know it wasn’t me? ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

And the movie is on ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

UMMMM NO???? ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

I AM OLDER THAN STEVE WHAT IS THIS 

**The Avengers @avengers**

WHY AM I A TEENAGER IN THIS I AM THE OLDEST

**The Avengers @avengers**

Bucky is upset ~Bruce

**The Avengers @avengers**

I need to talk to the filmmakers. Ask why they thought it would a good idea to make a kid?

**The Avengers @avengers**

I’m not even from Brooklyn!

**The Avengers @avengers**

Why is Bucky a teen but they’re still playing up the idea the Stucky aspects? ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

Maybe they didn’t mean to? ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

Making me uncomfortable anyway ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

I AM NOT A GODDAMN TWINK

**The Avengers @avengers**

STEVE’S THE TWINK

**The Avengers @avengers**

No, I’m not ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

This is the gayest one yet but I’m a child and that’s just terrible ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Maybe it’s meant to be fatherly? ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

I’ll call you Daddy ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Bucky has been banned from posting for the rest of the movie. We’re sorry for the previous message ~Pepper

**The Avengers @avengers**

Peggy’s here, and she’s angry at Steve for no reason? ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

You just meet him and decided to hate him? ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

Peggy punching that dude just cured my depression guys ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

Gotta agree with Wanda there ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

Lots of explosions ~Clint 

**The Avengers @avengers**

There are a lot. We didn’t just blow up everything we came across because we could ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

RED SKULLS MAKEUP IS THE WEIRDEST SHIT I’VE EVER SEEN ~Clint 

**The Avengers @avengers**

It looks like someone poured a bucket of red paint onto the actors head ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

Not what I wanted to see at all ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

The final battle and Steve’s getting his ass handed to him. I feel for Cap’s actor, I don’t want to touch red skull either. ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

Steve’s got the upper hand! Finally ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

And now he’s nose-diving into the Arctic. Calling Peggy for the angst ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

“I’m coming Bucky” OMG how realistic is that???~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

Knowing that Bucky was already dead calmed me down a bit but I was still scared. Why are all the actors so calm and chill? I thought I was about to die. ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

Bucky would like everyone to know that Steve’s last tweet made him very happy ~Sam

_________________

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch**

Excuse the delay. Steve and Bucky have gone to the kitchen and no one knows why.

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch**

Oh, they’re back with nothing. Clearly, they were making out like the children that they are.

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch**

One part cute one part gross

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

Okay! I’m back. The next movie is Captain America: The Jaws of Evil from 1985. The poster is Steve standing in front of an explosion so I am hopeful this is going to be a terrible 80’s action movie. ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

The opening scene is an explosion. This is good ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

So we’re bypassing how Steve became a superhuman and just going straight to the fighting and war? Cool. ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

This is the definition of ‘no homo’ ~Clint 

**The Avengers @avengers**

“Fuck you, Nazi MotherFucker” Steve Rogers ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

I’m kind of sad no movie has touched on the tour that I did ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

Star-spangled man with a plan ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

So many explosions I have no idea who’s blowing up what ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

Steve’s carrying a machine gun on his back while hiking with no problem? That’s not how those work, trust me lol ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

You’ve carried a machine gun on your back while hiking? ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

‘Course I have. ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Sometimes I worry about you ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

Dinner arrived!! ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

I love me some pizza ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

Fun fact: It takes about fifteen large pizzas to feed us all. ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

Fun fact: It only takes about ten minutes for all the pizza to be gone ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

The Avengers tower rule is ‘you snooze you lose’ ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

Back to the movie ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

They’re in a volcano? ~Bruce

**The Avengers @avengers**

I wouldn’t be surprised if a shark showed up at this point ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

HOLY SHIT A SHARK ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

Please punch the shark Steve ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

HE PUNCHED THE SHARK ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

That was a journey omg ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

10/10 movie. Completely false in all aspects but Steve standing in just his pants as a fucking mountain blows up behind him? A masterpiece of cinema. ~Bucky.

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

We’ve gone through a lot of vodka. A lot of vodka. So far, Nat, Bucky, and Steveo are the only ones not affected.

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Sucks for THEM

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

The last movie on our list (we’re not watching any of the porn versions thank you to the hundreds of people who suggested it) is the 2001 film Captain America: The man behind the hero. Apparently, this is the most dramatic and angsty. Let’s gooooo ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Bucky and I didn’t have other friends before the war ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

That’s so sad ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

Yes, guys, we did live together. From 1936 to present day ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

We even shared a bed ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

He’s so dramatic. Monologuing about boring stuff into the distance. Real Bucky would have left by now, or start throwing shit at him so he would stop. Keep this in mind everyone: Steve isn’t this dramatic all the time, only when needed (but he dials it to 11 doesn’t he?). ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Man this actor can monologue like no one else ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

To much talking, not enough punching ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

That pull back from the stucky hug was so akwarrddddd ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

#nohomo right? ~Wanda

**The Avengers @avengers**

And he’s buff. Really buff. You didn’t need to CGI the buffiness guys. ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

I’m not that big everyone ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

I feel bad ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

Same ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

I didn’t get an injection to make me look the way I do ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

WE had to work for it ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

I’d kill for it tho ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

Same ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

This is the sound effect on screen right now ‘eeeeeeeeeeee’ 

**The Avengers @avengers**

Explosions and covering up the gays ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

Nice ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

Ass ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

Steve ~Cling

**The Avengers @avengers**

Clint’s been banned from the vodka from now until tomorrow ~Pepper

**The Avengers @avengers**

HA ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

Clint has been banned from all alcohol from now until tomorrow ~Pepper

**The Avengers @avengers**

Damn ~Clint

**The Avengers @avengers**

Sometimes I think about divorce ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

You’re MARRIED ~Tony

**The Avengers @avengers**

Had to once for undercover shit. Never got divorced. ~Nat

**The Avengers @avengers**

WHAT!! ~Everyone

**The Avengers @avengers**

The movie’s been paused as we deal with this ~Steve.

**The Avengers @avengers**

We’re back. And Nat’s married to Bird Boi. Movie time ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

Another monologue about justice. I’m not this obsessed ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

That one did sound like him though ~Sam

**The Avengers @avengers**

I wasn't monologuing as I crashed a plane Sam ~Steve

**The Avengers @avengers**

Why did I get like three lines in this? I speak you know? ~Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers**

I’m going to write, direct and star in my own Cap movie. It’ll be accurate and gay. ~Bucky

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Thanks for joining us tonight! Clint’s gonna have a mean hangover tomorrow and I’ve started writing my own movie because I was very disappointed. It will be called Steve Rogers and James Barnes. I will be the main character 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

We’ll be starring in it as well ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Steve’s on another mission and I’m boreeeeeeed

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Can all you villains not do stuff. We were supposed to be going on a date

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Hydra ruined my life AND my date

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

#fuckoffnazis

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Oh Steve’s back nevermind.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**GreatestSpy** \- you’re such a baby

 **Captain America’s Bitch** -

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44877471101/in/dateposted-public/)

**GreatestSpy** \- What the actual fuck

 **Captain America’s Bitch** -

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44877471241/in/dateposted-public/)

**GreatestSpy** \- Jesus Christ

 **Hawkeye** \- somethings wrong with that man I swear to god

 **GreatestSpy** \- Seconded

 **Iron Man** \- I don’t even know what that means

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- clearly it’s funny because Bucky’s laughing quietly to himself in the corner and keeps looking up at me to see if I’m laughing. I don’t understand

 **Wanda** \- I know what this means

 **Wanda** \- do none of you keep up to date with the latest memes?

 **Hawkeye** \- No

 **Wanda** \- Go onto Stan Twitter and learn something

 **GreatestSpy** \- Just because you know a meme doesn’t mean you should use it.

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- None of you are any fun.

_________________

**Stucky News @stuckynews**

Steve and Bucky spotted at a restaurant in New York.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- Pepper and I are leaving Saturday so we were thinking team dinner, Friday?

 **Hawkeye** \- sounds fun

 **Hawkeye** \- and that was sarcasm

 **Hawkeye** \- because Steve and Bucky are the worst people I’ve ever meet in my life and I don’t want to spend more than a minute with them.

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- jokes on you.

 **Hawkeye** \- ????

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- I have made a life-changing decision just now

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- that affects you all.

 **GreatestSpy** \- ??

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- It’s a very good choice

 **Falcon** \- you’re biased

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- probably

 **Hawkeye** \- What’s the decision?

 **Iron Man** \- I know more than yooooooou @clint

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- Steve and I are free Friday FYI

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- follow me at @sgtbarnes1917 for live updates

 **Hawkeye** \- Man fuck you.

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Bucky can be such a piece of work sometimes.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I know have more followers than any other Avenger. You would be right to assume everyone else is annoyed.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

_Captain America’s Bitch changed his name to Most Popular Avenger (and I’m not even an Avenger)_

**Most Popular Avenger (and I’m not even an Avenger)** \- Nice

 **Iron Man** \- No

_Iron Man changed Most Popular Avenger (and I’m not even an Avenger) name to Cap’s Boy Toy_

_Cap’s Boy Toy changed Captain Ass-Merica to Bucky’s Sugar Daddy_

**Cap’s Boy Toy** \- fine.

 **Iron Man** \- No

_Iron Man changed Cap’s Boy Toy to Bucky_

_Iron Man changed Bucky’s Sugar Daddy to Cap_

**Bucky** \- No way

_Bucky changed his name to Captain America’s Bitch_

_Bucky changed Cap name to Captain Ass-Merica_

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- really bucky

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m expressing myself

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- Fine

 **Falcon** \- Man you’re so whipped

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I have made a very important decision today. It’s going to piss off a lot of people (which makes me laugh) but I hope the majority of you are happy with what’s happening.

 **Kitttttt @kitwalk** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Does it involve Steve?

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @kitwalk_

All my decisions involve Steve in someway or another

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

What a Man

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44827084772/in/dateposted-public/)

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

How’d you get that pic??

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Security cameras from the SHIELD building.

 **Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

How’d you get into the security cameras?

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

SHIELD = Hydra and I have a very high Hydra clearance. Technically I have more access than Steve. I only use it to watch Steve, don’t worry.

 **Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I feel like that’s something to worry about in itself. We live together, just look at me.

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

That’s no fun

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- one day I’m going to kill you Bucky

 **Captain America’s Bitch**  - oh, why?

 **Pepper Potts** \- because of your little stunts. People don’t need to be reminded of Hydra, thank you.

 **Captain America’s Bitch**  - They do. So it never happens again

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- and, more importantly, the world needs to see Steve looking like that. It’s not fair otherwise.

 **Falcon** \- that’s such a lie. You’re the most possessive person I know

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Falcon** \- Jesus Christ

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

In a meeting with Tony now.

_________________

_PepperPotts@stark.co_

_To: PR@stark.co_

Bucky Barnes’s Twitter

I apologize, again, on behalf of Bucky for that. I’ll talk to him about what he’s allowed to say online, again.

_PR@stark.co_

_To PepperPotts@stark.co_

RE: Bucky Barnes’s Twitter

Can we implement a rule where everything he tweets you or I have to approve?

_PepperPotts@stark.co_

_To: PR@stark.co_

RE RE: Bucky Barnes’s Twitter

You try saying no to that pouting face. It’s ridiculous.

_________________

**Transcript Interview with Tony Stark and Pamela Johnson**

_Tony sits on a sofa while Pamela sits on an armchair to his left. People are cheering and yelling because Tony just walked in. Pamela calms them down, trying to start asking Tony questions as people continue to yell. Tony tries to help her, pushing his hands down through the air in a downwards motion. The crowd goes quieter, Pamela smiles at them and then at Tony._

**Tony** I think they’re happy to see me.

 **Pamela** I think so. And I’m not surprised. You’re Iron Man, after all.

 **Tony** True, but lately Steve and Bucky have been getting all the attention. The rest of us are left pouting in the shadows. Kidding, we’re all very happy right now. Not as many world wide disasters, which is good because it means less work for us, and Steve and Bucky’s happiness is infectious.

 **Pamela** Well, Steve, and Bucky have just undone what everyone has been taught since they were five years old. And not subtly either, they came straight out with a marriage proposal. I have to ask, did you know about it before Bucky?

 **Tony** We all did. Steve had to call in some favours, plus he was so giddy it was easy to guess. He had me help him set up the lights, heaven knows that man is good at everything he does expect with technology. Natasha kept Bucky away and Sam provided a lot of moral support.

 **Pamela** Was Steve nervous?

 **Tony** I have seen that man jump out of planes with ease, get shot and not even wince or get covered in weird alien goo without a question. But asking his lifelong boyfriend to marry him? He nearly bailed like five times, terrified that Bucky would say no. It was cute but also kind of dumb. Everyone knows those two are in it for life.

 **Pamela** I know I was shocked when the news came out. It’s sweet to think he was nervous, just like the rest of us.   
**Tony** Look, if your relationship can survive 20 years of hiding, a war, seventy years of freezing and one of you becoming a brainwashed assassin that tries to kill the other, it’s a good relationship.

 **Pamela** That’s a very nice way of putting it. Let’s talk about you though.

 **Tony** That’s what I’m good at.

 **Pamela** Are wedding bells ringing for you and Pepper Potts?

 **Tony** In my head? Yes. In her’s? No. No, kidding, yes but not for a while. We’ll let Steve and Bucky go first.

 **Pamela** The teams all pairing off then?   
**Tony** I think Sam and Rhodey are now together, at least they act like it when we’re alone, so yeah. Guess so, slowly but surely.

 **Pamela** Aren’t you jealous? We all know you and Rhodey are close friends.

 **Tony** If I was gay I’d marry Rhodey in a heartbeat. No, actually, if I didn’t love Peper I’d marry Rhodey in a heartbeat.

 **Pamela** Do you know if you have a ship name? Like Stucky for Steve and Bucky.

 **Tony** Pep and I are Pepperony, which I love. Rhodey and I have a few but I think Iron Bros or Iron Husbands are the popular ones. Both of which are acceptable. Rhodey’s gonna kill me for this _he laughs_.

 **Pamela** Ever see the fanfiction?

 **Tony** Bucky sends links

 **Pamela** Of?

 **Tony** What he's reading. Usually Stucky, but sent us one about the entire team once and us just living in the tower in 2012. The story was surprisingly accurate. He also sends fanart to the group chat sometimes. We’ve kicked him out over that a few times.

 **Pamela** Yes, the famous group chat. The fact that you had one trended for nearly three days. People were really happy that you have one. Is it still a thing?

 **Tony** My phone’s been buzzing this entire time. Either I did something to piss of Pep or the chat’s active. Do you want to see what they’re saying? _The crowd cheers. Tony gets out his phone._ Okay, Clint asked if people wanted pizza for dinner. Bucky said he wanted Chinese and they started fighting over which is better. Steve chimed in with pizza so Bucky kicked him out of the chat. Natasha suggested burgers and added Steve back, who sent a picture of Bucky kissing his cheek. Those boys don’t understand that we don’t want to see that but anyway. Bucky agreed on pizza and Nat’s also relented. Clint sent a stupid gif of dancing pizza and now Pepper’s telling me to get back to the interview. That’s pretty standard for what happens on there. It’s either stupid like this or classified information that’s crucial to missions.

 **Pamela** Are you happy with pizza?

 **Tony** Hell yeah. It’s a tower favourite.

 **Pamela** So, Bucky has clearance of classified information as well? He’s not an Avenger.

 **Tony** Anything we say to Steve gets said to Bucky at some point, I think they can read each other’s minds. And he, as he said, does actually have a high SHIELD clearance because of Hydra.

 **Pamela** Higher than you or Steve apparently

 **Tony** Yeah, highest on the team actually.

 **Pamela** And he only looks at Steve on the security cameras?

 **Tony** Don’t we all?

 **Pamela** Very true. Join us after the break, where we’ll discuss Tony Stark’s latest suit and what it means to wear one.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Falcon** \- so

 **Falcon** \- can we know what the announcement is yet?

 **Falcon** \- Bucky

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- No

 **Falcon** \- Bitch

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

You know what, I think I’d make a good Captain America @steve

 **Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Maybe you should start with being an Avenger first

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Maybe

_________________

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Natasha Romanoff**

**Natasha** \- OH

 **Bucky** \- got it?

 **Natasha** \- yeah

 **Natasha** \- I’m surprised

 **Bucky** \- couldn’t let Steve have all the fun

 **Bucky** \- Could I?

 **Natasha** \- they’re gonna kill you

 **Bucky** \- they can try

 **Bucky** \- lol

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff**

**Steve** \- you figured it out?

 **Natasha** \- yeah

 **Steve** \- don’t tell

 **Natasha** \- secrets are my forte

 **Natasha** \- are you happy with what he’s decided?  

 **Steve** \- yeah, of course.

 **Natasha** \- Don’t wait too long to come out (lol) we’re all good at finding stuff out

 **Steve** \- nice gay pun

 **Natasha** \- I try

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I’m thinking

 **Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

That’s new

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

That hurt man

 **Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

It’s the truth.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Do you all see what I have to live with??

 **Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I was here first

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

How???

 **Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Was an Avenger before you

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

I’ve been fighting next to Steve since 1922.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

He blocked me

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Cause I was right

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

It’s not because he’s right.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I need a new uniform

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

GUESS WHAT GUYS

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I’m now, officially, an Avenger. Cool, right!


	11. Chapter 11

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I think I should put a star on my chest like Steve. Matching on the battlefield AND on Twitter!

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I think not

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

What’s with people shooting down my ideas?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Your ideas aren’t good

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Bitch 

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

I have to live with Bucky and Steve and now I have to WORK WITH THEM AS WELL

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @arrowboi_

I know, Clint. I know.

_________________

_ PR@stark.co _

_ To PepperPotts@stark.co _

Bucky’s Tweet - Avenger

Did you know? ~Margie

_ PepperPotts@stark.co _

_ To: PR@stark.co  _

RE: Bucky’s Tweet - Avenger

I knew that he was becoming an Avenger, yes. I didn’t know that he was going to tweet it to the world. Promise. 

_ PR@stark.co _

_ To PepperPotts@stark.co _

RE RE: Bucky’s Tweet - Avenger

I might strangle him if I ever meet him. ~Margie 

_ PepperPotts@stark.co _

_ To: PR@stark.co  _

RE RE: Bucky’s Tweet - Avenger

I’ll help you.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I don’t know why everyone is complaining, if I’m an Avenger it means less work for them! I have great stamina in the field. Super soldier, remember? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

That’s not the only place he has good stamina 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Pepper Potts** \- STEVEN

_ Captain America’s Bitch changed Pepper Potts name to Mother Hen _

**Mother Hen** \- I’m going to throttle you.

**GreatestSpy** \- better run

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- yeah but which one is she talking about? 

**Mother Hen** \- both of you

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I think Tony should take you on a holiday 

**Iron Man** \- don’t bring me into this

**Iron Man** \- you’re on your own buddy 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- weak 

**Iron Man** \- smart 

**Mother Hen** \- Delete the tweet, Steven 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- :(

_________________

**Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli**

He deleted the tweet! 

**Addy @addddddyy** _ In reply to @littlelilli _

Don’t worry I’ve got screenshots 

_________________

**Stucky News @stuckynews**

Sometimes I just want to curl up and die ~Misty 

**Pumpkin Spice Boi @friskymisky** _ In reply to @stuckynews _

Thought this was supposed to be a news account. Jesus Christ. 

**Stucky News @stuckynews** _ In reply to @friskymisky _

BITCH HAVE YOU SEEN THE TWEETS ~Misty 

_________________

**Pepper Potts Love Bot @lexa73**

I bet Pepper told him to take it down

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

You’d be right. Her new name on the GC is Mother Hen

**Pepper Potts Love Bot @lexa73**

UGH I love

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- Avengers Assemble 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- my line

**Iron Man** \- We gotta go. Meet at the jet in ten, we’re going to Peru.

**Hawkeye** \- Peru?????

**Iron Man** \- They (the government) called asking for help. Evil guy who wants to make a whole lot of evil robots. The usual.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- ohhhh first mission

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- And Peru is lovely this time of year

**Falcon** \- you’ve been to Peru?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- 1969 

**Falcon** \- you remember it?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I remember everything now

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- You told me that you didn’t remember I asked you to do the dishes yesterday.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- well

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you see

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- that’s different?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- you’re on dishes duty for the next week

**Hawkeye** \- daddy Steve being daddy

_ Captain Ass-Merica has removed Hawkeye from the chat _

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

All it takes to go undercover is a hat and a jumper 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/43170956780/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I was never very good at the whole undercover thing. I was more of a lay on a roof for twelve hours and wait kinda guy. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

It’s boring but easy and more fun (I like people watching)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Not so fun when your handlers are kicking you ‘cause they’re bored as well and don’t like people watching

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Fuck nazis am I right???

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Aren’t you supposed to be working? First mission and you’re already screwing up. SMH

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

I haven’t screwed up.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You posted a picture of yourself. That’s a basic no-no for Spying

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

You should create a youtube channel about how to be a spy 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

And tell the world my secrets? No thanks.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Aren't you supposed to be working?

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Multitasking 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Shit gotta go, he’s trying to shoot me.

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

How’d Bucky survive for so long? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Pure talent. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Oh, thought you were dead.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Hell no. When I die I’m gonna live stream it, and I wasn’t live streaming.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Something is really wrong with you 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Couldn’t agree more.

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

Why’d all the @avengers become superheroes?? That’s what I want to know.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowho-Iam** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Aesthetic

**OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Attention 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

They asked me to

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

To prove to the world that I’m awesome

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Control Tony

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Anger

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

My sense of patriotic duty 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Spite

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Because everyone else is dumb

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- WOW

**Iron Man** \- Brucie coming in with the kill shots

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I gasped

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I had no idea Bruce was that savage 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- lol

**GreatestSpy** \- you’ve clearly never played scrabble with Bruce. He becomes evil.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- What I’m hearing rn is we should play more games as a team.

**GreatestSpy** \- That’s not what I said

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I think it was. 

_________________

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch**

Steve and Bucky BROKE their BED omfg

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowho-Iam** _In reply to @scarletxwitch_

There’s also a hole in their roof.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @scarletxwitch and @youknowho-Iam _

Yes, we did do that, but not in the way you think.

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

What happened??????

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

We had a competition to see who could jump highest. 

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Are you serious?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @dr_banner _

Yeah. Not our best moment.

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Okay, but who won?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @GG6 _

Bucky did.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Of course I did.

_________________

_ PR@stark.co _

_ To PepperPotts@stark.co _

:(

Everyday I think about quitting ~Margie

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Mother Hen** \- i think i’m going to ban wifi in the tower

**Iron Man** \- what!!? WHY!?

**Mother Hen** \- blame Steve and Bucky 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- don’t blame me. I’m innocent. 

**Mother Hen** \- don’t start with that 

**Mother Hen** \- you’re evil

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- we’ll tone it down, for the sake of the tower

**Mother Hen** \- you better.

**Rhodey** \- if it makes you feel better, everyone at the base gets a good laugh out of them.

**Mother Hen** \- amazingly, that doesn’t make me feel better. 

**Rhodey** \- We’ve got bets going what they’re going to say next.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- what’d you put down?

**Rhodey** \- I’m not saying. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- :(((((

**GreatestSpy** \- he’s pouting 

**Iron Man** \- of course he is

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- :((((((((((((((

_________________

_ PepperPotts@stark.co _

_ To: PR@stark.co  _

RE: :(

So do I, Margie. So do I.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I love this one (1) man 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44263456594/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Rhodey** \- I won the bet

**Rhodey** \- Anything to do with Steve and I win.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

We love one (1) traitor 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/43170956980/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox**

We need to work with Bucky on taking people's photo without permission or knowledge. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Mother Hen** \- We have an interview with Ted Bee tomorrow at eleven am in the common living room. Attendance is mandatory.

**Mother Hen** \- and yes, food will be provided. 

_________________

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG**

New photos NEW PHOTOS NEW PHOTOS NEW PHOTOS

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

WHAT??

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Steve and Bucky went to Starbucks together and people took photos  

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to Exams :( @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

I wanna know what they ordereddddd

**Molly @mollymo** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Hey, I was their server. Steve got a black coffee and Bucky got a salted caramel mocha frappuccino with extra cream and a vanilla shot. Also, they didn’t take their hands off each other the entire time #stucky

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to Exams :( @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @mollymo _

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU 

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

It was so comPLICATED 

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to Exams :( @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

IT WAS my heart is soft 

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

I’m at Starbucks now, I’m getting the same thing

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

No offence but you guys are weird (ps the drink was really nice and Steve can go screw himself with his judgement over coffee)

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**GreatestSpy** \- should we add Clint back into this chat?

**Mother Hen** \- shit

**Mother Hen** \- yes

_ GreatestSpy added Hawkeye to the chat _

**Hawkeye** \- YOU KICKED ME OUT FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m not sorry 

**Hawkeye** \- I don’t even remember what I did 

**Iron Man** \- you called Steve daddy you weirdo 

**Hawkeye** \- oh yeah

**Hawkeye** \- ha

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- continue and I will kick you out again 

_ Hawkeye removed Captain Ass-Merica from the chat _

**Hawkeye** \- ha. Remove me now bitch 

_ Captain America’s Bitch removed Hawkeye from the chat _

**Captain America’s Bitc** h - HA

_________________

**John Thompson @johnthompson**

My latest video: the problem with Stucky is now up!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @johnthompson _

Dude.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Mother Hen** \- why do you have to respond to them?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- because they’re dicks

**Mother Hen** \- I know that. You don’t have to respond to them though 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- sorry. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- seriously. I am sorry about how much this annoys you and makes your life hard but I’ve been hearing this shit since I was a kid and I’m kind of over it.

**Mother Hen** \- maybe I’ll just block Margie 

**Iron Man** \- I’m taking you away tomorrow afternoon. We can forget all about super soldiers. 

**Falcon** \- man I want to forgot about super soldiers while I relax on a beach 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- rude 

**Iron Man** \- no one else is invented 

**Mother Hen** \- I could go for a few days off

**Iron Man** \- good. You deserve it

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I want a holiday 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- take me as well

_ Iron Man removed Captain America’s Bitch from the chat  _

**Falcon** \- AND ME

_ Iron Man removed Falcon from the chat  _

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

The Avengers group chat is rapidly losing members 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

_ Wanda added Hawkeye to the chat _

_ Wanda added Falcon to the chat _

_ Wanda added Captain Ass-Merica to the chat _

_ Wanda added Captain America’s Bitch to the chat _

**Iron Man** \- why?

**Wanda** \- they were pouting at me 

**GreatestSpy** \- we need to teach you how to be immune to pouting faces

**Hawkeye** \- thanks Wanda

**Iron Man** \- whyyyyy

**Wanda** \- I told you why

**Iron Man** \- that was of a general ‘why’ about them all as people. Ya know?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you’re breaking my heart

**Iron Man** \- don’t make me remove you.

**Iron Man** \- again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Avengers Assemble**

**Mother Hen** \- interview in a few hours with Ted Bee. Remember, he’s a political editor so he’ll be talking about more serious topics with you guys. 

**Wanda** \- I can’t come. Rhodey’s taking me to his base

**Iron Man** \- why?

**Wanda** \- I have a paper for physics due and he says he has a friend that can help me with it.

**Wanda** \- sorry 

**Mother Hen** \- It’s fine.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Bucky won’t be able to come either

**Mother Hen** \- Why?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- he stopped sleeping again and I’ve finally gotten him to go to bed.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I can’t sleep if you’re typing RIGHT beside my head

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- he left lol

**Iron Man** \- And Sam’s in DC  
  
**Iron Man** \- so it’s just the OG Avengers 

**Mother Hen** \- That’ll do.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

WE WILL NEVER SLEEP ‘CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Go to sleep Bucky 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

:( 

_________________

**OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Something is wrong with Bucky. Wonder what it is?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

Right now or in general? Because right now it’s sleep deprivation and in general you modern lot don’t get my humour.

**OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Go to sleep and no one gets your humour because it’s dumb.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

Steve does.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

That’s true.

**OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

UGH

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- Thor just arrived?????

**Iron Man** \- on my roof

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- really?

**Hawkeye** \- huh didn’t know he was coming 

**Iron Man** \- neither did I 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- he hasn’t been here in a while

**GreatestSpy** \- is he doing the interview with us?

**Iron Man** \- don’t see why not

**Bruce Banner** \- cool

**Bruce Banner** \- I like Thor

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Bucky can be such a child.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I’m not a child! 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Go and take your nap

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Throwback to when I had two Human Arms

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30154998317/in/dateposted-public/)

**Lucky Lucy @lucylo123** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Did you just loOK UP A PHOTO FROM ONE OF YOUR OLD PHOTOSHOOTS?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @lucylo123_

Yup. If I had to suffer through those shoots I should be allowed to use the photos

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Bucky, go to sleep 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Sometimes I miss my twink but then I see this and I don’t really mind anymore 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30154998057/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- What the hell Bucky

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- It’s gotten 6 million likes.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m famous

_ Captain America’s Bitch changed his name to The Popular Avenger _

_ Iron Man changed The Popular Avenger name to Bucky  _

_ Bucky changed his name to The Popular Avenger _

_ Iron Man changed The Popular Avenger name to Bucky  _

**Bucky -** :(

_ Bucky changed his name to The Popular Avenger _

_ Captain Ass-Merica changed Bucky name to Captain America’s Bitch  _

**Hawkeye** \- guys

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Tony’s fault

**Falcon** \- let’s ignore that and talk about that dumbass tweet

**Falcon** \- and I had to see it

**Falcon** \- I think I’m going to unfollow Bucky guys

**Hawkeye** \- with you 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- aren’t you supposed to be in an interview. One that Steve uninvited me from. 

**Hawkeye** \- it starts in five

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- you were un-invented because you need to sleep.

**Hawkeye** \- and because you’re annoying 

**Iron Man** \- can we talk about what we’re allowed to Tweet again @pepper

**Mother Hen** \- I think we should 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I didn’t tweet anything bad

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I wasn’t yours 

**Mother Hen** \- yes you did

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- whatever. You were totally me little punk ;)

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- my*

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m not a pirate.

**Iron Man** \- why did that warrant a winky face. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- piss off

**Hawkeye** \- Pirate? 

**GreatestSpy** \- what does that mean Bucky 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- something dumb

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- from the 30’s.

**Falcon** \- ewwww

**Falcon** \- I think

**Falcon** \- I looked it up 

**Iron Man** \- what is it?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- It basically means twink

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No! 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- wait

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Well yeah it does but

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m not the twink in this relationship.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- it meant the younger man in a gay relationship 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- and you are the twink.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yes

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yes

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yes

_ Captain America’s Bitch removed Captain Ass-Merica from the chat _

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yes

_________________

**Transcript for Ted Bee’s Interview of Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Thor.**

Ted Bee sits facing all the Avengers present who are talking (inaudible) and smiling with each other. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30154998607/in/dateposted-public/)

Ted Bee : Hello and welcome to News on 6’s interview with the Avengers. Here with us, we have the original Avengers who we all remember saving New York back in 2012. Thank you so much for agreeing to sit down with me today.

Tony Stark : You’re very welcome. We’re all excited as well, we haven't had a group interview in a long time. 

Ted Bee : Well, it did take Mrs Potts and I almost five months to organise a day where everyone was together. And since then a whole lot has happened, your group mission in China was worldwide news, as was the mission in Peru. And of course the engagement, and relationship announcement. It’s clearly been a very busy few months for you all. So thank you for fitting me in. 

Steve Rogers : It has been a busy time for us as a team. This last year, in general, has been packed full of things happening to everyone. We’ve added to the team, we’ve been going on more missions than ever and the stakes are higher than before.

Natasha Romanoff : And you got engaged

Steve Rogers : And I got engaged. 

Clint Barton : Plus we all live together now, which can be a good thing and a very, very bad thing. Depends on the day.

Natasha Romanoff : And who’s in the tower on that day. 

Bruce Banner : Yeah, it’s a lot quieter when Tony’s not there.

Tony Stark : Oh my god, Bruce. Rude.

Clint Barton : When Bucky’s not there it’s a lot more peaceful if I’m being honest. 

Ted Bee : Oh, why’s that? Is he the loudest or something?

Tony Stark : No that man's the quietest person I know. It’s kind of terrifying sometimes. He just appears right in front of you. But he can be, what’s the right word? Up himself? Nah, it’s more like that he likes teasing and stuff. 

Steve Rogers : He’s always been like that. 

Clint Barton : I feel for you.

Steve Rogers : I got used to it in 1924. 

Ted Bee : Is he going to see this interview?

Steve Rogers : Definitely.

Ted Bee : And will he mind the smack-talk?

Tony Stark : He gives as got as he gets. 

Steve Rogers : That’s true. 

Ted Bee : You, Steve, get it like everyone else then?

Steve Rogers : And then some. 

Ted Bee : Life definitely seems full of adventure for you all. 

Natasha Romanoff : Less so than before actually. I’ve found myself liking not having to hide constantly. 

Clint Barton : But the fans…

Natasha Romanoff : Oh the fans.

Steve Rogers : They can be - 

Tony Stark : A lot.

Ted Bee : Thor, do you have any fans? Any experiences with crazed fans? 

Thor : People have asked for photos or for me to write my name, an autograph is what I believe it’s called. 

Natasha Romanoff : I’ve gotten a lot of proposals. 

Steve Rogers : So have I.

Thor : A lot of children come to me. They’re sweet. 

Tony Stark : The children can be great. I had one kid come and ask if I can fly or if my suit lets me fly. 

Steve Rogers : I’ve had high schoolers asking for help on history assignments. 

Bruce Banner : I have kids asking for help on their science projects as well.

Clint Barton : I’ve had a few really nice kids come up to me. 

Ted Bee : What happened?

Clint Barton : Little girl was deaf and told me I was her hero. 

Natasha Romanoff : He basically melted. 

Tony Stark : You were no better that time the little ballerina came up to us and said she was going to be a spy, just like you. 

Natasha Romanoff : No comment. 

Ted Bee : Any other strange encounters with adults?

Bruce Banner : Not really. I mainly get ignored in public, luckily. 

Tony Stark : Ladies throwing their clothes at me.

Thor : Some people have bowed or kneeled before me. That was strange, to say the least.

Steve Rogers : People saluting me, constantly. 

Natasha Romanoff : Whenever that happens he just stands there with a pained smile. 

Steve Rogers : I don’t like it.

Ted Bee : What do you like?

Natasha Romanoff : When people don’t come up to me. Kidding.

Tony Stark : Just so long as they’re not crazy.

Steve Rogers : Respectful. 

Clint Barton : It’s always nice when they treat us like people. 

Ted Bee : And do you like it when people bow or kneel? 

Thor : No. I don’t.

Tony Stark : Laughing I don’t mind.

Ted Bee : Join us after the break to discuss the politics of running a team like the Avengers. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Mother Hen** \- thank you! An entire interview and nothing too bad. 

**Iron Man** \- because it was boring after that first little bit

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- not much you can say wrong when you’re talking about classified logistics and mission and post-mission planning. 

**Mother Hen** \- So I need to set up more boring interviews then

**Hawkeye** \- please don’t.

_________________

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

That was such a boring interview but hey, at least it’s the Avengers

**Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli** _In reply to @MialovesAvengers_

I’d watch them paint for 6 hours if I could.

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** _ In reply to @littlelilli _

saME 

**Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli** _In reply to @MialovesAvengers_

They’re just so pure

_________________

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG**

A friend just sent me a photo she took of Bucky back in DC, during the bridge fight. And oh damn I’m even more attracted to him now.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30154998677/in/dateposted-public/)

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

STEVE ROGERS LIKED THIS OMG

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

And I saved the photo. Hope you don't mind. 

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG WHAT DO I DO

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

Find more pictures of Bucky?

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Yes!! I can do that!!!! 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

Great. Thanks! 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

_ Hawkeye added Captain Ass-Merica to the chat _

**Hawkeye** \- (This needed to be public)

**Hawkeye** \- you really weren’t lying about the whole ‘attracted to the Winter Soldier’ thing huh?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- hmmm what makes you say that

**Hawkeye** \- Really

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- That was for science

**Hawkeye** \- I hate you so much

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

I think I’m gonna leave Bucky 

**Heather Mac @Heather3** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Oh no! What happened! 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @Heather3 _

He drank all the coffee - again

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Soooooryyyyyyy 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @cptrogers1917 _

hmmmmmm

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Don’t sass me

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @cptrogers1917 _

hmmmmmm don't tell me what to do 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

gross

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 and @cptrogers1918_

It’s like watching two angry old men yelling at the clouds 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30154998957/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- FUck 

**Iron Man** \- ohhh Cap swore

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Bucky’s injured

**Iron Man** \- Fuck 

**Iron Man** \- What happened?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- The mission in Alabama went wrong. A group of Hydra agents were there and ambushed them. Nat and Clint made it out fine but Bucky got shot multiple times in the torso. Nat said they were waiting for him.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m on my way to the hospital now 

**Iron Man** \- We’ll meet you there. 

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

My baby got shot and my heart broke :( Get better soon Buck

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44181390305/in/dateposted-public/)

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Dumbass got himself shot lol 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30154999157/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm update that isn't great and I don't know when the next one will be - my mums in hospital rn and life got really hectic really fast. See you when I see you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words about my mum! She's out of the hospital and on the mend now!!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I’m fine lol

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Steve’s just worried

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Had worse, will probably get worse later.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Ah, the life of an Avenger.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @cptrogers1917_

You’re not fine. You almost bleed out.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

No, I didn’t

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @cptrogers1917 _

How’d you know? You were already passed out at this point

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Blocked.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @cptrogers1917 _

Baby.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- we’re on our way home now 

**Iron Man** \- Is that safe?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yeah

**Iron Man** \- Oh.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- we’ve had many discussions about this

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- bitch fights*

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Bucky

**Iron Man** \- don’t die in my tower. Bad for PR

**Mother Hen** \- don’t say PR around me.

**Hawkeye** \- PR 

**Mother Hen** \- I might die if you do 

**Hawkeye -** oh whoops 

**Hawkeye** \- don’t die?

**Iron Man** \- that was the longest sigh I think I’ve ever heard.

**Iron Man** \- you broke Pepper

**Hawkeye -** Sorry

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- god damn potholes

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- what? Are they hurting you because you were just shot yesterday? And because you shouldn’t be out of the hospital?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you’ve jumped out of planes with parachutes and jumped on a grenade and nose-dived into the Arctic and refused to shot me and and and and

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you have no leg to stand on

**Falcon** \- and he doesn’t spend time in hospital either 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- !!!!!!!! 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- whoops another pothole

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- There was no pothole

**Falcon** \- you two are annoying 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- so we’ve been told

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No we’re not 

**Falcon** \- ugh

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

I think I’m disbanding the Avengers just so I don’t have to deal with super soldiers 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

You’re a fool if you don’t think I’d make it my life mission to be everywhere you were.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

See what I have to deal with now?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Oh please. I’m adorable. 

_________________

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

Adorable 

**Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli** _In reply to @MialovesAvengers_

I cried

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** _ In reply to @littlelilli _

saME 

**Lillian** **#codependentandstufflikethat @littlelilli** _In reply to @MialovesAvengers_

He’s so pure

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Mother Hen** \- unlike it Steve

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- but the world knows we’re together now.

**Mother Hen** \- unlike it Steven

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- :(

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

What’s a live stream?

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Mother Hen** \- NO

**Mother Hen** \- NO NO NO

**Mother Hen** \- absolutely no way am I allowing you to do a live stream. It’s hard enough with a delay to beep out inappropriate responses. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- but I want toooooo

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m never allowed to have any fun

**Mother Hen** \- do you know what PR will do to me if I let this happen?

**Hawkeye** \- SHE SAID IT

_ Mother Hen removed Hawkeye from the group _

**Mother Hen** \- I’ve already gotten mail about it

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I could go down to PR and 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- persuade them

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- to leave you alone 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No maiming people Buck

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- persuade

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Really?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Fine.

**Mother Hen** \- thank you

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- for?

**Mother Hen** \- not doing it?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- oh, I’ve already done it! 

**Mother Hen** \- BUCKY!!!

_________________

_ The camera is tilted towards Steve but is not focused on him, more so focused on the left-hand side of the roof above him. It is tilted in a way that suggests the cameraman doesn’t want the subject to see that he is filming. Steve is sitting next to the cameraman and has a book open on his lap, reading intently. Soft music plays in the background. _

**Bucky** _ Off Camera:  _ Steve? Do you love me?

**Steve** : Of course 

**Bucky** : Forever?

_ Steve looks at Bucky with raised eyebrows, book forgotten. He does not notice the camera pointed at him. _

**Steve** : Yeah. Why?

**Bucky** : What would I have to do to get you to stop loving me? 

**Steve** : Don’t think there is anything you could do. Why?

**Bucky** : Good because I ate the last piece of that cake you got.

**Steve** : Yeah, no, I don’t love you anymore. 

_ Bucky leans over and kisses Steve on the cheek. The camera is shaking and unfocused but it is clear that is what happens. Steve smiles and presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead before turning back to his book.  _

**Steve:** Love you.

**Bucky** : Love you too.

_________________

**Hope Elise @HElise**

Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg #Buckyslivestream

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

#Buckyslivestream Steve looked so confused when Bucky asked if he’d ever stop loving him my heart

**Emily @uhem**

#Buckyslivestream Their little kisses

**Kathy || IA because life hates me @kathybabe**

life is finally worth living #Buckyslivestream

**Addy @addddddyy**

#Buckyslivestream pleassss make more

**B @Bburtqa**

I’ve shipped Stucky my whole life and I’m finally getting the content I need. Also, suck it Mr Finn (my history teacher) #Buckyslivestream

_________________

_ Before the picture comes the sound is there. Lots of people are talking over each other and yelling. It sounds like a battle scene. Guns blast and there are sounds like zombies moaning in the background. Someone screams in pain before there is a loud thud-like sound and someone groans. The picture comes on but it is just a black-grey fuzzy screen with no real pictures. _

**Natasha** : Clint! 

**Clint** : Keep going Nat, win for me.

**Sam** : We’re overrun. I’m using the grenade. 

**Tony** : Get back then!

**Natasha** : Come on Clint you’re in the grenade’s path

**Clint** : I can’t move my legs.

**Tony** : Someone pick him up!

**Sam** : More incoming, we’ve got to go now! 

**Clint** : Just go without me. I’ll get as many as I can while you run.

**Natasha** : We’re not leaving you!

**Sam** : Come on Clint, try moving again. 

**Tony** : Another wave is on its way.

**Clint** : You’ve gotta go! 

**Natasha** : I’m not leaving you alone. 

**Tony** : You’re not dying on us yet.

**Sam** : Pick him up and let’s go!

**Clint** : Ow! 

**Natasha** : It’s okay.

**Sam** : Launching the grenade in ten-nine.

**Tony** : Another wave’s here.

**Sam** : seven-six.

**Natasha** : Clint, try walking again.

**Sam** : five-four.

**Clint** : I can’t. Leave me here or we all die. 

**Natasha** : No.

**Sam** : Two.

**Clint** : Nat, go.

**Natasha** : No.

**Sam** : Launching. 

_ A loud bang echoes throughout the audio. Natasha calls out for Clint desperately, he doesn’t reply. Tony coughs. Sam yells for Natasha to hurry away from the wreckage. Natasha is crying and refuses to leave. The camera tilts up, Steve is sitting in a chair next to the cameraman shaking his head and sighing. The camera pans around, everyone bar Clint is sitting on a sofa with controllers in their hands facing a TV screen of people standing in the wreckage of a building with Zombies shuffling towards them. Clint is laying on the floor with his eyes closed and his tongue hanging out. Natasha fakes another sob. Tony coughs again and Sam hands him a box of throat lozenges. The camera goes back to Steve, who catches the motion and shakes his head at the camera with a smile.  _

**Steve** : Drama queens. 

_________________

**Aher @ashash**

#Buckyslivestream Steve’s so disappointed in his team I stan and love one man

**Emily @uhem**

#Buckyslivestream so this is what they do when one of them gets sick?

**Shar @shamer**

Natasha fake sobbing when Clint ‘died’ was just amazing and I live for it. #Buckyslivestream

**YunSpite @spite001**

#Buckyslivestream Bucky’s the real drama queen - not showing us what was happening for a big reveal.

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

Did anyone else think that they were actually fighting something? I straight up did. I was concerned lol #Buckyslivestream

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**GreatestSpy** \- damn it Bucky. I have a reputation to uphold. 

**Captain America's Bitch** \- sorry

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- you gotta admit the video is kinda funny.

**GreatestSpy** \- no I don’t.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- come onnnnn

**GreatestSpy** \- fine. The reval is pretty good. 

**Iron Man** \- we’re trending over it.

**Mother Hen** \- Why

**Captain America's Bitch** \- at least you’re trending because people like you. Not because you’re hated for something that wasn’t really your fault. 

**Mother Hen** \- okay. True.

**Captain America's Bitch** \- It’s good for PR

**Mother Hen** \- Don’t push it

_________________

_ The scene opens with Bucky’s face staring at the camera and smiling. Over his shoulder is Steve, who waves once before looking past the camera. Bucky grins and flips the camera around. It goes shaky but the scene is clear. Everyone is standing in the gym in a circle with Natasha and Clint in the middle. Tony is handed some cash by Bruce and Sam. Steve, still behind the camera, stretches his arms up before stepping past Bucky and into the circle made by bystanders.  _

**Tony** : Alright, we ready?

_ Everyone in the room cheers by Steve, who looks resigned. Steve looks at Bucky and by the movement of the camera, it seems Bucky shrugs.  _

**Bucky** : We’re about to find out who’d win. Steven Grant Rogers versus Natalia Romanova and Clint Barton. What are the bets saying?

**Tony** : Steve.

**Bucky** : Ouch

**Clint** : Oh please

**Bucky** : Fight! 

_ The camera flips back around and Bucky winks at the screen. It cuts to black as a cheer rises over the room.  _

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#Buckyslivestream WHO WON?????????

**Ditzy Daisy @DaisyDo**

#Buckyslivestream so they just play fight all the time? It’s that all they do?

**Poppy @PoppyGurl**

I’m in love #Buckyslivestream

**Llama Fucker @redToby**

#Buckyslivestream THAT WINK OMG I’M SO GAY

**Alex @Alex99**

#Buckyslivestream I wanna know who won!!!!!

_________________

_ The camera clicks on. It’s blurry before it settles on the image. Natasha, Clint, Tony, Wanda, Sam, Bruce and Pepper are sitting around the living room on sofas. Everyone has bottles of beer in their hands and are laughing. Tony throws a pretzel at Clint who catches it in his mouth and eats it. Tony groans. The camera is flipped around to show Bucky, who is sitting on Steve’s lap. _

**Bucky** : Say hi to the fans.

**Steve** : Is this live?

**Bucky** : Yup.

**Steve** : Hi everyone. 

**Clint** : Are you live streaming again? 

_ The camera flicks around to show everyone else as Clint talks. Now everyone is staring at Bucky and Steve. _

**Bucky** : Yeah.

**Natasha** : I thought Pepper told you not to do that.

**Pepper** : I did.

**Bucky** : I forgot. You know, brain damage.

_ No one looks happy, all of them scowling at Bucky. No one seems genuinely angry, however. _

**Tony** : Your brain isn’t even damaged.

**Bucky** : Stevie back me up.

**Sam** : Yeah Stevieeee back him up.

**Steve** : Leave me alone.

**Bucky** : Some fiance you are. 

_ The camera shakes and goes higher, Bucky tilts it down so that you can still see everyone who is sitting. The picture hangs high for a moment before it falls down, Bucky grunting as he hits the sofa. Again, the camera flips so that it’s on Bucky who is pouting up at Steve who grins down.  _

**Bucky** : Why? 

**Steve** : I want a drink.

**Bucky** : So you decided to drop me? 

**Steve** : Yup.

**Sam** : You two are so annoying. 

**Bucky** : You love us.

**Sam** : I’d sell you for a coffee.

**Bucky** _ Winking _ : Please, I’m worth at least ten. Aren’t I Stevie?

**Pepper** : Bucky!

_ The camera cuts to black, Pepper and Tony both race towards Bucky as he laughs. _

_________________

**Aher @ashash**

#Buckyslivestream Another wink???????? I am literally living 

**Emily @uhem**

#Buckyslivestream guess who got a detention for being on her phone in class? How could I not???? I need the Stucky content!

**Shar @shamer** _ In reply to @uhem _

#Buckyslivestream I got told off at work as well - whoops? 

**Kathy || IA because life hates me @kathybabe**

This is what heaven looks like. #Buckyslivestream

**B @Bburtqa**

#Buckyslivestream Ugh I love this

**Addy @addddddyy**

Steve and Bucky are so comfortable around each other! They have the kind of relationship I’m striving for#Buckyslivestream

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

Yeah, we’re comfortable around each other. Steve’s nearly died in my arms like 100 times, we got close.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @sgtbarnes17_

You’re so calm about my near-death-experiences.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You didn’t die, did you? And besides, you’re a dumbass and are now a super soldier who won’t die because of a cold. (And so we’re clear I cried every time I thought Steve was gonna die)

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes17 _

You’re also a super soldier, dumbass. And I distinctly remember you yelling at our priest once and my mother yelling at you.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Yeah, he was gonna give you last rites and I told him that you weren’t gonna die. I said I’d fight God in a back alley if he tried to take me away. #elementaryschoolsweethearts

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes17 _

Awww, babe that’s so sweet (and blasphemy) 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Anything for you and I didn’t even have to fight God. You started getting better the next day.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes17 _

I love you so much.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**GreatestSpy** \- I think that was the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen

**Hawkeye** \- you’re both gross still but yeah I’m with Nat.

**Iron Man** \- you really threatened to fight god? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- yup. And it worked.

**Mother Hen** \- That is pretty sweet.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Now it’s not god I have to fight to keep Steve safe. It’s Steve.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- hey!

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I said what I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, I am having so much fun planning out their wedding lol  
> I even have a Pinterest board for this wedding!


	14. Chapter 14

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Steve and Bucky are fighting over who is in who’s grooms party. 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Steve said he was friends with people first and Bucky’s only come back was ‘you thawed first, no fair’.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Steve - let’s have a small wedding. Bucky - let’s invite every single person we know.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

“We can’t have a big wedding, Buck, we only have like five friends between us and our families are dead” - super depressing take from Steve

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Tony and Clint are now fighting over who the five friends are. Sam is the only confirmed member so far and he’s very pleased with himself because of it.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

“It was a hyperbole!” Steve, annoyed and yelling at Tony and Clint

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Tony and Clint were kicked out of the living room. Bucky wants to invite the president and Steve is weirded out by that idea. (He totally wants him to come through)

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Clint just came back in, declaring Bucky to be his best friend. Tony came in, same sentiment with Steve but Sam cleared his throat. Tony and Sam are now fighting over it. Steve is tired. 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Tony - I’m not paying (he’s so gonna pay because he loves them)

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Steve - laid back and happy. Bucky - a literal bridezilla 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

“You’re ruining my wedding!” “It’s my wedding too?”

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

You can calm Bucky down with a bar of chocolate and a hug #funfact

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

You can get Steve to do whatever you want with a pout and a hug #funfact

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

That last tweet only applies if you’re Bucky. Tony tried it and got a look of utter disappointment. 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

“I am not wearing my stealth suit at my wedding Bucky” 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

“Well then I won’t wear my leathers Steve”

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

They’re at an impasse

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Clint suggested they wear their work gear after the wedding and was kicked out again.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

They’ve decided 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Nope, they’re fighting again. 

**** [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30382285987/in/dateposted-public/)

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Steve is very disappointed in everyone who liked my last tweet. 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Suits at the wedding, gear at the party - Tony’s great idea.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Steve is trying to get Bucky to tone it down with all the planning. Bucky started (fake) crying and saying ‘I just want it to be perfect for you’. Steve fell for it.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Steve always falls for it. 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

“We’re going to bed” says Bucky “it’s only four” says Tony “we’re not going to sleep” says Bucky “I wish I had never fallen out of the wormhole in New York” says Tony. 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

They actually left omfg 

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

10,000 rts and I’ll sneak into their room with my camera lol

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

When will you guys learn? Stop crashing Twitter.

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Steve and Bucky both saw my Tweet and now I’m on the run. Goodbye, Twitter.

_________________

**Micheal Micheal Micheal @M_dust**

The @avengers are so calm and blase about death. Clearly, they don’t actually care about the people they’re ‘saving’.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @M_dust _

Going to be completely honest - don’t follow your logic. But we’re blase about death because we face it literally every day and laughing about it makes it easier. Also, like all of us have died and/or nearly died numerous times. 

**Micheal Micheal Micheal @M_dust** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

And how many of those deaths are YOU responsible for? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @M_dust _

Directly or indirectly?

**Micheal Micheal Micheal @M_dust** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Directly.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @M_dust _

One person two times (maybe two people?) 

**Micheal Micheal Micheal @M_dust** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Explain, dick.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @M_dust _

Okay, first, roll back the attitude pal. I’ve shot Nat twice (sorry nat) and I also fell off a train but I don’t think that was my fault, ya know? 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

All good.

**Micheal Micheal Micheal @M_dust** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You should have died when you fell from that train.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @M_dust _

Lowkey did

**Micheal Micheal Micheal @M_dust** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Yeah, that’s what you say. Can anyone else back that up? Didn’t think so.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @M_dust _

I mean, it was a very long drop. I thought he died :/

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @M_dust _

HA

**Micheal Micheal Micheal @M_dust** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I hate you so much. And I’m not alone either. We will win.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @M_dust _

Had no idea I was playing a game tbh 

**Micheal Micheal Micheal @M_dust** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

We will win.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @M_dust _

Will win what?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Oh, lol, he blocked me. Shame, I was having fun. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Also, I still don’t know what they’re winning??????

_________________

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

They’ve finally settled the suit topic. Steve will be wearing a blue suit and Bucky will be wearing black. They’re now fighting (“discussing, Nat, we’re discussing” -Steve) over what the other colour will be. 

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Bucky wants pink and Steve is unsure.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

They’ve been fighting over colours for TEN MINUTES

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

I’m really glad Clint and I got married in a chapel in Budapest. No fuss, no hassle. Just us and a bunch of men carrying a lot of guns.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Steve is thinking they don’t have another colour now. Interesting development. 

**** [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31447827928/in/dateposted-public/)

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

I am trying to get the link to the Pinterest board that Bucky has set up for the wedding. I will get it and I will give it to you. It has become my duty

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

You will not be getting that link.

_________________

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Bucky wants these at the wedding, what do you think?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45273124392/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44409537095/in/dateposted-public/)

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Steve has relented on the cufflinks. All the groomsmen will be wearing them. He will not relent on the invitations. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

We have finally decided who will be in what grooms party. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes17 _

Only took us two weeks. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Sam, Tony and Rhodey are Steve’s.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Clint, Thor and Bruce are Bucky’s. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

It sounds like they’re splitting the kids up. Also, we weren’t asked. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

We assumed you’d be on board.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Wouldn’t miss it.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Wedding of the century. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

And it only took us a century to get there

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Oh, and Nat is the bridesmaid and Wanda is our flower girl. 

_________________

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

“Why are you trying to make this wedding so traditional Steve! Nothing about us is traditional!” -Bucky

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

“No one gets married at 100 Steve”

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

“We’re not 100!”   
**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

“Then how old are we, Steve?” “We’re 30 Bucky” “No! I was alive sometimes and if I think like that I’m gonna go crazy.” “You’d rather be 100?” “Yes!” “Well, fine, but then we’re 97 and 98.” “I can’t. The wedding’s off”

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Nat, please stop live tweet our discussions

**Iron Man** \- fights*

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- discussions

**Iron Man** \- fights

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- discussions

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- they’re fights lol. 

**GreatestSpy** \- I will not. I owe the people this.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you hate the public 

**GreatestSpy** \- Hate’s a strong word

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- You didn’t deny it.

**Iron Man** \- please continue. I like knowing but I don’t want to be in the room with them right now. They’re both evil.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Am not.

**Falcon** \- imagine closer to the day

**Iron Man** \- I don’t want to.

**Mother Hen** \- different media outlets are asking to be at the wedding. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No.

**Mother Hen** \- They’re very persistent. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I am not being filmed on my big day

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Our big day

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I am not being filmed on MY big day

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- You’re annoying

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- love you too babe

**Mother Hen** \- What about just photos outside. People are going to want to see what you’re wearing and who’s there and all that sort of stuff. I know it’s annoying but you’ve already made this wedding very public. People expect to see what’s happening. Maybe we could live stream some of it? Or only film the parts you want and then produce it later. Whatever you guys want. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Photos outside are fine. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Is our wedding becoming, like, a red carpet event? 

**Falcon** \- You’re surprised?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Not really.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- OH! We could have someone live-tweeting inside the wedding right? So there’s no camera but people can read live updates?

**Mother Hen** \- That could work.

**Captain America’s Bitch -** I vote Clint

_ Captain America’s Bitch added Hawkeye to the chat _

**Mother Hen** \- I don’t vote Clint. At all. 

**Falcon** \- That’d be amazing

**Iron Man** \- an amazing disaster

**Hawkeye** \- Yeah, I vote myself as well.

**GreatestSpy** \- perfect. Clint live tweets the entire wedding.

**Mother Hen** \- Then he isn’t allowed to drink

**Hawkeye** \- I withdraw my vote for myself

**Wanda** \- we could all do it? Like movie night. That way people who are busy don’t have to worry and stuff.

**Wanda** \- Also, why am I the flower girl?????? Can’t I be a bridesmaid

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Yeah, Bucky was teasing.

**Wanda** \- :/

**Mother Hen** \- I’ll let some photographs know they can come. Maybe three or four different magazines companies? 

**Captain America’s Bitch -** Oh, I already told two magazines they could feature it and that they could come. The Advocate and Out. You can organize the other 3.

**Mother Hen** \- Alright, we can work with that. 

_ Captain America’s Bitch removed Captain Ass-Merica from the chat _

**Captain America’s Bitch -** I’m excited for this! I really love Steve.

_ Captain America’s Bitch added Captain Ass-Merica to the chat _

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Why? I can read what you just wrote. 

**Captain America’s Bitch -** :)

_________________

_ The camera is pointed directly at a shirtless Steve who is reading a letter with a small smile on his face. He sets the letter down in one of the two piles on his left and picks up another, unopened, letter from his right. The smile grows as he reads this one and his eyes get warm and soft. Clearly, he is happy with what is written in the letter. The camera shakes a little and then legs can be seen at the bottom of the screen, stretching out, they are the cameraman's. A socked foot nudges Steve’s leg. Steve looks up and notices the camera, tilting his head in confusion.  _

**Bucky** _Off-Camera_ : Tell everyone what you’re doing.

**Steve** : Why?

**Bucky** : They never believe me when I tell them that you do.

**Steve** : I’m reading fan mail. 

**Bucky** : See everyone, we read it. What’s this one about?

**Steve** : Well, it’s to both of us. She’s thanking us for giving her the courage to come out to her parents. 

**Bucky** : Are you going to respond to her?

**Steve** : Yeah. 

**Bucky** : What will you say? 

**Steve** : That she doesn’t need to thank us, that the courage was in her the entire time. Stuff like that.

**Bucky** : Deep.

**Steve** _ shrugging _ : I do what I can.

**Bucky** : See everyone, we do read your fan mail and there is a wall of fanart in the common area. I’ll have to show you that one day. Every piece of fanart we get goes up there. No matter what, it’s there. My favourite’s the one of us that someone drew based on their textbook pictures. It’s us before the war, back in Brooklyn. We’re hugging, it’s so cute. So thanks, uh, Emily. What’s your favourite one, Steve?

**Steve** : That collage of pictures sent in by the daycare. We’re all there.

**Bucky** : Oh that one’s adorable. Alright, now you all know that we read and see what you send us. I’ve gotta go, my pizza just arrived. 

The camera shakes as Bucky climbs off the bed. He turns around, the screen flashes different parts of their bedroom as the connection catches up. Bucky starts walking out of the room. 

**Steve** _ yelling as Bucky leaves the room _ : Our pizza

**Bucky** : Mine!

_________________

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

[;)](https://www.pinterest.nz/sgtbarnes1917/wedding/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((The link really does work! Click the winky emoji at the end - you can have a look at what the wedding will be like)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Avengers Assemble**

**Mother Hen** \- heyyyyyyy

**Iron Man** \- not gonna lie that made me uncomfortable. 

**Mother Hen** \- Shut up Tony.

**Mother Hen** \- So, you all remember when we were filmed for TV? They want to do that again. People really, really, liked it.

**Mother Hen** \- What do you think? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- sure. I like watching it

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Don’t mind.

**GreatestSpy** \- fine by me

**Mother Hen** \- Great, everyone’s on board.

**Hawkeye** \- three people said yes??

**Mother Hen** \- We’re doing it tomorrow. 

_________________

_ Avengers kitchen, the sun is rising over New York, shown through the glass windows. Steve and Tony are to one side of the room, talking softly between themselves. Pepper is on the phone on the other side of the room. Wanda is making food in the kitchen, Clint is trying to eat what she is making, with her powers she picks up a spoon and hits him until he leaves. Natasha laughs. Bruce walks into the room, sees them and sighs before walking to Steve and Tony. Bucky and Sam are playing Mario Kart on the TV. Bucky wins the level, Sam pushes him off the couch.  _

**Sam**

You cheated.

**Bucky**

No, I didn’t.

**Sam**

You were terrible last week, no way you got this good that quick.

**Bucky**

Or I’m just talented.

**Steve**

He hasn’t stopped playing since you beat him.

**Sam**

Oh?

**Bucky**

Still better than you.

**Tony**

You two are children.

**Sam**

Says you.

**Tony**

I did nothing.

**Pepper**

You reprogram Wii sports resort so that you would win no matter what because Steve bet you.

**Natasha**

How can you be so smart but so dumb?

**Clint**

Wouldn’t it be easier to just practise at the Wii?

**Wanda**

It’s Wii. Not exactly a hard game to play.

**Tony**

No, shut up.

**Steve**

You cheated because I bet you?

**Tony**

Yes! I didn’t want someone older than my dad to bet me.

**Steve**

Really?

**Bucky**

Steve’s not older than Howard anyway.

**Tony**

No one asked you.

**Bucky**

Touchy.

**Pepper**

He gets upset when he’s beaten in games, doesn't he? 

**Tony**

Is it make fun of Tony day?

**Bucky**

What a good idea, thank.

**Tony**

Don’t make me get a giant magnet.

_ There’s a large pause as everyone thinks over what Tony said before they all burst into laughter. Wanda pushes a plate of pancakes into the middle of the kitchen as the laughter dies down. Natasha hits Clint with a spoon so she can get to the food faster. _

**Natasha**

When are you going to Washington? 

**Steve**

I was thinking off going on the tenth. For a few days.

**Bucky**

We can invite the president then, then.

**Steve**

We’re not inviting the president to our wedding.

**Bucky**

That’s what you think.

**Tony**

No! No! No wedding talk at breakfast, that’s a rule. Stop. 

**Natasha**

I asked because I need to go so I’ll come with you.

**Sam**

You never come to visit me.

**Bucky**

Cause you’re annoying.

**Sam**

I could die right now. You’d regret your words then.

**Bucky**

No, I wouldn’t.

**Sam**

Yeah, okay.

**Bucky**

You. Are. Annoying.

**Natasha**

Do you ever stop?

**Steve**

No. No, they don’t.

**Tony**

I feel for you.

**Bucky**

Rude. Anyway, I want to go to Russia.

**Steve**

Why?

**Bucky**

They have my dog tags. Want them back.

**Steve**

We’re not going to Russia.

**Bucky**

I know where they are now!

**Steve**

Where?

**Bucky**

54°41'21.5 North 39°44'21.5 East. 

**Tony**

What?

**Bucky**

Ryazan Oblast, just outside of Moscow.

**Tony**

Why coordinates?

**Bucky**

I can’t control my dreams.

**Tony**

What?

**Steve**

Doesn’t matter. We’re not going to Russia. Last month you made me go to Latvia because you wanted a coffee and the shop wasn’t even there anymore!

**Bucky**

Not my fault it got burnt down.

**Tony**

_What_?

**Natasha**

I’ll go to Russia with you.

**Bucky**

See, a true friend. 

**Natasha**

There’s a few building I need to burn down.

**Bucky**

Did you burn down my coffee shop?

**Natasha**

Was it a cover?

**Bucky**

No.

**Natasha**

Probably not then.

**Sam**

Hydra let you have coffee? 

**Bucky**

Undercover mission. Blah blah. And, Steve, we had so much fun in Latvia. 

**Steve**

Our hotel kicked us out at three am.

**Bucky**

Because of the fun, we were having. 

_ Clint throws the bottle of syrup at Bucky. He catches it easily with his metal hand before dropping it and groaning. Syrup drips out of the plates in his hand. He grimaces as he wipes some of it away on Steve’s shoulder. Steve bats him away but Bucky ignores his protests and continues.  _

**Bucky**

That’s never coming out.

**Tony**

That’s what Steve said

_ Steve picks up the bottle of syrup at throws it at Tony, who groans and shakes his head as syrup gets into his hair.  _

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

WEDDING! WEDDING TALK! MORE WEDDING TALK PLEASE  #Avengerson3

**Addy @addddddyy**

I am SOOOO happy they did this again #Avengerson3

**Aher @ashash**

#Avengerson3 These cuties own me

**YunSpite @spite001**

#Avengerson3 Steve’s so done with Bucky and Sam omfg I stan one (1) tired fiance 

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

#Avengerson3 Tony (IRON MAN/A GENIUS) can’t bet Steve or Bucky (100-year-olds) on Wii. I am sobbing on the floor.

**Hope Elise @HElise** _ retweeted by @HElise  _

We talk about Stucky but Pepperony and Clintasha?? Valid. #Avengerson3 

_________________

_ Steve, Bucky, Sam and Tony are on the roof of the Avengers tower. Bucky is holding a Starbucks drink and the others have mugs clasped in their hand. Sam is on the phone and looks stressed, everyone else is tense. Sam hangs up the phone and shakes his head slowly. Bucky and Steve both look sad and Tony sighs. Tony reaches his hand out for the phone but Sam shakes his head again and puts it in his pocket.  _

**Sam**

They didn’t make it.

**Steve**

What happened? 

**Sam**

Border patrol picked them up, saw the stuff and took it. Clint tried to get it back but they didn’t relent. 

**Bucky**

Did they not use the Avenger excuse? 

**Sam**

Nat tried to. No luck.

**Tony**

That really makes this all a lot harder.

**Sam**

They’re on their way back. They said they’d try and find a replacement. 

**Steve**

There is no replacement. 

**Bucky**

What do we do?

**Steve**

Wait for them to get back I guess.

_ After Steve speaks a quinjet appears in the distance. Steve and Bucky turn first, spotting it, and then the others turn. They fall silent as it comes closer. It lands opposite them on the roof and the back opens up. Natasha, Clint and Wanda walk out all looking crestfallen and are empty-handed. Bucky claps Clint on the back when they meet up in the middle of the roof and Clint nods back solemnly.  _

**Bucky**

Nothing?

**Clint**

No. I’m sorry guys. 

**Steve**

I guess we can’t-

**Wanda**

We can. It just won’t be the same.

**Sam**

We can’t.

**Natasha**

We can try.

**Steve**

You’re optimistic.

**Sam**

No way. We can’t have a party without Joe’s moonshine. 

**Tony**

Sam’s right. It’s not the same. 

_ They all turn and head towards the doors inside. Bucky swaps his cup from his metal hand to his flesh and then sticks his metal arm up Steve’s shirt. Steve squeals and jumps. Bucky and everyone bar Steve laughs loudly.  _

**Steve**

I’m going to get you for that.

_ Bucky takes his hand back before running at top speed to the edge of the roof. He jumps off, twisting as he falls to catch himself on a window ledge. Steve takes off towards the doors at full speed, everyone running after him. They get to the living room just as Bucky falls threw an open window. Pepper looks on his embarrassment and annoyance. Steve points at Bucky, his eyes widen. Bucky runs off again, towards the stairs, and Steve chases after him. The others all fall onto the sofas around Pepper.  _

**Pepper**

Did you get it?

**Natasha**

Border control took it off us.

**Pepper**

Really? What a shame.

_ There is yelling and loud bumping and thumping noises from far away. Pepper sighs again and shakes her head. The others ignore the noises, Sam puts the TV on and goes to the food network and they all start watching the Great British Bake Off. Bucky runs back into the room with a cube of ice in his hand. Steve follows him in. As soon as they see each other they through the ice. Each one throws accurately and they both end up groaning as it hits their forehead. _

**Clint**

You should put some ice on that.

_ Steve and Bucky both throw the ice at Clint. The screen cuts to black and when it comes back on everyone is sitting on the sofas. Bucky and Steve and curled up together on an armchair, Pepper and Tony sit side by side. Sam and Wanda are complaining about and criticising the bakers on the TV. Natasha sits on the sofa with Clint behind her on the back of the chair, she’s resting between his legs and he’s holding a pack of peas to his cheek.  _

_________________

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

That was too much omg #stucky kills me every time #Avengerson3 

**Emily @uhem**

#Avengerson3 Sam and Wanda at the end? Can they be the new judges on all food shows please??????

**Angie @fallenangel**

#Avengerson3 Bucky’s face when Steve told him he’d get him? Pure.

**Shar @shamer**

Are we not talking about Bucky jumping off the side of the building to get away and just like fucking flipping midway and shit. Because that’s never, ever ever leaving my mind let’s be honest. #Avengerson3 

**YunSpite @spite001**

#Avengerson3 Bucky’s Starbucks tho

**Rachel @rachxpeach**

#Avengerson3 Clint’s joke was such a dad joke 

_________________

_ Steve and Bucky are sitting at the dining room table, a laptop open in front of them and a binder in between them. Bucky points at something on the laptop and Steve shakes his head, Bucky pouts. Clint and Natasha walk in, both wearing workout gear and have clearly just been working out. Bucky points to the laptop again, Clint grins and Natasha rolls her eyes. _

**Bucky**

Clint likes it.

**Natasha**

That’s not something to aspire to have then.

**Clint**

Hey! 

**Natasha**

It’s the truth. What are you guys doing?

**Steve**

Bucky went behind my back and invented the president to our wedding. 

**Bucky**

It should be a national holiday. 

**Steve**

Why?

**Bucky**

Your birthday is, why not your wedding? 

**Clint**

What came first, the 4th of July or Steve Rogers?

**Steve**

Really?

**Clint**

Yup. I’m sticking with it.

**Steve**

You shouldn't.

**Natasha**

I hate you all. 

**Clint**

Wait, did the president say yes?

**Bucky**

That’s the best part! He did! 

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Yes. President Ellis has RSVP’d yes to mine and Bucky’s wedding. We’re both honoured that he’s coming. 

_________________

**DiggerDave5000 @davediggs**

What was Bucky pointing at on the screen? I couldn’t see it! #Avengerson3

**Llama Fucker @redToby**

Clint’s face when Nat roasted him lol#Avengerson3

**Alex @Alex99**

#Avengerson3 They’re Avengers just seem so sweet! I want to hug them all tbh.

**Angie @fallenangel**

#Avengerson3 Steve “you shouldn’t” Rogers is my Jam

**Shar @shamer**

#Avengerson3 My crops are watered, my grades are high, my skin is clear, my depression is gone.

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#Avengerson3 I don’t have the words to explain how much I love these people. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44760759714/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30545752897/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44572271615/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44572271765/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

_ All the Avengers are sitting around a large table, a covered plate sitting in front of each person. Bucky points to one and says something that isn’t audible. Steve scoffs and everyone else looks confused.  _

**Sam**

I don’t care what you made, just let us eat it. I’m hungry. 

**Bucky**

You sure?

**Tony**

Yes. You made us wait way too long.

**Sam**

This better be worth it. 

**Bucky**

It is.

**Pepper**

I’m sure it’ll be lovely. 

**Bucky**

Go ahead. 

_ Everyone lifts their covers. Each dish has something different. Rhodey, Tony, Pepper and Bruce all have some form of pasta. Wanda and Nat have a stew. Clint has a homemade pizza. Steve and Bucky both have identical burgers. Sam has a strange, flat, cake. Bucky grins as Sam stares at it. Sam looks up with a glare, picks up the cake, and throws it straight at Bucky. The screen cuts to credits just as Bucky picks up Steve’s burger to throw it back at Sam.  _

_________________

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

#Avengerson3 a foOD FIGHT???????? 

**Emily @uhem**

#Avengerson3 OMG the avengers proving time and time again that they are children

**Angie @fallenangel**

They own my heart fyi #Avengerson3 

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

#Avengerson3 Bucky looked sooooo smug when Sam saw his plate.

**DiggerDave5000 @davediggs**

#Avengerson3 okay but was there a food fight?

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @davediggs _

Yes. It lasted a very long time as well.

**Llama Fucker @redToby**

#Avengerson3 Yeah but who won the food fight?

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @redtoby _

thaT’s a gOod questioN that no one can answer for You. it’s harD to say when you all are hIghly skilleD fighters. 

**Llama Fucker @redToby** _ In reply to @youknowhho-Iam _

OMFG

**Alex @Alex99**

#Avengerson3 What was on Sam’s plate though? 

**Coolest Avenger @flyingfalcon** In reply to @Alex99

It was MAYONNAISE CAKE. Do you see why I hate Bucky now?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Rude. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m never cooking for any of you ever again.

**Falcon** \- good.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- piss off

**Falcon** \- No. You.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- baby

**Falcon** \- says the baby

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- baby

**Falcon** \- You’re the baby

_ Iron Man removed Captain America’s Bitch from the group _

_ Iron Man removed Falcon from the group. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and by the way, Bucky was 100% pointing at these babies when Clint and Nat walked in! 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45485666741/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> (It's for the groomsmen)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole chapter written then I just spent way too long making these instead. Enjoy lol.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I am angry 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/43757615430/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Maybe bar Sam

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575013741/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

And I wouldn't change it (yes I would please stop Steve my knees hurt)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30633917887/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

#relatable 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31702595518/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/43757615650/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

In relation to the last Tweet  

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575013831/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

The two of them will kill me (for real this time) one day

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575013991/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

It's true and I'm going to say it 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575014101/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

A hot take

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575014201/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I'm jealous

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575014411/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

But...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575014531/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I like this one #pleasestopsteve

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575014681/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

What's humour without laughing at yourself? 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575014781/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I also like laughing at Clint

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30633919757/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Love you, Pepper 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575014881/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Another Hot Take

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30633919897/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Ohhh some more 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30633920057/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Keep it going 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30633920147/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Let's talk about this

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30633920257/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I have a problem but I like it so ha

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45575015121/in/dateposted-public/)

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this little ... thing I just wrote
> 
> Please turn on your imagination as you read this. Just - imagine it 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Spooky 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44931723164/in/dateposted-public/)

~~

**Maddie || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

So did the Avengers dress up last night??

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Yup! We had a costume party.

**Maddie || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Please tell me what you dressed up as 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Captain America 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Black Widow 

 **Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowho-Iam** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Pepper Potts

 **OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

War Machine/Rhodey  

 **Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Hawkeye 

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Bruce Banner and Hulk

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Iron Man 

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Wanda

**Pepper @PepPotts** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Falcon

 **Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**   _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

A dumbass (Bucky/Winter Soldier)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Rude.


	18. Chapter 18

**OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

So are we not talking about Bucky’s memes? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

No, we’re not.

**OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

And can I ask why?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

No.

**OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Of course not

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

He was having fun

**OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Why do I talk to you guys? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

Leave me alone.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

The wedding is being postponed ‘cause I need to work on my movie. 

**Asdfghjkl @TeLucy** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

How does Steve feel about that? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @TeLucy _

Doesn’t matter. My movie needs work.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @TeLucy _

I don’t mind

**Asdfghjkl @TeLucy** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Ugh we stan supportive husbands

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @TeLucy _

Don’t know what that means

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @TeLucy _

We’re not husbands yet lol

**Asdfghjkl @TeLucy** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I just embarrassed myself in front of my heroes because i am an idiot 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @TeLucy _

You're not an idiot! You made Bucky laugh!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You’re such an idiot (I Love you so much)

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @cptrogers1918 and @sgtbarnes1917_

Can you two please get back to work? Clint nearly got shot.

**Asdfghjkl @TeLucy** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 and @sgtbarnes1917 and @blackwidow_baby _

Are you on a mission right now?

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @TeLucy_

Yup. They are.

**Asdfghjkl @TeLucy** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 and @sgtbarnes1917 and @blackwidow_baby _

Omfg don’t die

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @TeLucy _

We won’t. Too stubborn to die. It’s how Steve survived his entire childhood.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Rude.

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @cptrogers1918 and @sgtbarnes1917_

Get back to work!!

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Fuck America

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

;)

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Wanda** \- who broke the dishwasher??

**Iron Man** \- the dishwasher’s broken?

**Wanda** \- Yeah, I wanted a mug but they’re all the dirty (you animals) so I loaded the dishwasher but it won’t turn on.

**Iron Man** \- I swear, it’s like I’m running a b &b for bikers or something. 

**Wanda** \- It wasn’t me so it was one of you lot. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- wasn’t me. I can tell you that because I don’t use the dishwasher.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I can confirm that he washes all of his dishes by hand like a weirdo. But it wasn’t me either. I did break the fridge tho.

**Iron Man** \- What fridge?

**GreatestSpy** \- the one in the gym. He punches the glass door last night.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- T’was an accident.

**Iron Man** \- T’was?

**Falcon** \- I hate you so much

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yes and you love me.

**Falcon** \- how do you break a dishwasher? 

**Wanda** \- It looks like someone stabbed something into the control panel.

**Falcon** \- Bucky and Natasha use knives the most.

**GreatestSpy** \- It could've been an arrow @arrowboy

**Hawkeye** \- it’s arrowboi. But it wasn’t me. Plenty of knives in the kitchen. 

**Falcon** \- Nat was quick to judge

**GreatestSpy** \- Wasn’t me.

**Bruce** \- I haven't been in the common area for a while but you’d have to pretty strong to get a knife in the panel. 

**Wanda** \- How do you know that?

**Bruce** \- I’ve tried before.

**GreatestSpy** \- thanks for your honesty. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Steve’s strong

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- So are you

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I wouldn’t use a knife I have a metal arm.

**Wanda** \- okay but it could have been broken weeks ago Bruce. You’re still a suspect.

**Bruce** \- I am the only one who ever loads it, why’d I break it?

**Wanda** \- It wasn’t Bruce. We’ve narrowed it down to 8.

**Rhodey** \- I haven't been to the tower in a few weeks. Last time I was there it was working and I know that because I used it.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- So the last person to use it was Rhodey. Interesting. 

**Rhodey** \- Why’d I break the dishwasher?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- True.

**Wanda** \- We’ve narrowed it down to 7.

**Hawkeye** \- I bet it was Tony.

**Iron Man** \- Why?

**Hawkeye** \- Gut feeling.

**Iron Man** \- I think it was you.

**Hawkeye** \- Jokes on you. I don’t use dishwashers. 

**GreatestSpy** \- that’s true. sadly

**Falcon** \- You stabbed it with an arrow for payback 

**Wanda** \- I think it was a knife tbh doesn’t look like an arrow cut

**Falcon** \- That doesn’t rule out Clint. 

**GreatestSpy** \- Yeah, but I doubt Clint even knows where the dishwasher is

**Hawkeye** \- Thanks!

**GreatestSpy** \- He’s disgusting like that

**Hawkeye** \- Hey!

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- The question we need to ask is who hates the dishwasher?

**Wanda** \- you two are old. You probably are technology.

**Falcon** \- Are you saying it was a double job?

**Wanda** \- Don’t see why it couldn’t be.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- that’s ridiculous. 

**Wanda** \- they’re not denying it.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Denying it. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Wasn’t either of us. This is what happened: Tony did it to see if he could fix it, got distracted and left. Forgot about it. Doesn’t want to admit he failed something as easy as a dishwasher with a stab wound. Leaves it for someone else to find. Blames other people. 

**Iron Man** \- What?!?

**Wanda** \- he’s not denying it.

**Iron Man** \- Yes I am

**Iron Man** \- I could fix it if I wanted to anyway it’s not hard.

**Wanda** \- Okay. Down to 5 because I believe Tony (and I don’t think Pepper would stab a dishwasher)

**Mother Hen** \- thank you, Wanda

**Iron Man** \- Suck it old man

**Falcon** \- Bucky was quick to make up a story 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- You were quick to deny it as well. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- anyway I wouldn’t hide it if I did it.

**GreatestSpy** \- Same. 

**Wanda** \- Okay. Down to 3. Sam, Steve and Clint. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- It wasn’t Steve.

**Hawkeye** \- How do you know

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I spend all my time with him plus he would tell me if he did it

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- That’s true

**Wanda** \- Down to 2. Sam and Clint.

**Hawkeye** \- I don’t even know where the dishwasher is.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- So it was SAM

**Falcon** \- I only got back to NY yesterday! How could i break it from DC huh? 

**Wanda** \- Could have been broken this morning.

**Falcon** \- Haven’t been in the common area yet.

**Iron Man** \- We have an AI who films everything. We could ask him.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- If you want to look it up, say so. I do.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- do it

**Bruce** \- Go for it.

**Iron Man** \- Yes.

**Hawkeye** \- Yeah

**Wanda** \- a better idea than this

**GreatestSpy** \- yes 

**Rhodey** \- I’m fine with it. 

**Falcon** \- yup

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

I have never felt more betrayed in my life. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Wanda** \- Pepper! 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Pepper! 

**Hawkeye** \- Pepper!

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Pepper! 

**Bruce** \- Pepper! 

**Falcon** \- Pepper!

**Iron Man** \- Pepper!

**Rhodey** \- Pepper!

**GreatestSpy** \- Pepper! 

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

Those who love you will stab you in the back the hardest

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Mother Hen** \- I’m sorry! I couldn’t get it to turn on and the knife was right there and … 

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

My heart is scattered to all the corners of the universe. I will never get every piece back. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Mother Hen** \- That’s a bit dramatic 

**Hawkeye** \- I’m with you Tony. 

_________________

**Pepper @PepPotts**

I’m sorry everyone. 

________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Is anyone else watching the news?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- This century is so fucked

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- fucking weird

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Like - why? You know.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- it’s not thaaaat bad

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- It’s strange

**Iron Man** \- what’s happening? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Dude dressed as a spider swinging around Queens. Hero or Villain? 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Hero.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Is he Nat’s prodigy? 

**GreatestSpy-** no.

**Iron Man** \- Everyone bet on names. Spiderling.

**GreatestSpy-** Spider-boy

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- The red spider.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Slinger

**Falcon** \- you guys are weird

**Falcon** \- Web Slinger

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- That’s basically mine what the hell

________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Okay. So, for the movie. It’s going to open on a shot of Steve getting his ass handed to him in an alleyway. He tries to fight back (like an idiot who wants to get punched). He’s losing until I turn up and save him.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

This is what happened every single day.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

That’s not true. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Oh, it is.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

No. It’s not. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

It is. Do you know how many times I had a cousin running up to me telling me that you were about to start a fight??? So many times Steve.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Like, one time.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

It got so bad that people that weren’t related to me were coming up to me and telling me that you were about to get beaten to a pulp in an alley somewhere. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I don’t remember that.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You got beaten up so often you’re brain’s more fried than mine.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

And that’s saying a lot.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Hawkeye** \- oh I’ve met the spider guy. Spider-Man.

**Hawkeye** \- he’s cool. He’s a kid but cool.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- A kid? 

**Hawkeye** \- Yeah, I’d guess high school from his voice. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- My god there’s two of them.

**Hawkeye** \- Of what?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Steve.

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

Like six of the doors in my tower have been pulled off the hinges and the propped up and left there. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

Another one!! WHAT IS HAPPENING

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

My dishwasher. My doors. My window. Why are superheroes so destructive 

_________________

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG**

The true power couple 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44777126685/in/dateposted-public/)

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

Your mind is so strong

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

No, it’s not!! We’re not a power couple. We’re not a couple period. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Oh. I see how it is. 

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

What about this? 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44777126775/in/dateposted-public/)

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44777127015/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

You wish.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 and @flying_falcon _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44777127055/in/dateposted-public/)

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Stop!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

NO!

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 and @flying_falcon _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44777127175/in/dateposted-public/)

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Man why that one?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

gross.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 and @flying_falcon _

Children. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Anyway, my movie. We go to Steve and I discussing my orders. He is jealous of me and wants to get in, I am trying to convince him that he is a dumbass. Like always. He doesn’t listen. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Only if you’re wearing your uniform. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Kinky. I like it. I’m wearing my outfit, looking swanky. Then we go that fair we went to, the one with Stark. I’m still looking swell while Steve looks like the punk he is. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Uhhh

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Shut it. Then Steve runs off to the enlistment place because he’s an idiot. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Dedicated. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Idiot.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Dedicated. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Idiot.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 and @sgtbarnes1917 _

Do you see what we have to put up with? Day in and day out they act like this. I’m so tired. 

_________________

**Am I really her? @blackwidow_baby**

Oh, the wedding invites just went out. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44777127475/in/dateposted-public/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Twitter Group:** **_Stucky Bitches_ **

**Emily (Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan)**

Okay, that invite. What’s under the Avengers logo?

**Addy (Addy @addddddyy)**

It’s gotta be the time and place

**Mia (Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers)**

Yeah, she hid it so we can’t find out where and when right? 

**Addy**

I’m pretty sure it’s the 19th July, that’s the only one that makes sense. 

**Emily**

Oh yeah, definitely. And I think it’s in the afternoon. First line = ?-In-th-noon 

**Mia**

And it’s in Brooklyn, last line 

**Mia**

Plus it makes sense

**Addy**

And then it’s 5???? Something Street

**Mia**

Definitely Street

**Addy**

I looked it up and there's 985 Streets in Brooklyn. 

**Emily**

Oh. 

**Mia**

At least we’ve narrowed it down to that? 

**Emily**

Okay, true. I think it’s 5-0-something.

**Addy**

The font used is Crimson (in italics) so I looked it up and the one that makes the most sense is 50. But with that we only know it starts with 5-0, it could continue.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30799183147/in/dateposted-public/)

**Emily**

Oh it’s def 50

**Emily**

OH! It’s 4! 4 in the afternoon!! Look, it’s the only number that could make the 2 lines. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45689067252/in/dateposted-public/)

**Mia**

And the street name has an ‘i’ in it. And I say this with proof. In the pic, you can see how the pixels aren’t flat because they’re light in colour (compare the I in ‘in’ and the L in ‘July’) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/30799183427/in/dateposted-public/)

**Emily**

I think we’ve lost it

**Addy**

It’s not like we’re gonna share it with anyone.

**Mia**

We’re not crazy we’re dedicated

**Mia**

We’ve narrowed it down to about a lot.

**Emily**

Okay but we know the street as an ‘i’ so that can rule out all the streets with a number instead of a name. 

**Emily**

That leaves us with about 500 streets left. 

**Emily**

Now we just tally up all the streets with an ‘i’.

**Mia**

I’ll do it.

**Addy**

Good luck lmao 

**Mia**

138.

**Mia**

It only took me an hour to count but it’s 138. 

**Mia**

Omfg im gonna kill myself

**Addy**

You actually did it

**Mia**

I found a list of all the streets/road/aves/all those little fuckers and command-F’d ‘i’ and then MANUALLY (yes - MANUALLY (like with my fucking fingers and eyes)) counted them all up. Literally clicked through 623 ‘i’s on that page to find those 138. The things i do for James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes and Steven ‘Steve’ Grant Rogers. But honestly, right now, fuck them and this wedding. 

**Emily**

It’ll be worth it when we figure this out. 

**Addy**

We’re not even going to go lol

**Mia**

Nah but i would like to know

**Emily**

Same

**Emily**

So we’ve narrowed it done to 138 streets (thanks Mia) but I think I can narrow it down some more. We know it’s in Brooklyn and there’s no addresses in Brooklyn with more than 50,000 as a number (thanks google maps) so we can guess the address is 2-4 digits. With that in mind, and the spacing used in the other lines. I think the street name has to be 4-6 characters long. Does that make sense to you guys???

**Mia**

Yeah, it does. 

**Addy**

So we find all the streets that are 4-6 characters and have an ‘i’ and then look if they have a venue fit for a wedding on a ‘5’ number. 

**Mia**

Imagine if the invite was fake lmao 

**Addy**

don’t lol

**Addy**

Should we also only find street names with an I towards the middle? Seeing as that’s what it looks like.

**Emily**

yeah, good idea. I’ll take A-F, Mia take G-P and Addy can do Q onwards. 

**Emily**

Good luck.

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

Hey, @blackwidow_baby follow me I gotta ask you something

_________________

**Stucky Bitches**

**Emily**

Motivation lol. 

**Emily**

Any luck? I got a few. Amity, Baltic, Bridge, Bristol, Dobbin, Dwight, Ferris.

**Addy**

Let’s fucking go. Quincy, River, Seigel, Smith, Union, Varick, Vine, White, Willow. 

**Mia**

Haring, Hicks, Hill, Himrod, India, Irving, Irwin, Junius, King, Linden, Little, Louisa, Marion, Mill, Milton, Minna, Nivens, Olive, Oliver, Pine, Prince.

**Mia**

I had a lot. 

**Addy**

Damn Mia

**Emily**

Oh shit

**Addy**

38.

**Mia**

Okay, that’s better than before. 

**Addy**

The I is clearly in the MIDDLE of the word. Maybe we cut the ones with i’s at the ends out??

**Emily**

That makes sense. 

**Addy**

So, Amity, Bridge, Dwight, Quincy, River, Seigel, Smith, Union, Varick, Vine, White, Haring, Hill, India, Irving, Irwin, Junius, King, Louisa, Marion, Mill, Olive, Oliver, Pine, Prince.

**** _________________

_ @blackwidow_baby followed @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

_________________ 

**Stucky Bitches**

**Emily**

WAIT GUYS GUYS GUYS

**Emily**

Get online RIGHT FUCKING NOW

**Mia**

She followed back!!!! 

**Emily**

EAH AND I FIGURED IT BITCHES I KNOW WHERE THE WEDDING IS

**Emily**

IT HAS TO BE 

**Emily**

ASDFGHJKL

**Addy**

WHAT????

**Mia**

WHERE

**Emily**

501 Union Street. It’s a fucking wedding venue that’s booked from 3-12 pm on the 19!! It matches everything. 

_________________ 

_ Emily made the group. Emily added Addy, Mia and Natasha.  _

**Emily**

Uh, thanks for following. We wanted to ask you something. 

**Natasha**

Okay. I figured. 

**Emily**

Are Steve and Bucky getting married at 4 pm on the 19th at 501 Union Street? 

_________________ 

**Stucky Bitches**

**Emily**

She hasn’t replied. Why isn’t she replying?

**Mia**

She’s gonna like, turn up at your house or something.

**Emily**

She'd turn up at yours as well

**Emily**

I’m like, legit scared. 

**Addy**

She took the tweet with the invite down

**Mia**

Holy shit.

_________________ 

_ Group: Emily, Addy, Mia and Natasha.  _

**Natasha**

Steve and Bucky said that you’re all welcome to come to the wedding. Tony laughed so hard he said he’d pay for all flights/accommodation. 

_________________

**Stucky Bitches**

**Emily**

OMFG OMDG OMFG

**Mia**

WWHAT DO WE DO

**Emily**

I’M LEGIT SOBBING LIKE - FULL ON

**Addy**

We go. 

**Emily**

Omg 

**Emily**

We can actually go. This is crazy. I’m about to pass out. 

**Mia**

We’re going to meet them at their weDDING 

_________________ 

_ Group: Emily, Addy, Mia and Natasha.  _

**Natasha**

Do you want to come? 

**Mia**

Yes. We do. 

**Addy**

Sorry, this is kinda a lot to take in. 

**Natasha**

I already know where you live (sorry) so I’ll send out plane tickets and all that soon. Are you okay with staying in the same hotel room? 

**Emily**

Omg we get to meet each other as well

**Natasha**

You’ve never met?

**Emily**

No, just online friends. 

**Natasha**

Wait until I tell Steve, he’ll cry.

**Mia**

What? 

**Natasha**

Oh yeah, he’ll be happy that his wedding is bringing people to get together other than him and Bucky. 

**Natasha**

Anyway. We’re having this pre-party thing with photographers and all that, which you’re not allowed to attend and trust me, you don’t want to attend. You’ll meet us at the venue at 4, when the actual wedding will start. After the ceremony, we’re going to have dinner there before going back to the tower for the party. There’s not many people going, even less are going to the after party. But Bucky said that he’d cancel the wedding if you three couldn’t come to all of it (bar the first part) and it wasn’t like Steve was going to disagree. 

_________________

**Stucky Bitches**

**Emily**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Mia**

I know

_________________ 

_ Group: Emily, Addy, Mia and Natasha.  _

**Natasha**

Sound good? 

**Emily**

It sounds amazing. Thank you so much.

**Mia**

And please thank Steve and Bucky.

**Addy**

And Tony. 

**Natasha**

Will do. See you girls soon. 

_________________

**Stucky Bitches**

**Addy**

I’m numb to all feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything they did - I did. And OMG it took me for everrrrrr lol.


	20. Chapter 20

**Breaking News CNN @CNN_Offical**

Gunfire heard in the Avengers Tower lobby and 911 called. Stay tuned for updates.

**Breaking News CNN @CNN_Offical**

Two injured and one dead in the attack. No word from any Avengers. 

**Breaking News CNN @CNN_Offical**

“We saw three guys go into the building with guns as a helicopter landed on the roof. They were speaking Russian or some other Slavic language.” - Tori Brown, witness to the Avenger’s Tower shooting. 

**Breaking News CNN @CNN_Offical**

The total death toll at two. Three injured, one in critical condition. 

_________________

_ A man stands outside the Avengers Tower, a podium and ten’s of microphones in front of him. He reads off a piece of paper in his hands.  _

I have been sent to talk to you on behalf of Pepper Potts and the rest of the Avengers. At one pm this afternoon there was an attack on the tower. Three men stormed the lobby while ten others got into the living floors. Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were the only ones in the building. Mrs Potts and Mr Stark were on their floor where they were left alone. Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes were attacked in their bedroom, they managed to fight for some time, causing seven of the attackers to be rendered unconscious in the fight. At this time both Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes were sedated with an enhanced sedative. Mr Barnes was then taken by the remaining men to the helicopter. Mr Stark and Mr Rogers are working on finding and bringing him home, and the other Avengers are on their way back to New York. Please follow the official Avenger’s Twitter account for ongoing updates. Thank you. 

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson**

**Sam** \- Steve? 

**Steve** \- Yes?

**Sam** \- I’m only an hour out. Are you okay?

**Steve** \- Good. Tony’s got a general idea of where the helicopter went, it’s protected with some high-tech anti-tracers. And Bruce’s working on the sedative that they used. Whoever they are, they’re serious. 

**Sam** \- Steve.

**Steve** \- What do you want me to say? The love of my life has just been kidnapped for the THIRD time. I don’t have time to worry about, nor do I care about, my feelings.

**Steve** \- Sorry. That was rude. 

**Sam** \- Not really. It’s okay, we’ll get him back.

**Steve** \- I just got him back.

**Sam** \- He’s strong, stronger than any of us. He’ll be okay.

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

Thank you for all the well wishes. The group that took Bucky was just confirmed to be a fringe group of alt-right men.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

What the actual fuck? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I feel like I’ve been kidnapped too many times. 

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy** \- Bucky???

**Bucky** \- yeah. I’m alright Stevie. 

**Bucky** \- They forgot to take my phone. Not much of a threat.

**Sugar Daddy** \- Are you hurt?

**Bucky** \- No.

**Sugar Daddy** \- Should I believe you? 

**Bucky** \- No.

**Sugar Daddy** \- We’re going to get you back. 

**Sugar Daddy** \- Promise. 

**Bucky** \- It’s what we do, right? Get torn apart but always find our way back. 

**Sugar Daddy** \- Yeah, yeah, you’re right. 

**Bucky** \- One soul, two bodies. 

**Bucky** \- We’ll be okay.

**Sugar Daddy** \- I love you so much.

**Bucky** \- Don’t go saying goodbye.

**Sugar Daddy** \- I’m not. 

**Bucky** \- Good. But just in case, there’s a box in Clint’s cupboard for you. 

**Sugar Daddy** \- What?

**Bucky** \- Just in case

**Bucky** \- Now. I’m in a cement box, about the size of a coffin.

**Sugar Daddy** \- What??

**Sugar Daddy** \- A COFFIN

**Bucky** \- Yeah. 

**Sugar Daddy** \- Why wouldn’t you say that first?

**Bucky** \- Been in worse boxes, this one doesn’t even have ants.

**Sugar Daddy** \- that doesn’t make this okay?

**Sugar Daddy** \- Ants???

**Sugar Daddy** \- nevermind. Is there anything else you can hear or that you know that could help us find you?

**Sugar Daddy** \- Bucky?

**Sugar Daddy** \- Bucky???

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

We have reason to believe that Bucky is okay. We are still working on finding him. 

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Bucky** \- I’m back. I’m okay. They came back and I turned my phone off. 

**Sugar Daddy** \- Thank god. We’ll get you back.

_________________

**Avenger Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- so the guys are American but for some reason are speaking Russian. I can tell because they’re accents are wildly off. 

**GreatestSpy** \- Americans doing Russian makes my ears bleed

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- ^^

**Iron Man** \- is that important right now?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- probably not. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

#fuckcoffins

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Is it too much to ask that I don’t get yelled at? I’m like pretty sure my foot’s broken - I’m not running asshole. 

_________________

**Avenger Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- okay. I was taken out again and I can tell you about the guys that have me. But don’t you have some? I know I hit a few pretty hard. 

**Iron Man** \- Out of the seven, four died. So we have 2, who aren’t talking. We’re waiting for Nat to get here to get the info out. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- the other one?

**Falcon** \- Steve got a bit angry and he can no longer help us. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- oh.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- so, anyway. They’re not the guys who took me from the tower. All three of them are bald and white. No. 1 is 5 ft 9 and medium build. Pasty as heaven. A small scar (most likely a blunt knife) under his left eye and a tattoo of Jesus punching Hillary Clinton in the face on the back of his right calf. No. 2 is 6 ft 5, super skinny. Like, smaller than Steve when we were kids but hella tall. Has both ears pierced with crosses, he also has simple cross tattoos on the left of his neck, both wrists (the left one says Jesus under it), his right thumb, his right shoulder blade and his left thigh that has ‘he saves’. He has a fancy one on his right thigh. (I think he’s a Christian). And he has a tattoo of me being crucified on his stomach (I’m gonna go with he thinks I’m the new Jesus). He has blue eyes and really thick glasses. The third guy is 6ft, stocky build and very strong, weightlifter type guy. I think he broke my little finger. He has a scar running from his wrist to his shoulder on the outside of his right arm, another one on his chin and a third on his left calf. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

How am I tweeting? I’m back in my coffin (#fuckcoffins) and there is amazing 4G here. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I was watching Star Trek :( Don’t spoil it for me.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

At least the Russians had a decent cell. These guys got a cement coffin. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

But then, like, they haven't stripped me of my humanity as of yet so maybe the coffin’s better

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- Jarvis is running all the tattoos now, we should be able to get their names in a few minutes. 

**Iron Man** \- I should be a detective. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Let’s focus on getting me out of here first. My leg is cramping.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Dog food is disgusting. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Hawkeye** \- they’re making you eat dog food???

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- No. I was reminded of a time I ate it.

**Hawkeye** \- With Hydra?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- No

**Capitan Ass-Merica** \- when then?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Tony dared me to 

**Iron Man** \- Let’s not worry about that right now. I’ve figured out who the guys who have you are. One runs a Twitter called @bucky-jesushatesyou. 

**Iron Man** \- I don’t think they like you.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- ya think?

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

The question on everyone’s minds: what song am I going to walk down the aisle to?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

The question on my mind is where are you?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

How sweet. 

_________________

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Sam Wilson**

**Bucky** \- hey how far away from getting me are you?

**Sam** \- we’re doing everything we can.

**Bucky** \- cool, ‘cause they’re planning on killing me tonight just fyi.

**Sam** \- oh god

**Sam** \- what?

**Bucky** \- yeah. Don’t tell Steve. He’ll be worried enough. 

**Bucky** \- Also the sedatives they’re giving me makes it so I can’t fight back. I can hardly move. 

**Sam** \- I’ll tell Tony. We’ll get you back.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

When i get back i want sushi. 

_________________

_ A reporter stands outside the Avengers tower. There are crowds of people standing on either side of him. Most are talking, creating an ambient noise. The man talks into the microphone.  _

**Fred** \- Thank you, Mary, I’m here at the Avengers tower where hundreds of people have come to. Some are out her supporting Bucky and the Avengers while there are others who are protesting Bucky. I’m going to ask some of them what they’re thinking.  _ He walks to a man with a handlebar mustache and cowboy hat _ . Good afternoon, thank you for talking to me today. What’s your opinion on this situation? 

**Mustache Man** \- I hope he never comes back. He should of been put down as soon as he came back the first time, the trial was a bunch of  _ beep _ and nothing more.

_ Another man comes up beside the moustache man. This man is wearing a full winter coat, everyone else is in t-shirts, it’s very hot.  _

**Cold Man** \- Oh  _ beep _ off! Bucky was tortured for decades and you want to hold what he did against him? 

**Mustache Man** \- Yes I do! 

**Cold Man** \- You soggy piece of bread, you know nothing. Clearly.

**Mustache Man** \- I know more than you, kid. 

**Cold Man** \- Even your insults are sad, just like everything else about you. He got a fair trial with a fair and just jury. It’s not his fault you don’t have any comprehension or empty. 

**Mustache Man** \- How was it fair if he had Iron Man backing him.

**Cold Man** \- Money wise? 

**Mustache Man** \- Yeah

**Cold Man** \- It was against the government. I’m sure they had enough money to get a good lawyer. 

**Mustache Man** \- They probably bribed the courts to let him go.

**Cold Man** \- Or they just provided all the facts and the juries weren’t creepy robots with no social skills or empathy like you. 

**Mustache Man** \- I have plenty of empathy for people who deserve it.

**Cold Man** \- Bucky deserves empathy. 

_ The three girls next to Cold Man cheer, repeating the sentence. Soon all the supporters are chanting it while the protesters get angrier. They also try to chant but none of them work and they stop after five tries.  _

**Fred** \- Well there you go, folks, the country is still divided on Bucky Barnes. Back to you, Mary.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Interesting interview with Fred there. Sucks that the guy didn’t like me, his mustache was great.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- We’re on our way now. You’re in a warehouse about sixty miles north. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- just hand tight. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- awesome ‘cause my leg’s hella cramped. Also I hella need a doctor let’s be real here. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Can you tell us what’s wrong so we can prep the med team?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I don’t know.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Your always able to list your injuries. What’s wrong? 

_________________

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Sam Wilson**

**Bucky** \- that man I swear

**Sam** \- what’s wrong?

**Bucky** \- I don’t want to start rattling off my injuries, it’ll freak him out

**Sam** \- he’s already freaked

**Bucky** \- more then

**Bucky** \- just distract him

**Bucky** \- asshole

**Sam** \- I’ll let that rude as tone slide this time, only because you’re in captivity.

**Bucky** \- How kind.

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

If Bucky dies I’m yeeting myself off the nearest cliff

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Uh, please don’t?

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I wannnnnnnnnaaa go hoommmeeee

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I want to break freeeeeeeeeee

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Someone send me weird facts to entertain me

**Angie @fallenangel** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Snails have around 2,600 teeth

**Shar @shamer** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Daddy-Long-Legs have a penis which means they’re not like other spiders

**YunSpite @spite001** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

The most sold item at Walmart is bananas 

**Rachel @rachxpeach** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

In 1969 a musician named Jim Sullivan wrote a song about being abducted by UFOs, six years later he disappeared without a trace, they only found his car on the side of a road.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Nice facts. Thanks everyone.

_________________

**Avenger Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- about two minutes out Buck

_________________

**Breaking News CNN @CNN_Offical**

James Barnes back the Avengers Tower after being kidnapped for five hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought we'd be seeing a wedding? Sike, no.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Lmao I just found out why they never noticed me tweeting - they blocked me on Twitter

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

The organised a warehouse, a HELICOPTER, a coffin, and there were like fifteen guys but no one thought to check my pockets. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Thank you for all the well wishes. Bucky is home safe and we’re working on bringing everyone who had a part to play in this to justice. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I’m embarrassed that I was kidnapped by them tbh 


	22. Chapter 22

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Me at the warehouse yesterday

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45036154545/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Private Message Between Sam Wilson and James Barnes**

**Sam** \- what a strange thing to joke about 

**Bucky** \- yeah 

**Bucky** \- all is fair in love and war

**Sam** \- what does that even mean?

**Bucky** \- no idea, just think it sounds cool

**Sam** \- sometimes I worry about you

**Bucky** \- So does Steve

**Sam** \- Makes sense. You’re odd. 

**Bucky** \- I thought you were gonna be nicer to me

**Sam** \- Only if you’re in captivity. 

**Bucky** \- :(

**Sam** \- Man piss off

**Bucky** \- wow. I am a vet and this is how you treat me.

**Sam** \- Same??? I’m also a vet dumbass

**Bucky** \- lol it works on Tony. He was acting up and I managed to get him to fall in line. I think he’s scared of us or something.

**Sam** \- I don’t believe you

**Bucky** \- He donated like a million dollars to Homes for our Troops a few months ago. He clearly respects us. 

**Sam** \- Really?

**Bucky** \- Yup.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy** \- why did Sam just message me a picture of you with the eyes crossed out?

**Bucky** \- probably because I told him that Tony would fall in line if Sam brought out the army-man card.

**Bucky** \- I also told Clint to do it and he nearly got thrown out a window.

**Sugar Daddy** \- Are you just trying to kill all our friends.

**Sugar Daddy** \- also, army-man?

**Bucky** \- Not yet and yeah. 

**Sugar Daddy** \- Yet???

**Bucky** \- I need guests at the wedding. 

**Sugar Daddy** \- Bucky

**Sugar Daddy** \- anyway. I think Sam wants an apology. 

**Bucky** \- Fine.

_________________

**Private Message Between Sam Wilson and James Barnes**

**Bucky** \- well done, you fell for the same prank as Clint Barton. 

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy** \- really?

**Bucky** \- No. 

_________________

**Private Message Between Sam Wilson and James Barnes**

**Sam** \- I hate you.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy** \- Bucky.

_________________

**Private Message Between Tony Stark and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- what was that?

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- sam?

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- Obviously 

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- remember Clint? 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- seriously? He fell for it as well?

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- at least Sam is actually a vet lol

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- true, true. 

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- and it’s not like you don’t respect the army. I just upped how much you were willing to do for us. 

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- as in, you’d be willing to stop being Tony.

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- Rude. 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- I’m willing to do lots. 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- see, I’m about to give the VA a whole lot of money 

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- oh, I never would have guessed it.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy** \- Buck.

**Bucky** \- I’m going.

_________________

**Private Message Between Sam Wilson and James Barnes**

**Bucky** \- Sorry. 

**Sam** \- heartfelt

**Bucky** \- Clint nearly died and he didn’t need an apology. 

_________________

**Private Message Between Sam Wilson and Clint Barton**

**New and Improved** \- You really fell for Bucky's ‘tony will give you more respect if you’re a vet’ thing?  

**The OG** \- yeah and so did you.

**New and Improved** \- At least I am a vet?

**The OG** \- Touche

**New and Improved** \- I’m surprised you know that word. 

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

To prove a point (and to be a decent human) I’m sending our Sammy boy back to the VA with a nice sum in his pocket. 

_________________

**Private Message Between Sam Wilson and James Barnes**

**Bucky** \- all part of my plan

**Sam** \- I hate you

**Bucky** \- it really was

**Sam** \- what?

**Bucky** \- yeah, i planned this all. Started when I realised that Tony throws money at things but only if you don’t outright ask him to. I got Clint to do try it so that when you did it he’d be more willing to give money. Hench this happened. 

**Sam** \- I’m impressed

**Bucky** \- I got good at scamming people out of money

**Sam** \- with hydra?

**Bucky** \- no. Tony.

_________________

**Private Message Between Sam Wilson and James Rhodes**

**Rhodey** \- what happened? 

**Sammy** \- ugh 

**Sammy** \- Bucky happened.

**Rhodey** \- ??

**Sammy** \- I feel for a Bucky scheme, got embarrassed in front of Tony and ended up with money for the VA.

**Rhodey** \- Ah, the ‘Tony falls in line for Army personal’

**Rhodey** \- I wish. Life would be a lot easier.

**Sammy** \- Yeah, it would.

**Rhodey** \- Oh, I’m coming to New York next week, want to go back to Dot’s Pizza? 

**Sammy** \- If we don’t go back soon I think Dot’s gonna break into the Tower and kidnap us

**Rhodey** \- Wouldn’t be surprised if she did.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Bucky** \- He’s so mean to me but I still did this for him.

**Sugar Daddy** \- you’re a baby

_ Sugar Daddy changed Bucky’s name to Baby _

**Sugar Daddy** \- it reflects you now

_ Baby changed his name to Sugar Baby _

_ Sugar Daddy changed Bucky’s name to Baby _

**Sugar Daddy** \- you’re not my sugar baby

**Baby** \- :(

_ Baby changed his name to Bucky  _

**Sugar Daddy** \- why do you get to have your name but I’m stuck with this?

**Bucky** \- I got Tony to lock your name. Only I can change it

_________________

**Stucky News @Stuckynews**

Steve and Bucky were just seen leaving the New York Charity ‘Art-Start’ which teaches art to at-risk kids.

**Avengers News @AvegnersNews247**

Sam, Steve and Bucky are at the New York City Food Bank. They’re helping prepare and serve the food. 

**Stucky News @Stuckynews**

Steve and Bucky we’re just spotted entering the charity SAGE’s headquarters. SAGE is a charity dedicated to helping LGBT+ senior citizens.

**Maddie || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

I’m sorry but Steve and Bucky going to SAGE is CRACKING ME UP. 

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

I forget that they’re seniors lmao 

**Maddie || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

They don’t look it, like at all lol

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Thanks. I use Advanced Génifique Youth Activating Serum for that young and vibrant look

**Maddie || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @stuckyfanOG _

I feel like you just looked up anti ageing creams and copied an add

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

I did not.

**Steve ‘More Woke Than You’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

He did.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- what’s everyone’s opinions on child soldiers? 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- pardon?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Why?

**Hawkeye** \- not fun

**GreatestSpy** \- yeah, they’re not great.

**Falcon** \- You are a child tbh

**Iron Man** \- Rude @falcon. 

**Iron Man** \- Now I can show this to the Spider kid and he can stop bugging me

**Iron Man** \- “I wanna be an Avenger soooo bad” you are 15.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- you’ve been talking to Spider-Man?

**Iron Man** \- Yeah. Cool kid, really smart. Hero complex like our boy in stripes here. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Mini-Steve

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- not another one

**Hawkeye** \- He wants to be an Avenger? 

**Falcon** \- no one in their right mind wants to work with Bucky

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- hey!

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I do

**Falcon** \- proved my point 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Sam’s not playing today. 

**Falcon** \- No. I am tired of you.

**GreatestSpy** \- You’ve been in New York for half a day.

**Falcon** \- half a day too long

**Iron Man** \- the kids begging to be let on here

**Iron Man** \- b e g g i n g

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- let him on then

**GreatestSpy** \- really?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- he’s a ‘superhero’ right? 

**GreatestSpy** \- Yeah, he is I guess. 

**Iron Man** \- I think we’re gonna regret it but here it goes

_ Iron Man added Peter Parker to the group _

_ Iron Man changed Peter Parker’s name to SpideyBoy _

**Iron Man** \- if you’re annoying we remove you.

**SpideyBoy** \- I won’t be. Promise. 

**Iron Man** \- well, welcome to the chat. Ignore everything Bucky says.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- don’t do that. 

**SpideyBoy** \-  **…**

**Falcon** \- you’ve been typing for ten minutes. You good? 

**SpideyBoy** \- sorry. I’m kind of overwhelmed. 

**SpideyBoy** \- he’s about to pass out - Ned, his best friend.

**SpideyBoy** \- Sorry! My friend stole my phone. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- It’s alright. 

**Hawkeye** \- Ay! Spider Kid!

**SpideyBoy** \- Hi Mr Clint

**SpideyBoy** \- Hawkeye

**Hawkeye** \- clint

**Hawkeye** \- C L I N Y  
  
**GreatestSpy** \- CLINY OMG  
  
**Falcon** \- you’re never living that down

**Hawkeye** \- damn

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

The world’s not gay enough 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I’m trying to plan a wedding and all I can see are wedding dresses.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

THERE IS NO BRIDE HERE  
  
**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

#gay

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Okay. Steve and I are divided on many decisions and I have decided to let you lot decide, my next few tweets will have some pictures and you can like/rt as you see fit.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

If there are any pics with a dame, please ignore her and insert me instead. Thanks. 

_________________

**Private Message Between Tony Stark and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- you’re letting the public decide how your wedding is going to look?

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- yeah

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- why?

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- it’s fun. Plus Steve and I can’t decide.

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- so you’re letting everyone else choose. Smart.

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- it’s either that or do everything 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- why don’t you do that?

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- Steve wants it to be lowkey 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- the president is coming. 

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- That’s what I said! He blamed me tho, said he didn’t want him to be there.

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- also he doesn’t want it to be hella expensive. 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- gross

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- I said that we weren’t paying so who cares

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- who said I’m paying?

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- you did.

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- you made your name on here Sugar Daddy. 

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- why wouldn’t you lol? 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- lmao 

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- yeah

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- thanks by the way 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- did Steve tell you to say that?

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- I can be polite 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- but you’re not.

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- touche.

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- you’re so annoying.

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- Love you too

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- love you more babe

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Rt for people, like for titles

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32077413158/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31009344727/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Rt for the heart, like for straight layers

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31009346427/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45036155555/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Rt for Polaroid, like for flag

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45036154825/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31009345467/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Rt for gold/wood, like for black

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31009345657/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45036155175/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Rt for candles, like for flowers

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45036155345/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45036155415/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Rt for hearts, like for flowers

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31009346577/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31009346747/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with more!
> 
> Also, totally tell me if you would rt or like!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a playlist for this story now! [It's Here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLI_7WY69G_15zg755yn8-XNQUx1O-eYWd)

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

You separate them for a few minutes and then this happens 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32154142038/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

Bruh I thought he died

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

What a man

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45975195262/in/dateposted-public/)

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

What a man

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45975195512/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Rachel @rachxpeach**

Just making sure everyone knows that I adore Bucky Barnes. Thanks.

**Rachel @rachxpeach** _ In reply to @rachxpeach _

STEVE MOTHERFUCKING ROGERS LIKED THIS TWEET 

**Rachel @rachxpeach** _ In reply to @rachxpeach _

I’M DEAD. I’M GONE.

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

I *messed* up and now have everyone’s search histories. Thanks Jarvis.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- this is a call out.

**Iron Man** \- I asked Jarvis to delete all the ‘personal’ ones. Which means I have all the stupid ones with me. 

**Iron Man** \- @steve and Bucky; why so many Disney movies?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- we were catching up

**Iron Man** \- And Clint googled ‘is it bad that my leg is wobbly’

**Hawkeye** \- the answer is yes. It means it’s broken.

**GreatestSpy** \- Jesus Christ 

**Iron Man** \- Well, Natasha, you googled ‘English word for мучной’ (flour)

**GreatestSpy** \- I was making cookies and forgot how to say flour.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you speak how many languages again? 

**Iron Man** \- Steve translated ‘горячая задница’

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- yeah ‘cause Bucky wouldn’t stop calling me it

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- it means hot ass bitch 

**Iron Man** \- gross. 

**Iron Man** \- Sam googled how to not kill my friend's boyfriend 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Rude. I am his fiance. 

**Falcon** \- that’s what’s rude about that?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- yeah

**Iron Man** \- He just googled how to not kill my friend's fiance. 

**Hawkeye** \- I’m with you, Sam.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- piss off

**Iron Man** \- Clint also googled ‘can I eat dog biscuits’

**Hawkeye** \- I was hungry 

**GreatestSpy** \- Jesus Christ 

**Hawkeye** \- and you can. But they’re gross.

**Iron Man** \- Wanda does nothing bad apparently. All her searches were the symbolism in ‘Lord of the Flies’ and how Alexander the Great’s Persianness was his downfall.

**Iron Man** \- paraphrased. 

**Wanda** \- I was writing essays.

**Iron Man** \- Still boring.

**Iron Man** \- Rhodey spends a lot of time on Twitter. 

**Rhodey** \- I like twitter. 

**Iron Man** \- while at the base Peter watched 15 minutes of vines??

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- what’s a vine?

**Iron Man** \- no idea.

**SpideyBoy** \- They’re short seven-second videos. And I was waiting for you. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I quote vines to you all the time Steve.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- what?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- basically every time I say something that makes you think ‘the fuck?’ is a vine. 

**SpideyBoy** \- you like vines?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- who doesn’t.

**Iron Man** \- everyone else in this chat

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- besides Clint and Natasha. And Steve if I showed him some (probably). 

**GreatestSpy** \- I don’t like vines. I just know a lot of vines.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- mhmm hmm 

**GreatestSpy** \- fuck off. 

**Iron Man** \- Back to the call out posts. 

**Iron Man** \- Bucky searched ‘proof of aliens’ on three separate occasions this week.

**Falcon** \- it’s Tuesday dude.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m not going to apologize for my Quest for Knowledge 

**Iron Man** \- Moving on. Steve searched up battles that he was in. I’m guessing to find out if they were truthful?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No. I forgot what happened. 

**Iron Man** \- Bucky also researched flowers for six HOURS

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- and?

**Iron Man** \- There’s not that many types of flowers. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- obviously there are. 

**Iron Man** \- Sam spent an hour and a half looking for a pizza place

**Falcon** \- I needed a good place to go

**Rhodey** \- We went to the same place as we went last time though.

**Falcon** \- Couldn’t find anything better

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- You guys still go out?

**Rhodey** \- Whenever I’m here.

**Falcon** \- We’re friends. 

**Iron Man** \- Clint also searched ‘how much coffee until I die’

**Hawkeye** \- I still think I nearly died 

**GreatestSpy** \- he was shaking for about an hour because he drank thirteen coffees in about fifteen minutes. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Why did you drink that much?????

**Hawkeye** \- Bucky dared me to 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- No. I dared you to drink more than me. 

**Falcon** \- You went up against a super soldier? 

**Hawkeye** \- Yeah and I won. 

**Hawkeye** \- Who’s laughing now.

**Falcon** \- Still me. 

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Bucky just got a papercut and Steve nearly threw the book across the room.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Uh - fuck off? It’s my shit???

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

What a MAN

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/44209426630/in/dateposted-public/)

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

What a MAN

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45975195652/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

This man could shot me and I’d say thank you 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45975195752/in/dateposted-public/)

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

Shit. He follows me. Delete Delete! 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @MialovesAvengers _

To late. I’ve already taken a screenshot. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Weirdos. The both of you. 

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers**

At least I’m on the same level as Steve Rogers in something

_________________

**Break In At The ‘Captain America’ Exhibit**

**Written by Geoff Radical**

The Smithsonian Institution confirmed that last night at 9:04 pm the Captain America Exhibit was broken into. The Smithsonian Institution also released a list of items that were taken, which includes; one of Steven Roger’s sketchbooks, a collection of ten photos of both Steven Rogers and James Barnes, a hard copy of  _ Brave New World _ and  _ The Hobbit _ and series of letters sent from Barnes to Rogers while Barnes was at basic training and when he was overseas during World War 2. The total value estimate of these items is approximately $120,000USD. Usually this would be cause for alarm, however, The Smithsonian Institution have said that they are aware of the thief and have already spoken with him. James Barnes. Yes, that’s right, Barnes broke into The Smithsonian Institution to take some of his own items. He has already commented on the matter, tweeting ‘Uh - fuck off? It’s my shit???’ around twenty minutes after police were dispatched to the Avengers Tower. We are waiting to hear more and to find out what is going to happen to the taken items and to James Barnes. One thing’s for sure, this isn’t a normal break in seeing as the items in question do belong to the thief. 

Weigh in with your thoughts in the comments below. 

**Comments (423)**

_ Steven  _ \- He can’t just waltz on in and take what amounts to public property. 

_ Heather _ \- it’s his stuff! It’s not public property at all.

_ Evan _ \- Imagine having your stuff just, there, but you can’t use it

_ Theo _ \- He was legally dead, it’s not his.

_ JD _ \- He’s an entitled asshole who thinks he can just take whatever he wants ‘because he’s fucking Captain America. 

_ Shirley _ \- Yes! JD’s right. He doesn’t just get to take stuff that’s being used. 

_ Eleanor _ \- They’re his things! 

_ Luke _ \- They were stolen from him.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I’m not giving my things back.

**The Avengers @avengers**

After talking to The Smithsonian Institution and the police it has been decided that Barnes can keep his things. Seeing as they were his, to begin with and were technically stolen from his and Roger’s apartment. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Also, I want that picture Steve drew of himself. He’s naked and no one else gets to see that.


	24. Chapter 24

**New York Times**

**Winter Soldier Trial Tapes Released**

**Written by Hartiat Roll**

Content warning: this content may disturb some readers. 

Two years ago today the Winter Soldier trail concluded. This trail was one of the most talked about in American history and had one of the most controversial verdicts the world has ever seen. The trial, for the vast majority, was closed to the public. But, as promised by Steven Rogers and James Barnes just after the conclusion of the trail, some of the tapes have been made public. Along with a statement by Captain Rogers about the tapes. 

“Bucky and I talked for a long time about the trial. I was very against a public trail while, at the time, Bucky didn’t have an opinion. While I despised the idea of choosing for Bucky I did make the decision to press for a closed trail. We used the fact that the content was disturbing and deeply personal, luckily we won. Bucky is also happy that it wasn’t a public trial but has agreed to release some of the tapes. 

We both understand and acknowledge that the public wants to know why Bucky did what he did - and if he was actually guilty of the crimes. After a lot of discussions between ourselves and the other Avengers and our lawyers, we have decided to release some of the tapes. We needed to take into consideration that some of the information provided is confidential and imperative to take down the remains of Hydra. We also chose the tapes that did not upset Bucky too much, as much as he doesn’t mind sharing his, and mine, life, there are some things that he doesn’t want the public to know. If it seems like the tapes are cut up, or too short, this is the reason why. More tapes may be released in the future. Thank you very much, Steve Rogers.”

James Barnes also released a statement on the matter, tweeting from his official Twitter account ‘when you listen to the tapes, please note that the recorder was really close to me so it picked up my muttering. The only person who could hear me in the room was Steve #superhearingsuperheros’

For everyone who needs a recap and refresher of the trail, we have you covered. The Judge overseeing the case was Judge Hardy. The prosecution was headed up by Top Yale Lawyer, David White and the defence lawyer was Top Harvard Lawyer, Andrew Shore. 

**Tape 1. Day 1 (Opening Statements), 8:50 AM.**

_ David White _ : Sergeant Barnes is not someone we can trust. For the last seventy years, all he has done is lie and lie and lie. How do we know that he is not lying right now? He could be lying about what he lied about and we’d never know. We’re here today to decide the fate of a man who has killed some of the most important people in our history and has tried to kill even more.

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : Didn’t mean to.

_ David White _ : For the good of the people we need him locked away. We need to find him guilty. For the people whose lives were torn apart because of Sergeant Barnes. How many children no longer have a father because of him?

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : I mean, they still have a father. He’s just dead.

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : Bucky! Not okay.

_ David White _ : Who knows how the world might have been different if Sergeant Barnes hadn’t done this!

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : What does that even mean?

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : I don’t know.

_ David White _ : Sergeant Barnes killed without mercy. Why does it matter that he claims he was brainwashed. I’ve never heard of another person being brainwashed before. Are we just supposed to believe him with no hard evidence? I don’t see any Hydra agents here to testify that, yes, they did brainwash him! I don’t see anyone who can talk about Sergeant Barnes before the war and before he worked for Hydra!

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : I’m right here.

_ David White _ : And I hope that you all, people of the Jury, can see that as well. Now-

**Tape 2. Day 1 (Opening Statements), 9:20 AM.**

_ Andrew Shore _ : Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. You’ve just heard the prosecution's opening statement. Most of which was a blatant lie or is stretched beyond belief. Sergeant Barnes is a man who fought in World War Two for us, he almost gave his life for this country and its people. He gave up seventy years of freedom and instead got seventy years - seven decades - of pain and confusion. Seventy years of no humanity, no mercy, no nothing. He was an attack dog for Hydra.

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : Oh damn.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Sergeant Barnes is someone who deserves compassion and care, perhaps more than anyone. 

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : You’re damn right.

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : Thanks, babe.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Barnes had no choice in what happened to him. We know this because of the audio files, the film, the written files, the machines, the brain scans, the state of Sergeant Barnes when he arrived. We can show you these things, we will show you these things. So that when you come to decide if Sergeant Barnes is guilty or not, you’ll see the truth. That he had no control over himself for seventy years. Longer than any of us have been alive. 

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : Oh wow.

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : Impressive.

**Tape 3. Day 1 (Witnesses), 10:09 AM.**

_ David White _ : It astounds me that you could work for Hydra for seventy years and still say that you didn’t want to. Seventy years is a very long time.

_ James Barnes _ : Yeah, I know. And in all fairness, I wasn’t thawed for a lot of it. 

_ David White _ : You happily joke about it.

_ James Barnes _ : I either joke or cry and I don’t like crying. It was beaten out of me a while before you were even born. 

_ David White _ : Allegedly. 

_ James Barnes _ : No? It definitely happened.

_ David White _ : Do you have proof? 

_ James Barnes _ : Yeah. Why do you think I’m here?

_ David White _ : Because you committed a crime and you’re here to get sentenced for it. 

_ James Barnes _ : Objection!

_ Judge Hardy _ : You can’t object, Sergeant Barnes. 

_ David White _ : Moving on. I - 

**Tape 4. Day 1 (Witnesses), 11:34 AM.**

_ Andrew Shore _ : I’d like to call up my second witness. Doctor Abigail Summer. *a pause and some movement* Dr Summer, you have multiple PhDs in the field of medicine, and you are most well known for your work in neuroscience. Is this true?

_ Abigail Summers _ : Yes. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : In your professional opinion, is it possible for someone to use electricity to control another’s actions? Like in the case of Barnes.

_ Abigail Summers _ : Yes, to an extent. Other factors would need to be implemented, like torture or conditioning. But yes, it would definitely work. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : I submit evidence 3A. This machine *the doors open and something is rolled in* is what was used to electrocute Sergeant Barnes. You had time to examine this before the trail. Sergeant Barnes claims that this machine was used to alter his mind and memories completely. Stripping him apart so that he was no longer a person. Do you think that this machine can do what Sergeant Barnes says that it can? 

_ Abigail Summers _ : Yes. Without a doubt.

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : Fucking told you so.

_ Steve Rogers  _ (muttered): *Laughter*

**Tape 5. Day 1 (Witnesses), 4:12 PM.**

_ David White _ : That you for being here today, Dr Alan Mecca. Let us just refresh everyone’s minds because of the break. You’re the psychologist that has been working with Sergeant Barnes since he turned himself in five months ago. You told the jury that, in this time, you’ve never felt unsafe with Barnes. Is this true?

_ Alan Mecca _ : Yes.

_ David White _ : How can you be sure that it wasn’t the Avenger’s tower that made you feel safe? After all, you would have been surrounded by the Avengers, and I’m sure Captain Rogers was always close by. Plus you had Jarvis and all of Iron Man’s technology. I anything did happen to you, or Barnes snapped or whatever, you weren’t in that much danger. How can we be sure that he isn’t actually dangerous but you were fooled into feeling safe?

_ Alan Mecca _ : I went to dinner with him many times, just the two of us. 

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : Get reckted mate.

_ David White _ : Really? You allowed someone who, in your own words, was psychologically distressed to go out in public? 

_ Alan Mecca _ : Yes. Because he isn’t contagious nor is he dangerous. 

_ David White _ : He could have hurt the people. 

_ Alan Mecca _ : Why would he turn himself in if he planned on hurting people? Nothing in any of our sessions indicated that Bucky was planning on hurting anyone. On the contrary, he was extremely depressed over the fact that he had hurt people. In fact - 

**Tape 6. Day 2 (Witnesses), 9:08 AM.**

_ Andrew Shore _ : I’d like to call up Tony Stark as my next witness. *a pause and some movement*. Mr Stark, thank you.

_ Tony Stark _ : It’s fine. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : I only have a few questions for you today. First, were you aware that Sergeant Barnes killed your parents under the influence of Hydra? 

_ Tony Stark _ : Yup.

_ Andrew Shore _ : And how does that make you feel?

_ Tony Stark _ : Sucks that my parents are dead, obviously, but I don’t blame Bucky if that’s what you’re asking. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : No?

_ Tony Stark _ : I’m not going to waste time blaming someone who was as much a victim as them when I could be blaming the actual killers. Hydra. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : When did you find out?

_ Tony Stark _ : After the data leak. Steve and I were going through the documents, looking for leads on where Bucky could have gone. It came up, Steve admitted he had a suspicion and had asked Natasha to look for any information on it. We just happened to get there first.

_ Andrew Shore _ : But no one else was able to see this?

_ Tony Stark _ : Even after Natasha dumped all the files there were some encrypted ones. Mainly about Bucky. We’re working on making them public now. That’s why.

_ Andrew Shore _ : And you harboured no hard feelings. 

_ Tony Stark _ : He turned up at my tower and I let him in. Clearly not. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : Does it have anything to do with Steve?

_ Tony Stark _ : Sure, I trust Steve’s judgement.

_ Andrew Shore _ : How well do you feel you know Sergeant Barnes? 

_ Tony Stark _ : Pretty well, we spend a fair bit of time together.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Have you ever felt scared of him? Worried he might hurt you?

_ Tony Stark _ : Never. Aside from one time we were playing Wii and Steve beat him. Kidding, obviously. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : Do you think Sergeant Barnes is guilty of the crimes put forward? 

_ Tony Stark _ : Nope. *He finger guns at Bucky*.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Moving on, let’s talk about Bucky’s arm and - 

**Tape 7. Day 2 (Witnesses), 5:41 PM.**

_ David White _ : Captain Rogers, thank you for answering my questions today. I understand that this must have been taxing. 

_ Steve Rogers _ : It’s not like I wouldn’t. 

_ David White _ : Well, I guess you would want to try to save your friend. Which, of course, means that you’re emotionally involved with this case. As you’re emotionally involved with Sergeant Barnes. 

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : And physically. Bitch. 

_ David White _ : Mr Shore has tried to undo all the questions I asked you in the preliminary questioning. The two of you have this elaborate story about how you can be impartial in this case when in reality you can not provide facts with emotion. You’reinvloved and yet we’re relying on you - and you alone mind you, to answer all these questions truthfully. For all, we know you could have changed who Sergeant Barnes was complete. Not even he could say if you had. 

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : If I had my shield. 

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : Protecting my innocence babe? 

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : I’m afraid that I might be trial for murder soon.

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : Nah, he’s not worth it. 

_ David White _ : Excuse me?

_ Steve Rogers _ : I didn’t say anything.

_ David White _ : Why should we take your word on things that we can’t prove, like how Sergeant Barnes before and during the war. 

_ Steve Rogers _ : Peggy Carter will becoming for questioning tomorrow. She can confirm to you everything I just said. 

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : This dumb Dora.

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : He’s definitely upstage.

_ David White _ : Pardon?

_ Steve Rogers _ : I didn’t say anything.

**Tape 8. Day 3 (Witnesses), 10:23 AM.**

_ Andrew Shore _ : Mrs Carter, thank you for being here. 

_ Peggy Carter _ : Of course. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : It means a lot to both Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, I’m sure. Now, as you know, you and Captain Rogers are the only people that knew Sergeant Barnes well before today. Which is why we asked you to be a witness as you can confirm or deny what Captain Rogers is saying. I think the first thing we need to ask is, was Sergeant Barnes a good person during the war? 

_ Peggy Carter _ : Without a doubt.

_ Andrew Shore _ : What makes you say this?

_ Peggy Carter _ : I can’t count all the times that he risked his own life for someone else's; mine, Steve’s another howlie. A random soldier, citizen. Anyone. Not many men can say that. He cared for others, looked after them like a big brother. 

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : Big brother.

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : What? You’d rather she said ‘fuck buddy’

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : No! And where did you hear that?

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : Natasha.

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : Obviously. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : So do you think that Captain Rogers said anything untruthful when he was on the stand? 

_ Peggy Carter _ : Not at all. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : Mrs Carter, you’re very good at what you did. SHIELD is one of the most important institutions in this country, and you started it all those years ago. So clearly, you know safety and threats and the like. Would you say that is correct? 

_ Peggy Carter _ : Yes.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Do you see Sergeant Barnes as a threat to this county? 

_ Peggy Carter _ : No.

_ Andrew Shore _ : To any country? 

_ Peggy Carter _ : No.

_ Andrew Shore _ : To you?

_ Peggy Carter _ : No.

_ Andrew Shore _ : To the Avengers? To Captain Rogers? 

_ Peggy Carter _ : No.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Well, there’s not much that is a threat to them. So what about the public? To a random citizen walking down the street? Is Sergeant Barnes a threat to them? 

_ Peggy Carter _ : No.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Thank you. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Tape 9. Day 3 (Witnesses), 8:20 PM.**

_ David White _ : Natasha Romanoff. Now, no offence, but how can we trust you to tell the truth in this court? You’re a spy who took down SHIELD.

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : No. I’m an Avenger who took down Hydra. 

_ Clint Barton _ : Ohhh, shots fired.

_ Judge Hardy _ : Control yourself or you’ll be removed, Agent Barton. Final warning. 

_ David White _ : Okay, well anyway you phrase it, SHIELD was taken down because of you.

_ Clint Barton _ : If she hadn’t done that you’d be dead!

_ Judge Hardy _ : Agent Barton- 

_ Clint Barton _ : I’m goi-

_ Judge Hardy _ : Final warning. 

_ David White _ : You know a lot about Russia, I’d assume. 

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : Yes. More than you at least.

_ David White _ : Did Russia ever brainwash others? Was that something that Hydra actually did to people? You must know the ins and outs of these kinds of these things. I mean, it sounds a bit ridiculous. The idea that a person who was allegedly so kind could be turned into a merciless killing machine, wouldn’t you say so? 

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : I would say that you’re an idiot. I was brainwashed by the Red Room from childhood to believe what they wanted me to believe. I saw how they used the machine, and how they used conditioning and punishment to keep us both in line. I watched as they whipped him because he looked out the car window when they didn’t want him to. I saw as they locked him in a cage for a week because he took more food than was offered. I had to help my handlers use cattle prods to get him to fall in line during one of his ‘fits’ which were really just him remembering something from before. And I only knew him for three and a half weeks. 

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : Jeez that sounds intense.

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : So no, I don’t think he’s lying about what happened to him. I would say that you clearly don’t know what you’re talking about and that you need to learn to respect the people who fought for you. Like Sergeant Barnes. That’s all I have to say on the matter. 

_ Clint Barton _ : Damn!

_ Judge Hardy _ : Agent Barton, please leave the room.

**Tape 10. Day 4 (Witnesses), 8:31 AM.**

_ Judge Hardy _ : Mr Shore, your witness. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : Agent Romanoff, thank you for coming back today. 

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : I don’t mind. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : I would like to talk to you about something that you said yesterday. During Mr White’s questioning, you said; “get him to fall in line during one of his ‘fits’ which were really just him remembering something from before”. I would like to talk to you about these fits that you mentioned. Could you explain what they are? 

_ David White _ : Objection! Relevance? 

_ Clint Barton _ : How is that not relevant?

_ Judge Hardy _ : Agent Barton, behave or I will have you taken out again. Mr White, it’s clearly relevant. Procede, Shore.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Agent Romanoff. 

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : I only saw one, it was when we were learning about America in the red room. We saw a picture of the flag and he, he froze. His handler noticed and stepped up beside him, speaking Russian. Bucky started yelling in English, about Steve -

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : Shit.

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : - and asking where he was. Our handlers got us to watch from the sidelines as they tried to calm him down. Nothing was working and he punched a handle, knocking him out. He kept yelling about Steve. He tried to punch another handler but some more workers from the red room came in to help. I was, was one of Bucky’s favourite girls, we trained together a lot. The handlers didn’t like it so they made me help them, gave me a cattle prod and told me to subdue him. He was so confused, I didn’t want to but I couldn’t disobey. So I helped them. We knocked him out, he was dragged away. He came back a few hours later with a black eye and would limp when handlers weren’t looking. No one spoke about it anymore but I always remembered it. He was so scared, I’d never seen someone that scarred before. 

_ Steve Rogers (muttered) _ : Fuck.

_ Andrew Shore _ : So, during the fit, he clearly didn’t want to be there?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : Yes.

_ Andrew Shore _ : And during the fit, he didn’t know where he was, or who anyone was?

_ David White _ : Objection! Leading the witness.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Okay. Agent, from what you could tell was Sergeant Barnes aware of who he was with?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : No.

_ Andrew Shore _ : And was he aware of where he was?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : No.

_ Andrew Shore _ : And then after he came back from the room he was obeying again?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : Yes.

_ Andrew Shore _ : And this was triggered by the American flag? 

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : Yes.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Thank you. Let’s go - 

**Tape 11. Day 4 (Witnesses), 9:07 AM.**

_ David White _ : Agent Romanoff, just a few questions. You said that Sergeant Barnes was taken away after the supposed fit. Is that correct?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : Yes.

_ David White _ : So you don’t know what happened while he was away?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : No, I don’t. 

_ David White _ : So you don’t know if he was injured in that room, seeing as you weren’t there? 

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : I do know that he was injured. I know that because of how he appeared when he came back. 

_ David White _ : Oh?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : He had a black eye, a noticeable limp and blood staining his shirt. He’s a super soldier, do you know how hard you have to punch them for them to grow and maintain a bruise? 

_ David White _ : No. Do you?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : Yes.

_ David White _ : How do you know that?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : I’ve been training with Steve, and fighting with Steve, for two years. I have yet to see him bruise and he once had a car thrown at his face. 

_ David White _ : Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers are not one in the same. 

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : They’re pretty similar. 

_ David White _ : How do you know?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : I’ve worked with and fought Bucky. I think I know them pretty well.

_ Clint Barton (muttered) _ : Damn son.

_ David White _ : And you’re saying they’re harder to bruise than a regular person? 

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : Yes.

_ David White _ : You say that but we have no way of knowing if it’s true.

_ Clint Barton (muttered) _ : he’s …. Captain America?

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : I could punch you and then Steve and see what happens?

_ Clint Barton _ : A good idea.

_ Judge Hardy _ : Agent Barton, no. Agent Romanoff, please refrain from threatening the lawyers.

**Tape 12. Day 4 (Witnesses), 11:24 AM.**

_ Andrew Shore _ : I’d like to call up my next witness. Ex-Hydra agent Louis Ryder. He was an agent from 1998 through to the fall of SHIELD and Hydra. 

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : This bitch.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Mr Ryder, you worked with Sergeant Barnes in 2010 and 2014, is that true?

_ Louis Ryder _ : Yes, and 2012.

_ Andrew Shore _ : While you worked with him did you experience any of the fits that Agent Romanoff described? 

_ Louis Ryder _ : Uh, yeah. In 2012. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : Can you describe it?

_ Louis Ryder _ : We were watching the battle of New York, he was kind of just sitting there in this daze like trance. The news anchor said ‘Captain America’ and he snapped to attention, sat there for a few moments like he was deep in thought. We were pretty confused, never seen him think like that before. Then he starts muttering, ‘let’s hear it for Captian America’ over and over again. Then the tv said Steve Rogers and he flipped. Punched the nearest handler, he died actually, and he tried to jump out the window. We sedated him. When we got back into the room he was just laying there and muttering about ‘Steve’ and kept trying to escape. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : When he had this fit he wanted to leave?

_ Louis Ryder _ : Yeah. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : After you sedated him, what happened? 

_ Louis Ryder _ : Uh, punishment.

_ Andrew Shore _ : And what happens then?

_ Louis Ryder _ : We, uh, had stun guns in the bag and a few knives. We used them while he was still paralyzed. When we told our commander he said to bring him back to base so they could ‘wipe’ him.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Wipe him?

_ Louis Ryder _ : It’s what we did with the electricity machine. It stopped memories and shit. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : So, torture? 

_ Louis Ryder _ : They were our orders. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : In your opinion, did Sergeant Barnes ever act on his own free will?  

_ Louis Ryder _ : The only time he acted on his own was when he didn’t kill Rogers. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : When he rebelled against Hydra.

_ Louis Ryder _ : Yeah.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Do you believe that Sergeant Barnes was ever at fault? That he knowingly and willingly committed any crimes? 

_ Louis Ryder _ : No.

_ Andrew Shore _ : No further questions. 

**Tape 13. Day 4 (Witnesses), 1:34 AM.**

_ David White _ : I’m calling my next witness -beep-beep- to the stand. Miss -beep-, where were you during the battle of the freeway in Washington? 

_ Witness *her voice is distorted but is still audible* _ : I was in my apartment, overlooking the freeway.

_ David White _ : So you could see what was happening? 

_ Witness _ : Yes.

_ David White _ : In your opinion, was Sergeant Barnes operating under his own free will? 

_ Witness _ : I don’t understand.

_ David White _ : Was he, for example, giving out orders or just doing what he wanted to do?

_ Witness _ : Yes. He left the other men right at the start, went after Agent Romanoff by himself.

_ David White _ : So he was acting on his own free will then. 

_ James Barnes (muttered) _ : No the fuck I wasn’t.

_ Witness _ : I guess.

_ David White _ : When the police arrived, he left. Yes?

_ Witness _ : Yes.

_ David White _ : Seems strange that he ran away when help was arriving, doesn’t it? He could have gotten out of the situation. 

Steve Rogers: That’s bullshit! Those men were Hydra and they took Nat, Sam and I to be shot. 

_ Judge Hardy _ : Captain Rogers, please be seated. 

_ David White _ : He didn’t know that. Miss -beep-, what do you say to Sergeant Barnes leaving?

_ Witness _ : I don’t know. 

_ David White _ : I need an answer.

_ Witness _ : I thought he was a bad guy but -

_ David White _ : That’s all I need. 

_ Judge Hardy _ : Mr White, let her finish please. 

_ Witness _ : I don’t think that anymore. After hearing all this, I guess it makes sense that he would leave? 

_ David White _ : You guess?

_ Witness _ : It’s what I would have done. 

**Tape 14. Day 4 (Witnesses), 1:58 PM.**

_ Andrew Shore _ : Miss -beep-, I would like to bring up what you said before. ‘I don’t know’. It’s a very casual statement for such an intense case, don’t you think? 

_ Witness _ : Yes. I, uh. Yes, it was.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Could you please explain what you meant by it?

_ Witness _ : Uh-oh-uh.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Let me alobabrate. You were brought in today by the prosecution to try and prove that Sergeant Barnes is guilty of these crimes. Correct? 

_ David White _ : Objection! Leading the witness.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Why are you here today?

_ Witness _ : To testify against Sergeant Barnes. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : But, during the trail, you’ve changed your mind?

_ Witness _ : Yes.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Why?

_ Witness _ : I didn’t know about the brainwashing and torture, or like, Hydra controlling him. I just thought he was a criminal who was fighting with Captain America and then ran away when the police turned up. 

_ Andrew Shore _ : If you had been presented with the evidence before hand, would you have testified against Sergeant Barnes today?

_ Witness _ : No.

_ Andrew Shore _ : Is Sergeant Barnes, in your opinion, innocent or guilty? 

_ Witness _ : Innocent.

_ Andrew Shore _ : No further questions. 

**Tape 15. Day 5 (Witnesses), 9:14 AM.**

_ David White _ : I’d like to call Sergeant Barnes back to the stand. 

_ James Barnes (muttered as movement happens) _ : Again? What the fuck.

_ David White _ : Sergeant Barnes, how are you?

_ James Barnes _ : Peachy.

_ David White _ : Really? 

_ James Barnes _ : No.

_ David White _ : Right, well, let’s start then. I’d like to talk about one mission that you went on in particular. The mission in China, 1973.

_ James Barnes _ : No idea.

_ David White _ : Pardon?

_ James Barnes _ : I have no memory of China. Although that does explain why I can speak Chinese. 

_ David White _ : You have no memory of this? 

_ James Barnes _ : I don’t. I don’t remember most of my time with Hydra so it’s not surprising. 

_ David White _ : What a coincidence. 

_ James Barnes:  _ Or it was the lighting helmet I had to wear. 

_ Steve Rogers (muttered and at the same time as James Barnes): _ Or it was the chair.

_ David White _ : Lighting helmet?

_ James Barnes:  _ Yeah. It’s what it is.

_ David White _ : I - suppose. 

**Tape 6. Day 9 (Sentencing), 10:00AM.**

_ Judge Hardy _ : Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?

_ Foreperson _ : Yes. 

_ Judge Hardy _ : What is the verdict of the jury?

_ Clerk _ : The jury finds the defenet, not guilty. 

_ Everyone starts talking at once, it is all inaudible as it is mixed together. Judge Hardy bangs his gavel loudly three times. People settle down.  _

_ Judge Hardy :  _ The jury is thanked and excused. Court is adjourned. Sergeant Barnes, you’re free to go.

_ There is more noise as people start talking again. _

_ Steve Rogers _ : We did it! 

_ James Barnes:  _ Didn’t doubt you for a second. 

_ Natasha Romanoff _ : Didn’t matter anyway, I’m sure Steve had several plans in place in case of a different verdict.

_ Tony Stark _ : Several is understating it. 

_ James Barnes:  _ That’s a real ride or die.

_ Sam Wilson _ : Jesus Christ, I don’t like you at all.

_ James Barnes _ : But I’m not guilty! 

_ Sam Wilson _ : Doesn’t matter. 

_ Steve Rogers _ : Come on, let’s go home. 

_ James Barnes:  _ Sounds amazing. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

So can yall stop calling me guilty all the time?    
****

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

You’ve *some* of the evidence. The rest is basically the same. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Not guilty, baby! 

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

This a new series called ‘shit the Avengers’ say. Any time an Avenger says something dumb, it goes here.

_________________

**Stucky Wedding @stuckywedding**

New Twitter account dedicated to Steve and Bucky’s wedding. News, updates and more! 

**Stucky Wedding @stuckywedding**

This account is run by Emily  **(@Steve_Bucky_Stan)** Addy  **(@addddddyy)** and Mia  **(@MialovesAvengers)**

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Me whenever I see Steve

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32341302628/in/dateposted-public/)

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

A love through the ages.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

I never had memes to express my emotions before. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Yeah, we just used words. “I love you Steve” “I love you Bucky”.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32341302728/in/dateposted-public/)

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Wedding’s over.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32341302798/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Everyone after seeing my pics

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32341302548/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I’m so unloved. 

_________________

**Stucky Wedding @stuckywedding**

Steve and Sam were seen shopping for suits in New York. This could be for the wedding but could also be for another event. ~Mia

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Spideyboy** \- There’s a crazy villain in Queens. Can someone stop him?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Clint and I are already heading over. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- But also, why aren’t you handling it?

**Spideyboy** \- I’m in detention rn

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Want us to break you out?

**Spideyboy** \- Not really.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- You sure?

**Spideyboy** \- Actually yes. If I have to watch one more video of Captain America telling me off I’m going to kill myself.

**Spideyboy** \- No offence. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- No, those things are awful. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- that’s true. 

_________________ 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

Well done to Harley for getting into all the colleges he applied for. He’s going to do great things! 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**GreatestSpy** \- how’d it go?

**Hawkeye** \- the fight or The Fight™

**Falcon** \- what? 

**GreatestSpy** \- both? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Fighting the genius man with 100 robots and a death wish? Easy. Fighting the school to let us take Peter with us? Hell.

**GreatestSpy** \- Really?

**Hawkeye** \- It took us longer to get Peter then to fight the dude. The receptionist was not happy. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- “We can’t let him go with people that aren’t his guardians” “Mrs, we are the Avengers” “you’re not his guardian though”

**Hawkeye** \- You’re missing the best part

**Hawkeye** \- Bucky just goes “we’re the worlds guardian. So we’re Peter’s.”

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- What did she say to that?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I got the meanest glare I’ve ever received. Including your mother. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- My mother was lovely! 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- When she was happy. 

**GreatestSpy** \- How did you get Peter out?

**Hawkeye** \- We ran?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- fast

**GreatestSpy** \- YOU KIDNAPPED A CHILD

**Spideyboy** \- not really

**Spideyboy** \- I saw them running and just kind of 

**Spideyboy** \- ran out?

**Iron Man** \- Your school called Aunt May over a dozen times. 

**Spideyboy** \- Can I crash at the tower? 

**Iron Man** \- No. go home.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- We can explain what happened to her

**Spideyboy** \- please don’t.

**GreatestSpy** \- Which was the fight and which was The Fight™?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Fighting the villain was the fight. Fighting Pam was The Fight™ 

_________________

**Stucky Wedding @stuckywedding**

Sam just tweeted about Bucky taking three hours to decide on napkins. 

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS (shit the Avenger’s say). Bucky “I’m 20% murder, 40% sass, 40% loving Steve, and 100% gay”. Sam “That’s 200%”. Bucky “I’m the twice the man you’ll ever be”.

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Clint “Once I get my shit together, get a good night’s sleep, beat my depression, and show up on time, it’s all over for you guys!”

_________________

_ The camera opens, the image is bouncing up and down. It’s a hallway, three people are walking down it. The image stills slightly, still moving a little. The cameraman is Bucky and he is flanked by Steve and Sam. Sam realizes that he is being filmed before Steve, he looks at Bucky in confusion. Steve also realizes but doesn’t look confused. Bucky smiles at the camera. The three of them turn a corner and then they enter an elevator.  _

**Bucky** : Hey everyone!

**Sam** : You’re a vlogger now.

**Bucky** : No idea what that is.

**Sam** : Someone who films their life for the internet. 

**Bucky** : I only film some of my life. 

**Sam** _ rolling his eyes _ : You sure? 

**Bucky** : Yes. Thank you. Anyway, I wanted to say thank you.

**Steve** : What for?

**Bucky** : All the support I got after the tapes were released. 

**Steve** : You don’t have to thank people for being normal humans with a rational empathic mind. 

**Sam** : Steve’s not playing. 

**Bucky** : No, he’s not. Well, I’m still going to say thanks. To all the people that left me nice notes because I’m a narcissist with the self-worth of a can of tuna. It helps.

**Sam** : That makes no sense.

**Bucky** _ mimicking Sam _ : That makes no sense.

_ The elevator doors open and they step out, all in sync. It is the common room of the Avengers tower. The camera shows Natasha, Clint and Tony sitting on the sofas. The news is playing silent in the background _

**Natasha** : So she’s still complaining and I’m just there on my third spider. 

**Clint** : Did she ever shut up? 

**Natasha** : No! What could I do? I finished my spider and threw the knife at her, just beside her head. 

**Clint** : Did that shut her up?

**Natasha** : No!

**Tony** : You threw a knife at her and she didn’t even flinch.

**Natasha** : Basically, yeah. So then I just sat there dumbfounded, this bitch won’t shut up about her baby and me yoga class. I clearly don’t care but she doesn’t stop.

**Clint** : Did you get the info you needed? 

**Natasha** : Not really. I got a little bit and then she goes ‘I’ve got to go, we’re having Mommy Margarita Monday night. And I have to sit there and try not to punch her because, bitch, it’s Wednesday. 

**Tony** : What happened?

**Natasha** : She left, I pulled my knife from the wall and came back. 

**Bucky** : Is this LA?

**Natasha** : Yeah. 

**Bucky** : I doubt she actually knows anything, she seems like the kind of lady to forget anything that isn’t gossip. 

**Natasha** : That’s true. 

**Tony** : Are you filming us?

**Bucky** : No.

**Tony** : Turn it off. I don’t look good enough to be on camera.  

**Bucky** : You never look good enough to be on camera. Yet you’re always on TV.

**Sam** _ standing so he is on camera _ : That’s true, he programmed all the TV’s in the tower to play any clips of him. We can’t escape it.

**Tony** : Because you need to see me.

**Bucky** : We don’t want to.

**Tony** : Says the vlogger. 

**Bucky** : Not a vlogger.

_ Tony goes to speak but Bucky turns the camera around to show him. Steve has his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and they are pressed up against each other. Both of them wave and the feed cuts out.  _

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Steve sneezes. Bucky “God bless America”. Sam “I am begging you to stop”.

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Bucky “I have good and bad news”. Tony “Give me the good news”. Bucky “the airbags in your car work perfectly”.

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Tony “When I say I’m hot, don’t tell me to take my jacket off. This is a look. Basics don’t understand”.

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Clint “I’m good. I haven’t slept in 45 hours, but I’m good”.

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Natasha “If someone stabs you, you get to keep the knife”.

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Bucky “You know what I realized?”. Sam “That some thoughts are better left unsaid”. Bucky “Ha. Nice try”. 

_________________

**Private Message Between Tony Stark and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- Yo

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- yeah

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- Where’s a good place to go on holiday in Europe? 

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- Why ask me?

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- You lived in Europe(ish) for ages. 

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- Not really??

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- Help me out. Pepper and I are going on a holiday and I want to take her somewhere new but still nice. I can’t always take her to a beach resort. 

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- Ask Nat

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- I did.

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- So I’m your second choice.

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- She told me that she never went anywhere nice. I need you.

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- Sorry to break it to you, but I never went anywhere nice. I, to, was not a tourist. 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- There must be somewhere

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- Bali’s pretty. Like, the mountains. 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- we’ve been

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- Steve and I went to New Zealand a few months ago. That’s a pretty cool place. 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- What did you do?

**Defrosted Popsicle Assassin** \- all sorts. There’s something for everyone there. Plus it’s beautiful and everyone’s nice. 

**Sugar Daddy 2** \- Yeah, okay. New Zealand it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sponsored by the New Zealand Tourism Board. Come to New Zealand!! 
> 
> Kidding, but still, if they want to sponsor me. I'm down. I'm a broke kiwi lmao.  
> " />
> 
> Why yes, this is one of the flags submitted when NZ wanted to change its flag. Come to New Zealand!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Bucky (walking into the living room) “I’m exactly one inch taller than Sam”. Sam (following Bucky) “Well done. You’re a super soldier”. Steve (eating cup noodles and walking behind them) “Bucky didn’t grow with his serum”. 

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS (continued). Bucky “Some parts of me grew”. Steve “No they didn’t”. Bucky “You’re supposed to be on my side”. Sam “HAHAHA!”. Bucky “Does flying make you feel taller? It must suck being one of the shorter Avengers”. 

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS (continued). They nearly punched each other. 

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS (continued). Tony laughs. Bucky “why do the shorter Avengers have suits that fly?”. Tony “Harsh”. Bucky “I only speak the truth”. Tony “Liar”. Steve “We don’t fly”. Bucky “Nothing to prove”. 

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS (continued). Natasha “Boys”. Pepper “I know”. 

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

It’s game night!

**The Avengers @avengers**

The night of games.

**The Avengers @avengers**

A gaming kind of night

**The Avengers @avengers**

A night where we play games 

**The Avengers @avengers**

Gaming mode on

**The Avengers @avengers**

Games! 

**The Avengers @avengers**

Gaming and stuff

**The Avengers @avengers**

On the list - monopoly, twister, charades and Cards Against Humanity. 

**The Avengers @avengers**

Game! Night! Bitches! 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @avengers _

I am begging you to stop.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Nope!

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @avengers _

Someone take out Bucky, please. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Steve takes me out all the time

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @avengers _

@blackwidow_baby

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

I’m on my way

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

:(

_________________

**Twitter Group:** **_Stucky Bitches_ **

**Emily**

Natasha’s new handle? I stan a queen

**Addy**

Ugh I am in love with her

**Mia**

I love it 

**Addy**

Ho-manoff

**Emily**

Is it a Christmas reference or a hoe reference?

**Emily**

Who knows? 

**Mia**

Maybe both 

**Addy**

I stan.

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Bucky “One thing I don’t remember is who shaved me when I was at Hydra? Was it an intern? And who decided to give me that weird eyeliner? Someone was just sitting in a meeting about me and just goes ‘you know what he needs? Aesthetic’ How strange”. 

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS (continued). Sam “You okay?”. Bucky “Right now? I have no emotions”. Tony “That doesn’t sound healthy”. Bucky “I have no opinions either”. Natasha “why did you have eyeliner?”. Bucky “I know! Well, I don’t know but still”.

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

I’m going to go and scream into the void. Anyone want to come? 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

I’m bringing jelly!

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- you good there Clint? 

**Hawkeye** \- What do you mean?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Screaming into the void 

**Hawkeye** \- Ohhhh

**Hawkeye** \- Yeah

**Hawkeye** \- I just

**Hawkeye** \- wanna

**Hawkeye** \- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Hawkeye** \- you know?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I got you

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- ahhhhhhhhhhh 

**Iron Man** \- I hate you all

**Iron Man** \- but i get it 

**GreatestSpy** \- same 

**Falcon** \- Okay, homanoff

**GreatestSpy** \- my old one was getting bored

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I, for one, love it.

**GreatestSpy** \- Thank you.

**Falcon** \- is it for Christmas or are you just stating that you’re a hoe? 

**GreatestSpy** \- That’s for me to know and you to ignore. 

**Iron Man** \- Hard to ignore 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- You can’t be married and a hoe at the same time 

**Hawkeye** \- Tony’s about to get married. He’s still gonna be a hoe.

**Iron Man** \- hey!

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- True

**Iron Man** \- Hey!

**Hawkeye** \- I use the term lovingly 

**Iron Man** \- No you don’t

**Hawkeye** \- No I don’t.

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Aw man

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- Anyone else have anything to say? 

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

**Hawkeye** \- You a hoe.

**Falcon** \- What the hell?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- How?? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- An amazing turn of events

**Hawkeye** \- I hacked the server and added myself back.

**Iron Man** \- What????

**Hawkeye** \- It’s not hard.

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

The truly intelligent person is one who can pretend to be a fool 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Shakespeare 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @arrowboi_

No.

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

You’re right but the quote stands.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- omg stop

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

**Falcon** \- my phone is frozen

**Rhodey** \- what the hell is happening here?

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

**GreatestSpy** \- they’re fighting 

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- what happened to the good old days of street fighting?

_ Iron Man has removed Hawkeye from the chat.  _

**Iron Man** \- fuck off

_ Hawkeye has added Hawkeye to the chat _

**Hawkeye** \- never

_ GreatestSpy has made herself admin _

_ GreatestSpy has removed Hawkeye  _

_ GreatestSpy has removed Iron man _

_ GreatestSpy has closed the group _

**Falcon** \- Oh thank god.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Thank you.

**GreatestSpy** \- someone strangle Tony. I’ve got Clint

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- On My Way!

**Falcon** \- Very cheery for murder

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Damn autocorrect 

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Sam “very cheery for murder” 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @avengers_

Doesn’t count, it was typed.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @flying_faclon  _

It counts 

_________________

**Alex @Alex99**

I love this photo set of Steve and Bucky. Like what happened?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46386991471/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Alex99 _

We were taking a photo, the photographer just goes “Steve, you look like you failed pre-school right now. Not really the righteous image we’re after.” So, obviously, we both just crack up. Steve tries to deny it but our assistant goes “he’s right Steve”. Steve’s pointing at her in the last pic. 

**Alex @Alex99** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

That’s so much better than what I was expecting 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Alex99 _

It’s a day I won’t forget.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Merry Christmas! 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

And happy holidays! 


	29. Chapter 29

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

And a happy new year!

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32581205718/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hate camping)


	30. Chapter 30

**LeLe @redwhiteandlou**

Okay, but why are Steve and Bucky not married yet?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @redwhiteandlou _

Because the author doesn't know how to plan a wedding.

**LeLe @redwhiteandlou** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

???  
  
**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @redwhiteandlou _

It’s me. I’m the author.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

It’s alright everyone, he’s just having a little breakdown.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Steve doesn’t understand. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

We’re fighting over napkins. N A P K I N S

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

IT’S IMPORTANT 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

NO, IT’S NOT 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 and @cptrogers1918_

Oh no. It’s happening again. 

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Bucky “stop moving to the middle of nowhere. You know why horrors aren’t set in the city? Because weirdos aren’t in the city”. Steve “you sure?”. Bucky “yes”. Steve “what about that guy that threw his flower pot at us?”. 

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS continued. Bucky “uh, no, he threw it at me. Don’t take away my haters Steve. And that’s not the plot of a horror movie”. Natasha “a guy once followed me for an hour”. Sam “a spy or?”. Natasha “no. Just a creep”.

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS continued. Bucky “okay, that could be a horror. Point taken”.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- Parker, get a superhero twitter. 

**Spidey boy** \- I have a twitter

**Iron Man** \- not one we can follow.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- if we all followed a random kid from Queens it would look a little weird. Let’s be honest.

**Spidey boy** \- Oh

**Spidey boy**  - But you do...

**Captain America’s Bitch**  - Stop proving me wrong and get a superhero twitter 

**Spidey boy** \- Alright. I will. 

**GreatestSpy** \- Cool. Follow for a follow

**Hawkeye** \- you’re such a dork 

**GreatestSpy** \- and?

**Hawkeye** \- and I love it

_________________

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32716570198/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46590762811/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Spider-Man @spiderman**

No, I can’t talk to spiders. Thanks for asking. Now please stop asking.

_________________

**Peter P @pparker**

Thor is clearly the best Avenger 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @pparker _

Rude

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

No, let him speak 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

???

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

He’s right and he should say it

**Peter P @pparker** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Thanks, Bucky

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @pparker _

You’re welcome

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Sam “I feel like Steve was just a chihuahua with anger issues back in the day”. Bucky “no, chihuahuas can bite. Steve was an angry caterpillar or something equally as soft and useless”. Steve “what the hell Bucky?”.

_________________

_ James Barnes is sitting opposite Julie Wag, his attire is casual and his metal arm is fully on display. He looks relaxed as the crowd cheers for him, he smiles at them and waves a small wave. The cheering increases. Julie Wag gets the nod from her production manager and she settled the audience. It takes a while, however, as they keep starting to cheer again whenever James Barnes moves. After some time she manages to get everyone quiet so she can start the interview.  _

**Wag** Well, I think we can say everyone is excited to see you.

**Barnes** I guess so. And, let me say, I’m happy to be here.

**Wag** How have you been? 

**Barnes** Good, planning a wedding and saving the world, what about you?

**Wag** Good, I’ve been talking to famous people.

**Barnes** See, that’s the job I want. I feel like your chance of death is lower.

**Wag** I don’t know, ever seen an angry celebrity? 

**Barnes** Okay, that’s fair.

**Wag** Now, before we get to the fun stuff, let’s go serious. This is your first interview after the tapes were released, so can we talk about that? 

**Barnes** Sure.

**Wag** Did you want to share them? 

**Barnes** It really didn’t bother me. It probably bothered Steve more, to be honest, he was worried I would be upset with the breach of privacy. At the time of the trail, like we said, I didn’t care. I was just coming back to myself and privacy wasn’t a major issue we were working on. But I am glad I had a closed trail now. And because I chose which tapes we put out I didn’t mind it. 

**Wag** Who’s idea was it? Yours or Steve’s?

**Barnes** Uh, the PR team. I think? Steve came to me one day with the idea. It took us ages to figure out the logistics of it all. 

**Wag** And you chose the tapes you wanted to be shown?

**Barnes** The ones where I look the best.

**Wag** The important ones then.

**Barnes** Exactly. No, we did it because there were a lot of questions, and we wanted to answer some of them. We won’t answer everything and I still have lots of questions myself but it’s a start. 

**Wag** It’s impressive you even agreed, I wouldn’t have.

**Barnes** If they hate me, they hate me. The tapes wouldn’t change minds. 

**Wag** Now, that’s all out of the way. Let’s talk Avengers gossip; who’s fighting with who?

**Barnes** _laughing_ Uh, Steve and I? I’m angry at him.

**Wag** What happened?

**Barnes** Before the war, he was sick and wasn’t supposed to get out of bed, and yet I came home from work and there he was. Not in bed. The ass gave me a heart attack.

**Wag** You’re fighting over something that happened nearly a hundred years ago? 

**Barnes** Absolutely. 

**Wag** Alright, it’s one way to fight. Now, forgive me, but it still makes me laugh that you were together all this time and we didn’t know. 

**Barnes** Makes me laugh that Steve and I were able to pull the wool over everyone’s eyes for so long. We’re so lovey-dovey. The others call it gross. 

**Wag** Gross? 

**Barnes** Especially Sam. Always complaining, ‘Bucky, get off Steve’s lap. We’re eating!’ ‘Stop making out in the living room you animals!’ No, leave us alone. 

**Wag** Making out? Are you 16?

**Barnes** We were making out long before we were 16.

**Wag** Really? How old were you when you started dating? Because as much as we know about you now, we don’t know anything about before. 

**Barnes** We kept it quiet back then, self-preservation and stuff. And honestly, I don’t know when we started. Like, when we kids. I remember my mum saying that I was going to grow up and get married and I replied that I was going to marry Steve, she laughed but told me not to say that kind of thing around others. I was so confused because I knew I loved Steve and that when you love someone you marry them. I was probably six? 

**Wag** That’s pretty cute.

**Barnes** I guess. Kinda sad I don’t remember our first kiss, but neither does Steve. We also don’t have an anniversary. We never did. We just were happy. 

**Wag** And you had to hide that.

**Barnes** We were six and seven when we were first teased about it. And then a neighbour was found in an alleyway a few days later. We figured out that we needed to keep it hidden then.

**Wag** You kept it hidden from seven to a hundred?

**Barnes** Yup.

**Wag** That’s impressive, I couldn’t. I’m the worst at keeping secrets. Did Hydra know?

**Barnes** Pardon?

**Wag** Did Hydra know about your relationship with Steve? 

**Barnes** Uh, I don’t know. Doubtful because I didn’t. 

**Wag** So sad.

**Barnes** Yeah. It was. 

**Wag** I’m sure they would have used it against you if they did know, so I’m sure they didn’t.

**Barnes** They used Steve against me. I just don’t think they knew how much I loved him. 

**Wag** Really? Let’s hope next time they don’t use him.

**Barnes** Pardon?

**Wag** You know what I mean.

**Barnes** I don’t think I do.

_ A security guard comes onto the screen, pulling Barnes up and away from Wag. Wag starts screaming about heads and vengeance for the lost. The feed cuts out as the audience screams and start to run out of the room. Police officers are seen coming in just as the screen cuts out. The audio is still there for a few more moments, it is clear that Wag is a member of Hydra and is being arrested.  _

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

What the actual fuck? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

There I was, thinking about how cute Steve was, and then I nearly died!

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

You didn’t nearly die, stop being dramatic. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- dude.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Calling me out

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- it was TRAUMATIC 

**Falcon** \- you had a near-death experience on Monday - when we were being shot at. This was nothing! 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I get shot at all the time! A host of a celebrity gossip b-rated TV Show trying to get me killed? Doesn’t happen all that often if I’m being honest. That’s why it was a near death experience and the others weren’t. 

**Iron Man** \- did anyone else see their life going this way? 

**GreatestSpy** \- two grown men bitching about near-death experiences? No. Children don’t even do that.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Only weird kids.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- And I didn’t bitch when I was with Hydra, I’m free to do that now because I blah blah 

**GreatestSpy** \- Did you just type blah blah? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- at least I got the first part. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- it is the important part. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- If Bucky wants to bitch about near-death experiences because of a host on a gossip b-rated TV Show he can.

**Spidey boy** \- Do we, like, have to agree because of trauma?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- You should respect your elders

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- but no. You don’t have to. Because we all have trauma that’s valid and something

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- You should listen to the second half of whatever Holly is saying

**Iron Man** \- who’s Holly?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- therapist 

**Iron Man** \- I thought you were using Fred

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Didn’t like him anymore

**Iron Man** \- That’s like, your tenth therapist this month???? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I want to find someone good that laughs at my jokes

**Iron Man** \- You’re not funny tho

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I feel judged 

_________________

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31649771067/in/dateposted-public/)

**Badass Disney Princess @shuri**

Peter, you’re being rude. My memes are amazing 

**Peter P @pparker** _ In reply to @shuri  _

They’re not 

**Badass Disney Princess @shuri** _ In reply to @pparker _

Americans 

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Steve “If I ran the world it’d be great”. Bucky “you’d probably make us all run”. 

_________________

**The Avengers Are a Menace to the City | Written by CNN correspondent Louie Lama**

Why is it that we’re forced to sit through article after article about how the Avengers and all their little hero friends are helping us. Since the beginning of the Avengers, the world has been a more dangerous place. The battle of New York, The Winter Soldier, Aldrich Killian and all the other small-time villains that terrorize the world and America. We also have to sit here as they act like celebrities. Going to TV shows, doing interviews, tweeting like we care about them. Why are forced to act like they’re good people that care about us? I, for one, am sick of them and everything they stand for. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

I mean, that wasn’t our fault. If we hadn’t come together then no one would be alive? 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Like, also, we get asked to do the interviews. We’re not forcing ourselves on the public. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @arrowboi_

We’re literal spies 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I think I’ve sorted out the vast majority of the reception for the wedding. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I have so many ideas 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

And only one wedding 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I might have to leave Steve at some point so I can get married again

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Or we could just get re-married? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Not as fun 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Actually, you’re right! I love you! 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Love you too! 


	31. Chapter 31

**Avengers Assemble**

**Spidery Boy** \- Hey, Mr Captain America? Can I ask a favour?

**Iron Man** \- say no

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- sure

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- don’t tell me what to do, robo man

**Spidery Boy** \- can we go to the zoo, and using your general standing in the world, can you get me into the elephant enclosure? 

**Iron Man** \- no

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m intrigued

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- why

**Spidery Boy** \- I want to see if I can lift it

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- No. Absolutely not. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Definitely 

**Rhodey** \- what?

**Spidery Boy** \- I can lift heavy things so I wanna hold an elephant

**GreatestSpy** \- what is happening here??? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- He took my phone

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- This is Steve.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- No. We’re not going to the zoo.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’ll take you and we can find an employee that likes me. 

**Iron Man** \- Bucky no

**GreatestSpy** \- Give your phones back to each other 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- We’re not going to the zoo.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- This is bullshit

**Hawkeye** \- I’ll take you 

**Falcon** \- same

**Falcon** \- and people like me more than Bucky so I have a better chance of getting in

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- A) Bitch B) Steve needs to lighten up

**Iron Man** \- I will buy the zoo to stop this if I have to

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- C) and apparently Tony does as well

**Hawkeye** \- Can’t buy all the zoos

**GreatestSpy** \- I’m in extremely good standing with one zoo in Latvia, they have elephants and don’t respect Stark. 

**Iron Man** \- What the fuck

**Iron Man** \- I mean, rude

**Iron Man** \- but more importantly

**Iron Man** \- what the fuk

**Hawkeye** \- Oh, the place with the underground tunnel? 

**GreatestSpy** \- That leads to the president’s house. Yup.

**Falcon** \- Why does a zoo have an underground tunnel to the president’s house?

**Hawkeye** \- I think he fucked the goats

**GreatestSpy** \- He liked zoos

**Hawkeye** \- (he fucked the goats)

**GreatestSpy** \- He didn’t fuck any goats

**Hawkeye** \- You don’t have proof of that 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- What is happening 

**Pepper Potts** \- I 

**Pepper Potts** \- Why?

_________________

**Stucky News @stuckynews**

Bucky and Sam seen at New York zoo with an unidentified teenager

**Stucky News @stuckynews**

(Mod comment) what the fuck are they doing? 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- NO

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- They said no :(

**Falcon** \- To Latvia 

**GreatestSpy** \- Cool

**Hawkeye** \- We can find out if he fucked the goats!

**GreatestSpy** \- He died a long time ago

**Hawkeye** \- So did Cap but we know way too much about his sex life

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Rude

_________________

**Breaking News CNN @CNN_Offical**

New history books that have just been released to public schools in New York and California that include Sergeant Barnes and Captain Roger’s relationship status. 

**#TruckLife @Hank101** _ In reply to @CNN_Offical _

Why’d they even have to include it? It’s disgusting that we’re discussing this with children.

**Bush Babe @silverlights** _In reply to @Hank101_

They included Steve and Peggy’s ‘relationship’ for years

**#TruckLife @Hank101** _ In reply to @silverlights _

That’s different 

**Bush Babe @silverlights** _In reply to @Hank101_

How? 

**#TruckLife @Hank101** _ In reply to @silverlights _

I don’t have to explain it to you. 

**Bush Babe @silverlights** _In reply to @Hank101_

@Hank101 is homophooooooooobic

**#TruckLife @Hank101** _ In reply to @silverlights _

No. I just think it’s gross, immoral, wrong and that we shouldn’t be showing it to children

**Bush Babe @silverlights** _In reply to @Hank101_

You’ve got to be kidding

**#TruckLife @Hank101** _ In reply to @silverlights _

I’m not.

**Bush Babe @silverlights** _In reply to @Hank101_

Oh. That’s sad

**#TruckLife @Hank101** _ In reply to @silverlights _

No. It’s sad that an American hero is fucking another man

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy** \- No. Absolutely not

**Sugar Daddy** \- Bucky, I’m serious.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Hank101 _

Don’t worry Hank. He doesn’t fuck another man.

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy** \- I

**Sugar Daddy** \- Bucky

**Sugar Daddy** \- Why

**Bucky** \- Because he’s

**Bucky** \- What did Bush Babe say

**Bucky** \- homophooooooooobic

_________________

**Aspire to be @astro**

The news: The Winter Soldier is a 100-year-old dangerous assassin with multiple confirmed killings of important political leaders. His arm is bulletproof and he could kill you with one pinky.

Us: A baby. My baby. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @astro_

Wow. You just summed up Steve Rogers in one tweet

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Bucky “I fucking hate the word moist. It doesn’t deserve word status”. Clint “word”. Bucky “and yet, I manage to hate you more”.

_________________ 

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- tell them what you did

**Spidey Boy** \- I was injured

**Iron Man** \- How?

**Spidey Boy** \- Working

**Iron Man** \- Jumping into action without thinking! You went up against someone three times your size without your suit

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- ah

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you have a case of the Steves

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- the what? 

**Iron Man** \- Bucky. No offence. But please stay out of this. Your advice is always strange

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Hmmm well. Who here has years of experience dealing with a kid who thinks he can save the world with no regard for personal safety? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- That’s what I thought. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Now. Peter. Call for backup, don’t get beat up in an alley, don’t fight people who are bigger than you.

**Spidey Boy** \- You fight with Captain America all the time and he’s bigger than you!

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Well first off, rude and I’m hurt. Steve isn’t that much bigger than me. And it’s only because I got the knock-off nazi version of his special juice. Second, I can hold my own in a fight against Steve. Three, I know he won’t kill me. Fourth, I only fight about important things.

**Iron Man** \- Do you honestly believe that how to pronounce ‘pronounce’ is a more worthy fight than fighting against guys who want to end the world? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Because I am well aware that someone on this chat is just going to tell the world what I said, I’m going to say no. 

**Iron Man** \- What the fuck

**Captain America’s Bitch** \-  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Iron Man** \- you had that so fast

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- that one and this one: (ง'̀-'́)ง are saved on my phone

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- This is the man who I’ve fallen in love with

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Why’d you phrase that like it was a recent development?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- We’ve been in love for, like, a while

**Captain Ass-Merica** \-  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I gasped

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- he did

**Iron Man** \- are you together right now?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Yeah

_ GreatestSpy has removed Captain America’s Bitch from the chat _

_ GreatestSpy has removed Captain Ass-Merica from the chat _

**Falcon** \- thank god

**GreatestSpy** \- call me Natasha 

_ Falcon has removed GreatestSpy from the chat _

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Bucky “It amuses me to no end that Steve ‘fuck the system’ has become the embodiment of following the rules and listening to his superiors because the thing he did that made him become captain was legit doing the opposite of what his CO told him to do.

_________________

**Twitter Group:** **_Stucky Bitches_ **

**Emily (Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan)**

BITCHES

**Emily**

GET HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING OFF MYSELF

**Addy (Addy @addddddyy)**

jeez

**Mia (Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers)**

You good?

**Emily**

No!

**Emily**

You know how my cousin Percy is in NY rn?????

**Mia**

Yeah

**Emily**

She fucking saw STEVE AND BUCKY

**Addy**

Holy SHIT   
**Emily**

I’m gonna send you the message she sent me because hot damn it’s good

**Addy**

I am so fucking ready for this

**Emily**

‘Okay, so I was standing in a starbucks, waiting for my coffee, when the door opens. It’s Steve and Bucky but they’re like in jumpers and shit, no one notices them. I do because two hot men? My radar picks up. So they see me looking at them and Bucky holds his finger up to his lips in like a ‘shhhh’ thing. I’m frozen because OH MY GOD. Steve lowkey waves at me and they go up to the counter. I lowkey moved closer to hear them because I’m trash for these white bois. Anyway Steve orders a black coffee and Bucky scoffs at it before asking for the barista’s favourite with an added shot of vanilla. He then turns and looks straight at me and says “you have so much sugar now. We never had sugar. I’m taking my turn” and what do you say to that because HE”S TALKING TO ME. Steve scoffs. “Sugar isn’t even that nice.” Bucky lowkey looks angry and then goes “this is why we’re not married.” Steve goes “we’re not married because Bucky’s a drama queen” so then I just fucking lose all control of my brain and go “my cousin is going to your wedding” and they look shocked because I look crazy. So I try to fix it by explaining how you got it and Steve just goes “oh. Emily, Addy and Mia, right?” So I nod like a dumbass because HE KNOWS YOUR NAME. Bucky’s nodding along and my name is called but literally I had forgotten everything at this point so I don’t react.’

**Emily**

‘And then Steve’s order is called out and, he grabs his and mine, giving it to me. I’m ready to die. So I just kinda go ‘thank?” ??????? I’m about to stab myself, right? But anyway, Steve goes to the straw bar thingy and on the way just fucking kisses Bucky on the cheek and it was the softest thing I have ever seen. It was just so pure. Like, a soft little thing that looked so normal for them. Like they do it all the time or something. Then Bucky gets his drink, takes a sip and shakes his head muttering to Steve “I don’t like it”. Steve shrugs and asks if he wants to go to the next one over and Bucky agrees. Clearly, I look dumbfounded because Bucky laughs, kinda nervously, but like he’s still a god. He goes “I like to try other people’s favourites.” Steve takes a sip of his and doesn’t even react. Then Bucky just takes Steve’s, dumps a shit ton of sugar into it, and tries it. Steve sighs and shakes his head, “he does this every time and now he hands it back,” Bucky does. “I don’t like it with sugar.” So like an idiot I go “I do” and so Steve just fucking hands me the cup and tells me to take it. In return I hand over mine and Bucky’s like ‘yup, I like it.” Then Steve just fucking hands me a 20 like an actual grandad and they leave. When they walk it - it’s the cutest - Bucky complains about the cold and Steve just fucking instantly wraps him up so they’re cuddled up and they just walk away.’

**Addy**

I don’t 

**Addy**

Oh my god

**Mia**

I’m so used to giving

**Addy**

I could die happy rn

**Mia**

I’m actually crying in the club 

**Addy**

I’m crying in my bed

**Emily**

I’ve been crying since I read it

**Addy**

I don’t even

**Mia**

Let me scream real quick

**Addy**

Know how to deal with this

**Addy**

Oh my god

**Addy**

My heart has both broken and been mended with the love

**Emily**

Could you imagine loving someone so much?? Or being loved so much

**Addy**

No

**Mia**

Nope

**Emily**

I would die 

**Mia**

So sweet

**Mia**

Just amazing 

**Emily**

AND THEY KNOW US BY NAME 

**Emily**

LIKE THEY REMEMBER US AND SHIT

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Yes. All the photos on my phone are pictures of Steve (both nice and odd of course) or Avengers memes.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Why would I want anything else? Or need anything else, let’s be honest.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I have a picture of Steve for every occasion! 

_________________

**Eliza @elizaH**

Honestly? Fuck America

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @elizaH _

I did

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Oh


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I find a great pic to use for Bucky but I can see both arms in it 
> 
>  
> 
> " />

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46023565554/in/dateposted-public/)

I’m feeling very Steve number 4 right now 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45832954735/in/dateposted-public/)

I’m feeling very Bucky number 2 right now 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Did you just make that? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

With pictures of my phone

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

That’s true love 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Awww

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I’m feeling Bucky number 1 now

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Babe! I’m very Steve number 6

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 and @sgtbarnes1917 _

This is why we kicked you out of the group chat

_________________

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

Holy fucking shit

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

No words to describe this

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

Bucky was being choked by bad guy #78, as is common in our line of work, and Bucky just goes ‘harder daddy’ in this weird half whisper and disposable bad guy (justifiably) drops him onto the street and fucking walks away. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

Bucky had the most shit eating grin I’ve ever seen in my life when he stood up 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

And Steve looked so disappointed

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

Fuck sakes

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

How do you come back from that? How do I get that image out of my mind? I never want to remember this moment ever again

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

Harder daddy

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

That’s what he said 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

HARDER DADDY

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

I - I don’t like it 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

ALso! I don’t like that it worked. It shouldn’t have worked. That’s unfair. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Nat is glaring at her phone so hard right now

_________________

**Stucky Wedding @stuckywedding**

Steve and Bucky were seen at a wedding cake shop earlier today. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Cakes just aren’t what they used to be

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

We were planning on making our wedding similar to 1930’s weddings, ‘cause then when we wanted to get married. But the style was just so bad.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

“Grooms had a very specific style during the ‘30s, which included felt hats, patterned or striped ties, and suit features that allowed them to look bigger than they were, such as shoulder pads. Moustaches were also incredibly en vogue during this era.”

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

That sounds awful 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

So, uh, it’s gonna be influenced by the 20/30’s

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Also, I want it to be hella fancy and the 20/30’s weren’t exactly fancy

**Mavis @mavisD** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

But like, the ’20s were so fancy! 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @mavisD _

Uhhh not for like the majority of us

**Mavis @mavisD** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Great Gatsby??

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @mavisD _

Steve and I weren’t rich. We hardly had anything. Most of the ‘20s was our parents struggling and then the ’30s were us trying to survive with just me working. It wasn’t fancy it wasn’t even easy.

**Mavis @mavisD** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Well according to 10th-grade English you’re wrong

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @mavisD _

Are you aware that poor people exist?

**Mavis @mavisD** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I’m not an idiot.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @mavisD _

Right. So you understand that Steve and I, and everyone we knew, were poor and weren’t living the high life. I never even meet a flapper.

**Mavis @mavisD** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Why weren’t you rich tho?? Steve’s Captain America 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @mavisD _

He wasn’t???

**Mavis @mavisD** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

What do you mean?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @mavisD _

He was just Steve for like, the majority of his life?

**Mavis @mavisD** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Huh. Weird.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @mavisD _

Yeah, that’s what weird about this conversation

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- what is happening right now

**GreatestSpy** \- I was following along in confusion 

**Hawkeye** \- did she not know that poor people were around?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- It was the great depression. Everyone bar the 1% were poor. It’s pretty common knowledge.

**GreatestSpy** \- And she thought Captain America was always around? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Could you imagine baby Steve being a superhero

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- it’s a weird image 

**Hawkeye** \- This entire thing is weird 

**GreatestSpy** \- she really tried to use the Great Gatsby as a reference when you lived through it

**Iron Man** \- the school system is not very good

**Hawkeye** \- no, it’s not good.

**Falcon** \- lmao I just saw it 

**Falcon** \- ‘are you aware that poor people exist is probably my favourite quote from you

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m not poor now (💸) but I was very poor

**Falcon** \- Why’d you use the emoji?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- who me? I’m just an old man who doesn't know hoe to use a phone

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- how*

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- See what I mean? 

**Falcon** \- Dude

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yea

**Falcon** \- I hate you

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- you’ve said that so many times it no longer means anything to me.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Currently working on the playlist for the wedding 

_________________

**Green Bean @starpapa**

Yo @cptrogers1918 are you good with Bucky planning the wedding 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @starpapa _

Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Thanks, babe

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Sam “Hey, Steve, dare you to-” Bucky “Steve is banned from dares right now”. Clint “Why?” Bucky looks at Steve. Steve “because I have no sense of personal safety.” Bucky “We’re working on it”.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Too much music in the world. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Falcon** \- The message got lost somewhere. All I’m saying is that little things are always angrier than big things. Maybe it’s because they have less space for their rage or something like that. 

**Rhodey** \- give me one example 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- wasps 

**GreatestSpy** \- spiders

**Wanda** \- Chihuahuas 

**Hawkeye** \- any little dog 

**Spidey boy** \- stinging ants 

**Pepper Potts** \- jellyfish 

**Bruce Banner** \- Crabs

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Tony 

**Iron Man** \- :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling very Steve 1 and Bucky 6 if you know what I mean 
> 
> How y'all feeling? If you answer with the graph I'll love you forever FYI :)))))))


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my sisters 7th birthday. Happy Birthday to her and anyone else with a Jan 19th Bday (I'm right - we live in NZ, it's the future here). We're about to go and see How to train your Dragon 3 so I thought I'd add this quickly.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31851671067/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45878163425/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31851670947/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45878163185/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45878163055/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45878162805/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45878162755/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45878162725/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31851670607/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45878162515/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45878162575/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45878162665/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45878162955/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This took me an embarrassingly long time to do))
> 
> OH! Also, sorry to get personal, but I got accepted to uni??!!?? Catch me with my psychology degree in 3 years!!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no words. It's the  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/39892558793/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Ignore the time stamps - it's in the correct order. Just go down :)

**Bucky**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31916155077/in/dateposted-public/)

**Sam**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31916155747/in/dateposted-public/)

**Rhodey**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31916155647/in/dateposted-public/)

**Natasha**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31916155237/in/dateposted-public/)

**Tony**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31916155587/in/dateposted-public/)

**Steve**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31916155147/in/dateposted-public/)

**Peter P**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46857455841/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bruce**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31916155497/in/dateposted-public/)

**Wanda**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31916155437/in/dateposted-public/)

**Pepper**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/31916155827/in/dateposted-public/)

**Clint**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/45942856445/in/dateposted-public/)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs some explaining real quick -
> 
> First, I read this because I saw a post on Pinterest about liberal Cap and was hella inspired. I also listened to Cardi B the entire time I wrote this chapter lol. 
> 
> Okay, I'm so sick of people acting like Irish people weren't discriminated against in America in the early years of the 20th century. My family have plenty of stories that show what it was like to be Irish back then. And Steve is Irish so he knows all about that.
> 
> Now, what's stated about Steve (and Bucky) here is my opinion that I've come to because of real-world history and the way Steve acts, mainly MCU but I've read a handful of comics so this also influences this. 
> 
> Wanna talk about this? Cool, be respectful and I'm happy to debate. Be rude/dismissive and I'm not replying because, at that stage, I don't care about your opinion. This is also my story so I can present the characters with my headcanons. 
> 
> Sorry if you think I'm being defence already. I've had some past encounters where I talked about Steve's experiences as an Irish that were based on my family and have had some pretty hateful things said to me because of it. 
> 
> Thank you.  
> Also sorry if your name is Chad. This guy has been in the story before and I came up with the name because it was the first one on my Twitter account.

**Chad Brown #beingwhiteisntbad @ChadBoiB**

All this liberal Captain America is such bullshit. We’ve grown up with him as a conservative like us. He’s probably being used/conditioned by the libtards to push their own agenda on the country. Well, that’s not happening. #caploveshiscountry #andhisgod #consertivesteverogers 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

Usually, I don’t reply to people like Chad here but man am I pissed right now. To start with, Steve isn’t being conditioned or used by anyone. And his moral compass hasn’t changed since we were children in the twenties. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

Steve has always been one to stick to his guns if he knows he’s right. And he knows he right with this. In fact, the people that use his image to promote lies are conservatives and right-wing politicians or protesters. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

We grew up in the ’20s and '30’s in a very racist time. To POC and to the Irish in America, which Steve was. I can’t count how many times racist slurs were used against Steve and his mother before the war. People who call Steve racist clearly don’t understand the struggles Irish immigrants were going through at the time.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

And, to add onto the Cap’s not racist essay; he founded and lead the first integrated group in WW2. The Howlies weren’t a bunch of white guys. Because Steve wasn’t like that, he never was and he never will be.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

I’ve heard the argument that Steve only founded the Howlies because we were at war and race didn’t matter suddenly. A) Bullshit. The war was racist. And B) Sam Wilson?? His best friend bar me. He worked under Nick Fury?? A screaming racist isn’t gonna be teaming up with black guys.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

And do you want to know where Steve and I were in 1932, when we were 12 and 13? We were at Union Square marching against the rampant racism. And *gasp* the protest was organised by the American Communist Party! 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

And Cap’s not a feminist? Insane. You know who Steve looked up to more than anyone (bar Sarah)? Peggy Carter. Steve has always been one to fight for rights for all. Women included. Which, crazily, makes him a feminist. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

Cap loves his country? Sure, when it’s not disappointing him. Cap loves his God? Yeah, he does, and he’s a screaming liberal at the same time. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

In fact. Liberal isn’t even the right term. Both Stevie and I have been socialists since we were children. Card carry socialists. Protesting the depression and how we were being ignored, how we were dying on the streets. You know what Steve would do if he did get work? Help the other people on our street. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

Being an artist in ‘30s meant Steve was surrounded by other left-wingers and socialists. The college Steve went to was 80% Jewish, they were organizing student trade unions and were very, very, anti-fascist. Hell, Steve and I read every book by The New York Intellectuals and went to every talk they held.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

Steve has always been progressive and he only believes in patriotism when it involves questioning the government and making the country better. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

So, in conclusion, Chad, fuck you. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Workers of the World, Unite! 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading this, as I do, and I noticed that Steve straight up killed a guy in chapter 20 that I had 100% forgotten about
> 
>  
> 
> And this is another deep chapter but at least Peter's here

  **… @blood_and_gore**

COMRADE AMERICA

_________________

**Stucky Wedding News @stuckywedding**

Bucky, Clint and Natasha seen at a caterers today. 

**Stucky Wedding News @stuckywedding** _ In reply to @stuckywedding _

Bucky has confirmed he was there for the wedding and that they have chosen a menu.

_________________ 

**Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang**

**Penis Parker** \- MJ, change my name back, please

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- absolutely not. 

**Chairman** \- Jesus has spoken 

**Penis Parker** \- I hate you

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- oh, can we talk about why Penis has a photo that Bucky Barnes took? 

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- OH yeah 

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- And all the Avengers follow him

_________________

**Private Message between Peter and Ned Leeds**

**Peter** \- what do I do?

**Ned** \- kill them

**Peter** \- not helpful at all.

**Ned** \- kill them and then blame it on the next villain you face

**Peter** \- Ned

**Peter** \- i need help.

**Ned** \- kill them and then blame it on the Avengers!

_________________

**Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang**

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- Your silence is giving off ominous vibes

**Betty Boop** \- ohhhhhhhhh i wanna know what’s happening 

**Penis Parker** \- Nothing. I meet them through the Stark Internship.

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- And they like you enough that you hang out?

**Betty Boop** \- Because that was you with Barnes and the Falcon, right?

**Penis Parker** \- Yeah

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- So you just hang out with them? 

**Chairman** \- All the time 

**Chairman** \- sorry 

**Penis Parker** \- I work with them 

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- ‘work’

**Penis Parker** \- What do you think I do?

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- Something suspicious 

_________________

**Private Message between Peter and Ned Leeds**

**Peter** \- help me

_________________

**Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang**

**Chairman** \- he went to Latvia with them

_________________

**Private Message between Peter and Ned** **Leeds**

**Ned** \- Not helpful 

**Ned** \- Sorry 

**Peter** \- No. Not helpful.

_________________

**Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang**

_ Penis Parker has left the group  _

_ Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash added Penis Parker to the group _

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- No way 

**Betty Boop** \- Tell us!

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- why did barnes take the photo of you

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Spidey boy** \- help me please. 

**Spidey boy** \- How do I keep my identity a secret? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- kill everyone who suspects you. That’s what I did and it worked for a long time

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No killing or maiming people.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- And no one even knew you existed for like forty years. It’s easy to hide when you’re dead. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Rude.

**Falcon** \- change the subject

**Spidey boy** \- I tried. They keep asking why I’m friends with/followed by you guys on social media.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Kill them 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Shut up Bucky 

**Iron Man** \- lie

**Spidey boy** \- AND SAy wha

**Spidey boy** \- i;m stressed

**Falcon** \- calm down

**GreatestSpy** \- Lying’s a good option. Just say you met us through that internship and we like you.

**Hawkeye** \- tell them we’re replacing Stark with you 

**Iron Man** \- says the least important Avenger.

**Hawkeye** \- Bucky.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- They fuck?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- at least I have more than one trick 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- don’t I steve

_ Iron Man has removed Captain America’s Bitch from the chat _

**Iron Man** \- do what Nat said. 

_________________

**Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang**

**Penis Parker** \- I’m telling the truth. I meet them through the internship. We see each other a lot so they follow me. 

**Betty Boop** \- The photo?

**Penis Parker** \- Bucky and I went out to get milk because we ran out at the tower. 

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- You also seem to be really good friends with Princess Shuri from Wakanda. Which is odd. 

**Penis Parker** \- We meet a while ago

_________________

**Private Message between Peter Parker and Shuri**

**The Meme Hero** \- Help. I need Help

**The Meme Queen** \- What kind? Because I just finished the lightsabers and we’re 100% using them when I come over next month. They do cut limbs from limbs tho. 

**The Meme Hero** \- That’s awesome but no. I need help ‘cause my friends are trying to figure out why we’re friends and why I’m friends with the Avengers. 

**The Meme Hero** \- And I don’t know what to say 

**The Meme Queen** \- [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46935292251/in/dateposted-public/)

**The Meme Hero** \- Shuri!!

**The Meme Queen** \- Ugh. I’m always fixing problems. 

**The Meme Queen** \- Okay. Just say we meet and we’re in love now

**The Meme Queen** \- JK don’t say that

**The Meme Queen** \- uhhhh say that we’re friends???

**The Meme Hero** \- Wow. I didn’t think of that.

**The Meme Queen** \- Stick to your guns and it’ll be okay 

**The Meme Queen** \- [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46883080572/in/dateposted-public/)

**The Meme Hero** \- Why do you have so many pictures of me?

**The Meme Queen** \- So i can use them. Like right now. 

**The Meme Queen** \- I also have a lot of my brother. 

**The Meme Hero** \- And where do they come from?

**The Meme Queen** \- Cameras boo. Everywhere. Never know when someone might pull a good face. 

**The Meme Hero** \- Alright. I’m not coming to Wakanda anymore.

**The Meme Queen** \- Everywhere boo.

**The Meme Hero** \- mmmm don’t like that

**The Meme Queen** \- go convince your friends you’re not half spider and then sneak me a picture of Bucky or Steve I can use when I’m stressed. 

**The Meme Hero** \- [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/39970878453/in/dateposted-public/)

**The Meme Queen** \- That was so fast

**The Meme Hero** \- I use it often 

_________________

**Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang**

**Penis Parker** \- What’s the other alternative? That I’m actually a prince in Wakanda?

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- You’re 100% not that. 

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- Wakanda? I recognise the name

**Betty Boop** \- Do you watch the news? 

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- Thought you were supposed to be smart?

**Penis Parker** \- This is why I have a better seat on the team

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- Shut up.

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- I do know it. Why are you friends with her?

**Penis Parker** \- She came to NY with her brother to see Mr Stark. I meet her and we became friends. 

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- seems legit 

**Penis Parker** \- Why wouldn’t it be?

**Betty Boop** \- Maybe Peter’s actually spiderman

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- Yeah right

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- he’s nowhere near as cool as Spider Man

**Penis Parker** \- Thanks Flash. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

It’s true.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46935292481/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Part 2

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/33059849648/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Part 3 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46935292611/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**B @Bburtqa**

Is Bucky okay? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Bburtqa  _

Yeha. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Bburtqa  _

Sometimes I don’t sleep for a week. It’s all good babbyyyy

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Falcon** \- is bucky dying

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- i”m to strong to die

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- we’re having issues with sleeping 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m not 2 Steven what-ever-your-middle-name-is Rogers

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- you’re acting that way. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- And it’s Grant. You know that.

**Falcon** \- So you’re not sleeping? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- We all have nightmares. We all have trauma. We’re all valid.

**Iron Man** \- Is that what Holly said?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- who’s Holly?

**Iron Man** \- Your therapist??

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- He changed to Olivia.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- But yes, that is what she said. Sort of.

**GreatestSpy** \- you’re not sleeping because of nightmares

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Sleep Terrors.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- When I close my eyes I want to die so I don’t close them.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Which means no sleeping.

**GreatestSpy** \- Want some horse tranquillizer?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Sounds good

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- No.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I don’t want to sleep. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Not a big deal. 

**Bruce Banner** \- I think that is a big deal

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Everyone here has weird things because they’re messed up. I think everyone in this chat has PTSD. So stop hating on me.

**Hawkeye** \- yeah but we usually sleep after a week 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I can go a week and a half without sleep and still be operational and can complete a mission. 

**Bruce Banner** \- But you don’t have to.

**Hawkeye** \- Maybe not horse tranqs but I do have illegal Mexican sleeping pills. 

**GreatestSpy** \- And I have horse tranqs

**Bruce Banner** \- Why?

**GreatestSpy** \- In case I need them

**Iron Man** \- Why would you need them?

**GreatestSpy** \- Need to take down a horse? Or a large man?

**Iron Man** \- When would you need to take down a horse?

**GreatestSpy** \- More often than you think. 

**Iron Man** \- one time?

**Hawkeye** \- Oh, a few dozen easy.

**Iron Man** \- The fuck.

**Falcon** \- Did everyone else just hear that? 

**Wanda** \- the crash from Steve and Bucky’s room? 

**Falcon** \- Either they’re having some weird sex or they’re fighting 

**Wanda** \- Shit Steve’s calling for backup.

**Iron Man** \- Avengers Assemble. 

_________________

**Badass Disney Princess @shuri**

Fiction - T’Challa is a poised and respected King. Fact - T’Challa is a loooosssseeerrrrr

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**GreatestSpy** \- And that’s why you always carry horse tranqs on you.

**Falcon** \- So you can take down a 100-year-old assassin who’s trying to kill your friend and his fiance. 

**GreatestSpy** \- Yup

**Falcon** \- Alright. Seems fair. 

**Hawkeye** \- Or a horse

**GreatestSpy** \- Or a horse.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Thanks for that by the way. 

**GreatestSpy** \- You have an update?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Stress and lack of sleep lead to the snap. We will know more later but they think he forgot everything again. He’s still asleep but he’ll be awake by tonight. They think he’ll be back to normal. 

**Falcon** \- Please don’t be in the room when he wakes up.

**Falcon** \- Just until we know he isn’t going to try and hurt you.

**GreatestSpy** \- I know it sucks, and that it’s hard, but he will try to kill you and you won’t fight back because you don’t want to hurt him. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I leave when he wakes up.

**Falcon** \- Thank you.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m going to sleep while he’s sleeping. I’ll message you if anything happens. 

_________________

**Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang**

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- I’m leaving school to become a rapper

**Betty Boop** \- Pardon?

**Penis Parker** \- I 

**Penis Parker** \- what?

**Betty Boop** \- Maybe not

**Penis Parker** \- Yeah, don’t?

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- You’d be a terrible rapper

**Chairman** \- Why?

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- I’ve decided I don’t like school. Or teachers. 

**Penis Parker** \- What happened?

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- Another detention. 

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- What did you do?

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- Talking during class.

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \-  Her lesson was boring and I wanted to talk.

**Chairman** \- so you’re angry because you broke a rule?

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- This is the start of my rap career

**Betty Boop** \- What’s the first single called?

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- Let me speak

**Penis Parker** \- Deep.

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- Thanks, I know.

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- Stay in school kids.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- He’s just woken up. 

**GreatestSpy** \- what’s happening? 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- We’re all good. Memories where it should be.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Fucccccccccccccccccccccccccfcccck 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I am legit so sorry about what just happened. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I think I bit someone. Or myself. I don’t know. But I am sorry.

**Falcon** \- it’s good man

**Iron Man** \- nobody got seriously hurt so I think we can call this a win. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- We can’t call this a win.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Not this again.

**Hawkeye** \- what? 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- We don’t blame you Bucky

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- That’s bad! that’s what makes it dangerous! You won’t shot to kill if push comes to shove which means I might end up hurting someone innocent simply because I didn’t get my nine hours! This isn’t alright. And Steve, you can’t live constantly thinking about how I might turn, randomly, and try to kill you. It’s all in my head. All of it. It’s not going away and this might happen again.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- So what? I let go of you again?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yes!

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No. I’m being selfish here Bucky. I’d rather die by your hand than live without you. And I’m completely happy with that. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Steve.

**Falcon** \- Man, that’s not a healthy relationship for either of you.

**Iron Man** \- I think I’m with Sam here.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I don’t care. I’ve lived without you Bucky. I’m not doing it again.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Steve. That’s not okay.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I don’t care.

**Falcon** \- You know what, I’m going to get you guys a couple therapist. 

**Hawkeye** \- That might be good.

**GreatestSpy** \- And maybe a therapist for Steve? 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m happy with our relationship. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- So am I but I’m terrified that I’m going to hurt you.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’m confident you won’t.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I have? 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Nope

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Do you not remember me shooting you? 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I remember you not killing me. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Is your basis for ‘not hurting’ someone is not killing them?

**Falcon** \- No offence Bucky, we don’t blame you, but Steve you were fucked up

**Hawkeye** \- he did shoot you, just FYI

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- What I’m saying is, you overcame it then so you can overcome it now. 

**Falcon** \- Still think you should see a therapist. 

**Iron Man** \- Still with Sam

**GreatestSpy** \- where’d they go?

**Wanda** \- I just heard some more crashing and stuff from their room.

**Wanda** \- I have a feeling it’s not the same as last time. 


	37. Chapter 37

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46231247374/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/40047766623/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/39991389143/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/39991389203/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/39991389263/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46231247594/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/39991389363/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46231247734/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46231247814/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46231247934/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46231248064/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46231248114/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46231248214/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46231248254/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild ant has appeared ;)


	38. Chapter 38

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- Wait I kinda want to know what happened when Bucky woke up.

 **Iron Man** \- ‘cause last time this happened he opened his eyes went ‘no’ and fell back asleep which is a mood

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- He woke up and I was asleep by his side. He flicked me on the nose and called me a dumbass.

 **Iron Man** \- That seems right

_________________

**LEO @leosvegantwitter**

A crazy guy in a purple suit just shot a guy outside the cafe I’m in

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

This is insane

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

They just told us to stay in the cafe. We’re all hiding under tables and I’m right beside a window. If I die make sure my cats rehomed to a good home thx

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

Oh what the heck, the Avengers just randomly arrived. Nice.

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

Alright they’re fighting purple man in the street. Hawkeye’s looking badass.

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

A brick was thrown (by who???) and smashed the cafe window. You’re right if you think I’m keeping this brick. Anyway, I can hear them now.

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

Purple man is called Victor and hates the Avengers. Keeps trying to shot them so that’s kinda obvious but he’s acting like it’s a big shock reveal.

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

Wanda got Shot!!

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

Okay, she’s laying in the middle of the street but she just puts up two thumbs and groans.

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

Bucky replied with ‘mood’

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

AND THEN SHOT HIM

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

Point blank in the chest. They’re all checking on Wanda and it seems that she’s okay but Tony’s taking her away now while the others wait for police.

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

This was like legit not even five minutes. They’re a good team. Steve and Bucky didn’t even look at each other but were so in sync it’s crazy.

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

Steve just told us that we can home and that Wanda will be fine. Also, Victor is alive and is being taken to jail. How did he survive a shot to the chest? Horse tranqs apparently.

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

What a strange day. And to think it only happened because I wanted a coffee.

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

Bucky just brought us all coffee??? Nice. Thanks, dude.

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

What nice people

 **LEO @leosvegantwitter** _In reply to @leosvegantwitter_

Alright, see ya. Thanks for following along with my near death coffee date.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I’m just a dumb slut with big dreams

 **Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

You good?

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Absolutely

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Why does Captain America have a fitness challenge that is being shown in school? He did experimental steroids and got buff?

 **Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Hi, I’m Captain America. I did a whole lot of experimental drugs and now I can bench press a bus.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I love you even more now.

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- thanks babe

 **Falcon** \- he brings up a good point tho

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- They asked me to, I said yes.

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- Not my idea.

 **Iron Man** \- ‘and now I can bench press a bus.’

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- I mean, I can

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- same

 **Sidey boy** \- same!

 **Falcon** \- Not all of us are freaks

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- rude dude

 **Sidey boy** \- :(

 **Iron Man** \- don’t listen to Sam. Turn that frown upside down

 **Sidey boy** \- :(

 **Sidey boy** \- the bracket doesn’t change when flipped upside down

 **Iron Man** \- I

 **Iron Man** \- Really?

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- You gotta reflect the frown along its vertical axis

 **Sidey boy** \- ^^^^ exactly

 **Hawkeye** \- lol the kids smarter than Tony

 **Falcon** \- are we surprised?

 **Falcon** \- Wait. What. What the fuck Bucky

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- I was really into maths

 **Captain Ass-Merica** \- Was?

 **Captain America’s Bitch** \- Am.

 **Falcon** \- The winter soldier is a nerd.

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

The Winter Soldier is a Nerd.

_________________

**Ajax Ajax @Ajax**

I feel like Sam and Bucky are actually hella good friends but just act like they hate each other. Like I bet they’d eat the last cookie to spite the other but would actively take a bullet for each other as well.

 **Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @Ajax_

Nope

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @Ajaz_

No.

 **Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @Ajax_

Absolutely.

 **Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Piss off Steve

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

Yeah, I don’t like him.

 **Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @Ajax_

Sam has almost taken a bullet for Bucky and Bucky has used himself as a shield when someone once tried to push Sam off a roof.

 **Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @Ajax_

Bucky was once pushed off a building and Sam flew into the line of fire - even tho Tony was already there - to get him.

 **Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @Ajax_

They’re training together but Bucky is afraid of heights so Sam tells him when to open his eyes so he can drop him where he needs to go. They’re extremely good at this now. They’re almost as good at fighting with each other as Bucky and I.

 **Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Those are all work related.

 **Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

Last night we watched Haunting of Hill House and they were cuddled up together because both of them were scared.

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Jeez, that’s private.

 **Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

And embarrassing

 **Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

And it’s the truth so shut up.

_________________

**Maddie Babbie @mads850**

If I love Captain America any more than I already did I’d be Bucky Barnes

_________________

**Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen**

What the actual fuck? There’s some guy outside my house with a weird laser gun that sets shit alight.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

OH FUCK okay we just got told he’s an ex-SHIELD (but actually Hydra) agent who’s pissed at Cap for bringing down SHIELD and has spent the last few years working on his fire gun.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Honestly, just my luck that it’s outside my house that this happens SMH

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Okay, I’m live tweeting this ‘cause if I die I want my tweets on the news. Also like, letting everyone know what’s happening rn because I’m an upstanding citizen. Cap would be proud.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

He’s monologuing about freedom and how it doesn’t come without pain, whatever the fuck that means, and is shooting cars with his fire gun. He’s legit screaming about order through chaos.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Oh shit! MY car! I really hope my insurance covers this

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Alright so someone just threw a fucking orange at this dude. I love it.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

The Avengers!! They’re here.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Dude just points straight at Cap and grins before speaking Latin(????)

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

OhSHit cap speaks Latin

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Oh wait that;s french

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Ignore that one

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

While they were talking in French Bucky sneaks around the back of the dude with Black Widow (looking like a snack just FYI) while Iron Man swoops down from the sky. It’s very dramatic. I love it.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Falcon just swooped down and fucking kicked dude in the face!!!!!

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

He’s still talking?

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

“Shut the fuck up”- Bucky Barnes as he is discovered sneaking up

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

“He’s a fire bender!” - falcon when dude shoots bucky (who rolls away) with the fire gun

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

“Get the gun” - Cap, clearly tired of his teams dramatics. No one is really getting close to him.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

“You get the fire gun mister I crave death!” -Bucky as he nearly gets stabbed. Dude has hella good aim.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

OH FUCK ROBOTS INCOMING

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Wait? Iron man’s or not good

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT GOOD

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

BAD ROBOTS BAD

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

“I don’t crave death-” cap is cut off by a flying car.  A robot threw it at him. “I just want to go home.” I love how doesn’t care about the car that nearly hit him. Just another day at the office for him.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Heads up! Iron man just kicked like three robots out of the sky and Falcon fucking yeeted one into my building.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Hawkeye’s here. Late but here.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

He’s legit just sitting on the curb, yelling, and shooting robots as they come towards him. No one is reacting so I'm guessing this is normal?

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Where is Black Widow? I wanna see her again.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

“For once in your life stop singing Mamma Mia Clint” - Iron Man. Apparently, I can only hear them when they’re yelling. Because I can not here Mamma Mia

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Or Clint is actually singing and he’s just really bad

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

“Fuck you tin can. My singing is amazing” - clint. I was wrong, his screaming was actually him singing Money Money Money. Which is fair and what I would be doing in this situation.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

“Do you not fear me?!?!” - Fire dude.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

“Nah, this is training for us”- bucky as he nearly gets stabbed again. Stop going so close to him??

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Lmao “we’re having a blast” - Falcon

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

OH FUCK

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

BLACK WIDOW JUST SHOT HIM THE HEAD

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

OH FUCK

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

k. uh all the robots just fell over. Iron man and Falcon landed. Hawkeye is now singing Waterloo.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Ohhhhh Bucky and Steve just high fived without looking at each. That was fucking amazing.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Steve just fucking kicked the body and shrugged at everyone else.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

He’s dead Steve

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Like I’m no doctor but I think he’s dead

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

JK I’m a nurse and I can hella confirm he’s dead.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

Shit, a kid got hit with shrapnel, his mom just brought him out of the house. Gotta go fix the kid.

_________________

**Breaking News CNN @CNN_Offical**

The Avengers fight in Maine is over, the death toll at one - the attacker - and only three people have minor injuries reported so far. More to come as updates come in. This is a developing story.

_________________

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

K, I’m back. Gotta meet BW and she’s even hotter up close which is nice. The street is destroyed, it’s only this one street but it’s really bad. Entire houses are gone. We’ll figure it out though.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

At least we’re all safe.

 **Sarah H Christ @sarahcohen** _In reply to @sarahcohen_

And I got to see that sick as high five


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof another heavier chapter so let's start with a nice pic of Steve to get us happy.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

HOT DAMN

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47004424162/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Bucky and I were just at the Captain America Smithsonian Exhibit because we go when we’re in DC when I noticed something. The Bucky wall says that it was an Ironic Twist of Fate that it was me that liberated Bucky’s camp. Not true. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I found where he MIGHT be and disobeyed my direct orders to go and get them - more importantly, Bucky. My job at the time was to sell war bonds. I wasn’t even a real captain. It wasn't a twist of fate. I just wanted to rescue my babe. 

_________________

**The Odd Break-in at the Smithsonian | Written by CNN correspondent Madeline Lou**

Visitors at the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian were in for a treat today. One of the highlights of the exhibit are the wax figures of the Howling Commandos and their original world war two outfits. Well, today the figures were a little different. The actual, living, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes were in their place. Wearing their original clothing and doing the poses. Yes, that’s right. They were pretending to be their own statues. The only difference? Sergeant Barnes was standing with his hands behind his back so no one would see his metal hand. Visitors to the exhibit didn’t even realise they were real, one patron saying ‘they weren’t breathing. No movements whatsoever.’ How were they discovered? A little girl was waved at by Captain Rogers when he saw her admiring the outfit. Smithsonian officials have said that they didn’t know this was happening, that Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes broke in sometime during the night and that they even managed to fool guards and historians at the site. The Smithsonian has as said that they’re not upset with the break-in, seeing as the clothing and everything in the museum technically belongs to them and is only on loan. Rogers and Barnes have yet to make a statement on the matter. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Lmao that was great 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

And for everyone asking, we are very good at not moving or making noise.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Also, we’re just really good at not breathing for ages at a time. 

_________________

**Spider-Man @spiderman**

Like, my spidey-sense is cool and all but it really isn’t that helpful??? Sometimes it doesn’t work until there’s a gun in my face and other times I see a Puddle and it’s all !!!!!!!!!!!DANGER!!!!!!!!!

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Long sigh

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

_ Iron Man added Captain America’s Bitch to the group _

**Iron Man** \- how the fuck does that have fifteen million retweets?

**Captain America's Bitch** \- I’m hella relatable

_ Iron Man removed Captain America’s Bitch from the group _

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

One day God will beg on his knees for me to die and I will look him in the eye and refuse.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

_ Iron Man added Captain America’s Bitch to the group _

**Iron Man** \- that has over three million in less than an hour!!!!!!

**Captain America's Bitch** \- As stated previously: I’m hella relatable

_ Iron Man removed Captain America’s Bitch from the group _

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Sam “I hate you”. Bucky “Yeah, I hate me too”. Sam *long sigh* “Bucky”. 

_________________

**Caleb @fukingtired**

Is this not Steve and Bucky?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/40091509213/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @fuckingtired _

It is

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @fuckingtired_

I mean, we both have good abs and a sea of troubles tho

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

That is also true. 

_________________

**Baby Girl @sheribabe**

Wait, I wanna know what Steve Roger’s ‘sea of troubles’ are? Like, I get Bucky ‘because he was tortured and shit but Steve’s like a super soldier? And he seems so happy all the time so what can he have? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @sheribabe_

Anxiety, a reckless and dangerous attitude that stems from depression and suicidal behaviour and tendencies. Survivor's guilt. PTSD that manifests in guilt, loneliness, nightmares, trouble sleeping and anger issues. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Yeah. Mental illness affects me. A lot. I’m not ashamed of it, anymore, and understand that it’s something a lot of people have. This isn’t something we talked about when I was a child, and to be honest I probably had PTSD before even joining the war. I was nearly killed a lot when I was young, from sickness and from beatings. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Eugenics was a huge thing when I was young. In fact, Nazis used American ideas to fuel their own programs. People thought that I should be dead because of how sick I was constantly. And they didn’t keep this to themselves. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

The World Eugenics Conventions were held in New York when I was 3 and 14 and both times myself and my ma where attacked by people we lived around. This was a huge part of my life that created an isolated childhood, the only person I was friends with was Bucky until after I joined the war.  

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Then I went to war and I saw all the horrors that we learn about today. The Howlies and I helped to liberate camps, we saw what Hydra was doing. We lost a lot of friends. Bucky and I had the added bonus of not forgetting anything, as our serums had made our memories perfect. Bucky’s was of course later changed. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

And then I watched Bucky fall. I can still remember it in picture-perfect detail and for me, it was only a handful of years ago. I watched my best friend and the love of my life fall to - what I thought was - his death. Of course, I blamed myself. I am a super soldier and yet I wasn’t able to save him. I still do blame myself.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Then I killed myself. At least I was going to. I was ready to. But instead, I woke up in a world that was entirely different, alone and confused. The only person that I knew didn’t remember me most of the time. I had the Avengers but at the time we were just strangers who were fighting the same fight. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

I woke up in a world that acted as if they knew me but actually knew a character that had been shaped to fit the current trend. Every age bracket saw me as something different. And all of them were wrong. I was alone but was forced to play the part and I hated it. My image was suddenly being used for something I was against. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

My life didn’t mean anything to me. It was something that I would willingly throw away. I never tried to actively kill myself again but I did things that would kill any other people. Not sleeping for weeks. Taking dozens of sleeping pills. Jumping off things that were far too high. Running into the line of fire. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Things have started to get better for me now. I have friends who like me for me and I have Bucky who is everything to me and is a link to my past. But the things I’ve seen, they’re never going away. I have PTSD and a host of other issues that I have to figure out how to live with. And I think that’s the most important thing to take away from this. That it may not go away but it can get better. 

_________________

**Captain Ass-Merica || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

I love and support Steve motherfucking Rogers so much this is crazy #CapsPTSD

**Addy @addddddyy**

#CapsPTSD I’m so glad he’s opening up the conversations for mental health rn 

**Aher @ashash**

This man means so much to me omg. #CapsPTSD 

**Emily @uhem**

#CapsPTSD And a positive message at the end! We stan a legend. 

**YunSpite @spite001**

#CapsPTSD The suicidal tendencies bit made me so sad. I’ve been there. But it does get better.

**Mike @mikeOconnor**

If you need help then do like Captain America and get help! #CapsPTSD

**Hope Elise @HElise**

#CapsPTSD everyone who struggles with mental health should never feel afraid to talk about it or to ask for help. We’re all going through something, and there’s no shame in that! 

**Gina Gina Gina @GG6**

What got me was Steve talking about having PTSD before the war. His childhood must have been so hard but it shaped it into the man he is. #CapsPTSD

**Benson @BB_Benson** _ In reply to @ashash _

#CapsPTSD oh for fuck sakes. Just grow up. 

**Aher @ashash** _ In reply to @BB_Benson _

Literally, fuck you. He has been so much and has issues because of it. Have you seen service? During WORLD WAR TWO? Did you have a childhood full of death? I’m going to guess not. So do us all a favour and GROW UP you self entitled idiot. I am actually surprised at how dumb you are

**Harry P** _ In reply to @BB_Benson _

I am literally fuming as I type this. I can’t believe you. I actually can’t fathom the idea that you read Rogers bearing his soul to a better society and this is how you reply? Fuck you, you disgusting virus of a man.  

**Shar @shamer**

#CapsPTSD Ugh can you imagine how long he was clinging to the train after watching Bucky fall. Like, hating himself and just reliving it all

**Patrochilles Trash @chicken** _ In reply to @shamer _

NO why would I want to think about that?????????

**Shar @shamer** _ In reply to @chicken _

IM SORRY it’s the first thing that came to mind

**Patrochilles Trash @chicken** _ In reply to @shamer _

You’re messed up. I like it. 

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

I wasn’t expecting so much support when I explained this but I am glad that this has sparked a conversation. It’s not weak to ask for help #CapsPTSD


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around as it got sad. Now we're back to the weird stuff.

_PR@stark.co_

_ To PepperPotts@stark.co _

The Effects of #CapsPTSD

I’m sure by now you’ve seen how people are reacting to Steve Rogers and his admission of his PTSD and other mental health issues. People are, like before, happy to humanise their heroes. Many Veteran support groups, PTSD, Depression and Anxiety organisations and other mental health support networks have already begun using Steve Rogers as a symbol of people that have these problems. I propose that we continue using this momentum and create more opportunities for people to see and talk about the Avengers and their mental health issues. 

_ PepperPotts@stark.co _

_ To: PR@stark.co  _

RE: The Effects of #CapsPTSD

I understand where you are coming from, however, we need to get enthusiastic consent from the Avengers to highlight something so deeply personal. I will talk to them today and get back to you. Think on some ideas of how we can do this. 

_ PR@stark.co _

_ To PepperPotts@stark.co _

RE RE: The Effects of #CapsPTSD

Thank you. 

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

Can I buy Rhode Island and legal change its name to Rhodey Island? 

_________________

**Pip @piperbabe**

Okay. Situation at hand: Guy with laser sword (the sword looks like a laser and just cut through a car) is on my street. He isn’t happy.

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Update, he just slashed a letterbox and is yelling in a language I don’t understand. I’m gonna ask Siri what he’s talking about. 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Okay, Siri said it’s Russian and basically he’s challenging Natasha Romanoff to a duel. I guess so he can see who’s the stronger Russian? We’ll never know.

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Nevermind. We know. He’s annoyed that she defected to the US and he wants to ‘punish’ her for turning her back on their country. Thanks, Siri.

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Oh no

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Context: I live in a suburb. The kind people joke about because it’s all middle-class white people living in the same houses with the same cars. And everyone hates each other but we have to act like we get along, right?

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

So one of the moms on the street LOVES her front garden and her flowers. They have all these medals and stuff. They’re very pretty and the bushes look like their from Edward Scissorhands which is 100% in my books

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Anyway, Mrs Tate once called the police because a kid stepped on her flower bed so you bet your ass she just marched out there when he cut her flowers with his sword.

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Armed only with a broom and no fear of death Mrs Tate just whacked him. 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Amazing.

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

She’s literally fighting him with a broom and is doing well????? He hasn’t got a hit in yet

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Another mom just came out with her own broom!!! It’s Mrs Summer and she’s screaming because he smashed her favourite fountain on her property (she has like 12). 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Mrs Tate and Mrs Summer are going HARD

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Lmao ‘Mrs’ is currently trending worldwide 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

I’ll tell them when this is over

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

MRS LINCOLN (block famous for her cupcakes and pastries, they’re hella good) JUST CAME OUT WITH A FUCKING KNIFE OMG IT’S ON

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

THE DREAM TEAM

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

MRS LINCOLN, MRS TATE AND MRS SUMMER OWN MY HEART

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Alright Mrs Lincoln got a hit in, the dude’s laying on the ground and is crying because he got stabbed in the stomach - which is an acceptable reaction 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

The Avengers just arrived and you bet your arse I ran outside to see them 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

I love them so much 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Anyway. Tony and Bucky both just cracked up when told what happened. Natasha looked really impressed, Clint looked extremely happy (that he didn’t have to work he said) and Steve looked like a dad whose kid was MVP

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

I know have a photo with everyone mentioned

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Oh, sweet, turns out Steve and Bucky liberated Mrs Tate’s mom when she was young during the war.

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Both men got teary eyed when she thanked them. I love them so much.

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

And it’s finished. Russian man is being taken to the police now, Natasha literally just rolled her eyes when he started his monologue again and Bucky asked Steve if he was allowed to knock him out

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

The answer was no and Bucky looked so put out 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

“What have the Russians ever done for me?” Bucky mutteres while pouting. Clint says they gave him the metal arm and Bucky complains that it’s heavy. Tony says he’s offered to make a new one and Bucky looked ill at the thought. “You’re not going near my arm, or I will rip yours off” he threatens. 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Tony rolls his eyes and goes to rebut but Steve steps in.

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

“Oh! So he can complain and threaten but I can’t protect myself!” Tony whines

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

“Yeah,” Steve replied. Bucky sticks his tongue out. “Because I like him more,” Steve continues and Bucky beams. 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

He’s the cutest I love him

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

They’re loading everyone back onto the jet now which is a shame but Bucky winked at me and liked my pun so I no longer want to die

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

#CapsPTSD get help for depression! 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Thanks for following me. I know have like 10 times the amount of followers I had before

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Lol, Mrs Lincoln just invited us all back for a snack. You bet I said yes, she made cookies. The fact that the Avengers were coming didn’t even factor. I wanted cookies 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

But they are coming 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

So now we’re all having cookies together on her porch 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

And I’m getting off my phone because I wanna stare @ them 

**Pip @piperbabe** _ In reply to @piperbabe _

Thx :) 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Sparkling water is disgusting and is the worst thing the future invented 

**Amy @amyamy** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Sparking was invented in the 1740s.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @amyamy_

Shut up, Amy :(

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

I never got an answer

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/33205180518/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

IT’S TO COLD

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

It’s warm?

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I’m in Russia dipshit

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

Harsh

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

Just the like your weather 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You’re not funny and I hate you 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

However will I go on?

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Die

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

Babe, come on

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

It’s too cold to deal with you

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

I’m the WINTER soldier 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I’m blocking you

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

No, you’re not 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You’re right. I can’t. You post the good pics of Steve’s ass

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

???

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Everyone loves you, babe

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

I’m still too cold.

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Also, I got shot just FYI

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

Lmao for real?

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Yeah and it’s fucking cold

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

Don’t bleed out

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

My blood is frozen so I can’t

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @arrowboi_

He’s such a drama queen. It’s not that cold and he has a graze on his thigh 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

This happens every time. Let me have something babe

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @arrowboi_

I’m going to end up shooting him soon

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Love you too

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @arrowboi_

Poor Baby

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

What the fuck is happening over there

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Did you not notice we’d left? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Nope

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

We’ve been gone for nearly a week

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

I don’t keep track 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Wow

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

It’s not that I don’t notice it’s just that I don’t care 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Bucky!!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Sorry, Nat. It’s actually because I haven’t left my room!

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I think that’s worse

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Mmmmm maybe 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Talk to Olivia 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Who?

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Therapist?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

No, I changed to Grant. He has the same middle name as Steve. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

We all know Steve’s middle name

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is one of the strangest things I've ever done and I am so pumped to share it with you guys.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ... not the weird chapter. 
> 
> This is the valentine chapter. So, happy valentines day. I'm single! 
> 
> Next chapter is weird.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Fun fact. Our first valentine day as a ‘couple’ (we were like 6) Steve and I saved up to get each other a present. On the actual day, I arrived at Steve’s with about a dollar fifty in my pocket because I hadn’t saved up enough. Steve had also saved up a dollar fifty (we got the same allowance)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

We were so sad because we wanted to get each other a present. So we decided to go out and buy one present together with our three dollars. The toy store was having a sale that day and we got a morse-code teaching set for $2. We were so happy with it. And, because it was on sale we then able to spend a dollar on candy. Which is about $13 in today’s dollar.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

The next valentines we did the same thing, tho we put a new set of tinker toys (the best thing that year) and more candy which my sister stole because she didn’t have a date. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Skipping forward a bit, when we were 16 and 17 we went to Coney island with two lesbians who were also dating and pretended we were dating so we could a cheaper ticket. I won Steve a red teddy bear and he won me a giant lollipop which we shared when we got home.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Look, the moral of the story is that I love Steve.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Also that I had no idea what to do this year so we just went back to coney island. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

And that we’re no longer allowed to go back to coney island.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

But that what they said Valentine's day 1934 and by today they had forgotten. So, Valentines day 2102 we’re going back.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some of the strangest things I've ever made...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46419336124/in/dateposted-public/)

~*~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32201023027/in/dateposted-public/)

~*~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/33267567198/in/dateposted-public/)

~*~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/33267567528/in/dateposted-public/)

~*~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/40178009203/in/dateposted-public/)

~*~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47090692552/in/dateposted-public/)

~*~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47090692952/in/dateposted-public/)

~*~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/40178009383/in/dateposted-public/)

~*~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46419334874/in/dateposted-public/)

~*~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47090692912/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today!! I'm 18 nowwwww


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little something I did on the ferry. Emily, Addy and Mia for the win!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/33297496908/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32230964927/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32230964997/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto a more serious note, I'm starting Uni on Monday (any tips/advice you have is welcomed!) and because of that my update schedule is going to get even crazier. I have two options for you guys, what one would you like to see: waits in between updates will probably be longer or chapters become smaller. 
> 
> I will not be ending this story any time soon! So don't worry about that :) 
> 
> Also, thank you all for the birthday wishes!!


	44. Chapter 44

**Viral Youtube Channel ‘The Hulks A Bitch’ is Stirring Up Questions | Written by CNN correspondent Hamilton Laurens**

5 months ago the Youtube Channel ‘The Hulks A Bitch’ (yes, wrong grammar included) popped up. Seemingly out of nowhere. The Channel boasts random videos about the Avengers that have no real evidence or proof but offer it anyway, such as ‘Iron Man is a Bitch Liar’ (15.8 million views) and ‘Real Proof the Avengers Are Lizard People Who Want to Control Us’ (12.5 million views in three days). It’s not the ideas presented that have people confused, it’s the actual proof that’s given. No, no one is proving that Captain Rogers is actually a clone (‘Captain America is a Clone??’ (6.5 million views)) but they do have access to never before seen footage and photos. Which has everybody, including the Avengers a little worried. The Stark Tower is one of the most secure buildings in the world and yet this person knows things they shouldn’t. People are wondering how this channel has gotten the information that it has. Some have even pointed to the Avengers themselves, claiming they own the channel. Whatever you think only one thing is clear; there’s no proof on who owns it any way you want to swing it. The channel has refused to do any interviews or release any personal information. The only thing we do know about the channel and its owner? They have a very strange mind. 

_________________

**Bex Loves Bucky @happyb**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47235056941/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bex Loves Bucky @happyb**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46320566105/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bex Loves Bucky @happyb**

Prove me wrong. I dare you.

_________________

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch**

If you piss off Clint he turns his hearing aid off and turns around so you can't sign to him.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- okay I’m officially saying this is weird

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- What

**Iron Man** \- This Youtube channel 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- The Hulks a Bitch one?

**Iron Man** \- Yeah. So like, weird theories are one thing, right? People are weird and shit, this is normal. But this channel legit has pictures I’ve never seen before and when I look them up the only source is the channel itself. 

**Falcon** \- so you think, what? 

**GreatestSpy** \- Someone’s hacked us?

**Iron Man** \- That’s the thing, I can’t see any sign of us being hacked. Anywhere. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Couldn’t they just be smarter than you. Or maybe tricked you somehow?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- but if you had access to all our info why would you spend your time making weird conspiracy videos for youtube that are clearly fake instead of sharing actual information? Like, no one believes a word on that channel which would make it harder for anyone to believe what was said even if it was real. They’d write it off as crazy just like they’re doing now. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- True

**Iron Man** \- I can’t figure it out

**Bruce Banner** \- Or maybe they’ve hacked it to be funny

**Iron Man** \- I mean, maybe?

**Falcon** \- The photos look like they’re from a phone a lot of the time. 

**Iron Man** \- There was a selfie of Bruce in his hologram video 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Yeah, in the video about Steve and I there’s a picture of us that I’ve never seen before 

**GreatestSpy** \- Who’s taking photos of us with us knowing? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I mean I’m hella good at it but it’s not me

**Falcon** \- What’s the chance of it being one of us? 

**Bruce Banner** \- We’re all smart and would have access to the photos and videos.

**Bruce Banner** \- But who here would want to. Aside from Bucky or Clint and we all know they can’t keep secrets. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I was a secret for a long time?

**Hawkeye** \- And I’m literally an Agent?

**Bruce Banner** \- Sure, and all the Avengers know about all your missions because you tell us when you do something. Especially if you think it’s funny.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- That’s true

**Hawkeye** \- Yeah, okay. 

**Iron Man** \- It’s freaky 

**Mother Hen** \- People like it though. Which is very good

**Falcon** \- Maybe Pepper’s the one behind it all

**Mother Hen** \- I couldn’t come up with those theories even if I tried

**Hawkeye** \- Why not?

**Mother Hen** \- Because I am not an idiot. 

**Hawkeye** \- Touche. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Okay. One great thing about the future? TV.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

World’s Strictest Parents is literally amazing and I could watch it always

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

But then The Great British Bake Off? It’s God Tier.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I’m watching it right now and holy moly this is a banger of an episode. Molly’s fucked up her fondant so I don’t know if she’s going to make into the next round. Like, it’s passable and looks yum but the flowers are ever so slightly melted. And Mike’s like an expert at fondant so I’m worried compared to his she’s going to be bad

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Oh, but Lucy’s cake didn’t rise as much as it should of so she could very well be in the bottom and saying goodbye. She shouldn’t have added so much flour :/ I’m not sure. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I don’t want anyone to go home.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Judgement called for Molly to go home. As much as I love her she does have a lot to learn, but she is young so she has time. I’m sure that if she came back in a few years she would smash them. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Another amazing thing is Project Runway. If they ever want me as a judge I am there.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

NOOOO Kevin don’t use the orange fabric go with the blue. It’s so much more timeless! And Gemma shouldn’t have cut the neckline so low, it’s Corporate Formal Gemma!!!! This isn’t going to fly. Nina’s going to hate it.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Okay Kevin decided to go with the blue (thank god) but also he just legit just sabotaged the other designers dress? He cut a hole into it when she was in the bathroom what the actual fuck Kevin.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Kacy - said girl - is in tears. Poor girl.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Tim Gunn found out what happened, duh Kevin, it’s being filmed. And Kevin’s been KICKED off the show!!!!! I love this show

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

And everyone agreed to let Kacy start over with the same amount of time/money because it wasn’t her fault. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

AWwww she won the challenge. Her dress was amazing tho. The cut was perfect for the challenge and the colour was edgy but still formal and elegant. It’s a hard line to walk. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Bucky has never baked a cake or made an item of clothing in his life. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Did you need to expose me like that? 

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Bucky “some of you never assassinated an important political person and it shows”.

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @avengers_

I am so sick of Bucky Barnes 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

You love me.

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Die.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidown_baby _

Damn, okay, that one hurt.

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Baby.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidown_baby _

Robot.

**Karen Jace @mommyof18babes** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

This is sickening to see. A murderer joking about killing people that are important, literally joking about it. And to know the Avengers find it funny enough to share and joke about themselves makes it so much worse. I don’t like them, they should be in an institution of some kind. Clearly, they are messed up mentally.  

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @mommyof18babes _

It’s a meme, Karen.

_________________

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

I wanna know some little details about Steve/Bucky/Avengers. Just something random and that doesn’t really matter. I wanna know it all.

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Natasha sleeps sitting upright and it never fails to scare the living shit out of me. But I sleep with my eyes open and I fall asleep in many random places so that has led to many people getting a fright. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Tony constantly mumbles to himself. About anything and everything. New plans, funny things, complaints, ideas. It’s annoying. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Sam peals his grapes before eating them. He said he started as a child. It scares me. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Bruce is reallllllllllly into astrology and is always on the roof looking at the stars

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Sometimes Wanda forgets not to look into our minds. It has lead to a few embarrassing moments ie the time I was singing the Fresh-Chew Gum Jingle in my head for about ten minutes and she was there the whole time. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Pepper has never lost a game of Monopoly, UNO, Chess or Poker. She is ruthless on game night. And Spider-Man sticks to the ceilings sometimes to chill and OMG is it not the most scary shit ever when you walk into a room and he drops down in front of you.

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Bucky is really protective over a few random things. A mug and an (eating) knife, in particular, we’re not allowed to touch them. No one knows why they’re special expect him.

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Steve collects his and Bucky’s merch. They have a large cupboard full of it for no apparent reason but sometimes they wear clothing with the other person’s face on it. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Sam and Bucky have a collection of pictures of them in front of pictures/murals/statues/etc of Steve. They print them out and they have two photo albums full now. We don’t know when they take them.

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Ant-Man likes to size down food to keep for later. It’s fucking amazing.

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

I have been feed so well. I am forever in your debt

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan_

Don’t worry about it. I’ll forget by tomorrow. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I may be crying but that doesn’t mean I have emotions

_________________

**tony Tony TOny TONy TONY @tonystark1fan**

Guys, I am literally screaming so hard rn I think I’m gonna pass out holy fuck. So I was walking past the Avengers building on my way to work right, i do this every day. This morning was amazing tho because Iron Man fucking takes off from his platform and waves at us and shit. Awesome

**tony Tony TOny TONy TONY @tonystark1fan**

BUT IT GETS BETTER

**tony Tony TOny TONy TONY @tonystark1fan**

So i was walking HOME same way and TONY MOTHER FUCKING STARK walks out of the tower. Everyone goes crazy but THAT’S TONY MOTHERFUCKING STARK RIGHT so like i’m screaming and crying. It’s mayhem but i got to get a photo with him 

**tony Tony TOny TONy TONY @tonystark1fan**

BUT IT GETS EVEN BETTER

**tony Tony TOny TONy TONY @tonystark1fan**

He announces that the ground floor of the A-Tower is now open to the public and the cafe is full of free food. Like it doesn’t charge now. And the wifi and shit is one hundred per cent free and stuff. 

**tony Tony TOny TONy TONY @tonystark1fan**

So like he’s talking about how homeless people or people with no power or food can come to the Avengers Tower to get what they need DO WE STAN A HUMANITARIAN?????

**tony Tony TOny TONy TONY @tonystark1fan**

This mans power is unreal 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- So we’re just ignoring the crazy youtuber 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- looks like 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyssss I'm learning NZSL and it's hella lit. Loving Uni so far


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Lol if you saw the Spider-Man chapter just wait - I published the wrong chapter. It'll be up in a day or 2!}
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUCKY!!

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

March 10th 1917, the day the world was changed. For the better or for the worse? No idea.

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

Happy B-day to the only man I can’t put in a choke hold well. (Also the only man that laughs with me in Russian)

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

A long time ago Bucky was born. The world wept for this man fucking sucks. I still love him tho.

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch**

Happy 100 and something Birthday to the other Hydra experiment on the team! 

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner**

To the man on the tea who likes tea almost as much as me (even though it took a year of whining about tea to get there), happy birthday. 

**Pepper @PepPotts**

Happy birthday Bucky! Hopefully this year you’re more mature. 

**Spider-Man @spiderman**

Bucky Barnes is one of the coolest members of the Avengers, he’s a good man. Happy Birthday!!! 

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox**

One of the best snipers out there, a truly good man, but still the second rate James. Happy Birthday Bucky. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Happy 102th (30ish) Birthday to the one and only James Barnes

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

102 years ago the man that I am 102% in love with was born. I didn’t know him his first five years, but I have known him for a lot of the rest. He was a jerk then and he is a jerk now. And I love him more than life itself. We’ve done birthdays a few times and we’ve got a lot more to go. Happy birthday Buck, I love you. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Man, I love having a day all about me. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @M_dust _

But thank you, everyone. 102 and counting (not really, no one knows how old I am)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my spider son

**Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang**

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- Peter where are you?

**Betty Boop** \- The comp starts in 10!!

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- Did he say where he was going?

**Betty Boop** \- No.

**MJ stands for My Jesus** \- So he’s MIA? 

**Chairman** \- I think he was with Stark so he’s probably on his way. 

**Flash Flash Hundred Yard Dash** \- He’s always there. 

**Penis Parker** \- I’m only five minutes away. I’ll be there. 

_________________ 

**Peter is 100% Spider-Man (and is a terrible liar) [whole school minus Peter and Ned]**

**Flash** \- so, he’s just spidermanning it up right now? 

**MJ** \- Oh yeah. I checked twitter and spiderboy was just spotted. 

**Flash** \- Add it to the evidence doc

**Thomas** \- On it.

_________________

**Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang**

**Penis Parker** \- I’m here. I’m here. 

_________________

**Peter is 100% Spider-Man (and is a terrible liar) [whole school minus Peter and Ned]**

**MJ** \- Let the record show that Peter is clearly wearing the spider suit under his jacket. I saw the collar. 

**Willow** \- I’ll add it to the evidence doc. 

_________________

**Spider-Man Updates @spiderMupdatesNY**

Spider man was just seen going into a deli. No one knows why yet.

**Spider-Man Updates @spiderMupdatesNY** _ In reply to @spiderMupdatesNY _

It was to buy food. He came out with a sandwich. 

_________________

**Peter is 100% Spider-Man (and is a terrible liar) [whole school minus Peter and Ned]**

**Percy J** \- Peter just fucking jumped over the school fence again

**Percy J** \- It’s like he wants to get caught

**Annabeth** \- maybe he’s just an idiot

**Heather D** \- or he thinks we’re all idiots 

**Nico** \- I also saw him getting into the costume in an alleyway after school

**Will S** \- he was just standing there. Like, getting changed.

**Nico** \- And then he straight up stuck his bag to the dumpster with his webbing

**Betty** \- Oh, I’ve seen him do that as well

**Jason G** \- He has to want to be caught 

**Hazel** \- Maybe he thinks no one is looking?

**Annabeth** \- It’s kind of obvious

**Heather M** \- I saw him getting changed as well Nico

**Veronica** \- do you think the teachers now? 

**Piper M** \- I want to know if they know so badly

**Frank** \- I’ve added it all to the doc anyway 

**Flash** \- I think he’s just an idiot 

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Peter Parker**

**Peter** \- Steve, can I ask you for some help?

**Steve** \- Of course. What’s up?

**Peter** \- I have an assignment due tomorrow that’s about WW2 and I completely forgot about because of crime fighting and I was wondering if you would help me with it?

**Peter** \- Steve???

**Steve** \- Bucky and I are on our way over.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**GreatestSpy** \- I still think it’s weird

**Hawkeye** \- forbidden fruit

_ GreatestSpy removed Hawkeye from the chat _

**Falcon** \- the internet has made the world strange

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- what are we talking about?

**GreatestSpy** \- tide pod challenge

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- so old

**GreatestSpy** \- Shut up.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- When we were kids people ate live goldfish as a challenge so I think people are just odd.

**Iron Man** \- who did what now? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- In the 20’s it was common to sit on flagpoles for as long as you could. In the 30’s people ate live goldfish. People died both times soooo

**Falcon** \- Did you?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- No it looked gross

**Spidery Boy** \- Do you think I could eat a tide pod? I have advanced healing factors.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Please don’t do that

**Spidery Boy** \- I want to try now.

**Iron Man** \- Peter don’t do that

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- not good

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- he’s so doing it rn

**Iron Man** \- omg

**Spidery Boy** \- so, it’s gross as shit but I didn’t die.

**Iron Man** \- omg

_________________

**Spider-Man Updates @spiderMupdatesNY**

Spider man saved a bus full of people against a rogue train. We’re waiting on more news.

**Let SM be an avenger @spidermanfan** _ In reply to @spiderMupdatesNY _

Apparently in order to stop the bus he just body slammed into the side and moved it out of the way. Which isn’t how I imagined it going down but okay. 

_________________

**Calls for Spider-Man to become an Avenger | Written by CNN correspondent Lee Case**

Even though we don’t know his name, Spider-Man has been helping the citizens of New York for some time now. From stopping low-level crime to helping the Avengers defeat villains, to assisting people to cross the road. Some of these people have made the call that Spider-Man should be made an official Avenger. Citizens of New York want to see their ‘friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man’ go global. Co-leader of the Avengers Tony Stark has made a statement regarding this, tweeting: ‘while SM is a great hero and a valuable asset on certain missions, he is not an Avenger and will not be one for some time due to reasons that are still private. SM and all the Avengers have come to this conclusion after some discussion. Thank you.’. Spider-Man himself has not made a statement regarding the push for him to become an Avenger. Many are speculating on what the private reasons are that would make Spider-Man not an Avenger but still a superhero. Perhaps we will find out when Spider-Man goes public with his identity or when he becomes an Avenger.

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Spidery Boy** \- i’m literally the biggest idiot ever. Omg

**Spidery Boy** \- I walked into class with my fucking suit on because I forgot i was wearing it

**Spidery Boy** \- i may as well die now

**Falcon** \- what did you do when you realised?

**Spidery Boy** \- That’s the worst part 

_________________

**Peter is 100% Spider-Man (and is a terrible liar) [whole school minus Peter and Ned]**

**Flash** \- what did he do?

**Jude** \- the most 

**April** \- I nearly died

**Kat** \- Mr Higgins looked like he was about to pass out

**Jude** \- I think Mr Higgs was about to chase him with that baseball bat he has on the ceiling 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Spidery Boy** \- I kind of pointed at all of them with one hand on my hip and in this really deep voice just went 

_________________

**Peter is 100% Spider-Man (and is a terrible liar) [whole school minus Peter and Ned]**

**MJ** \- ‘stay in school, stay kind, stay heroes!’

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Spidery Boy** \- and then I just kinda turned and walked out of the room.

**Hawkeye** \- how do you fuck up that bad? 

**Spidery Boy** \- I have no idea


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fans™️

**Shrek is Life @memequeeeen**

Lmaooooo we’re being fed today bois

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/33577710108/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**I'll break him @stuckyfanOG**

NEW PHOTOS NEW PHOTOS NEW PHOTOS NEW PHOTOS SUIT PHOTOS SUIT PHOTOS SUIT PHOTOS STEVE AND BUCKY IN SUITS STEVE AND BUCKY IN SUITS

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/33577709808/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46730826984/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Asdfghjkl @TeLucy**

Soooo are we getting a Cap movie based on real life or not?????

_________________

**Pam @pampamqazam**

My sister got her new history textbook and it’s got Stucky in it I am living

**Lily C @lilcece** _ In reply to @pampamqazam _

You gonna tell us what is says or do i have to beg,,,,,

**Pam @pampamqazam** _ In reply to @lilcece _

‘Rogers and Barnes started dating in the early 1920’s. As homophobia was rampant at the time they kept it hidden. At the time of their ‘deaths’, only their close families, the Howling Commandos and Peggy Carter knew of their relationship.’ Later it says ‘The two announced their relationship to the world after Rogers proposed to Barnes.’

**Lily C @lilcece** _ In reply to @pampamqazam _

We’re being fed today 

**Pam @pampamqazam** _ In reply to @lilcece _

It’s amazing 

_________________

**Silver Slut @crochetcoochie**

Every time I hear thunder I think of Thor. Love you boo

_________________

**Avenger Confessions @confessavengers**

People who stan Loki are,,,, odd?? He like tried to take over the world

**Loki’s Army @lokiloki** _In reply to @confessavengers_

With the state the world’s in today it might have been better to let it happen tbh

**Percy @pj3** _In reply to @lokiloki_

Very true. What’s Loki’s stance on free healthcare?

**Loki's Army @lokiloki** _In reply to @pj3_

Lmao he’s got my vote

_________________

**Tony Stark Deserves Better @abbybaby**

LOOK AT THIS MAN™

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/33577709978/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Stucky Bitches**

**Addy** \- I was going through footage of the latest fight for an edit and look what I found

**Addy** \- [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47453946101/in/dateposted-public/)

**Mia** \- lmao love it

**Emily** \- it has a unique mood that I can’t place. 

**Addy** \- It does.

**Mia** \- oh, lol, I was talking to my mum and she called Bucky the metal-armed-sad-man

**Emily** \- Fucking mood what is this

**Emily** \-  fuck I love your mom Mia

**Emily** \- Dad calls them Barnes and Noble and refuses to call them anything else. He has started calling Steve Noble now. 

**Mia** \- Amazing. 10/10. I stan your dad

**Emily** \- Shut up.

**Addy** \- let’s add your dad to the chat

**Mia** \- And then kick you out

**Emily** \- you both suck 

**Mia** \- looooove you

**Addy** \- sure

**Emily** \- :((((((((((

**Emily** \- I’m gonna go read Stucky fanfics to make myself happy again because of all this ruthless bullying 

**Mia** \- Oh! Rec: Broken Minds  & Beautiful Souls on Ao3

**Emily** \- Thanks

**Addy** \- Mia, did you see what Josh RTed?

**Mia** \- No I blocked him when he started messaging me again.

**Addy** \- Really???

**Mia** \- Yeah, I vague tweeted about him and Natasha told me to block him, remember?

**Addy** \- Vaguely. Anyway, he was tweeting about how all girls are sluts and how men are superior and shit. He was super talking about you, babe. Sorry. 

**Mia** \- Maybe I should castrate him like Natasha also suggested

**Mia** \- I just want him to leave me alone. He started emailing me. Who emails???

**Addy** \- I just reported him for hate crimes and posted about it, babe. Let’s fucking end him. 

**Addy** \- Make Tasha Proud

_________________

**Lucky Lucy @lucylo123**

I can’t wait to see what Stucky will wear to their wedding. I am fully aware that I will cry

_________________

**Avenger Confessions @confessavengers**

Steve Rogers isn’t that attractive. 

**Stanning Steve @Stevestan** _ In reply to @confessavengers _

Bad post OP

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Stevestan _

Really bad

**Avenger Confessions @confessavengers** _ In reply to @Stevestan and @Bburtqa _

[the worst]

_________________

**Stucky Lover @kirahiggs**

Look at this photo of Hawkeye I just found!!! I love it

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/33577709878/in/dateposted-public/)

**Clint B @hawkifan** In reply yo @kirahiggs

I love this so much!! I haven’t seen this one yet so thanks!!! 

_________________

**Elisa @Elisa24**

Remember when this all started? Just because Bucky got Twitter. Good times. 

**Rach @rachinwonderland** _In reply to @Elisa24_

Imagine if they hadn’t done it. 

**The Avengers @AvengersFanAccount03** _ In reply to @Elisa24 _

We’d be starving fan girls

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Elisa24 _

Life wouldn't be so fun

_________________

**tony Tony TOny TONy TONY @tonystark1fan**

Every day I panic that Tony (or any of the Avengers really) are gonna die

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/40487982713/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Avenger Confessions @confessavengers**

I still think Stony is better than Stucky. You can’t change my mind.

**Abigail P @Apop** _ In reply to @confessavengers _

People like you make me sick. It’s so fucked up to be shipping real life people when they’re not together. 

**Captain Iron @stonyfannn** _In reply to @Apop_

Bruh, it’s all good. People are just having fun.

**Abigail P @Apop** _ In reply to @stonyfannn _

No. Steve and Tony aren’t a couple IRL so don’t ship them.

**Captain Iron @stonyfannn** _In reply to @Apop_

You ship Stucky

**Abigail P @Apop** _ In reply to @stonyfannn _

Who are a couple.

**Captain Iron @stonyfannn** _In reply to @Apop_

Bruh you shipped them before they came out

**Abigail P @Apop** _ In reply to @stonyfannn _

So?

**Captain Iron @stonyfannn** _In reply to @Apop_

You’re so fucking delusional omg 

**Abigail P @Apop** _ In reply to @stonyfannn _

What do you mean???

**Steve Rogers #ownsme @steveO** _In reply to @Apop_

Which means you shipped two people before we knew they were a couple. You legit did what you’re pissing about rn before.

**Captain Iron @stonyfannn** _In reply to @steveO_

Thank you!

**Abigail P @Apop** _ In reply to @steveO _

No. They’re a couple.

**Steve Rogers #ownsme @steveO** _In reply to @Apop_

But they weren’t always out

**Abigail P @Apop** _ In reply to @steveO _

And 

**Steve Rogers #ownsme @steveO** _In reply to @Apop_

Omg you can’t honestly be this dumb

**Abigail P @Apop** _ In reply to @steveO _

Blocked and reported

**Captain Iron @stonyfannn** _In reply to @steveO_

I can’t,,,,,,,

**Steve Rogers #ownsme @steveO** _In reply to @stonyfannn_

I know what you mean

**Avenger Confessions @confessavengers** _ In reply to @stonyfannn and @steveO _

[this is one of the funniest threads I’ve seen here]

_________________

**Steven Barnes @stevenRs**

Arms Arms Arms Arms Arms Arms Arms Arms

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47453946201/in/dateposted-public/)

**Lulu @alision234** _In reply to @stevenRs_

Body Body Body Body Body Body Body Body

**Oranges @jayz** _In reply to @alision234_

Legs Legs Legs Legs Legs Legs Legs Legs

**Stripey G @sunshineandstripes** _In reply to @jayz_

Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve

**Steven Barnes @stevenRs**

Lmao big mood

_________________

**Pepper Potts Love Bot @lexa73**

Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love Pepper Mother Fucking Potts. You can’t because I will stab you in your eye if you try that shit with me. 

**Pepper Potts Love Bot @lexa73**

I love her so much 

_________________

**Avenger Confessions @confessavengers**

I hella think Wanda is Bi or something.

_________________

**Baby Bird @stevewilson**

Steve while Bucky is ‘dead’: the only straight I am is Straight Up Dead Inside

_________________

**B @Bburtqa**

Every day I thank the universe for letting me be alive at the same time as Sam Wilson.

_________________

**Bumble Bee @beatrze**

*sees a picture of Bucky*

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/33577710048/in/dateposted-public/)

**Red Pencil @starcross** _ In reply to @beatrze _

OMFG me

_________________

**Maxi-Most @lovemesomewanada**

Wanda deserves so much more from this fandom. Strongest Avenger and is slept on by everyone!!

_________________

**Rhodey is #1 thanks @warmachinerox**

Find the hoe for Steve Rogers:

👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫👫

Can’t find it?

It’s because it’s you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a personal note - I moved house (again lmao I've moved like three times since starting this fic a few months ago) BUT I finally framed my IW poster I got at the cinemas and can finally hang it up!! I'm so happy lol.
> 
> Also, let me know if the emojis at the end don't work lmao (they're people if you can't see them)
> 
> I don't know when I will be updating again because Life is kicking my ass rn so we'll see!


	48. Chapter 48

**Excerpt Transcript: Interview with Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Poppy Cream (Host of Daytime TV talk show - Stars with Cream)**

 

**Poppy** Welcome back to Stars with Cream, I’m Poppy and I am here with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, the co-leaders of the Avengers and world-famous badasses. Thank you so much for being here.

**Steve** Thank you for having us.

**Tony** Glad to be here.

**Poppy** Well, you two have been busy. First, you were in the Atlantic and then Chile and then Arkansas. 

**Tony** Avengers work is never done.

**Steve** That is very true.

**Poppy** And you two must be extra busy, being co-leaders. Or should I say, captains?

**Steve**  It’s not that bad. We tend to delegate jobs. 

**Tony** And some of the Avengers just disappear for weeks at a time before coming back with a new story and a new scar. We don’t have to worry about them.

**Steve** Nat’s the worst at that. Ups and leaves without a goodbye.

**Tony** Like a cat.

**Poppy** A cat?

**Steve** Definitely. 

**Poppy** So how the Avengers right now?

**Tony** Good. We’ve had a few days where all of us are at the tower and have been using it for some R and R. A few brunches, some movie nights, we built a fort. A day where I tried to see if I could make Nat smile. That didn’t work. We did a spa night last night which was awesome. Clint and Sam found Captain America face masks and we used them, Steve wasn’t happy that we did but we couldn’t not.

**Steve** The faces masks were weird. It wasn’t like it was my shield, it was my face. On their faces.

**Poppy** Go back, a fort?

**Tony** Yup. We were all stressed out and really tense. Bruce suggested the idea and we ran with it. Made the entire communal living room into a massive fort and ordered a metric shit ton of food for it. 

**Poppy** That sounds amazing.

**Steve** Tony and Bruce are very good at building forts if I am being honest. 

**Poppy** Next time I expect an invite. Now, I want to talk about the mission in Texas, because there is footage of you, Tony, being thrown into a building. What happened for that to come about? I can’t decide.

**Steve** Bucky and Clint laughed about this for days.

**Tony** Yeah, they did. So did Pepper. So, basically, I was flying around and distracting this guy so that Nat and Sam could get in behind. I was in the air and suddenly this car smashes into me, I go ass over tit and hurtle to the building. Natasha managed to take the guy out just after that, but then only published the footage of me flying into the building and not the reasoning behind it.

**Poppy** It’s a funny piece of footage. So, let’s talk rumours because there’s a few going around about the Avengers right now. But first, do you keep up to date with the rumours or stories being spread?

**Tony** If the headline looks funny I’ll read it.

**Steve** I think a few Avengers keep up to date, a few of the spies like to know so they can deal with them as needed. Bruce refuses to read them, Sam’s like Tony, only if it catches his attention. Bucky reads them all, he loves it. 70 years of hiding and not being a person has really made him an attention whore. He reads a lot of it to me, and I do enjoy hearing what people are saying. Or more, I like knowing what people are saying about me. Makes it easier to monitor the situation. 

**Tony** Pepper reads them all.

**Steve** All-knowing.

**Poppy** Well, after the break we dive into more stories from Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

_________________

**Steven Barnes @stevenRs**

Yo, @ the avengers: FUuck Marry Kill Avenger Style. All in good fun oc

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

Fuck Myself, Marry Pepper, Kill Clint (rn)

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

Fuck Clint, Marry Wanda, Kill Tony

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

Fuck Steve, Marry Nat, Kill Tony

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

Fuck no one, Marry Nat, Kill ??

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

Fuck Steve, Marry Tony, Kill Rhodey (he broke my fav beaker) 

**Pepper @PepPotts** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

Fuck Sam, Marry Tony, Kill Bucky or Steve

**Spider-Man @spiderman** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

Fuck Thor, Marry no one, Kill myself.

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

Fuck Tony, Marry Sam, Kill Bucky

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @stevenRs_

Fuck Steve, Marry Tony, Kill Tony and cash that cheque

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

Fuck Sam, Marry Bucky, Kill Tony

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

Fuck AND marry Steve, kill everyone else. 

_________________

**22 @imogennnn22**

I feel old, I remember when Pluto was a planet. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @imogennnn22 _

I feel old, I remember when Pluto was discovered.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Look, Steve is a good driver. I taught him how to drive in France. I am also a very good driver. But sometimes he forgets that we’re not in War-torn France or Germany or Europe tbh and he drives a little fast. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Maybe a lot fast.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Which is why I am currently sitting here laughing my ass off because Steve got pulled over

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

The cop took one look at Steve and just got so pale. We kind of all stared at each other for a while.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

“Can I please see your license, uh, Mr America?” Steve’s response - “no.”

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Another thing with Steve. He doesn’t, exactly have, a driver's license. Like, we didn’t need one in WW2 so we didn’t get them and now it’s just - kinda too hard???

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Anyway. The cop is sitting in his car and looks so confused. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

He’s come back. “How long have you been driving without a license?” “Forever.” “That’s illegal.” “No.” Cop looks so stumped. He clearly has no idea what to do.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

My phone beeped because I got a text from DogFactsDaily and Steve takes it. “Avengers stuff”

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Cop’s eyes go so wide. “Anything we can do to help?” Steve shrugs, “I just need to get there so I can you know - save who needs to be saved and stuff like that.”

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

“Uh, yeah, alright Mr America can you please get a license though?” 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Steve fucking shrugs and starts driving away. Poor cop. 

**NYPD @NYPDoffical** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I mean, it is illegal. Please don’t drive without a license. This includes Captain America. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @NYPDoffical_

No, it doesn’t

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Leave us alone 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Lmao wait are we going to get arrested for this??

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Imagine the winter soldier going down for driving without a licence 

_________________

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

Honestly, so what if I assassinated your sitting PM a few years ago?? Your country has good ice cream so can I please come back in?

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Update: we both got two $300 fines. Which we will pay.

**NYPD @NYPDoffical** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

And are you going to get a license?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @NYPDoffical_

Are you looking to get blocked? Because I will block you. 

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Bucky “I have an idea!” Steve “Your last idea was murder and arson, you’re not allowed any more ideas”. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Moral dilemma going down right now

**Iron Man** \- and that is?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- do buck and I get senior discounts? 

**Iron Man** \- what?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- do buck and I get senior discounts? 

**Iron Man** \- Thanks, captain dumbass, I can read 

**Iron Man** \- I am wondering why this ‘moral dilemma’ has come up

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- we’re going to the zoo 

**GreatestSpy** \- yeah, you qualify. Legally anyway 

**Falcon** \- physically, no.

**GreatestSpy** \-  Yeah but it’s not based on physical 

**Hawkeye** \- I mean, mentally they’re young

**Rhodey** \- we don’t even know how old Bucky is

**GreatestSpy** \- legally we do

**Iron Man** \- since when did you care about ‘legally’

**GreatestSpy** \- I always care about it 

**Iron Man** \- what

**GreatestSpy** \- when it gets me what I want

**Iron Man** \- there it is

**Hawkeye** \- what does your driver's license say

**Falcon** \- ha ha 

**Hawkeye** \- thanks

**Hawkeye** \- but what do your documents say

**GreatestSpy** \- their birth years 

**Falcon** \- how do you know?

**GreatestSpy** \- I have all your records

**GreatestSpy**  - Also, what else would it say?

**Falcon**  - So you know everything about us?

**GreatestSpy**  - Yeah

**Falcon** \- awesome. great. love that. 

**GreatestSpy** \- don’t be a baby

**Hawkeye** \- we haven’t solved the dilemma

**Falcon** \- list the reasons for and against it. go

**GreatestSpy** \- For: They are legally seniors. Doesn’t matter that the slept through it

**Hawkeye** \- For: WW2 vets and all WW2 vets are senior citizens now 

**Iron Man** \- Against: Mentally and Physically they are around 30. We’re not sure

**Hawkeye** \- I mean, physically they’re not human so that’s not a great indicator 

**Hawkeye** \- Which is why we should get an Avenger Discount 

**GreatestSpy** \- Not this again. We’re talking about Stucky 

**Falcon** \- did you just refer to them as their ship name 

**GreatestSpy** \- it’s easier and faster

**Falcon** \- weirdo 

**Wanda** \- It’s kind of obvious that they are entitled to it, legally is the only one that matters here, you know?

**Iron Man** \- true

**Falcon** \- yeah

**Hawkeye** \- we did it, gang

**GreatestSpy** \- someone tell  _ @Captain Ass-Merica _

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- oh, nvm, we climbed the fence 

_________________

**Buzzfeed @buzzfeed**

24 times Steve Rogers blew us away with his looks

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @buzzfeed_

I read this article every morning when I wake up. 

**Buzzfeed @buzzfeed**

16 moments we thought ‘that’s one fine villain’ over Bucky Barnes 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @buzzfeed _

And I read this one 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Why are Steve’s friends like this 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Reading our private messages and then complains about what we’re saying. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

It’s so rude 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You were messaging in the GROUP chat

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

You didn’t have to read it

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I can’t    
_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Kids kept squirting me with water guns when I fly over them. They’re about to get their asses kicked. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Wanda** \- Y’all

**Wanda** \- I finally passed that bitch of a course 

**Wanda** \- I graduated High School 

**Hawkeye** \- I am literally so proud

**Hawkeye** \- I could cry

**Hawkeye** \- My baby

**Hawkeye** \- Wanda this is such good news!!

**Hawkeye** \- We’re going out for ice cream

**Iron Man** \- Ice cream? Is she 6?

**Hawkeye** \- Shut up Tony, no one likes you

**Hawkeye** \- Wanda loves ice cream dumbass

**Wanda** \- I do 

**Hawkeye** \- We’ll go to that fancy place you like so much

**Hawkeye** \- I feel like a proud dad

**Iron Man** \- You’re acting like it as well

**Hawkeye** \- couldn’t care less

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

Everyone who thinks Pepper isn’t the strongest Avenger is a fool

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Emergency. Wedding Planners of Twitter please help. What’s the best seating layout, for the ceremony, when I have like 400 people coming.

**Honey Wed @honeyweddings** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Circle, facing into the altar?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @honeyweddings_

Then some people won’t be able to see me 

**Honey Wed @honeyweddings** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Trad layout with the people you like the most/are the most important at the front and then as it gets further away you like them less?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @honeyweddings_

I like how this one lets people know how I feel about them tbh but we have Official People coming, like world leaders, and Steve wouldn’t let me put them in the back 

**Honey Wed @honeyweddings** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

This is a tricky case. How traditional do you want it to be?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @honeyweddings_

This is hardly traditional 

**Honey Wed @honeyweddings** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

What about tables? Like as if it was the reception?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @honeyweddings_

That could work 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @honeyweddings_

Actually, no I changed my mind. I like the trad layout

**Bee Bee Babe @bianca-chilln** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

How the fuck you inviting 400 people over when most of your family and friends are dead 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @bianca-chilln_

Well, first of, Steve and I didn’t have friends before so none of our friends are dead which makes your point irreverent. Secondly, I still have family that’s alive. Barnes breeds big. And most of them haven’t disowned me so they’re coming. Also, we have celebs and foreign dignitaries coming. 

**Bee Bee Babe @bianca-chilln** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Lmao, imagine having your family disown you. You deserve it. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @bianca-chilln_

Bitch, is Beyonce going to your wedding? No. Sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam really said fuck those kids
> 
>  
> 
> \- how would you all feel if I started dedicating chapters to readers? It’d probably be the person who had the best comment on the last chapter or something. Let me know -


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this is odd but we're going with it.

**Baby Bird @stevewilson**

The Avengers as random inspobots I generated ~*~ A thread ~*~

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Bruce

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47620010071/in/dateposted-public/)

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Tony 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/40653514393/in/dateposted-public/)

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Rhodey

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/40653513933/in/dateposted-public/)

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Nat

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46895777644/in/dateposted-public/)

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Wanda

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46895778274/in/dateposted-public/)

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Clint

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/40653514023/in/dateposted-public/)

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Spider-Man

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46895777534/in/dateposted-public/)

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Pepper! 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46895777884/in/dateposted-public/)

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Sam

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/40653514203/in/dateposted-public/)

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Bucky 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32677375897/in/dateposted-public/)

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Steve

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46895778044/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be going to see my family in London in a few weeks and I am so happy!! I just need to make a few more dollars and then I can go!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 50th chapter. That's actually amazing. Today is also my 5th month anniversary of starting this story! Who knew it would get to be so big :) Not me!! Thank you to all of you who read and comment and like, it means the world to me.
> 
> In other news, I saw Endgame today. Got back about an hour ago. There will be no spoilers here - don't worry! I'm going to continue ignoring cannon until, well, forever. If you have seen the movie I'd love to talk about it with you! All my accounts are linked below, do come scream with me. I do absolutely promise that there are no spoilers, I wrote this a while ago! 
> 
> Again, thank you for everyone who has helped me along this journey. And I do promise they will get married. Sometime. I don't know when.

**The Avengers @avengers**

#askavengers 

 

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Weirdest mission you’ve ever been on?? #askavengers 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @MialovesAvengers_

One man dressed in all orange and had an orange thrower but the oranges exploded when they hit you :/

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

We smelt like oranges for weeks.

 

**Addy @addddddyy** _ In reply to @avengers _

#askavengers Best villain outfit??

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

A few weeks ago we fought someone in a rat mask. Like, full head helmet but rat themed. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

What about the time we fought the guy who had sewn fake arms onto his coat? 

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

He tried to hit me with one of the arms but, obviously, he couldn’t control them so he tried to throw it at me but it was sown on so it didn’t come off. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @scarletxwitch  _

Yeah, him, what a weirdo. 

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

We fight a lot of people with an odd fashion sense. 

 

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @avengers _

Best Villain entrance? #askavengers 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

One Hydra agent actually spun around on a chair when we arrived.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

The only thing he was lacking was a white cat on his lap

 

**Stucky Lover @kirahiggs** _ In reply to @avengers _

#askavengers When are Steve and Bucky getting married???!??!?

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @kirahiggs _

Oh god, who the hell knows 

**Stucky Lover @kirahiggs** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Didn’t invitations go out? 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @kirahiggs_

Yup, and then we all got another letter saying the wedding had been postponed because Bucky had changed his mind on what he wanted. 

 

**Clint B @hawkifan** _ In reply to @avengers _

Aside from yourself has the best power on the team? #askavengers

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @hawkifan _

Tony

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @hawkifan _

Tony

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @hawkifan _

Tony

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner** _ In reply to @hawkifan _

Tony

**Spider-Man @spiderman** _ In reply to @hawkifan _

Tony

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @hawkifan _

Tony

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @hawkifan_

Tony

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @hawkifan _

Tony

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @hawkifan _

Tony

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @hawkifan _

Wait, what the fuck?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Your power is money mate

 

**Elisa @Elisa24** _ In reply to @avengers _

Who - besides you - has the best weapon on the team? #askavengers

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @Elisa24 _

Bucky

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

All Bucky has is a metal arm and a glare

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Yeah I guess

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Omg you think it’s hot 

**Pepper @PepPotts** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Alright, that’s enough. Next question.

 

**Rach @rachinwonderland** _ In reply to @avengers _

#askavengers For Steve and Bucky - what is the oddest thing about this century?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @rachinwonderland _

The amount of waste, we did grow up during the depression. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @rachinwonderland _

Not enough minigolf 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Yeah, that’s true 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Pardon?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

Minigolf was super popular  

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

It’s not unpopular now 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

Not really. Steve and I went like most weekends because it was so cheap. I always won.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

That’s not true. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Yes, it is!!

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

It was 50-50

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I seem to recall you pouting all the way home when we were 18 because I won six of the six games we had played that day. 

 

**Lulu @alision234** _ In reply to @avengers _

Pepper, tell us something about Tony! #askavengers 

**Pepper @PepPotts** _ In reply to @alision234 _

Tony can become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics expert in one night but he doesn’t know his own phone number.   

 

**The Avengers @AvengersFanAccount03** _ In reply to @avengers _

Spiderman, when will you reveal your identity? #askavengers 

**Spider-Man @spiderman** _ In reply to @AvengersFanAccount03 _

Friday 

**The Avengers @AvengersFanAccount03** _ In reply to @spiderman _

Really??

**Spider-Man @spiderman** _ In reply to @AvengersFanAccount03 _

It will be a Friday 

**The Avengers @AvengersFanAccount03** _ In reply to @spiderman _

You got my hopes up

**Spider-Man @spiderman** _ In reply to @AvengersFanAccount03 _

Sorry 

 

**tony Tony TOny TONy TONY @tonystark1fan** _ In reply to @avengers _

#askavengers Tony you’re a billionaire yet you wear Walmart shirts. Why

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @tonystark1fan _

Walmart Pun T-Shirts > Suits 

 

 **Captain Iron @stonyfannn** _In reply to @avengers_

Most annoying thing Steve and Bucky do? #askavengers

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @stonnyfann _

Talk in morse code during meetings. They think we don’t know what they’re saying. 

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @stonnyfann _

They’re able to look at each for a moment and know what the other is thinking and it’s really annoying. Especially when they’re in a formal setting and suddenly both are laughing. 

**Pepper @PepPotts** _ In reply to @stonnyfann _

Everything they tweet.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @stonnyfann_

Use their status to get free things. This is good when it helps me but annoying when it’s just me and Bucky because he doesn’t get me in places. Like last week we went bowling and guess who had to pay and who didn’t. 

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner** _ In reply to @stonnyfann _

I’m not a prude but they are so sexual it’s kinda scary.

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @stonnyfann _

Share seats. Like all the time. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @stonnyfann _

Very prone to breaking things

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @stonnyfann _

Bucky constantly asks me to get stuff with my powers so he doesn’t have to stand up. 

**Spider-Man @spiderman** _ In reply to @stonnyfann _

They say 30’s slang as if we know what they’re talking about. Steve is especially bad at this.

 

**Oranges @jayz** _ In reply to @avengers _

#askavengers Best clapbacks on the team? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @jayz _

I’d like to say me but we all know it’s Pepper. 

 

**Red Pencil @starcross** _ In reply to @avengers _

#askavengers - dumbest reason for getting kicked out of a bar??

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @starcross _

Turns out when I’m drunk my aim isn’t as good. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

He called darts freestyle acupuncture to the bouncer and we were asked to leave

**Red Pencil @starcross** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Why did you call it that tho? 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @starcross _

Because I wasn’t hitting the target. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

It was my target, you just came and I got my cover blown and nearly got shot because Clint hit his bodyguard with a dart. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Why do all your stories end with you nearly getting shot? 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Because I’m shot at a lot. Not that deep. 

 

**Steven Barnes @stevenRs** _ In reply to @avengers _

#askavengers Steve, something that freaked you out when you arrived in the 21st century?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @stevenRs _

I was given Stramonium in cigarettes from when I was a kid to treat asthma. Turns out it’s a hallucinogenic drug in the same family as belladonna and all three added ingredients are used as hardcore drugs today. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Steve was just flying high for most of his life. Explains a lot.

 

**Stripey G @sunshineandstripes** _ In reply to @avengers _

Worst moment in the tower? #askavengers

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sunshineandstripes_

Bucky walked in and Tony giggles, saying “Winter is coming”. Because he is a dork. But, then, Steve - without looking up from his newspaper - goes, very calm, “Winter came this morning”. Bucky grins and nods happily, winking at me. It was the worst thing I’ve ever seen. 

 

**Pepper Potts Love Bot @lexa73** _ In reply to @avengers _

#askavengers Pepper. Guys, I need more Pepper content. Please.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

Every single moment.

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

When she killed Aldrich Killian. Like, damn, did y’all see that?

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

We go out for coffee as often as we can and it’s just the best. I can’t decide on one moment but whenever she complains about Tony I get a laugh

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @lexa73_

For a while, Tony set the tower up to play ‘God is a Woman’ by Ariana Grande whenever Pepper walked in the room. 

**Spider-Man @spiderman** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

She’s literally just the best. Like I’m struggling to give an exact moment when she was awesome.

**Spider-Man @spiderman** _ In reply to @spiderman _

Oh, wait so one day I was late to a thing and she called them and explained that I was late and why; turns out this person was a huge Pepper fan and I definitely did not get in trouble. It was great and she was so shy about having fans

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

There’s a note of the fridge that says ‘food only, nothing electronic. Signed Pepper’ and I think that demonstrates how much Pepper has to put up with. 

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

She’s great company in the lab. Way smarter than anyone gives her credit for. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

Steve and I were not fully decent once so she just closed her eyes to yell at us for being inappropriate online again. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

I know it’s been said but she is actually kind. Sat with me for a long time when I woke up to help me adapt to the future. 

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

She got monopoly banned on games nights because she’s good everyone else gets annoyed. 

 

**Maxi-Most @lovemesomewanada** _ In reply to @avengers _

Wanda, what’s everyone's name on your phone??? #askevengers

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @lovemesomewanda _

Clint - Old Man. Bucky - Hydra Experiment 1 (I’m 2 and he chose it). Natasha - Natusik. Steve - Older Man. Sam - Dumbass (Bucky hacked all of our phones and I can’t be bothered to change mine back. Sam doesn’t mind). Pepper - Peps

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @lovemesomewanda _

Spider-Man - baby. Rhodey - The sane one. Bruce - Doc. Tony - Anton. 

 

**Rhodey is #1 thanks @warmachinerox** _ In reply to @avengers _

#askavengers So, Rhodey outranks Captain America right? Have you ever made Steve do things?

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @warmachinerox _

No, I haven’t. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @warmachinerox _

I have begged for it but alas

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @warmachinerox _

He did salute me a lot in the beginning.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @war_machine_rox _

It’s what I was supposed to do 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I have photos 

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Barnes never did 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @war_machine_rox _

Because I didn’t care about respect. I never saluted Steve either and I never will. 

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

He could have made you during the war

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @war_machine_rox _

I had no reservations about punching Steve before he was a super soldier. 

 

**Lucky Lucy @lucylo123** _ In reply to @avengers _

#askavengers Natasha favourite mission you’ve been on??

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @ _

I once went on a mission at a resort and my target, who I had to seduce (gross) was hella rich so he gave me all these luxuries and his wife was really nice. We’re still in contact. I think she’s a spy now as well. 

 

**Stanning Steve @Stevestan** _ In reply to @avengers _

What was the best training you ever did?

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @Stevestan _

Dodgeball. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @Stevestan_

Me (in suit), Steve, Bucky, Nat and Clint against Tony (in suit), Rhodey (in suit), SpiderMan and Wanda.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Guess who won? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

It was us. By a lot. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

We also put Steve and Bucky on opposing teams once and they got everyone out real quick so they could face each other. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

No one won that time. They called it a tie and made out. 

 

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @avengers _

Most flexible on the team? Like physically #askavengers 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

Natasha and Bruce.

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

It’s Bruce. He does a lot of yoga. Can do the splits like no one else. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some sad bois here 
> 
> But there will always be a happy ending here

**The Hulks A Bitch @avengerscanatme**

Don’t listen to them. Wanda Maximoff isn’t American

**Maxi-Most @lovemesomewanada** _ In reply to @avengerscanatme _

That’s a known fact?????

**The Hulks A Bitch @avengerscanatme** _ In reply to @lovemesomewanda _

Those two sentences aren’t connected. 

**Maxi-Most @lovemesomewanada** _ In reply to @avengerscanatme _

What the fuck

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Bucky** \- I can’t believe you.

**Bucky** \- Unstanning.

**Sugar Daddy** \- What?

**Bucky** \- I can’t.

**Bucky** \- Like 

**Bucky** \- my heart is

**Bucky** \- gone

**Sugar Daddy** \- don’t know what you’re talking about babe

**Sugar Daddy** \- care to explain

**Bucky** \- I’m putting my hand (left) in the freezer right now

**Sugar Daddy** \- Why????????????

**Bucky** \- So I can touch you when you get home

**Sugar Daddy** \- What did I do? Please tell me.

**Bucky** \- We tell each other everything Steve

**Bucky** \- Surely you know what I’m talking about rn 

**Sugar Daddy** \- ohhh yeah I know

**Bucky** \- I can’t believe you. Why didn’t you tell me

**Sugar Daddy** \- Never got round to it.

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

The audacity of some people. I house you and this is thanks I get

**Baby Bird @stevewilson** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

What happened?

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

They pumped up about 100 yoga balls and spread them around the house. I can’t get anywhere because there are so many of these fucking things. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

What shampoo do I use?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46831132935/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

It’s a joke. No one tell Steven

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

This is what will happen: *long sigh* “Bucky, we’ve talked about this.”

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Sorry, Steve, I’m a natural born comedian. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

And killer but that’s beside the point

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Hydralicious. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Makes me laugh. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I was right, does not make Steven laugh. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Iron Man** \- alright this has gone too far

**Iron Man** \- Making a fool of me in my own home

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- is this about the yoga balls? Because you decided to tweet about them. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Granted, I took many videos and they’re about to be uploaded to the Web but whatever

**Iron Man** \- No, asshole, it’s about The Hulks A Bitch

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Rude

**Falcon** \- they just updated. 

**Wanda** \- about me! 

**Hawkeye** \- is that an excited ! or an angry one?

**Wanda** \- excited. 

**Hawkeye** \- cool

**Iron Man** \- Who the fuck is it? 

**Iron Man** \- And why the fuck can I not trace it

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- what happens when you try to trace it?

**Bruce** \- it goes back to Tony’s computer. 

**Bruce** \- as if it was posted on that computer. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- weird

**GreatestSpy** \- don’t we have cameras everywhere?

**Iron Man** \- Yeah but none face the computers so we have some privacy and JARVIS is programmed not to record history. 

**Iron Man** \- Y’alls privacy pissing me off. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- didn’t JARVIS release our history 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I was put on blast for looking up alien shit

**Iron Man** \- Accident. I tightened the programming so it didn’t happen again

**Falcon** \- Shame, it was funny

**Falcon** \- Bucky’s an idiot.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- What the fuck?

**Falcon** \- Ha

**Bruce** \- Bucky being an idiot aside, what can we do to figure it out?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- It’s probably you. No one else calls out the hulk like that. 

**Bruce** \- Why would I choose a name that points to me? 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Because you have the perfect excuse, that you wouldn’t choose something that pointed to you. 

**Bruce** \- Well, it’s not me.

**Iron Man** \- No one is innocent until we find out who did it

**GreatestSpy** \- What happened to Innocent-until-proven-guilty?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Steve knows about that.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Not here Bucky.

**Falcon** \- What??

**Iron Man** \- Is this about this dumbass YT channel? If not shut up but if yes continue 

**GreatestSpy** \- They’re not going to continue 

**Iron Man** \- Yeah, I guess. Okay.

**Iron Man** \-  Anyway. We are all criminals. 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m not!

**Falcon** \- Dude.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I was cleared of all that shit

**Hawkeye** \- Last week you jumped a fence and trespassed on clearly private property because you wanted to get to the restaurant faster.

_ Captain America’s Bitch has removed Hawkeye from the chat _

**GreatestSpy** \- As much as I wish we could. He bitches too much when he’s not involved.

_ GreatestSpy has added Hawkeye to the chat _

**Hawkeye** \- Fuck you Bucky.

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Been there, done that.

**Falcon** \- Steve!!

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Sugar Daddy** \- Are you still angry at me?

_ Bucky has changed Sugar Daddy’s name to +012887662 _

**+012887662 -** Bucky we don’t have phone numbers.

**+012887662 -** did you just make one up?

**Bucky** \- I’m so close to blocking you

**+012887662** **-** I took videos

 **+012887662** **-** And I promise next time I go you can come

**Bucky** \- Promise?

**+012887662** **-** Yes.

**Bucky** \- I still can’t believe you went to a dog costume parade without me.

**Bucky** \- But I forgive you. ‘Cause you’re cute. 

**+012887662** **-** There was a pair of dogs dressed up like us

**Bucky** \- Did you get a photo?

**+012887662** **-** Yes

_ Bucky has changed +012887662 name to Stevie _

_________________

**Stanning Steve @Stevestan**

Y’ALL LISTEN UP HAVE YOU SEEN THIS NEW CAMPAIGN STEVE FUCKING ROGERS DID? I HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46831133195/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46958468214/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Yeah, Steve is my drug dealer. My dopamine dealer.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Dopamine isn’t a drug, dumbass 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

I’m aware 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Then why did you tweet it

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

Because he is my dopamine dealer 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

That’s sweet in a weird way 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

Thanks 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I am also aware that dopamine isn’t a drug. I do have qualifications in medicine.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Wait, what? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

Yeah, like, almost as much as Sam

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

He’s actually pretty good 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Why??

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

I broke my arm or maybe my leg and had to go back to base to get it fixed. Hydra didn’t want to waste time on “ничего такого” as they said so I was trained to fix myself on the go. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

What does ничего такого mean? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

Not sure 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Thought you spoke Russian?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

Sometimes. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

It means ‘Nothing’

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Lmao that’s sad 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Wait what does  отвратительная собака mean???

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Disgusting dog, why? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

Affectionate nickname 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I’m not calling you that 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

No, please don’t. I quite like кукла

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

What does that mean?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

Don't know, something sweet I think

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Doll. I’m not going to call you something mean, Buck.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Wait, Steve speaks Russian?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

I can get by. Better at German. I’ve also spoken Russian in front of you.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

He’s even better at Irish, ay  bábóg

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

What’s that?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @youknowwho-Iam_

Baby doll

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Gross

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Are we all just ignoring the fact that Bucky could write Russian but didn’t know what it meant? How does that work?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

It’s because I have a vivid memory of someone carving it into my leg - I think when I punched someone I was supposed to protect IDK - and I can see it in my mind. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

That will do it.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

Yup.

_________________

**Captain Iron @stonyfannn**

I always see Steve in blue, like why?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @stonyfann _

‘Cause Bucky’s coat was blue during the war. I started wearing it because I felt like I was with him.

_________________

**B @Bburtqa**

Y’all not to get fucking depressed on main but look at what I just found -*-Thread-*-

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

Okay, So I was in class and we were talking about Alexander Pierce, who is an asshole but anyway, they put up a photo of him and I was struck with how much he looks like Steve Rogers!! 

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

Like, look at this!   
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/46958468794/in/dateposted-public/)

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

So, I’m sitting in class and suddenly this thought grips me and holy hell it’s sad. Nearly cried in History bois. But, basically, it goes 

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

Young Pierce, looking a lot like the love of the assets life, steps onto the scene of Hydra as an upcoming agent. Hydra is baffled because the asset just responds this random dude better than others. 

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

Sure, they have to torture him and mindwipes are still a thing but hey, he’s misbehaving less and less. 

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

After class, I shared my thoughts with a friend and she brought up something else. The basic idea of Hydra is ‘the greater good’ right? It’s a fucked up version, yeah, but it’s there. And that sounds a lot like Mr Captain America. Whom Bucky has spent his life following.

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

Another reason why the asset is suddenly listening more and more. Behaving and following orders. 

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

And Pierce fucking takes it. Rising through the ranks until he’s top dog. And is then shot by Natasha Fucking Romanoff, aka my main bitch. 

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @Bburtqa _

Burn in hell Pierce. Hate you. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @Bburtqa_

Jesus Christ 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

That’s extremely fucked. But could it be true?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Don’t know. Pierce is - was lmao - a real dick so I couldn’t put it past him.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Anything to be the top dog, right?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

Yeah. Lots of people used me to advance their career. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

It sounds like something a Hydra agent would do though. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @blackwidow_baby_

It does. 

**B @Bburtqa** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I feel bad you weren’t supposed to see this. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @Bburtqa_

All good, nothing I haven’t thought about. People used me all the time, Pierce wasn’t any better. 

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson**

**Sam** \- Hey 

**Steve** \- What’s up? 

**Sam** \- I feel it’s my duty as best friend to make sure you’re alright.

**Steve** \- what do you mean?

**Sam** \- That Twitter thread was really intense Steve. 

**Sam** \- You already have guilt issues around this and seeing that wouldn’t make that any better.

**Steve** \- It wasn’t fun to think someone used my likeness to manipulate Bucky like that but I can’t do anything about it. He’s 6 feet under and I’ve got Bucky back so I win. 

**Sam** \- Okay.

_________________

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Sam Wilson**

**Sam** \- Hey

**Bucky** \- Nat and Clint are taking the rest of the mission, I’m on my way home.

**Sam** \- Sometimes I forget how much you to love each other.

**Bucky** \- I care about him more than anything and I know how much that would have affected him. 

**Sam** \- You’re good at knowing how he feels

**Bucky** \- Well, yeah. 

**Bucky** \- He’s good at hiding it as well, but not to me. 

**Bucky** \- You’re getting better at figuring him out as well. 

**Sam** \- He’s like a brick wall.

**Bucky** \- A Russian doll of fake emotions

**Sam** \- How’d you come up with that

**Bucky** \- GPS just said Russia lol

**Sam** \- I hate you 

**Bucky** \- please 

_________________

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

For people that hate each other, Sam and Bucky do spend a lot of time together.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @cptrogers191_

He said my name first because he likes me more @sgtbarnes1917

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

Die in a ditch 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @flying_falcon and @sgtbarnes1917 _

True love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is one I am very happy with, hopefully, you like it as well!


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we have angst again
> 
> But it'll be okay

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Okay, I’ve been asked this so many times I feel like I should just make a thread. What happened after I rescued Steve from the river when Hydra fell? So, ~*~ thread ~*~

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

The only people who actually know this are Steve and Sam. Natasha probably knows more than I told her. Even my therapists don’t know everything. But I think I’m ready to tell. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

So, first off, I didn’t leave until I knew Steve was alive. If another minute had gone by without him moving I would have started CPR. He started breathing and I knew that Steve was important so they would come looking for him. I felt leaving him was safe. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

The first thing I did was I went to my base. A bank vault in downtown DC. I was scared and not sure what was happening. I knew that I knew Steve but I didn’t know how and I knew that what he said was important but I didn’t know why. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I did what I was programmed to do. Go back to Hydra and get new missions specs. I was never in charge of what was happening, I carried out orders. So I went back to the bank vault. There were two guards who tried to shot me when I walked in. If this had happened an hour previously I would have let them shot me.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

But I knew, somewhere, to stop it. So I blocked the bullets and knocked them both unconscious. I destroyed the chair they used, which felt amazing but also terrifying and panic-attack-inducing and got some new clothes before leaving. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

As much as I hate Hydra today I was very much brainwashed and leaving that base, not waiting for my handlers? It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. I didn’t know if I was doing the right thing or not. I didn’t know anything. But I did it.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Okay, so this is definitely illegal and don’t do it but I broke into this first-floor apartment and stole some clothes. Civvies so I could blend in. I then headed out and found a library. I knew the basics of the world so I knew how to use a computer for things beside hacking which I had been taught. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

First I looked up Captain America and as very surprised to find a whole lot of pictures of me right beside my mission. But was it me? I didn’t know, maybe I just looked like this Bucky person? But I remembered falling from the train before I read about it.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Then I went on to look up myself and tried to relearn what they had wiped. Of course, a lot of it was actually wrong. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

But I got the basics and now understood that I had worked with Captain America. That I lived in Brooklyn and was presumed dead because I fell off the train during the war. Also that I was way older than I look.  

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

That was hard to take in. For 70 years I hadn’t considered myself a person let alone someone with a back story so to find out I had family and friends? That I had a life? It was hard and honestly took me a while to believe. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

It was then that Hydra decided to be fucks again and they turned up. They had tracked me there but because I knew what I was doing and I spotted them before they came inside and made my getaway. There’s a few Hydra checkpoints around the place and I went there to get more supplies.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

There I found some money and cut the tracker out of my leg. I found a hat and went to another library. Props to the libraries for staying open during all this. Basically, I continued to research. The data leak happened so I read all of that until I was kicked out later on.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

This really nice, young, homeless man found me, thought I was high, and pointed me to a motel. I had enough money to get two rooms so I got him one as well because I had this memory of a skinny kid getting sick because he was outside and I couldn’t let that happen to him.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Anyway next day I went back to the library, continued reading and watching as Captain America and co continued stopping Hydra. I knew who Natasha was, I had no idea who Sam was and I was starting to remember Steve. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Well, I knew that I was supposed to kill Sam but didn’t really want to I didn’t pursue that. I also knew he could fly.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I basically did this for the next week. Researching myself and reading through the data leak, staying in motels and getting a lot of concerned looks from Miriam the head librarian, who is also the nicest women I’ve ever meet. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Maybe two weeks later I headed back to Steve’s apartment. Don’t know why I did but I felt like I needed to. I broke in through the window and looked through all of his stuff. I also took a photo of us in the war that was framed. Sorry, Steve. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Went back the next day because I liked the recorded player and music Steve had. Imagine my surprise when Steve is sitting in his kitchen when I swung in. He looked me up and down and then turned back to his newspaper, faking being casual. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I turned on the music and basically stared at all the pictures for another hour. Steve, silently, gave me some of our things from Brooklyn, some of his drawings and a pamphlet from the Captain America exhibit. Also some money and clothes. He didn’t say anything the entire time.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

When the music stopped I left and headed to the exhibit. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I went there a few times, reading about myself and Steve. It was very busy, a lot of people like Steve. It was here that I started getting confused. Because I could very clearly remember being with Steve from childhood but nothing mentioned that, instead they talked about Steve and Peggy. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

The stuff Steve had given me didn’t indicate a relationship either so I didn’t really understand. The next day I saw Steve was in New York so I went back to the apartment. He, because he is the best, had left me more stuff on the kitchen bench. I found a box of sketchbooks in the cupboard because I absolutely started going through his stuff again. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

These drawings were not so PG and were very gay so that answered that question. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve, and Sam, were still in NY so I decided to break into Sam’s apartment - sorry Sam - to find out who he was. I couldn’t find anything linking him to Hydra or any other villain like organization. I didn’t need to kill Sam anymore. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

It had been about a month and a half now, since the fall, and this is when Nat found me. She asked me if I had any questions, I asked how I knew her, she explained the red room. She asked if I wanted to see Steve. I didn’t. I still didn’t know who I was. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

She smiled and handed me a plane ticket to Moscow and a train ticket to a small town in Russia. I knew the name but I didn’t know why. She said that they were handling the fall and were getting rid of Hydra. She also said Steve is fine but misses you. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Then she told me to look there. So I did. Went to Russia, went to Germany, when to Romania, went to Sokovia, went to London, went to Latvia and went back to Russia. I found parts of myself everywhere. Different people had used me for different things. The hardest was in Russia where I had first gone. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve and co arrived in Sokovia when I was in Russia and I watched the news. Saw that they were doing good and fighting Hydra. So I decided to go back to America and maybe go and see Steve. I was more of a person now. Not fully but I was better. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

When I arrived in NY Natasha greeted me with packs on all the Avengers. I had already read a lot about it. While in Hydra bases I had logged on and gone through their data as well. But she had annotated it with her own views. She thought all of the Avengers were good people, especially Steve and Sam (and Clint but whatever).

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I went back to DC for about week, most of Hydra was gone so I went back to NY and went on a Captain America tour. Steve turned up about halfway through that tour, said hi to everyone and handed me a note. I still have it. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

“This tour doesn’t have a lot of the facts. I wouldn’t trust it. Come to the tower when you’re ready. You’re welcome here” and then a passcode to get on the Avengers elevator to the top floors of the tower. It had two Xs at the bottom. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I continued the tour, aware that a lot of it was wrong. Steve and I shared a house because we were in love not because we were poor - we were also poor though. Then I went back to my little abandoned apartment for the night. I think I read that note a thousand times.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I wasn’t ready to Steve just yet and I will tell you all why. I looked a sight. For 70 years I hadn’t thought about things like food or sleep or cutting my hair (aside from that time I cut it because it was getting in the way of my viewfinder, fuck the 70’s man). 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Anyway, I needed to get ready to see Steve. That night was the first night I had slept through. A whole 7 hours.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

So I headed to a barber, Paul Mole Barber has been open since 1913 and I remember my dad going there once or twice. I got an appointment, walked in, and showed them a picture of me from the war and asked for that cut. The guy knew what was up but didn’t say anything. He was awesome.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I found my way to the church Steve and I had gone to when we were kids and sat there for a while. After that, I got some new clothes and headed to a motel. An entire meal and another 7 hours of sleep later I was ready. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

The next morning I went to the tower, punched in my code and went up. I was ready to be with Steve again. It had been so long. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I went up and all of them were in this huge living room. The elevator doors opened up, everyone jumped up and kind of stared at me. A few looked like they wanted to fight. As if they could take me lol. Steve had the biggest smile on his face when I stepped out of the elevator. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve walked towards me, slowly like I was about to run which seems funny but was the best option for him to chose. I was honestly terrified. Tony’s tower talks. No one else came close to us which suited me well. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

When Steve was close enough I kind of just put my hand on his chest. Don’t judge, you would too. This was the first time I had touched Steve with softness in decades. I won’t be forgetting that feeling anytime soon. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Everyone stood there for maybe a minute before Steve’s grin kinda turned a mix of goofy and love stuck. He says “Hi Buck” and I grab his shirt and pull him down. That was not a well-done kiss and I’m 90% sure I bit him but it was everything. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Tony nearly fainted.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve grabs my hand, kisses it because he is the cutest dork, and drags me into the elevator. We go up to his floor. Now, at this time I knew more than before but I was still extremely confused about a lot of things and so the two of us sat there for hours going through my notebook.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

My notebook was filled with scattered memories and questions. Steve answered all of them and expanded on my memories. We basically just stayed in his room for a week and I don’t think we stopped touching for about a month. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve introduced me to the Avengers after that, we had dinner together. I don’t think I spoke to them that night. Sam and Nat came to our room afterwards and officially introduced themselves. Sam was clearly only there because Steve asked, he did not want to talk to me but we got past that pretty fast. Like within fifteen minutes.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

It took about two weeks for me to be comfortable enough to be alone with the other Avengers, Sam Nat or Steve stayed with me for a long time. Then I was okay with Clint and the others came after that. Now I will happily engage in pillow fights with them all. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

And as you all know it was leaked that I was there and people started connecting the dots. It was about three months after I arrived that we announced to the world who I was and what had happened. And the rest was history.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

And now I’m here. On Twitter with Steve napping on my lap. So life is pretty good, to be honest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, enjoyed writing this chapter! So I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Do you like more plotty stuff or random stuff more? 
> 
> The next chapter is a lot. 
> 
> It's also not a - no, no spoilers! You have to wait and see.


	53. Chapter 53

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

[https://stuckytours.weebly.com](https://stuckytours.weebly.com/) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I--
> 
> Click on the link. Go and have some fun. Message me on the website if you want (I will reply as Bucky lol). Find out more about this universe's Brooklyn. 
> 
> [Credit - JuJu32]


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of our questions will be answered today. 
> 
> But let me say, no one guessed it right. The main person was never guessed but the sidekicks were, one way more than the other!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Since you all asked, and because I’m nice; The keychains you get and the hat you can buy on my tour. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32934281717/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/32934282307/in/dateposted-public/)

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Our tour

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

_________________

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

Man, fuck spider man. 

**Spider-Man @spiderman** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

It’s Spider-Man

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @spiderman _

I honestly don’t care. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

What did he do this time?

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Got stabbed in the leg and goes “my spidey senses are tingling”.

_________________

**Rhodey is #1 thanks @warmachinerox**

I,,,,, y’all are getting on my last nerve. Stop ignoring my boy Rhodey.

**Rhodey is #1 thanks @warmachinerox** _ In reply to @warmachinerox _

If I see another “AVENGER” edit without Rhodey I’m going to scream

_________________

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

If a man touches you without consent cut his hands off.

**Chad Brown #beingwhiteisntbad @ChadBoiB** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Fuck you. If a man touches you without ‘consent’ then you should be grateful he thinks you’re attractive. Women are fucking disgusting. 

**Addy @addddddyy** _ In reply to @ChadBoiB _

This idiot really going against the Black Fucking Widow 

**Addy @addddddyy**

His account is fucking gone omg. Did Nat kill him?

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

No comment.

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

I stan a queen

_________________

**Jaz loves Tony Stark @starkxtony**

I just want to know something about Tony. Anything new I’m starving here.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @starkxtony _

What do you want to know? 

**Jaz loves Tony Stark @starkxtony** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Omg omg omg anything??????

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @starkxtony _

I am Iron Man

**Jaz loves Tony Stark @starkxtony** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Honestly the fact you’ve replied to me is enough. I’ll take it.

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @starkxtony _

Uhhhh I honestly don’t know what to say. I’m currently working on a water gun that pulls water from the air?

**Jaz loves Tony Stark @starkxtony** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Why?

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @starkxtony _

Water gun competition next Saturday and I’m in it to win it.

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

You’ve just given away your plan

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @scarletxwitch _

Hush

**Jaz loves Tony Stark @starkxtony** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Water gun competition? Like with the Avengers???

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @starkxtony _

Yeah. We’re doing that, hide and seek and probably truth and dare.

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

Someone needs to live stream it or something 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Considering a few people on the team have no sense of privacy (cough barnes cough) it’ll probably be live-tweeted. 

**Jaz loves Tony Stark @starkxtony** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

I’d die 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @starkxtony _

Anything else you need to know?

**Pepper @PepPotts** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

He just updated all his contacts, he won’t shut up about it, tell them that. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @starkxtony and @PepPotts _

Of course! This is why Pepper is CEO 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @starkxtony _

So, Bucky is ‘Defrosted Popsicle Assassin’ (that didn’t change), Steve is ‘Defrosted Capsicle with the good Ass’, Sam is ‘Angel’, Natasha is ‘Natalie’, Clint is ‘Katniss’, Wanda is ‘Toil and Trouble’, Spider-Man is ‘PP’, Bruce is ‘Science Bro’ and Rhodey is ‘Rhodey the Brodey’.

**Pepper Potts Love Bot @lexa73** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

What about Pepper???

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @lexa73 _

It was ‘The one and only love of my life, the best women I’ve ever meet, my baby’ but she didn’t like it so then it was Pepper with all the coloured emoji hearts. She didn’t like that either so now it’s just Pepper with one heart.

_________________

**Peter is 100% Spider-Man (and is a terrible liar) [whole school minus Peter and Ned]**

**MJ** \- ‘PP’ 

**Flash** \- ??

**MJ** \- Tony Stark’s tweet

**Flash** \- Yeah??

**MJ** \- Peter Parker 

**MJ** \- PP

**Flash** \- OH FUCK 

**MJ** \- Yeah

**MJ** \- How did that take you so long

_________________

**Desire @DezieNoah**

Alright guys, what the fuck? 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

So I’m at work rn in downtown LA, just chillin ya know? When these sirens go off. So being the nosey bitch I am I go to the window to find out what’s happening. There’s a guy standing in the middle of the street yelling into a megaphone. My friend - another nosey bitch - Shea opens the window.

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Basically, he’s decided that he wants to rule the world, don’t we all? But he also has these weird whips that are bright red and occasionally shot sparks. He whips it at a car but nothing happens so the car just drives into him

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Alright, he got back up. Yelled after the car and the driver flipped him off. 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Someone threw something at him but most people are kind of just ignoring him. He clearly is annoyed at this and is yelling at specific people. “Girl in the red coat! I will destroy you!” She ignores him.

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

An Avenger jet has arrived. 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

FUCK FUCK it got serious! Dude grabs a little kid and a gun like this is serious. 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Okay so the back of the jet opens and Steve just jumps out. Like, the jet is probably twenty stories up. Steve just lands, rolls, jumps up and throws his shield at the guy. It was so well done I have to think he’s practised this before which kind of cracks me up

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

The shield knocks the guy over, Steve grabs the kid and gets him away to the sidewalk before going after the guy again. The guy tries to shot Steve but Bucky literally jumps from the jet and landed ON him, knocking him down. Fucking amazing!!!

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Dude doesn’t get up and Bucky starts making out with Steve. 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Natasha and Sam arrived and Sam literally shots a gun at them, aiming just above their heads. They didn’t break apart tho. 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Nat got the guy and handcuffed him. He’s crying now. Sam and Nat radio someone and some police come. They put the dude in a car

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

HOLY FUCKING SHIT GUYS THIS IS NOT A DRILL HOLY FUCK I AM ABOUT TO PASS OUT

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Bucky turns and grins at Steve, says something we don’t hear. Sam throws his hands up, Natasha looks surprised. Steve nods, also grinning and looking very very excited. Then they start fucking racing to get to the jet TWENTY stories in the air 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

I AM FUCKING SCREAMING 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

BUCKY PUSHED STEVE OFF A WINDOW LEDGE LIKE FIVE STORIES UP 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

STEVE THREW HIS SHIELD AT BUCKY TO SLOW HIM DOWN 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Sam and Nat are legit just standing there watching. Nat has her hand over her eyes so she can see them. The police are also watching and the bad-guy is still crying in the backseat 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Okay, Steve won but by like a second.

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

This is legit the best day ever omg.

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

I can’t even walk up stairs without dying and these dudes are racing 20 stories vertically to a jet. 

**Desire @DezieNoah** _ In reply to @DezieNoah _

Alright, I’m done. Anyway, stream Ariana Grande and love yourself! 

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam**

Spider-Man just dropped his bag and it cracked my floor. What’s he carrying in there?

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

It confuses me that people think I’m the troublemaker and Stevie is the golden boy? I took him to a science convention on a date and he left to break the law for like the second time that week.

**Steve Rogers #ownsme @steveO** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You just raced Steve up twenty stories vertically?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @steveO _

Steve has been begging to do something like that for weeks. I’m just a good fiance.

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Steve, looking at his phone, “*SpiderMan, what does thicc mean?”. *SpiderMan “Like, oh god, I - it means you have a good butt? I can’t believe I just said that to Captain America”. Steve “What the fuck, Bucky?”.

_________________

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

I need to share

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Please share 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @MialovesAveners _

Clint says something dumb, I wasn’t paying attention. Sam replies sarcastically and they start arguing. Sam says “can you just shut up?” And Clint says “no, but you can” and takes out his hearing aid 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

It’s the funniest thing he’s ever done I swear. 

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. *Spider-Man (singing) “Spider man, spider man, does whatever a spider can. Can he swing from a web? Yes, he can, from his wrist. Spoder man - (stops singing) wait what the fuck that’s not right”.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

“Why are you such a drama queen about this” “you’re such a bridezilla” “it’s just a wedding”

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Piss off. Steve and I have been through hell and back, we deserve something nice. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

This wedding will be perfect because Steve is perfect. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I will not have anything but the best for my babe, (captain) Steven Grant Rogers. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

So shut up. 

_________________

**Karen @karen34**

I just saw Bucky Barnes running a red light and laughing as he did while The Falcon hit him in the shoulder and yelled. 

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Clint is absolutely not allowed to play games on our phones. I think all Avengers have banned him. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Tell them why.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @arrowboi_

He sets the record to high

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

That’s what I like to hear.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

I refuse to battle anyone who isn’t wearing a designer outfit. Villains need to step the fuck up.

_________________

**Lucky Lucy @lucylo123**

Tell me something I don’t know 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @lucylo123_

I thought Spiderman was Nat’s child for a long time because she calls him ‘rebenok pauk’ which means ‘baby spider’ and he calls her ‘mama pauk’ which is ‘mama spider’.

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Dumbass

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Falcon** \- Guys it’s Thursday 

**GreatestSpy** \- well done

**Falcon** \- The Hulks a Bitch is updating today 

**GreatestSpy** \- Just updated. “Pepper Potts is the leader of the Lizard People”

**Falcon** \- Clickbait or

**GreatestSpy** \- Nope, it’s what the videos about 

**GreatestSpy** \- All 40 minutes dedicated to his *proof*

**Mother Hen** \- I’m not FYI 

**Hawkeye** \- Shame

**Iron Man** \- fear not 

**Iron Man** \- I have figured out who it is

**Mother Hen** \- How?

**Iron Man** \- so there’s no way that someone can A) hack me and B) make it look like the video is being posted by my computer. So I did what anybody would do

**Iron Man** \- Set up a camera facing that computer.

**Falcon** \- It’s almost insulting that we couldn’t just figure it out

**GreatestSpy** \- Almost

**Rhodey** \- so who is it? 

**Wanda** \- ME! 

**Hawkeye** \- WHAt

**GreatestSpy** \- Wanda? You did this?

**Hawkeye** \- WHAT

**Iron Man** \- Yup, caught her on camera

**Hawkeye** \- I wasn’t expecting that at all

**Wanda** \- Bucky gave me some of the ideas and Steve got some photos for me but it was mostly me :) 

**Hawkeye** \- They were in on it??????

**Wanda** \- The entire time.

**GreatestSpy** \- And they kept it from us??

**GreatestSpy** \- How???

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- We’re good at lying.

**Wanda** \- Really good

**Hawkeye** \- I am 

**Hawkeye** \- I can’t compute this

**Mother Hen** \- Do you believe what you posted?

**Wanda** \- Not all of them.

**Hawkeye** \- Okay

**Hawkeye** \- Wait which ones do you believe?????

**Wanda** \- That’s for me to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda! No one got her, a few said Bucky, a lot said Steve! 
> 
> In my news, I dyed my hair again. It's been 3 years since I had my natural hair colour but I am back to dark brown!! Remember, if you message me on the website I will reply as Bucky.


	55. Chapter 55

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Hey, everyone I have ever talked to? They’re going to hell.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I can’t believe no one told me about this I am screaming 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve actually made videos for High School 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I knew about one of them, the fitness one, but there are so many! 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

He’s the only one who isn’t going to hell simply because I can understand that he was trying to hide these things deep, deep, down. I know trauma but this shit? Way worse.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I haven’t seen any of them yet. I just found the master list video. I’m live tweeting as I watch them because it’s just so ridiculous. Steve blushed when he realised I knew. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

“I don’t know, Buck, this man came and asked me for some help a few weeks after I woke up. Said I would help out the youth.”

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

It is not helpful. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Here’s a link so you can watch them with  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndFOYQ0bCtY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndFOYQ0bCtY)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Alright, let’s fucking go

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

That intro tho

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Rappin with Cap is a dumbass name. Almost as stupid as Captain America 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

“Hi! I’m Captain America!” You can see him begging for death within a second

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Jokes on you, we didn’t get food when we were students OR soldiers. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Oh that’s actually kinda sad lmao 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

“You don’t have to be injected with a secret government super soldier serum” NO STEVE YOU DON’T

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve out here acting like he eats healthy. Lol no we eat shit food all the time. Pizza is so cheap now.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

That salute lmaooo he’s wishing for the ice 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve just confirmed that he did not enjoy it 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Number two - Safety first. SAFETY FIRST. Steve Rogers has no idea what the word safety means. ‘Oh, I’m 4 foot and have three (3) muscles? Let me go and punch someone twice times my size!’ ‘A plane? I’m jumping out of it!’ ‘A gun? I’m going to stand in front of it!’ ‘An elevator? I’m jumping out of it!’ 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

This is a conversation we have often - “There were Nazis!!” “Yeah, and you still jumped out of it” “What else was I supposed to do?” “Not jump out of the elevator! I never jumped out of an elevator!” 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Last time we had this one Sam chimed in “To be fair you never had to run away from the Nazis.” “Yeah, but I would have if I knew I was supposed to!” “That doesn’t make sense.” “Yes, it does.” 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve got annoyed at our ‘constant and whiny arguments’ (his words) and made us stop so we never finished that conversation. I stand by my point tho - Steve should stop jumping out of things.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Should start jumping me if you know what I mean

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Death or sex. Either is fine, Surprise me, Steve

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Anyway, back to the videos. I celebrate two things on the 4th of July. Steve Rogers and Steve Rogers’ ass. This ‘great nation’ can blow itself. Stevie was born on that day.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

ILLEGAL FIREWORKS LMAO 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

In ‘33 Steve and I stole fireworks and went to a field to let them off. Others were also doing this and someone caught on fire. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Oh maybe that’s why they consider it to be bad

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

But we had a lot of fun

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

“If you’re on fire” Look I’ve been on fire before and it’s not easy to remember to stop drop and roll. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Nat just asked if Hydra lit me on fire. No, but that’s way better than the actual reason which was I just kind of touched a fire and my sleeve went up in flames? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I mean, Hydra may have lit me on fire and I don’t remember it but I don’t think so. Fire seems a bit too intense for them, they would have just locked me a room for a month or whatever. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

3, Brainpower. What could this be about 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

“I’m here to talk to you about the most important weapon” Grenades and machine guns. Bombs are also good. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Math.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

You don’t need math anymore Steve the guns do it for you 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

“But Bucky you love maths!” Yes, that’s right but that doesn’t mean I enjoyed it at school, I was just good and my teacher was like ‘do more!’ so I did. I also did Steve’s a lot of the time 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve would like me to inform everyone that he did my English work. It was fair. We got trouble often because we handed in near identical answers. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

But it was kind of just like: “Oh no, we had to go to detention together.” Wasn’t like we were there every day because Steve kept getting in fights. And if we weren’t then we went to each other’s houses. We spent a lot of time together. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

I mean it did suck when that ruler came out. Mrs Godde really liked that one. But I didn’t have to do English sooooo 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Okay, Steve actually does like reading. Like, a lot a lot. It’s why he did my English homework for me. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

That one was boring.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

No. 5; your changing body lol

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Dramatic reveal! I love it! 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve’s so dramatic. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Steve, they’re going through puberty. It sucks, I would know and you wouldn’t. Apparently, you didn’t do it. But, puberty is years and is gross and you end up sad looking. You went from cute little twink to the hottest man anyone has ever seen, myself and Thor not included, so you can’t talk.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

He looks so uncomfortable when talking about human reproduction, poor Stevie. That’s for the straights, I know. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Tooth decay? Really? They couldn’t make you talk about something cool?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Gross. Head lice suck. Steve gave them to me when we were young.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I did not.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

That’s what gets you on here. Not when I talked about the time we stole fireworks and then set them off illegally? The time you gave me head lice.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Because I didn’t. You gave them to me. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Bullshit, grade 4. You got them and then you came to my house and gave them to me

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

No, I went to your house and then I got them

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

No way. My house didn’t have them until you came!

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Steve just left the room, very angry and muttering about Bucky. I was very confused until I checked Twitter

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

They’re having a very passionate discussion about the topic now. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @arrowboi_

About head lice??

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

Yeah. And now, judging by the noises I can hear, they’re making out. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @arrowboi_

Shut the fuck up Clint

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Are you on Twitter while making out with Steve? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

Shut the fuck up Clint 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Y’all weirdos - Steve doesn’t swear! He’s from the olden days 

The truth - Steve was raised in Brooklyn and them joined the army, he swears more than anyone I know 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You swear more than me 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Bullshit 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

There we go 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than intended because some technical thing happened and I had some pictures that I wanted to put at the end. The pics will be up (probably) tomorrow in their own mini-chapter. Sorry!!


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little extra chapter I couldn't update until today!! 
> 
> (Make sure you read the bios lol)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47927362866/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47927362896/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47927362921/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47927355682/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/47927362951/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants one, Pepper said no. 
> 
> Next chapter is really fun!


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Please turn on your imaginations for this one

**The Avengers @avengers**

Alrightly, hello everyone. Welcome to the Avengers Games 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

My name is Bucky and I have with me Clint and we will be your hosts today.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Clint has decided there is too much pressure and has backed out.

**The Avengers @avengers**

Alrightly, hello everyone. Welcome to the Avengers Games 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

My name is Bucky and I will be your host today. On this lovely afternoon, we are playing two games. We are having a water gun fight, and then we are playing hide and seek.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

As stated before; I am an attention hoe with no sense of privacy so I will be live tweeting it for your amusement. “But Bucky!” You cry. “How will you live tweet and play (and win) at the same time?”

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Fear not friends, I have come up with a great solution. Stark, who is very good at making technology FYI, helped me make it. It’s a smartwatch that is linked to this twitter account, whatever I say into this watch will be tweeted. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

I know it works because I am using it now. So we’re good to go! We’re just waiting on a few things to be ready. There was a small fire on the roof last night so some people are just covering that up with some new paint. 

**The Avengers @avengers**

It’s beginning. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:23 we are going to our places. The teams are as follow: Team 1 - Stevie, Me, Sam. Team 2 - Tony, Rhodey, Bruce, SpiderMan. Team 3 - Nat, Clint and Wanda. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:24 one minute to go. Just so you know we’re playing a mix of laser tag and having a water fight. We have vests that register the water like laser tag but we get wet if we get hit, we also have to fill up our guns. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:25 we’ve begun. Our guns are filled already and we’re going after team 3 first. They’re our biggest worry. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:27 I’ve managed to hit Clint and Wanda. Sam and Steve are now attacking team 2 because Nat kept hitting us sad face

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

That was supposed to do the emoji 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:29 I hit Nat!

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:29 Nat hit me

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:30 team 2 is not going well. Team 3 is doing too well. I’ve made it my personal mission to fuck Nat up. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:32 I have cornered Nat and I am, BUCKY STOP LIVE TWEETING THIS, NO THE FANS NEED IT 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Apparently, this picks up people talking to me as well lol. Good range

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:34 Nat and I both got each other a three times before going away from each other. I am now going to attack Tony or Spiderman. Oh, fuck you, Clint.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:35 I have attacked Clint. Steve and I just reconvened, he and Sam have been fucking it up and wrecked team 2. Steve was also hit a lot which makes sense because he gets shot a lot

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

I mean I get shot at a lot but it’s different.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:35 We were supposed to stay outside but that didn’t last long. I am now in the kitchen. It’s very slippery in here.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:38 Sam is an absolute beast, thanks Bucky, you’re welcome 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:38 Sam hit Nat! Nat hit Tony! Tony hit Clint! Clint hit Steve! Rhodey hit Wanda! Steve hit SpiderMan! Bruce his Steve! I hit that ass, please don’t say that Buck, oh come on Steve let me have fun

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:40 We have a five-minute break to refill and come up with some new strategies. We know that Tony has bugged us and Nat hacked that frequency so we’re sending false messages and then using morse code (blinking) to actually talk. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:41 Yes we are that extra, Bucky can you actually help us?, no sam I’m busy

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:45 And we’re going again. 15 minutes until we find out the winner!

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:45 Bruce just got me, Steve and Sam? I didn’t even know he could shoot a gun

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:45 we all turned around and shot him back lmao 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:47 just checking in, it’s turned to mayhem. Wanda had to fly out a broken window because someone - Steve - accidentally kicked a sofa out of it. And, apparently, letting a sofa fall on a busy street is a public safety hazard. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:47 SpiderMan has taken to crawling across the fucking ceilings like a demon baby and I have nearly thrown a punch or two his way. Clint threw his gun before because he got a fright.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:48 I think Rhodey just straight up died 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:48 he’s alright!

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:48 Clint hit him full force in the face 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:49 Clint is a really good shot but I am really good at not being shot. Who wins?

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:49 Me because I ran away 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:50 ten minutes to go! I hit Nat and she hit me

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:50 she’s acting like I actually shot her, you would know Bucky, Jeez Nat I said sorry like a million times 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:50 stop being a dramatic bitch Nat, Fuck you Bucky

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:51 Tony had to be reminded that calling on his suit is against the rules and Nat was told a few times that real guns aren’t allowed

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:51 Everyone is yelling at me for not including the small fact I was told, on a handful of occasions, that I couldn’t start throwing knives. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:52 We’re down to 8 minutes and it is absolute chaos in here. There are three broken windows. I didn’t even think these windows could break

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:53 Steve and Tony are duelling. Sam and I are going after Tony’s teammates while they do their thing

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:54 why did we have a planning break? No one is sticking to plan

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:55 Five minutes!

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:55 Wanda got me in the d-, keep it PG Buck, ughhh Steveeeeeee

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:56 Rhodey you’re not allowed to throw pillows, YES I AM SHOW ME WHERE IT SAYS I CAN’T

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:57 All hell has broken loose 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:58 Nat and Clint are now using sparkling water and they are aiming for the face

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Our pressure points are in our chests Nat, this isn’t about winning Bucky this is about revenge

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:59 I am making it my mission to hit everyone before time up

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

10:59 I did it. Never say Hydra didn’t give me skills

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:00 AND TIME!

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

FUCK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WON WE WON WE WON WE WON, stop gloating Bucky it’s unbecoming, you shot me in the face with sparkling water Nat that’s unbecoming, I was never taught that my childhood was hard, oh fuck you

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Why does Natasha suck so much? 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Kidding, luv u @blackwidow_baby

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

So we were all a few points of each other but what really matters is that Steve, Sam and I won. The others didn’t. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

And we’re moving onto hide and seek. The person with the most amount of hits is seeking

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

And that it is…….. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Steve lol

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:29, we’re back. We all got changed because we were wet. In the not fun way. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Steve is seeking, last person to get found is the winner. Rules are simple; no leaving the building, we can’t go to the roof, we can’t fight the seeker, Steve can’t pretend not to find me because he loves me (Jarvis is watching) and Jarvis can’t help or hinder Steve. We have five minutes to hide. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Also, Steve can’t go on Twitter

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:31 I already know where I’m going to hide. Now, something that I find funny is Steve has amazing hearing. Like, so good he can hear you breathing from a room away if he tries hard enough 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:31 this is very different then what I am used to. I used to have to yell in his good ear just so he could hear me. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:32, anyway. Everyone has run away already so it’s just Steve and standing here. I could go but I haven’t made out with Steve is a while so give me a minute

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:34 it was two nvm

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:34 alright, I’m off. When I get to my hiding place I will be typing again for obvious reasons. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:35 so my hiding spot is in our bedroom, under our bed. A few weeks ago I had a panic attack and accidentally ripped apart the floor under our bed so I could go under the floorboards. Don’t know why that was necessary but my brain needed me to. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:35 obvs I didn’t tell anyone about it because, you know, embarrassing.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:37 Yikes I forgot to plan for this. I have no idea what’s happening out there.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:38 for all I know the apocalypse has begun 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:42 three people just walked past the bedroom door

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:45 omgggg I am bored

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:47 Steve came in!! I stopped breathing and he didn’t find me

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:50 I used to be able to go like three weeks in a hole and now I’m bored after a few minutes

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

That was a bit sad, jeez

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:55 You know what I missed out on? Flappy Bird.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

11:59 This is lowkey reminding me of when I was kidnapped the last time

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

12:10 I’ve been in here for 30 minutes.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

12:13 Jarvis is refusing to update me

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

12:20 OMG 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

12:33 Me - I’m just really good at this because of my past, I can get out at any time and find them. My anxiety and codependency issues - they’ve left you here to die. Me - jeez you might be right 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

12:35 - and hour! Either I’m the last one or Steve is really fucking bad at this game

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

12:40 you know what else I missed out on? The word ‘swag’ being used unironically. That really sucks. 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

12:40 also those bracelets that are the shape of animals. @steve buy me some

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

12:41 and the majority of the 21st century but those three things are the only things that matter to me

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

1:10 I fell asleep for a bit. Jarvis still won’t tell me what’s happening 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

1:22 It’s been nearly 2 hours 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

1:23 Sam just came in here but couldn’t find me 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

1:35 Jarvis just told me that they’ve given up and asked if he can reveal where I am. I told him to tell them all what room I’m in. Let’s see if they can find me

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

1:36 they’re here!

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

1:37 “Is he actually here?” Sam asked. Jarvis confirms I am. “What the actual fuck?” Tony asks. Nat kicked the bed while complaining about me. “Where is he?” Bruce asks. SpiderMan just looked under the bed but didn’t find me lmao. Sam says "let's get a metal detector." Fuck you, Bird Man

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

1:38 I accidentally moved a little “Oh for fuck's sake Bucky.” Steve says. ANd then he just kicks the bed to the side of the room

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

They’re just staring down at me while I type this tweet

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Tony’s annoyed that I broke his floor.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

They’re all annoyed that I’m still tweeting rn 

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

Steve just helped me out of the floor.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

1:38 Steve found me!!!!! He always does.

**The Avengers @avengers** _ In reply to @avengers _

And I won. By a fair bit. 


	58. Chapter 58

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918**

Look at him!! I love him!! 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/48018345818/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do this? I had to reformat the next 6 chapters because chapter 60 is special but for some reason, I needed to post this and I needed to post it now! 
> 
> I love him too Steve, I love him too.


	59. Chapter 59

**Avengers Assemble**

**Hawkeye** \- New superhero alert 

**Iron Man** \- ??

**Hawkeye** \- Do you know who Hank Pym is?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Used to work at Shield

**Iron Man** \- Worked with my dad and then didn’t

**Hawkeye** \- Cool, so you know him

**Iron Man** \- Are you trying to say that he’s the new superhero?

**Hawkeye** \- No

**Hawkeye** \- Scott Lang

**Falcon** \- No

**Falcon** \- He’s not welcome 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- ???

**Hawkeye** \- Scott won in a fight a while back 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Ohhh Ant-Man, right? I like him

**GreatestSpy** \- how do you know him?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- meet him at a Starbucks in San Fran

**Iron Man** \- When were you in San Francisco?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Like a month ago 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Steve and I went on a date to this really nice restaurant I went to once when I was undercover with Hydra

**GreatestSpy** \- You went on a date with Hydra?

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- no I went to a restaurant and got to try some food. Was I made to sit in a trunk of a very small car for a few hours after because my mark was fucking a waitress? Yes. 

**Hawkeye** \- Sorry about that

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- thank

**Rhodey** \- Steve, did you meet ant man?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- No, just Bucky

**Rhodey** \- I’m surprised you two separated for long enough for Bucky to meet someone by himself

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- same

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Our hotel was across the street. We were apart for maybe ten minutes.

**Rhodey** \- Ten? Jesus, I don’t think I’ve seen you two apart for more than a minute

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- That’s not true

**Rhodey** \- You two go to the bathroom together. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- We do not. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- I’ve gone on week-long missions with you and not Bucky.

**Hawkeye** \- Anyway, Scott Lang or Ant-Man. Cool power

**Spidey boy** \- Three bug-themed superheroes!!

**GreatestSpy** \- Nice!

**Iron Man** \- Is he in NY?

**Hawkeye** \- He is not. But neither am I and yet we’re communication 

**Hawkeye** \- Communication 

**Hawkeye** \- Communicating 

**Hawkeye** \- What the fuck

**Iron Man** \- Alright, let’s meet the man who bested our boy Sam

_ Hawkeye added Scott Lang to the chat _

**Hawkeye** \- Everyone meet Scott

**Scott Lang** \- Hi!

**Rhodey** \- So, what’s your superpower?

**Scott Lang** \- I can shrink to the size of an ant and talk to ants

**Scott Lang** \- Hence the name

**Iron Man** \- Excuse me

**Falcon** \- and is this biological? Have you always been able to talk to ants?

**Scott Lang** \- No. I have an earpiece, it’s a cybernetic helmet, that transmits and receives psionic, pheromonal and electrical waves that allows me to communicate with the ants

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Right, so do the ants transmit the waves through the antenna and this helmet jumps onto the frequency that they’re using so that you can talk to them as if you were an ant? 

**Scott Lang** \- Exactly right 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Very interesting 

**Scott Lang** \- Thank you, Captain America!

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Steve is fine 

**Scott Lang** \- Of course, sorry, Captain Steve Rogers

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Uh, just Steve

**Scott Lang** \- Okay. 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Welcome to the group chat. Mute us if we’re annoying. It’s what I do.

**Scott Lang** \- Thank you, Captain Steve

_________________

**Sex facts @hornyfacts**

It's only good sex when you don't even remember your name

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @hornyfacts _

who the hell is Bucky, am I right @cptrogers1918

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I hate you

_________________

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Wanda is cooking when Clint walked in and poked her sides. She got a fright and spun around, hitting him with an oven mitt. This exchange followed: Clint “what the hell!” Wanda “what did you expect!” Clint “Not to get hit with an oven mitt!”. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @flying_falcon_

I think Natasha nearly peed herself watching them. 

_________________

**Pepper Potts Love Bot @lexa73** __

Ummmm I stan cloth sharing future-husbands

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/48054549243/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/48054549093/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Spidey boy** \- Uhhhhhhh

**Spidey boy** \- I think I'm gonna jump off the tower now

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- same but why

**Spidey boy** \- School and stuff 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- no point jumping for that.

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- chug some illegal alcohol like Steve and I used to do

**Spidey boy** \- Honestly I’m getting there

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- I’m such a good mentor

**Mother Hen** \- please don’t do that Peter

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- Don’t worry Pepper, he’s like me and Steve. Can’t get drunk.

**Spidey boy** \- Makes parties lame

**Iron Man** \- Underage drinking is illegal 

**Captain America’s Bitch** \- So is half the stuff you do

**Iron Man** \- Touche 

_________________

**The Avengers @AvengersFanAccount03**

Tell me something about Bucky’s first few weeks at the tower.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @AvengersFanAccount03 _

Bossy. @stevie you do it

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Bossy Bucky. I don’t know, we hugged a lot

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Fine, I’ll do it. When I first came back Steve brought magnetic post-it notes and would write things and stick them on my arm. I’d wake up and at first, it was like ‘you’re bucky’ or the date or ‘you’re safe here’ 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

They changed to things like “I love you” and “you’re not to blame” stuff like that. Sometimes he’d do little drawings and stick them on there for me. 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Bucky would draw moustaches or hats on said drawings and give them back to me

**The Avengers @AvengersFanAccount03** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Omg thank you so much

_________________

**The Avengers @avengers**

STAS. Clint “Okay, yes, this looks bad”. Natasha “That’s because it is bad!”

_________________

**Cecilia @CCbabe**

Y’all I’m about to scream. If I die I swear to fuck I am haunting this bastard 

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

Context: I’m at the library and this douche with a machine gun is outside 

**Lillian @lilbitch** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

Girl, do a thread. Get that clout

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @lilbitch _

Surely 

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

I’m actually freaking out, we’re all hiding in a study room upstairs but there’s this window so I can see him. 

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

There are so many people around. This is New York

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

Oh, fuck Bucky Barnes just walked over to him as casual as, his hand blocking bullets, and grabbed the gun. Pulled it out of his hands, hit him in the head with it. Dude goes down hard and hasn’t gotten back up. Bucky’s just standing beside him on his phone.

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

The police arrived a few moments later and they all kind of stared at each other for a while

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

Steve Rogers is here!!! He and Sam Wilson are in jogging outfits and just jogged up to Bucky. I’m opening the window so I can hear them. 

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

“What happened?” Steve asked. 

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

“I was going for a walk like Sam told me to do! Getting fresh air and shit!”

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

Sam, at Steve’s look - “I didn’t tell you to stop an active shooter!” 

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

Bucky shrugged and Steve hugged him. Bucky - “usually you’re the idiot.” 

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

Steve laughs and shakes his head. “Guess so.”

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

The police are talking to Bucky about what happened. One looks like he’s in awe and one looks three seconds away from pulling his own gun. Sam is glaring at the latter. 

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

“Just doing your job,” Bucky says to that officer

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

“Come on, babe, let’s go home,” Steve says. The three of them leave. 

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

“Omg, I just meet them!” Good cop says. Bad cop scoffs, “you meet three criminals who think they’re above us.” Random lady on the street shouts, “that’s ‘cause they are!” 

**Cecilia @CCbabe** _ In reply to @CCbabe _

Some kid goes “no cops at pride! Only Steve, Bucky and Sam!” Good cop looks like he agrees, he is welcome at pride.

_________________

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan**

This is the man I love

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/48054598502/in/dateposted-public/)

**Addy @addddddyy** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

I may be a lesbian but I agree

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

Lmao

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Excuseeee me but where did you get that photo

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @MialovesAvengers _

I’ve had it on my phone for ages now lol I have no idea which photo shoot it came from

**Addy @addddddyy** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

@mia the photo shoot from three months ago with Clint and Nat. There were a few outtakes of just Bucky. 

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

Thanks, babe

_________________

**Pansy @pansygood**

Look at this photo in my school textbook. How am I supposed to stay focused when I have this staring at me?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/48054598442/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _In reply to @pansygood_

I couldn’t do it

_________________

**Stucky Lover @kirahiggs**

@cptrogers1918 What is your favourite picture of Bucky? 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @kirahiggs _

This one 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166704105@N05/48054552428/in/dateposted-public/)

_________________

**Private Message Between Steve Rogers and James Barnes**

**Bucky** \- Steve

**Bucky** \- Stevie

**Bucky** \- Are you free??

**Stevie** \- Yeah Buck, we just got back to the hotel. What’s wrong?

**Bucky** \- Sam and I were just going to get tacos and 

**Bucky** \- Okay so you know how I remember everything now?

**Stevie** \- Yes

**Bucky** \- I don’t think I do

**Stevie** \- What do you mean?

**Bucky** \- Someone said something and I was reminded of a mission I went on that I didn’t remember. 

**Stevie** \- Are you sure?

**Bucky** \- Yes.

**Stevie** \- Okay, that’s alright. We can figure it out

**Bucky** \- I was talking to Nat and she said something about like over 2 dozen confirmed missions, right? 

**Stevie** \- Yes

**Bucky** \- I went through all that I could remember 

**Bucky** \- And it’s only like 20

**Bucky** \- And there’s probably more that weren’t confirmed 

**Stevie** \- That’s alright Buck. It will be okay

**Bucky** \- No! I thought I was whole again and now

**Stevie** \- Bucky. Listen to me. Just because you don’t remember some of your past doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t make you less or broken. I want you to understand that Buck, you don’t have to know everything to be you again. 

**Bucky** \- Who knows how many people I’ve killed

**Stevie** \- You didn’t do anything

**Stevie** \- Do you want to call?

**Bucky** \- No.

**Stevie** \- When I get back we can go through the WS files from the data leak. We might find some more info there.

**Bucky** \- Not all of my missions were recorded. They weren’t official. It was my handler asking me to get rid of someone in the same organization and such

**Stevie** \- Alright. We can work with what we have.

**Bucky** \- How are you so calm?

**Stevie** \- Because I love you. 

**Bucky** \- Even now?

**Stevie** \- I don’t love you for your memory, Buck, I never did. I love you.

**Bucky** \- I love you too.

**Bucky** \- Go and have dinner Steve. I’ll see you when you get back. 

**Stevie** \- Don’t go hard on yourself while I’m gone

**Bucky** \- I have eaten all of our chocolate supplies

**Stevie** \- I’ll order some more

**Bucky** \- I love you.

**Stevie** \- Love you too, I’ll see you soon. 


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Chapter 60 is special!
> 
> You lot: Wedding!!?? Wedding!!??
> 
> Me: Lmao absolutely not. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am currently writing chapter 65 and have no plan for a wedding soon. I mean, they will get married at some point. It's just going to take me about *check my notes* eighty years to write. 
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy some angst! (there's a new format for this one. It's hard to follow without. Back to normal next chapter! It's easy to read???)

**The Love Letters**

**The Smithsonian Archives**

The Smithsonian is happy to announce that a series of letters sent to and from James Barnes and Steve Rogers are being released today. These letters are from the few months were Barnes was overseas and Rogers was being trained and when he was Captain America. The letters stop when the two are reunited in Austria. Rogers and Barnes have agreed to share what they said to each other, however, some letters are missing as the pair didn’t want to publish the content in those letters. Scroll down to read the letters.

* * *

  _James Barnes to Steven Rogers, March 19th 1943. Sent from England to Brooklyn_

Stevie,

Sorry for not sending a letter sooner. We arrived in England two days ago but it’s been absolute chaos. I haven’t had the time to sit and write. Even now I’m running the risk of being called out. As said I’m in the 107th, it’s not as exciting as you thought it would be, as I said as well. So far I’ve been meeting with some of the soldiers under my watch and some of my supervisors. I have some cool guys but there's so many of us I haven’t meet with everyone yet. I know you want to come and fight, I know you don’t want to be at home, but I don’t want you here Steve. Please, please, stop trying. It’s dangerous and cold and dusty and I can’t just look out for you if you’re here.

I have to go, I have another meeting. Apparently, we’re being shipped to Poland sooner rather than later and there’s a whole lot to do. Let me tell you something before I go, there is no part of me that doesn’t want to be at home with you.

James Barnes.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, March 21st 1943. Sent from New Jersey to England_

Buck,

Don’t worry about me, I’m doing fine on my own. You’ve asked me to stop but, let’s be real here Buck, when have I ever listened to you? I guess I should say sorry about that, but you don’t listen to me either. However, for the time being, because I know you stress, I have stopped. I haven’t tried anything since the world fair, promise. But I haven’t gotten and will not get a little red wagon. Just so you know.

What’s England like? I do plan on going there, sorry, but I trust your judgement quite a bit. Is it worth it? What’s it like being a Sergeant? Do they call you Sarge? I hope so, I bet you get all flustered when they do.

I’m seeing a doctor tomorrow, check up and hopefully new meds. Wish me luck. I look forward to seeing you again, it’s only been a few days but it feels wrong.

Stevie

* * *

_James Barnes to Steven Rogers, March 25th 1943. Sent from England to New Jersey_

Steve,

Don’t lie to me. I’ve known you for twenty years, Steven, I know that you’re lying.

Buck,

P.S, good luck with the doctors. Let me know how it goes, please.

Also - P.S. They do call me Sarge. I do not get flustered.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, March 28th 1943. Sent from New Jersey to England_

Buck,

‘M not lying.

The doctor said I’m fit as a fiddle.

Steve

P.S. I am glad they call you Sarge. I do not believe you, you get flustered. I will be calling you sarge when we see each other.

* * *

_James Barnes to Steven Rogers, April 1st 1943. Sent from England to New Jersey_

Steven, I am sending these letters to New Jersey. And you’ve never been fit.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, April 6th 1943. Sent from New Jersey to England_

I can’t really hide that, can I? Don’t worry, I’m not in the army or anything.

Steve.

* * *

_James Barnes to Steven Rogers, April 12th 1943. Sent from England to Brooklyn_

Stevie,

I’m shipping out to Poland next week. I don’t know where I will be stationed for some time so I fear out letters are going to have to stop. Hearing from you is the highlight of my days, as soon as I have my new location I will be writing to you and I fully expect that you respond to me quickly. Leaving our spat alone I must agree with you, it feels odd to not have you by my side. I have so many good and fun men around me all the time and all I want is to see you one more time. It feels like it has been years since I last saw you, call me dramatic but it’s the truth.

Some of my men saw our last exchange of letters and made fun of me, wasting my paper to write a sentence when they’re cramming everything in and writing as small as they can. How do I tell them that we don’t need that many words? How do I tell them that you can look at me and I know exactly what you’re thinking? That even though we’re an ocean apart I still know what you’re thinking? They just don’t understand us. I doubt they ever will.

But today I will use my paper to tell you what’s happening. As said we’re off to Poland, some of us are excited some of us dread it. I don’t know what I’m feeling. They keep telling us that we’re brave for being here, that we should feel proud of ourselves for giving everything to fight. I can’t bring myself to feel like that. That much I am sure off. Our superiors act as though we want to be here. All I want is to be with you again.

Sadness aside I have met some wonderful people from across the world and America. A handful of the men in the 107th are becoming friends of mine - nothing like us, of course - and I wish you could meet them. It’s a comfort to know that someone has my back out there as much as I have his. We’re bunking together, in fact, they’re all chatting right now. Keep asking me to join in the conversation, can’t they see that I’d much rather be chatting with you? Our bunks aren’t too bad, no worse than that apartment we lived in, the one closest to the docks, do you remember? It was so cold that winter. But, never fear, you were so warm. I could use some of that now, England is really cold. Or maybe our blankets are just really shit.

I’m glad I’m sending these back to Brooklyn. Feels right.

Anyway, Steve, I have to go. I can’t use words to describe how I miss you but I am sure that you understand.

Your Bucky.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, April 20th 1943. Sent from Brooklyn to England_

Bucky,

I promise that as soon as I get a letter from Poland I will be running to the nearest paper and pencil. Nothing will stop me. And I expect a letter back just as fast. Hearing from you is the only light in my very dark life right now. I couldn’t call you dramatic because I feel just the same way. I feel as if something has been ripped from inside of me and, believe me, I’d do anything to have it back.

This past week I caught up with your parents, they miss you just as much as me. Your mother is still one of the best bakers I have ever meet. I may have taken some of her cookies home. She told me to tell you that when you get back we could take as many as we wanted back to our house. I told her that was incentive enough to get home. Your father is better now, no longer down with the cold. They told you he was sick in their last letter but wanted you to know before you went to Poland that he is okay.

Brooklyn isn’t the same without you. I don’t like it. Our apartment is cold and empty, the streets darker. When we’re there together I’m making us go for a long walk through the city.

I am very glad you’re making friends. God, I sound like you in high school. Do you remember telling me that? As long as they’re looking out for you then I reckon they can’t be that bad, in fact, I’d say they’re were great. But you should make them the priority over me, I can’t be there to watch your six right now. Of course, I would hope none of them are forming a relationship like ours, I’d be rather upset if that was the case. I do remember that apartment, I also remember you pushing your feet on mine constantly.

See you soon,

Your Stevie.

* * *

_James Barnes to Steven Rogers, May 7th 1943. Sent from Poland to Brooklyn_

My Stevie,

I am so sorry for not sending a letter sooner. We arrived in Poland a few days after I sent the last letter but it took us another week to get to our base. And then I had almost no downtime in between all my meetings and such. Again, I am sorry. I wanted to write to you so badly, I promise.

Our new base is, to put it nicely, shit. At least in England, our roof didn’t leak and we didn’t worry about food. Just like home, I guess. But hopefully not right now? You are getting my paychecks right? You should be. And Ma said that you got a job? What’s that like? Do they pay you well and treat you nice? I wish you didn’t have to work, when I get back I’ll let you retire early. I’d rather that than you work yourself to death.

Speaking of that, Steve, I want you to promise me something. If I don’t make it home I want you to move on and forget all about me. I don’t want you to wallow in loss if I can’t be there with you.

I have to go,

Your Bucky.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, May 15th 1943. Sent from Brooklyn to Poland_

My Bucky,

No need to say sorry for not writing sooner. It’s hardly your fault. I am sorry for my late reply, letters are taking longer to get to me now, and they’re taking longer to send out as well. I don’t think I can fix that. Believe me that as soon as I get a letter I am reading it and replying, no matter what. I don’t waste time with this. But, the post office has decided they hate all of us. Or maybe there’s just a lot of letters.

I wish your base was nicer. Leaky roofs are the worst. I am getting your paychecks and I split them with your parents ‘cause it ain't fair that I get all of it. My job pays well and I travel a fair bit now, which doesn’t help with the letter problem. I am treated well, so please don’t worry about me. I’m able to save a fair bit. I also try to save all of your money so that when you get back we have a fair bit to relax with. You’re always working so hard for us, it’s the least I can do.

Speaking of I have to say no to your request. I will not move on from you Bucky. Ask yourself this: Would you move on if I were to die? We’ve had this conversation so many times Bucky and every single time I’ve gotten the same answer. Where I go you go, right? That applies the other way ‘round. Where you go, I go. I can only promise you that.

Love,

Your Stevie.

* * *

_James Barnes to Steven Rogers, May 30th 1943. Sent from Poland to Brooklyn_

Please promise me this. I need it.

Bucky.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, June 12th 1943. Sent from Brooklyn to Poland_

I promise.

* * *

 

_James Barnes to Steven Rogers, June 28th 1943. Sent from France to Brooklyn_

Thank you.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, July 1st 1943. Sent from Brooklyn to France_

Buck,

Sorry for not writing sooner. These past few weeks have been hectic. Please tell me how you’re going? What you’re doing? I know you’re in France now. You always promised to take me to France, we’re still on for that, just so you know. No war is coming in between our plans. I can promise you that. We’re going to the future, the two of us.

Your Ma said that you had been promoted or something along those lines. She wasn’t sure but said you were an excellent marksman. I already knew that, remember when we went to Coney Island and you hit all those targets? I still have that teddy bear that you got for me that day. It’s so small, you said it was perfect for me and I punched you. Probably hurt me more than you but it was worth it. You always humoured me like that. It pissed me off but it was also so kind and, I don’t know what word to use here, selfless(?) that I couldn’t be all that mad.

Can’t wait to see you again,

Your Steve.

* * *

_James Barnes to Steven Rogers, July 30th 1943. Sent from France to Brooklyn_

Steve,

Well, right now France is full of Nazis so I would not recommend. Once we win the war we’ll go. I never said we weren’t going to future, you know that I don’t break promises. It is very pretty though. My unit was hiking through this mountain range this month, it’s why I haven’t responded to you. We weren’t in a base. There were a lot of long days but the company’s good and the views are spectacular. I’m going to get you here and get you to draw a sunset over one particular hill.

Ma’s right, there’s a few of us who do special-ops now. I’m still with the 107th and still a sergeant, however. I’m still called sarge. Can't really say much else, sorry, but I’m a sniper. It might make you happy to know that I don’t get in the thick of the action and stay back a bit, it’s a little safer. Guess all that maths work was good for me, and there I was not believing Mrs whatever her name was when she said maths was important.

Of course, I remember Coney island. You vomited on the Cyclone, that’s not a memory I’m ever forgetting.

We’re going to the future, Steve, don’t worry.

Bucky.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, August 7th 1943. Sent from Brooklyn to England_

Buck,

Before we start I would like to say that I am very happy they still call you Sarge. Means the world to me.

You’re back in England now? That’s what I was told anyway. Hopefully, this letter reaches you quickly. Not being able to talk to you has been horrible. I miss pretending you’re talking to me as I read the letters you send me. I miss you so much, Buck, I’d do anything for this war to be over so that we can be back in Brooklyn together.

I guess we have to go to France then, to see that sunset. I’ll paint it and we can hang it up so when we don’t see the sun in Brooklyn we can look at it. It’ll be like the French sun is in our little apartment. Wouldn’t that be nice? I also don’t doubt that you could paint it as well, bring it back to me before we go over together. I’m glad that you’re finding happiness over there, even in the little things. It terrifies me that you’re upset and I’m not there to make it a little bit better.

Stay safe, Sarge,

Stevie.

* * *

_James Barnes to Steven Rogers, August 26th 1943. Sent from England to Brooklyn_

Stevie,

This letter will be short, I am sorry for that, truly Steve. I only received your letter a moment ago and I’m scheduled to be leaving the base in a few minutes. I plan on sending this before I go. I am heading to Austria, the 107th is now fighting some off-shot Nazi scientists now. We haven’t been told much. We’re also getting a new CO and apparently some badass dame is on her way over. I’ve all sorts of stories about her and look forward to actually meeting her.

I also miss you, Steve, I keep all your letters tucked into my breast pocket when I go out. It’s all I have of you so I like to have them with me. I feel empty when I don’t have them now.

You haven’t told me about your health in a while. Please update me? I worry.

I have to go, Steve. But I must say that my drawing would do nothing to capture the beauty of the sunset here but I will be very happy the day we hang your picture on our wall. It can go above the radio.

Your Sarge.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, September 7th 1943. Sent from Brooklyn to Austria_

Sarge,

I would rather have only a word than nothing. When I don’t receive letters I feel like I am having an asthma attack but with air in my lungs. Speaking of, you don’t have to worry about me Bucky. I haven’t had anything wrong since you left. Not even an asthma attack or bout of sickness. Your mother checks up on me often, if I needed it she would have tied me to the bed, don’t worry. I want you to worry about yourself, leave my health out of your mind. Are you in good health over there?

Last night I was in Brooklyn and saw Dot and Ruth. The three of us went out together, I was with Dot and we ran into Ruth. Made a big deal because there were people watching us. We went to the cinema and dinner, it was nice catching up with them. They both wish you the best, as do the vast majority of Brooklyn I’d say. People constantly ask after you. I’ve had to turn down so many girls for ya’. Sorry about that. When you get back we’ll have to go out with Dot and Ruth again.

Not much else has happened. You always said I dragged you into everything but life is pretty dull without you around.

Your Steve.

* * *

_James Barnes to Steven Rogers, September 21st 1943. Sent from Austria to Brooklyn_

Steve,

I am going somewhere soon, I can not say where because it is so classified. But I want to tell you something before I go. Please, Stevie, be happy. That is all I wish. If you are happy then I leave base happy and confident in knowing that you will be alright. Promise me that, my Steve.

Forever yours,

James.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, September 30th 1943. Sent from England to Austria_

James,

I promise so long as you promise to come home with me.

Your Steve. From now ‘till the future.

* * *

_Steven Rogers to James Barnes, February 4th 1945. Sent from Switzerland to Brooklyn_

I know I promised, Bucky, but I can’t,

I’ll see you in the future, My Buck,

Love,

Your Stevie.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the angst before
> 
> Back to our regularly scheduled program!

**Private Message Between James Barnes and Sam Wilson**

**Sam** \- Hey, is the MRI done?

**Bucky** \- Yeah

**Sam** \- What’s the verdict? You still crazy?

**Bucky** \- No, fuck you. There’s no damage, my brain looks perfect.

**Sam** \- But you don’t remember, right? 

**Bucky** \- Yeah

**Sam** \- Did they have any idea why?

**Bucky** \- My healing fixed my brain so it’s fine but those memories are still gone. They reckon I still have them but are locked away from me.

**Sam** \- So what do you do now?

**Bucky** \- They want me to see a new psychologist guy and see what he says

**Sam** \- Do you want to?

**Bucky** \- No? But Steve reckons it’s a good idea

**Sam** \- You have to be willing

**Bucky** \- If you’re going to act like my therapist I am going to start paying you 

**Sam** \- What an odd threat

**Bucky** \- Not a threat.

**Sam** \- Anyway, what did your therapist say? Are you still with Grant?

**Bucky** \- I am and he said the same thing you did. I have to want to, not just Steve.

**Sam** \- So what are you going to do?

**Bucky** \- Can I ask a question?

**Sam** \- Shoot

**Bucky** \- Is it normal to want to know what’s wrong with me so I can fix it but also not know at the same time?

**Bucky** \- I can’t even explain it right

**Sam** \- No I got it. And yeah, it’s super normal. 

**Bucky** \- Would you see the psychologist 

**Sam** \- Yeah

**Bucky** \- Back in my day they just through people like me in the nuthouse. I’d have been in Bloomingdale’s years ago. 

**Sam** \- Would you rather that?

**Bucky** \- No, of course not. They put gay people there when Steve and I were kids. It was a very real threat to us.

**Sam** \- Jesus that’s awful.

**Bucky** \- Steve probably would have just been killed and I would have been ‘fixed’. Someone on my block was fixed like that when I was a kid. He was not alright when he came back.

**Sam** \- I think you’re deflecting from the problem at hand right now

**Bucky** \- I would say so 

**Sam** \- What do you want to do.

**Bucky** \- Make Steve happy tbh

**Sam** \- What do you want to do, Bucky.

**Bucky** \- I want to try and fix it, or at least find out if it can be fixed. 

**Sam** \- Then do that 

**Bucky** \- Steve’s setting up the appointment now. 

**Sam** \- Why not you, lazy ass

**Bucky** \- Steve liked doing that kind of thing and I don’t like talking to people I don’t know so it works out really well. 

**Bucky** \- Also I’m taking you out for dinner when you get back to NY

**Sam** \- Gross no.

**Bucky** \- You have no choice :) 

**Bucky** \- And I know you want to anyway

**Sam** \- It better be one of those places you have to book for. I expect we’re wearing suits to this meal. 

**Bucky** \- Alright, I’ll look for one now

**Sam** \- How do you know when I’ll be in NY

**Bucky** \- Saw your planner, sorry

**Sam** \- And you memorized it?

**Bucky** \- No. Well, yah, I just have a photogenic memory. When I’m not being fried every few weeks. 

**Sam** \- Fair

**Bucky** \- Steve’s just finished so I gotta go. Thanks, Sam.

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** __

I never say I love you to anyone. It’s a sign of weakness 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

This is just a lie

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

No, it’s not!

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You have a reminder on your phone, every hour, to tell Steve that you love him

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

Steve doesn’t count!

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I’ve heard you tell Steve you love him three times today and it’s 9 am. You woke up at 8.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Steve deserves that!

**Pepper @PepPotts** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

You told me you loved me when I gave you leftover cookies last night

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @PepPotts _

They were really nice cookies!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917**

Can you guys all shut up I’m trying to be edgy 

_________________

**Maxi-Most @lovemesomewanada** __

I love Wanda so much. My baby. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @lovemesomewanda _

If this isn’t a mood

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

Clint as all but legally adopted Wanda, in case anyone was wondering. She is very happy because of this. 

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

I am!

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @scarletxwitch _

I did!

_________________

**Baby Bird @stevewilson**

Hey, uh, no offence but how did Bucky get to Russia? Like, his arm is metal. I went through with a metal headband once and it beeped and I got taken away to be scanned.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @stevewilson _

Oh, no, I sailed. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

You did what now?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flyingfalcon _

Well, Nat gave me plane tickets but I couldn’t get through security as Baby Bird pointed out so I was a stowaway on a cargo ship to England and then sailed to Amsterdam before stealing a car and driving to Russia. Didn’t take me to long. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

How long did it take?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flyingfalcon _

Uhhh 4 weeks to get to England, 20 hours to sail, 30 to drive. Would have taken me 25 but I stopped to nap at one point.

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Nat, why didn’t you think about that when you gave him the ticket

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

I wanted to see what he would do  

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

I got there, it just took me a bit longer. No biggie

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

Why didn’t you mention this is your whole twitter thread??

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flyingfalcon _

Didn’t seem important. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

What the fuck Bucky

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flyingfalcon _

What?

**Addy @addddddyy** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

When did you learn how to sail?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

No idea but I’m really good at it. 

**Stanning Steve @Stevestan** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Did you go to the airport tho?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Stevestan _

Yeah. I had no idea that they scanned you. No one flew anywhere when I was growing up and with Hydra I was put on a Hydra-Plane. It wasn’t like I had a ticket or passport or in-flight entertainment.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Stevestan _

I arrived with a metal arm and a bag full of guns, knives and stolen money. I left pretty quickly when I figured out what happened there.

_________________

**Natasha Romanoff Updates @blackwidowupdates** __

Natasha was just spotted outside a local gardening store

**Natasha's Bitch @blackwidowbabie** _ In reply to @blackwidowupdates _

What’s she doing there tho?

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @blackwidowbabie _

I’m going to start a flower garden 

**Natasha's Bitch @blackwidowbabie** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

What kind of plants???

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @blackwidowbabie _

Lily of the Valley and Olender. Maybe some foxtail

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

God damn it Nat

**Natasha's Bitch @blackwidowbabie** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

???

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi** _ In reply to @blackwidowbabie _

They’re all poisonous and last time she played with poisons I got paralyzed 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _ In reply to @arrowboi _

It was only for a few days. Stop being a baby

_________________

**Bumble Bee @beatrze** __

Sorry, but is it gonna be Steve Barnes or James Rogers? 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @beatrze_

No. No don’t ask this. 

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

This has been THE discussion in the tower for so long now

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @youknowwho-Iam _

It’s been the discussion since about 1930

**Bumble Bee @beatrze** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

What are you thinking??

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @beatrze_

Barnger

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

Absolutely not

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby** _In reply to @cptrogers1918_

Rarnes 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @blackwidow_baby _

That's worse

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I reckon Steve and James Barnes 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

James and Steve Rogers sounds better

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You’re the twink!

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

That doesn’t mean anything?!?!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Very glad you didn’t disagree

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Shut up, Mr James Rogers 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Gross, I hate it

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I seem to remember you writing that in one of your notebooks when we were ten.

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

No fair I don’t remember that! For all I know it didn’t happen

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

It did

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Sounds like something I’d do

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

So we go with Rogers

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

Nooooooo

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

:(

**Bumble Bee @beatrze** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

So we haven't decided yet?

_________________

**Joey City @joeyC**

Steve Rogers just walked past me, winked at my daughter, lifted a car above his head, set it back down and continued on walking. What the hell just happened? 

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** _ In reply to @joeyC _

Are you serious? Because this isn’t the first time he’s done this. 

_________________

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** __

Steve should join an ultimate frisbee group 

_________________

**Peter P @pparker**

I have decided that Spider-Man is actually awesome and will no longer be hating on him

_________________

**Peter is 100% Spider-Man (and is a terrible liar) [whole school minus Peter and Ned]**

**MJ** \- y’all

**Betty** \- honestly. It’s like he doesn't even try.  

**MJ** \- How else can he not be subtle about being a superhero? I think he’s done everything he can

**Flash** \- I wouldn’t be surprised he if manages to mess up even more. 

_________________

**Avengers Assemble**

**Falcon** \- Why did you hate yourself before?

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- want to be more specific? This applies to roughly half of this group 

**Falcon** \- That’s sad 

**Falcon** \- I meant Peter. 

**Spidey Boy** \- I didn’t?

**Iron Man** \- We all follow you, Peter

**Spidey Boy** \- Yeah I know, someone thought I was like dying and it was my wish for you all to follow me. 

**Falcon** \- Why did you just tweet that 

**Spidey Boy** \- ohhhhh I pretended to hate SpiderMan irl 

**Spidey Boy** \- But it’s getting annoying and Ned is undoubtedly going to tell people I know him or something 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- So now people think you like him

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- You 

**Captain Ass-Merica** \- Whatever

**Spidey Boy** \- yeah, exactly. 

**Falcon** \- Alright, that makes sense

**Spidey Boy** \- really?

**Falcon** \- Not really but it’s fine

_________________

**Grey @robbiegrey**

Why did I just see Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes go into the Judith White Senior Center?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @robbiegrey _

It’s Friday Funday 

**Grey @robbiegrey** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Are you serious?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @robbiegrey _

Yeah

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

We run a fitness class on Friday mornings

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

You do?!?!?!

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

Yeah and then we have an art class with Martha 

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Then Lunch and then a walk outside. It’s fun

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @cptrogers1918 _

I can’t omg

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

We are seniors, you know that?

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

I do, I do but it’s easy to forget

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @Steve_Bucky_Stan _

I guess. Our friend from school invited Steve when he first woke up and Steve started bringing me along a while ago.

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

People keep forgetting that we are 100  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just really quickly, and skip if you don't care, but I received a few hate comments on the last chapter and one on the one before it, I deleted a few of them and a few more deleted before I could do it myself. I don't really care about hate comments because I like this fic so it's whatever BUT you shouldn't be leaving hate comments on fics. You're not paying for this and fic writers aren't writing it for you. If I had gotten hate comments earlier in my writing days I probably would have been devastated and I would hate for someone to be in that place which is why I am writing this monologue. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Tldr; leave nice comments or no comments.)


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy B-day Steve ... 
> 
> Part 1
> 
>  
> 
> For the first part: I am ... not american but this is kinda the sentiment on my twitter timeline rn so I kept it in

**CNN OPINION @cnnopinion**

Should we be celebrating on the 4th of July? 

**Emily || IA due to School @Steve_Bucky_Stan** _ In reply to @cnnopinion _

The only thing we’re celebrating is Steven G Rogers

_________________

**Iron Man Rox ;) @youknowwho-Iam** __

Happy birthday to Steve. Probably the least annoying Avenger! 

**Pepper @PepPotts**

You make my life harder than it needs to be but I wouldn't change it for anything. Happy birthday Steve. 

**Natasha Ho-manoff @blackwidow_baby**

To one of my closest friends and best allies, happy birthday 

**Spider-Man @spiderman**

Happy birthday, cap!

**Wanda Maximoff @scarletxwitch**

Happy Birthday, Steve!! A good man with a good heart

**Bruce Banner @dr_banner** _ In reply to @ _

Biologically we have no idea who old you are. Legally we have no idea either. But we aware that it’s your birthday. Happy birthday Steve! 

**Rhodey @war_machine_rox**

Happy birthday Steve! 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon**

Steve is an amazing man who deserves the world. May this year be his best. 

**The OG Bird Avenger @arrowboi**

You’re old as fuck now steve 

_________________

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** __

Okay, but why hasn’t Bucky wished Steve happy birthday yet? Can an Avenger see what’s up

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @MialovesAvengers_

We don’t even know where they are. 

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

What??

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @MialovesAvengers_

We woke up and went to their room and they just weren’t there. Their phones were tho and a note saying they hadn’t been kidnapped. Also, a threat if we try to find them.

**Mia #codependentandstufflikethat @MialovesAvengers** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

That sounds like something someone would say if they were kidnapping someone

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @MialovesAvengers_

True. Should we be worried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~thank you for all the kind comments! I didn't make that little rant to get them but it means a lot :)~~


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday steve part 2

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** __

We’re back. 

**Addy @addddddyy** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

It’s been 2 days! 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

yes

**Addy @addddddyy** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Mayhaps you could say where you went? 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

I took Steve because I wanted to. 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

So you did kidnap him

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

No, I just took him without his knowledge or outright approval 

**Coolest Avenger @flying_falcon** _In reply to @sgtbarnes1917_

dude. 

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @flying_falcon _

We went to the Grand Canyon. 

**Addy @addddddyy** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

Sweet. Why there tho?

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

We promised each other that we would when we were kids.

**Addy @addddddyy** _ In reply to @sgtbarnes1917 _

How was it?

**Steve ‘more woke than you’ Rogers @cptrogers1918** _ In reply to @addddddyy _

It was amazing. More than we could have ever imagined. 

_________________

**Bucky Barnes @sgtbarnes1917** __

And happy birthday Stevie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to our regularly scheduled content (ie bullshit)

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a shameless self-promo! 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Marvel Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nochillrcgers)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictionwriter101)  
> [My Marvel Twitter](https://twitter.com/stevevbucky)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi! Legit just message me, I will always respond. 
> 
> Liked my story? Maybe think about buying me a coffee? The details are on my [Tumblr](https://fanfictionwriter101.tumblr.com/post/179038454807/hey-guys)


End file.
